


There's one thing I can't ignore

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Adults, Coming Out, Drama, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Интересно, у Тэна всегда были эти женские повадки или появились только сейчас? Прогибаются ли остальные парни так сильно в талии, когда сидят, опираясь на парту? Все вокруг в мешковатой одежде, не проверить… Имел ли Тэн раньше эту привычку расслабленно подпирать голову рукой — не упираясь кулаком в щеку, как удобно, а расслабив тонкие пальцы, что едва удерживают ручку? Он накрасил ресницы? Он специально откидывает волосы этим особенным движением?для тех, кто выжил благодаря сериалам, в которых взрослые помогают подросткам разобраться в себе. видит господь, нам всем это было необходимо...работа вдохновлена сериалом 'Sex Education', и в некоторых моментах сюжеты перекликаются. фик запланирован довольно большим, главные персонажи из EXO и SuperM, но по сути это одна большая SM-family
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 10





	1. Gravity

Топот по лестнице раздается ровно в восемь утра — по сыну можно сверять часы. Но Бэкхён и сам не промах: ставит стакан сока перед тарелкой с завтраком ровно в тот момент, когда Тэён входит в кухню.  
Короткий разговор за едой, быстрый поцелуй в щеку, и Бэкхён привычно провожает взглядом в окно поблекшую цветную шевелюру сына, спешащего на автобус. Синие волосы, аккуратное колечко пирсинга в ухе, кожаный рюкзак, увешанный цепями — атрибуты подросткового бунта, инициатором которого, кажется, был сам Бэкхён. В дорогой частной старшей школе для мальчиков от учеников не требовали скучного единообразия и не запрещали подобного, и возможно, поэтому Тэён довольно равнодушно относился к модификациям внешности.  
Вспоминая свои унылые школьные годы, Бэкхён подначивал сына как мог, пока тот на каникулах не согласился отправиться в салон. Кажется, результат ему понравился, но вечный червячок рефлексии, знакомый каждому родителю, точил душу сомнением, правильно ли он поступил.  
Мать Тэёна сказала бы, что это прямой путь к гейству — даже подумав об этом, Бэкхён поморщился от грубости формулировки. Она и школу эту назвала «нетрадиционно направленной», когда узнала, что ради поступления туда бывший муж с ребенком собираются переехать в маленький городок. А даже если и так — Бэкхён был не очень-то и против. Осознание и принятие собственной гомосексуальности в уже зрелом возрасте было одной из причин, по которой он с легкостью поддержал инициативу развода — бывшая жена была хорошей женщиной, в конце концов, она подарила ему сына, но разные интересы, разногласия и постоянные ссоры показали, что лучше им не быть вместе. В то время Бэкхён в дополнение к основной специализации по психологии решил освоить и сексологию, и обучение и занятия с группой помогли ему лучше понять себя и сделать несколько открытий. Жена уехала работать в Европу, а Бэкхён вместе с тихим подрастающим Тэёном переехал туда, где лучше было им обоим.

Встряхнувшись от воспоминаний, Бэкхён быстро моет посуду, переодевается и уходит в кабинет — просторную комнату с отдельным входом, где он принимает пациентов. Этот переезд был лучшим решением. Корея — крошечная страна, и на прием приезжают иногда и с другого ее конца, не говоря уже об окрестных городах, но зато они с Тэёном живут в тихом месте, в хорошем просторном доме, и получают гораздо больше, чем могли мечтать в столице. Правда, иногда Бэкхёну немного одиноко. У повзрослевшего сына появились свои интересы, а он сам так и не начал уделять внимание личной жизни. Дело было конечно же в том, что практика и постоянная учеба отнимают много времени… и, наверное, в том, что несмотря на всю свою уверенность и яркую харизму, Бэкхён так и не научился нормально знакомиться и флиртовать с парнями. Небольшой опыт у него, конечно, был — несколько свиданий и пара быстрых встреч для секса, но когда у тебя подрастает сын, много внимания этому уделить невозможно.  
Первый пациент приезжает в обед, а после него, точно по записи, клиенты до самого вечера, так что Бэкхён приходит к ужину с гудящей от усталости головой.  
Сын отвлекается от книги, которую читал, и они вместе быстро накрывают на стол. Пусть их еду и нельзя назвать самой изысканной, но они оба уверенно чувствуют себя и на кухне, и в супермаркете, и на рынке. Бэкхён очень любит эти вечера, когда работа и подготовка домашнего задания окончены и можно просто побыть вместе, болтая о чем угодно.  
Тэён хороший мальчик: не из тех, что пытаются быть лучшими во всем, прикидываясь безгрешным совершенством перед родителями и преподавателями, а по-настоящему. Добрый, понимающий, заботливый. Иногда Бэкхён боится, что их с женой ссоры, когда тот был еще маленьким, сделали его немного замкнутым и безэмоциональным, нанесли неизбежные травмы. Но потом думает о том, что сын вообще-то доверяет ему, не стесняется спрашивать обо всем на свете и проницателен не по годам, и, возможно, это просто его характер — такой непохожий на характеры ярких и шумных родителей.  
Тэён тянется палочками через весь стол, и Бэкхён замечает черные линие под рукавом толстовки.  
— Это что? — интересуется он.  
— Просто рисунок, — сын показывает правое предплечье, с внутренней стороны которого нарисовано что-то типа цветка или птицы. — Это маркер, смоется.  
— Красиво, — отмечает Бэкхён, которому теперь кажется, что там бабочка или череп, — кто-то нарисовал?  
— Да, это Тэн. Мы вместе сидим на истории и математике.  
— Ты хочешь татуировку? Я могу предложить…  
— Папа! Это просто рисунок, ладно? Мне понравились его наброски в блокноте, вот он и нарисовал мне один на руке.  
— Да-да, извини, — Бэкхён понимает, что опять слишком горячится. Эх, в своем детстве он бы получил даже за рисунок маркером… — Очень красиво, правда, Тэн талантливый.  
— Угу, — едва заметно погладив рисунок, Тэён опускает рукав. — Его отец тоже любит рисовать, они даже вместе оформили стену в том ресторане, где работает второй его папа.  
— Ого, это серьезно! — восхищается Бэкхён, а сам малодушно думает, что ему чертовски давно пора познакомиться с этой семьей — единственной гей-парой по-соседству, о которой он знает — и наконец войти в это сообщество. И кажется, сын подсказал прекрасный повод. — Может быть, сходим взглянуть? Мы давно не ужинали в приличном месте, я вот недавно подумал… А об этом ресторане отзываются очень неплохо.  
Понял ли Тэён его мотивы, или просто так внимательно посмотрел на отца перед тем как кивнуть?  
— Кхм, да… — забормотал Бэкхён, желая укрепить свои позиции. — Может, познакомлюсь с этими господином До и господином Кимом, если они тоже там будут, поближе, а то видел их только на родительском собрании. Вдруг им… эм…может понадобится и моя профессиональная помощь?  
— Ага, скажу Тэну, вдруг они тоже собирались поужинать не дома.  
— Вот-вот! Вместе веселее!  
Сын на мгновение, кажется, закатывает глаза, но от комментариев удерживается. Он был едва ли не первым человеком, перед которым Бэкхён совершил каминг-аут — это казалось важным и честным в тот момент. Тэён не выдал никаких гомофобных замечаний (чего можно было ожидать от человека, выросшего с такой матерью), но помолчав, задал несколько вопросов — можно ли об этом рассказывать, как себя вести, и как скоро ждать каких-нибудь мужчин в их доме. Невероятно сообразительный и понимающий ребенок.

***  
Специально-спонтанный ужин случается спустя пару дней, причем, Бэкхён не прикладывает никаких сил к его организации. Сын заглядывает в кабинет, едва последний клиент уходит, и сообщает, что сегодня его друг с отцом будут ужинать в ресторане, и за их столиком есть свободное место.

Разрисованная черными узорами из цветов, животных и абстрактных фигур от пола до потолка стена действительно задает тон всему залу — в ресторане уютно и стильно, а на двери красуется мишленовская звездочка. Бэкхён рад, что не поленился одеться поприличнее, и что Тэён тоже выглядит хорошо — не ударят в грязь лицом. Господин Ким просит называть его просто Чонином, а Тэн вежливо кланяется — очень милые люди.  
Бэкхён чувствует себя расслабленно, много шутит и смеется, и когда в разгар вкуснейшего ужина из кухни ненадолго выходит познакомиться господин До, он совершенно очарован. Чонин и сын похожи на огромных котов, с этими своими красивыми улыбками, плавными движениями и мягкими повадками, а рядом с Кёнсу они будто готовы свернуться и мурчать от любви и нежности — настолько их маленькая семья душевная.  
В конце вечера мальчики уходят ненадолго в какой-то магазин по-соседству, Бэкхён остается за столом с Чонином и недопитым вином, и решает завести разговор о том, что волнует его больше всего.  
— Немного завидую вашей семье. У нас с Тэёном хорошие отношения, но иногда мне кажется, ему не хватает еще одного человека, который бы его любил так же, как я.  
— Я понимаю, — после недолгого молчания отвечает Чонин. — Мы с Кёнсу оба из неполных семей, поэтому решили заводить ребенка только тогда, когда поняли, что хотим быть вместе всю жизнь.  
— Прекрасно, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Правильный поступок. Жаль, не у всех так получается.  
— Да. Но так или иначе, Тэён будет счастливее, когда и его отец будет счастлив.  
— Тут, понимаете, и проблема… Я много работаю, поэтому далеко не всегда могу позволить себе оглядеться по сторонам. Да и опыта таких отношений у меня — всего ничего.  
Чонин откидывается на стуле и впервые смотрит на Бэкхёна серьезно, без улыбки.  
— У нас есть несколько знакомых хороших парней, но… вы же понимаете, что это не брачное агентство?  
— Да! — с жаром отвечает Бэкхён. — Разумеется, я не хочу вас ничем обязывать — особенно в первый же день знакомства. Может быть… мне просто нужна поддержка и вдохновляющий пример… Если вы с Кёнсу не будете против.  
Чонин ободряюще улыбается.  
— Просто, ну вы знаете… Я всю жизнь был в центре внимания, никогда не имел трудностей с девушками, я им нравился… — Бэкхёну, кажется, впервые приходится обсуждать это не с коллегами, а с обычным человеком, но Чонин вызывает доверие. — А потом, когда понял и принял себя, то будто освободился внутренне, но при этом остался один. И справляться с этим так и не научился…  
— Будем друзьями, Бэкхён, — Чонин протягивает руку и крепко сжимает его ладонь. — Вы хороший человек, понравились и мне, и Кёнсу, и нашему сыну.  
— Спасибо, — голос, конечно же, предательски дрожит, — для нас с Тэёном это большая честь.


	2. Stop Baby Dont Stop

Школа располагается в старом поместье какого-то богача, и это выгодно отличает ее от других, типовой постройки, как раньше посещал Тэён.  
Бывший хозяин не отличался изысканным вкусом, и, похоже, пытался сочетать и западные, и традиционные мотивы, что было довольно нелепо, но зато поместье чудом пережило войны, и Тэёну нравилось думать, что эта «домашняя» атмосфера делает школу особенной.  
Учебный год начался не так давно, но уже стоило выбрать дополнительные курсы и внеклассные занятия: лишние баллы и рекомендации всегда пригодятся при поступлении в университет, поэтому он решительно отправляется к доске объявлений. Вообще школа славится своей научной специализацией, но Тэён не ищет еще больше уроков и заданий, ему давно хотелось попробовать себя в искусстве.  
Листовка, приглашающая в театральный клуб на постановку мюзикла «Ромео и Джульетта», висит в самом углу, но Тэён все равно замечает и записывает время сбора. Папа говорит, что у него хороший голос, и этому можно верить — сам отец поет и танцует, будто настоящий артист. Пьеса, конечно, не из самых любимых, но, может быть, для него найдется какая-нибудь второстепенная роль?

Тэён опасался, что ему придется проходить настоящий кастинг, но в зале сидело всего трое: парень из второго класса и два его одноклассника — Тэн, с которым они уже болтали пару раз, и тот, который просил всех называть его Лукасом, но они не успели познакомиться. Учителя Ли, который вышел на сцену через минуту, кажется, не удивило малое количество желающих. Он тепло улыбнулся им и с поклоном представился:  
— Добро пожаловать! Я учитель Ли Тэмин, ассистент учителя литературы и так же возглавляю этот клуб любителей музыки и драматургии. Я знаю, что во время учебного года ученики загружены важными и серьезными уроками, но рад приветствовать тех, кто решился разнообразить свою школьную жизнь искусством. Если у вас есть вопросы, я с радостью отвечу.  
— Почему «Ромео и Джульетта»? — сразу спрашивает Тэён.  
— Вы будете изучать английскую литературу, и постановка поможет вам и вашим одноклассникам лучше понять произведения той эпохи.  
— Но где мы возьмем Джульетту? И вообще, еще актеров? Не можем ведь мы сделать все вчетвером… — интересуется Лукас.  
— По моему опыту, люди придут, когда всем станет интересно, что мы готовим, впереди много времени. Джульетта… Вы знали, что во времена Шекспира все роли играли мужчины? До вас в клубе занимались другие поколения учеников, и это всегда получалось прекрасно.  
— Мне кажется, людей пришло бы больше, будь постановка посовременнее, — замечает Тэн. — Я знаю, что это классика, но согласитесь, классика бывает и повеселее.  
— Да и проблемы Ромео и Джульетты нельзя назвать актуальными, — соглашается Тэён, — а также их поступки, да и вообще. Как можно было так тупо себя вести?  
— Так, так, — хитро улыбается Тэмин, будто только и ждал этих возражений, — и что вы предлагаете?  
— Взять что-то другое…  
— Или сделать постановку иной.  
— Отлично! — учитель аплодирует, а потом усаживается на край сцены, чтобы быть ближе к ним. — Я был уверен в вас! На самом деле мы можем сделать и то, и другое. Шекспир — это традиция, но, разумеется, никто не захочет раз за разом повторяться. У нас были разные постановки, мы меняли декорации, музыку, танцы… Но примете ли вы вызов, чтобы показать зрителям пьесу по-новому?  
Тэён оглядывается на ребят и видит, что у всех заблестели глаза, впрочем, он и сам чувствует воодушевление.  
— С чего мы должны начать? — спрашивает он.  
— Решайте сами, — улыбается учитель Ли и хлопает по сцене рядом с собой, — и перебирайтесь сюда, вы ведь теперь часть театра.

Они сидят больше двух часов, обсуждая и вспоминая, какие фильмы и спектакли видели, о чем читали, одновременно с этим знакомясь получше. Парень постарше их — Марк — кажется самым маленьким, но это только первое впечатление. Он рассказывает, что в прошлом году не пришел в этот клуб и очень пожалел. Тэн действительно много знает о современном театре, а вот Лукас все больше посмеивается над происходящим. Поначалу Тэён вообще не понимает, зачем тот пришел сюда, если только не посмеяться над ними, но потом Лукас вскакивает, чтобы показать какой-то кусок танца, и становится понятно, что у него талант. Они аплодируют ему, но парень смущается и признается, что не еще ни разу не участвовал в театральной постановке.  
Во время обсуждения сам Тэён говорит не слишком много, но это не из-за особой скромности, а скорее потому, что его беспокоит совсем другое в этой пьесе, и когда в разговоре повисает пауза, он говорит:  
— Мне не нравится «Ромео и Джульетта».  
Все пялятся на него.  
— Мне не нравится то, что там происходит, — продолжает он. — Да, они живут в шестнадцатом веке, но мы — в двадцать первом. Все их поступки и решения невозможно воспринимать нормально в наше время, и я не могу с этим смириться.  
— Да ладно, — отмахивается Лукас и растягивается на сцене, — парень и девушка влюбились, родители против, и они решили умереть — красивая драма и смешные парни в чулках.  
— Погоди, — останавливает его учитель и просит: — объясни, что ты хочешь изменить?  
— Они не просто влюбились! Ты вообще читал пьесу? — в ответ на фырканье, Тэён раздражается еще сильнее. — Ромео добивался другую девушку, Розалинду, хотя она много раз сказала ему, что не хочет иметь дела ни с ним, ни с другими мужчинами. А этот придурок как сталкер преследовал ее и обвинял в том, что она сама виновата в его одержимости.  
Тэн с интересом смотрит на него, поэтому Тэён продолжает:  
— Он изводил ее, и никто не сказал ему прекратить, никто не говорил, что это отвратительно, все только посмеивались и говорили, что он слишком романтичен. А потом — случайно — Ромео увидел другую девчонку, наивную малолетнюю дурочку, и трах… Простите, учитель Ли… соблазнил ее только потому, что она была не против.  
— Ну не против же!  
— Настолько не против, насколько ребенок может понимать, что с ним делает старший.  
— Они ведь оба подростки? — тихо уточняет Марк.  
— Да, но только он в свои годы уже опытный мужчина, а она — выросшая взаперти девочка, не осознающая, что ею пользуются только потому, что она доступна…  
— Я не читал, только смотрел кино, — неуверенно говорит Тэн и поворачивается к старшим, — это правда?  
— По сути да, — соглашается учитель Ли, — когда смотришь на пьесу взглядом современного человека, то ситуация выглядит именно так.  
— И это далеко не все, — продолжает Тэён. — Вражда семей — это просто тупая агрессия без смысла и без конца. Даже их слуги убивают друг друга, и никто не может это прекратить. Вы знаете, что Ромео убил брата Джульетты, но тот убил его лучшего друга? А то, как отец говорил ей, что она всего лишь вещь, товар, который он отдаст кому захочет?..  
— Отвратительно, — высказывает общее мнение Марк.  
— Взрослые, те кто должны быть благоразумнее, ведут себя хуже подростков. Священник и кормилица как будто делают все, чтобы довести их до смерти…  
— Не забывай о том, что это драматическое произведение, — мягко напоминает учитель Ли, — характеры преувеличены, а ситуации обострены, чтобы история была ярче.  
— Он прав, — указывает Тэн на Тэёна. — Эта пьеса, кажется, довольно странная. Должны ли мы восхищаться этой историей?  
— Мне не нравится то, что кому-то из нас придется быть Джульеттой, — замечает Лукас, — а в остальном… Да, история старомодная, но если мы поставим ее так, будто дело происходит в космосе или типа того, то никто внимания не обратит на эти проблемы.  
— Но ведь мы о них знаем!  
— Ваше решение? — спрашивает учитель Ли у всех.  
Они задумываются, и Тэён понимает, что его устроит только один вариант:  
— А давайте просто перепишем историю по-своему?  
Парни удивленно смотрят на него, а учитель Ли громко объявляет:  
— Итак, друзья, у нас есть режиссер!

***  
Дожидаясь учителя Ли, Тэён в очередной раз просматривает свои заметки к пьесе и оглядывает остальных, сидящих кружком на сцене. Марк читает, Лукас погружен в переписку в смартфоне, а Тэн рисует в большом блокноте. Пока что к ним больше никто не присоединился, и Тэён беспокоится, что с тремя-четырьмя актерами постановка станет совсем уж экспериментальной.  
Занятие начинается с нескольких упражнений для дикции и голоса, а после они наконец переходят к обсуждению.  
— Я хочу быть Джульеттой, — неожиданно объявляет Тэн.  
Лукас прыскает, но его веселье никто не поддерживает. Учитель и Марк спокойно кивают, но Тэён не удерживается от вопросов:  
— Ты просто так, или… Я думал, мы все попробуем читать ее монологи, обсудим, и может быть, кинем жребий…  
— Я постараюсь изо всех сил, если у нас будет соревнование, но… Просто подумал, что никто не захочет играть девушку, а мне было бы интересно. Женщины меня интересуют.  
На это странное заявление теперь уже никто не реагирует, и он объясняет все еще недоумевающему Тэёну:  
— В моей семье и окружении нет женщин. То есть конечно же у меня есть бабушки, и тети, и племянница, но большую часть времени я провожу с отцами или одноклассниками, а здесь, как ты знаешь, тоже только парни. Так что… мне иногда хочется узнать побольше о том, что и как чувствуют девушки. Ведь совсем скоро школа закончится, и после нее я не хочу видеть в женщинах существ из другого мира.  
— Понятно, в таком случае нам всем пригодилась бы эта роль, — ворчит Тэён, стараясь не высказывать своего удивления. — Я тоже живу с отцом и все свое время провожу здесь, на этой сосисочной вечеринке.  
— Ну тут все зависит только от тебя! — усмехается Лукас. — Я вот тоже живу с отцом, но ведь никто не запрещает нам общаться с девчонками. Ты знаешь, что совсем недалеко от нас есть нормальная школа? А еще магазины и кафе в центре, и городская библиотека, и еще куча мест, где можно познакомиться?  
— Да, ты прав, конечно… — вздыхает Тэён. — Наверное, я еще не привык и не обжился здесь. Ты должен показать мне пару приличных мест.  
— Не вопрос, — широко улыбается Лукас.  
— Я не против того, чтобы Тэн играл Джульетту, — возвращает Марк беседу в нужное русло. — Мне кажется, у него круто получится.  
— Согласен.  
— Я за.  
Учитель Ли и Лукас поднимают руки, и Тэён присоединяется к ним, но все же добавляет:  
— Если к нам придут еще желающие, то честно будет устроить конкурс, правильно?

Вопрос с расширением актерского состава становится довольно актуальным через неделю, когда Тэён заканчивает с первым вариантом сценария, и становится понятно, что без дополнительных людей не обойтись. Они развешивали листовки и приглашения в коридорах и приставали с предложениями к одноклассникам, многие обещали подумать, но пока никто не пришел — начало учебного года — нелегкая пора. Учитель Ли только коварно улыбается и говорит, чтобы они сами искали выход из ситуации, но все же дает подсказку:  
— Напомните ученикам, что у них есть шанс проявить себя с новой стороны и хорошо повеселиться.  
После пары минут размышлений о том, что это должно быть, Лукас выдает:  
— Танец! Как в тех музыкальных фильмах и сериалах, когда вдруг играет музыка и все начинают танцевать, знаете?  
У всех загораются глаза.  
— Да, прямо в столовой, или в коридоре, чтобы вся школа видела! Нам ведь разрешат, учитель?  
Тэмин аплодирует и показывает им поднятые пальцы. Это отличная идея.  
— Итак, кто это сделает? Вы ведь все хорошо танцуете? — Тэён находит чистую страницу в блокноте и готовится записывать идеи. — Какие предложения по музыке?  
— Эй, а ты сам? — с подозрением уточняет Лукас, — ты разве не участвуешь?  
— Ну, я… — Тэён мнется. Не признаваться же в том, что самые зажигательные его выступления были дома перед зеркалом, хотя отец всегда хвалил его и часто предлагал заняться танцами всерьез, — люблю танцевать, но мне кажется, вы справитесь лучше меня.  
— Ну уж нет, — протестуют парни, — а как же «проявить себя с новой стороны»?  
— Подождите, — вмешивается учитель Ли, — не стоит давить на него. Тэён, если публичное выступление для тебя проблема, ты не должен этого делать. Попробуешь постепенно…  
Тэёна разрывают противоречивые чувства. В глубине души он очень хочет показать себя, вдруг оказаться классным артистом, зажечь своим вдохновением остальных, но… Он слишком неуверен в себе и очень боится проиграть в сравнении с остальными — ведь они действительно хороши. Он помнит, как непринужденно и легко показывал что-то Лукас; как Марк, слушая что-то в наушниках, пританцовывал прямо в коридоре; как плавно двигался Тэн… Но ведь и в клуб он пришел для того, чтобы заняться чем-то новым, не так ли?  
— Эй, слушай, — мягко говорит Тэн, и берет его под руку, — ты действительно не должен заставлять себя, но если захочешь попробовать… Я тоже ни разу не выступал перед всей школой. Что скажешь?  
Все смотрят на Тэёна, ожидая ответа, и он решается:  
— Я в деле!

***  
Выступление назначено на пятницу, а значит, у них ровно три дня на подготовку. Тэн ведет Тэёна к себе домой, потому что там, по его словам, есть удобное место для тренировки.  
— Отец помог мне поставить танец, но, к сожалению, сам позаниматься с нами не сможет, у него своя работа в эти дни.  
— Твой отец танцор? — интересуется Тэён.  
— Да, и довольно известный… Впрочем, если ты не увлекаешься балетом, имя Ким Чонина тебе ни о чем не скажет.  
— Хм-м… К сожалению нет, извини.  
— Да ничего, — улыбается Тэн, — не все любят такое, и папа уже давно не ведущий танцор труппы. В балете рано заканчивают карьеру, как и в спорте — травмы, выносливость, конкуренция… Но я даже рад, что он теперь не уезжает на долгие гастроли, как было в моем детстве, и проводит больше времени дома.  
— Он не скучает по этому?  
— Не знаю… Возможно, немного. Но он не оставил этот мир совсем, даже наоборот: немного преподает, иногда участвует в спектаклях, консультирует… И все время говорит что очень счастлив, потому что может наедаться тем, что готовит другой отец — он шеф-повар.  
Тэён улыбается, слушая об этой семье. У него дома тихо и хорошо, но будто чего-то не хватает. Может быть, того, что отвлекало бы папу от рабочей рутины?  
Они приходят к небольшому дому, утопающему в цветах, и Тэн проводит его в светлую студию на втором этаже — широкие окна, темный пол, зеркальная стена и станки.  
Когда Тэён видит будущий танец, у него начинается паника: это выглядит очень, очень круто, но невероятно сложно! Опозорится сам и провалит всю идею!  
— Поверь мне, — мягко улыбается Тэн, — ты справишься. Я уверен.  
— Да как же это возможно?  
— Давай немного войдем в ритм…  
Тэн включает музыку, выходит в центр зала, тянет Тэёна за собой и начинает танцевать, будто они где-то на вечеринке:  
— Ну же, расслабься! Мы просто немного повеселимся!  
Это очень странно и непривычно — вдвоем, в светлой комнате… но музыка заводит, и Тэён думает, что сейчас ничем не рискует, и поэтому просто двигается, глядя на плавные мягкие движения Тэна. Песни меняются, а вслед за ними и их настроение, и они дурачатся, то изображая игру на гитаре или барабанах, то поводя бедрами в такт какой-то латине, то кружатся, как танцоры диско… С Тэном комфортно, он не оценивает чужое мастерство, не делает замечания, а больше смотрит в лицо, будто читая эмоции по глазам, и Тэён впервые разделяет эти ощущения с кем-то.  
Музыка снова меняется, становится более чувственной, с рваным ритмом, и Тэн в очередной раз ловит Тэёна за руку и вдруг разворачивает к зеркалу.  
— Не останавливайся, — тихо говорит он возле уха, — и смотри.  
Они продолжают танцевать рядом, и это действительно становится похоже на какую-то постановку. Тэн ловит его ритм и задает свой, начинает движения, которые Тэён легко считывает и подхватывает… Потрясающе.  
— Я ведь говорил, что у тебя все получится, — говорит Тэн и передает ему воду, когда они, обессиленные, валяются на полу. — Ты классный танцор, я сразу это понял, и мы справимся с этим.  
— Да, давай попробуем… — Тэёна переполняет усталость, но так же и эйфория, нетерпение и желание танцевать еще и еще.

Они начинают учить свой танец в этот же вечер и посвящают этому все оставшееся время. Тэн и его отец действительно продумали все: как они смогут двигаться по узкому школьному коридору, спустятся по лестнице, выйдут в холл… Пара репетиций в опустевшей вечером школе — и, кажется, они готовы.  
Утром пятницы Лукас сообщает, что директор школы идею одобрил и можно следовать плану. Он и Марк должны были постараться увлечь одноклассников в коридор, чтобы у выступления было как можно больше зрителей.

Они встречаются в назначенном месте за несколько минут до начала большой перемены, отпросившись с урока. Тэён волнуется до дрожи, нервно вытаскивает белую форменную рубашку из штанов и ругает себя за то, что не додумался надеть что-то другое, как Тэн.  
— Эй, не нервничай, — говорит тот и уже привычно мягко гладит по руке, спускаясь к запястью и сжимая трясущиеся пальцы в теплых ладонях. — Мы готовы зажечь этих парней!  
Он тянет его к креслам, стоящим в начале длинного холла второго этажа, и они занимают нужные позиции. Звенит звонок, и у Тэёна внутри будто останавливается все волнение, вихрь мыслей и эмоций, потому что важнее всего то, что шоу начинается. Ровно через минуту, когда ученики собирают вещи выходят в коридоры, из динамиков раздается музыка, та самая, которая, не прекращаясь, играла в голове последние дни, и тело само начинает двигаться.  
Сначала все озираются, удивляясь нововведению, но очень скоро двое танцующих привлекают внимание. Краем сознания Тэён подмечает восторженные взгляды, возгласы удивления и одобрения, видит Марка, зовущего одноклассников, потом Лукаса, который восторженно орет и тоже пританцовывает, увлекая вслед за ними толпу. В одном из кабинетов учитель Ли широко улыбается, глядя на них, слышно, как кто-то подпевает песне… Но все это он будет вспоминать и анализировать потом, а сейчас есть только он и Тэн, связанные невидимыми нитями. Они проходят сквозь толпу в коридоре, спускаются по короткой лестнице и, подхватив еще людей на первом этаже, входят в столовую, и ученики дают им пространство внутри большого круга. Песня заканчивается, и Тэёну не верится, что это длилось всего три минуты, ему кажется, что они танцевали весь день, потому что буквально все мышцы дрожат от усталости.  
Пара секунд тишины, и школа буквально вздрагивает от восторженного рева и аплодисментов. Тэн, тяжело дыша, повисает у Тэёна на плече и тихо выдыхает около уха:  
— Я ведь говорил, что у нас все получится?


	3. Dangerous woman

Желтый стикер отмечает очередную реплику Джульетты, которая кажется Тэну важной. Он быстро пишет свои замечания карандашом и закрывает книгу, потому что отец уже второй раз громко зовет его обедать.  
Они вместе накрывают на стол, усаживаются, и Тэн решает задать вопрос:  
— Пап, а чем парни отличаются от девушек?  
— Ну… — запинается тот, не донеся палочки до рта. — Я думал…  
— Нет, я же не про физиологию говорю! Но женщины — они ведь не такие как мы, так?  
— Сложный вопрос, — отвечает отец, наконец, начиная жевать, — смотря где ты будешь искать эти различия.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, как мы с Кёнсу познакомились?  
— У тебя были съемки в том ресторане, где он работал, ведь так?  
— Примерно…

***

Зал ресторана с непроизносимым французским названием выглядит так, будто ты находишься внутри скомканного листа белой бумаги. Архитектурный эксперимент, вписанный в старое здание водонапорной башни на окраине Сеула, с ассиметричными неровными стенами снаружи, огромными матовыми окнами и разноуровневыми помещениями внутри — и все абсолютно белое. Сейчас, когда ресторан еще закрыт для посетителей, его зал наполовину забит съемочной аппаратурой, кабелями и разномастным шумным стафом, кроме пространства, где на стуле сидит Ким Чонин и терпеливо ждет, пока готовится свет и камеры.  
Он давно одет и накрашен, и делать, как обычно в таких ситуациях, нечего. Заметив персонал ресторана, робко выглядывающий из дверей кухни, он ободряюще улыбается, и спустя пару минут эти несколько человек подбегают к режиссеру и о чем-то просят (очевидно, разрешения сфотографироваться и взять автограф), но, разумеется, это можно будет сделать только после съемок. Чонин замечает оставшегося около двери хмурого парня в поварской форме, который с неодобрением смотрит на коллег, раздраженно закатывает глаза и хлопает дверью. Забавный.  
Работа наконец начинается. Чонину в последний раз поправляют пышные манжеты и бант на воротнике блузы, подают одну из сумок, рекламу которых они сегодня и снимают, и громкая музыка помогает войти в образ. Они перемещаются по залу, меняют что-то в одежде и аксессуарах, пробуют по-разному… Это и правда вдохновляет. Чонину нравится работать с этим режиссером, и он в восторге от концепта и выбранного места, поэтому с удовольствием выполняет все указания и вносит предложения.  
В тот момент, когда он сидит, забросив ноги на стол, так что под обтягивающими штанами очень хорошо видны и все его мускулы танцора, и черные туфли на высоких каблуках, краем глаза замечает опять того мрачного парня, выглядывающего из кухни. Чонин в образе, работает на камеру и, возможно, излишне агрессивно зыркает на беднягу, так что тот опять резко захлопывает дверь — наверное, беспокоился о своих белоснежных скатертях.

Съемки заканчиваются, и пока убирают аппаратуру, из кухни снова появляется несколько работников с накрытым подносом. Чонин, хоть и чувствует усталость, все равно воодушевлен — они отлично поработали, а то, что его еще и хотят угостить обедом, особенно вдохновляет. Он фотографируется со всеми желающими, пока ему снимают тяжелый макияж, болтает и улыбается, благодарит за гостеприимство. Его усаживают за дальний столик, подальше от суеты, и быстро сервируют обед.  
— Нужно чтобы и су-шеф До сфотографировался с господином Кимом, — говорит одна из женщин, кажется, администратор, — раз шефа и управляющего пока нет. Тем более это он готовил для господина Кима.  
Кто бы ни был этот повар, Чонин уже готов назвать его гением, потому что еда просто восхитительна.  
Слышится шум и уговоры, и вот наконец из кухни тянут того самого хмурого невысокого парня, который что-то бурчит, поправляя запотевшие от пара очки, и старается не смотреть на Чонина. Их фотографируют, снимают короткое видео и наконец оставляют в покое. Господин До явно хотел улизнуть с остальными, но Чонин придерживает его за рукав, а потом вежливо кланяется, представляется и благодарит за работу и угощение.  
Услышав похвалу своей еде, господин До Кёнсу немного расслабляется. Чонин сам не знает, почему ему так хочется немного поговорить с ним. Обычно он бы уже ехал домой, не забивая себе голову тем, что очередной «нормальный» человек не до конца понимает концепцию и идею съемки и видит в ней лишь очередную провокационную рекламу. Но в этот раз, кажется, чужой недовольный взгляд зажег его, будто чиркнув спичкой, и огонь еще не погас.  
— Вам не понравилось то, что мы делали, так? — спрашивает он.  
— Я… ничего в этом не понимаю, — отвечает господин До, — я повар, а не… человек искусства.  
— Вы ведь тоже занимаетесь творчеством? Разве высокая кухня — это не работа настоящего художника?  
— В каком-то смысле — возможно, но еда — это еда. Ее все понимают. Главное тут — вкус, как ни крути. А вы занимаетесь тем, что пытаетесь всех удивить, но как-то по-особенному.  
Чонину смешно, потому что этот человек очень точно все подмечает.  
— Это все… красиво, я так думаю, — продолжает Кёнсу, — но вы слишком стараетесь зацепить. С чего бы мужчине рекламировать женские сумки? Ведь они для женщин. И женщины будут их носить.  
— Не скажите, — улыбается Чонин и показывает свою сумку, такую же, как одна из тех, что они снимали. Черная, блестящая, со связкой брелоков на ремешке с цепочкой. Несмотря на то, что Чонин сменил блузки на черную мужскую рубашку и снял каблуки, он чувствует себя все еще немного в образе. — Я мужчина и с удовольствием ношу ее, потому что она красивая. Почему бы и нет?  
— Это… вы такой. А обычно мужчины так не делают.  
— Вот именно, господин До, — наклоняется Чонин к нему, — а я всего лишь хочу сказать им, что они могут, если захотят. Простая идея, правда? Так что мы не старались никого зацепить. Но я рад, что вас это затронуло.  
До не отвечает и отводит глаза.  
Через минуту его зовут на кухню, и он, торопливо попрощавшись, убегает, облегченно вздыхая. Чонин отказывается от десерта и уезжает.

***  
На этой неделе у него еще две фотосессии, Чонин прежде всего не модель, а танцор балета, и это главная его страсть. Поэтому репетиции и тренировки никуда не деваются, а лишь переносятся на более позднее время, и его рабочий день заканчивается поздним вечером в опустевшей студии. Уставший Чонин, еще до того, как сходит в душ и переоденется, дает себе немного времени отдохнуть, и чтобы переключиться, заглядывает в новости. Первый же пост вызывает глухое раздражение. Тема — его фотосессия с сумками, и, разумеется, она была воспринята неоднозначно. Автор не позволяет себе прямой критики, но между строк скользит привычное издевательское неприятие: да как же это, мужчина с женским? А может, с ним что-то не так? А может, он призывает к чему-то не такому?..  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Чонин отбрасывает телефон и идет в раздевалку.  
Вся его жизнь — это вечный вызов и борьба с подобным. С самого детства, сколько он себя помнит, ему приходилось добиваться права любить и делать то, что он захочет, даже если это — «женское». От блестящей заколки на коротких волосах до рисования принцесс, от любви к цветам до балета. Чонин точно знал, что это не из-за сексуальной ориентации, с которой он определился гораздо позже, это просто обостренное чувство справедливости: как это вещи или явления, одинаково доступные всем, могут делиться по признаку пола?  
Эти размышления, и глупый пост, и голод напоминают о красивом белом ресторане, где проходили съемки, потрясающем обеде и, конечно, том самом смущенном поваре, которого снова хочется подразнить.  
Хостесс узнает его, и в зале оказываются несколько свободных мест, так что очень скоро Чонин получает свой ужин и набрасывается на стейк, словно голодный зверь, а потом, когда официант приносит десерт, интересуется:  
— Если господин До Кёнсу не очень занят, может быть, он захочет уделить мне немного внимания?  
Он уже и не надеется на встречу, когда повар таки появляется из дверей кухни с кружкой кофе и садится за столик рядом.  
— Мы закончили брать заказы на сегодня, так что работа почти окончена, и шеф разрешил взять небольшой перерыв. Вы довольны ужином?  
— Да, очень! Это вы готовили?  
— Вы не совсем понимаете, как работает кухня ресторана, — Кёнсу смешно поправляет сползающие очки, — нет такого, чтобы кто-то готовил все. Один человек делает горячее, другой — салаты, а моя работа…  
— Да, я знаю, — улыбается Чонин. — Но мне было бы приятно знать, что кто-то знакомый приложил руку к моему ужину.  
— Ну… я готовил ваш стейк.  
Кенсу кажется немного растерянным, когда смотрит на него, и Чонин знает, что его удивляет. Люди часто говорят о том, что за работой и вне ее он выглядит как два совершенно разных человека. С недосохшими после душа волосами, в простой толстовке, джинсах и кедах он похож на обычного парня, такого же, как сам Кёнсу, когда тот снимет белоснежную форму — и непонятно, как они оба вдруг оказались в этом роскошном ресторане.  
— Вы сегодня не такой, как раньше, — будто откликается на его мысли Кёнсу. — Думал, вы всегда выглядите эпатажно.  
— Нет, я самый обычный, люблю покушать, много работаю и ношу то, что удобно и нравится. Например, вы пробовали надевать женские свитера? Знаете, мягкие, пушистые и легкие? Когда надеваете такой, он будто обнимает вас, очень тепло и приятно… А какие красивые цвета!..  
— Вы снова начинаете! — хмурится Кёнсу и порывается встать. — Чего вы добиваетесь?  
— Просто хочу узнать, почему вы так остро реагируете на такие простые вещи.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Кёнсу не уходит, а только заглядывает в свою кружку, будто там написан ответ, и спустя некоторое время тихо отвечает:  
— Не знаю. Понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, но не могу принять. Так воспитан. Мужчина должен быть мужчиной, а женщина — женщиной, и точка. Эти миры не должны смешиваться.  
Чонин знает, что давить и убеждать глупо, и он совсем не хочет ссориться с этим человеком, пусть они и так мало знакомы, поэтому переводит тему на что-то нейтральное и заканчивает ужин.

***

Балет начнется через пятнадцать минут, и Чонин, уже полностью подготовленный, осторожно выглядывает между складок тяжелого занавеса в пока еще светлый зал. До Кёнсу принял приглашение — присланный по адресу ресторана билет на его спектакль. Жаль, сейчас не премьера, и играет он не главного персонажа, но у него довольно много сольных партий, так что Кёнсу сможет оценить и его мастерство.  
Во время антракта Чонин просит передать записку и приглашение за сцену, если тому будет интересно; и когда наконец после поклонов и фотографий идет в гримерную, то с умилением замечает около двери смущенного Кёнсу. Тот оглядывается на разгоряченных и мокрых танцоров в узких трико и пышных пачках и прижимает к груди куртку, будто желая скрыться от этого шума и суеты. Улыбнувшись, Чонин спешит впустить его в свою небольшую, но личную гримерную, и надеется, что выглядит сейчас и сам не слишком пугающе — с перетруженными мышцами, пропотевший, в ярком гриме.  
— Вам понравилось? — спрашивает он, быстро очищая лицо, чтобы поскорее привести себя в порядок и предложить Кёнсу поужинать.  
— Я никогда раньше не видел балет, и… да, очень, — тихо признается тот.  
— Даже не смотря на мужчин в трико?  
— Это ведь такая традиция?.. — мямлит Кёнсу, пока Чонин быстро переодевается за ширмой. — Я понимаю, что есть правила…  
— Нет на самом деле никаких правил.

Несмотря на то, что все их разговоры какие-то неловкие и все время сводятся к одному и тому же, Кёнсу не уходит и не сердится всерьез, а Чонин не пытается на него давить и спорить. После того, как он приводит себя в порядок в рекордные сроки и они выходят из театра, Кёнсу снова косится с неодобрением на яркую женскую сумку и светлое пальто, но не делает замечаний, а только подсказывает неплохой ресторан поблизости. Чонин настаивает, что заплатит за ужин сам, ведь это он организовал эту встречу, а потом весь вечер они рассказывают друг другу о своей работе.  
Уже на выходе из ресторана несколько пьяных парней свистят и зовут «красавицу» продолжить вечер с ними, но стоит Чонину повернуться, как придурков будто ветром сдувает. Он видит напрягшегося Кёнсу, сжавшего кулаки, и тянет его за локоть в другую сторону, немного пройтись по улице.  
— Они… Вы… Это ведь так неправильно!  
— Согласен с вами, но… Вы ведь также думаете, что намек на женскую одежду делает меня более слабым? Я мог бы с легкостью справиться и с ними, и с вами, но все равно недостаточно мужественен?  
— Чонин, вы… — Кёнсу вздыхает, снимает очки и трет глаза, но не может объяснить свои чувства.  
— Вы ведь тоже гей, Кёнсу, но при этом гомофоб. Тяжело вам приходится. Почему так вышло?  
Они идут молча несколько минут, пока наконец Кёнсу не отвечает тихо:  
— Я бы не выжил иначе. Дома, в школе… Ведь я неправильный, и отец убьет, если узнает, что мне может даже понравится что-то такое яркое или красивое. Так не должно быть.  
— Сейчас вы взрослый и самостоятельный человек, не так ли? Не зависите от родителей?  
— Да.  
— Может, пора пересмотреть эти взгляды? Наверное, тяжело заводить отношения, если вы считаете их неправильными?  
Кенсу не отвечает, и так же молча они доходят до стоянки такси и прощаются.  
Чонин сам не знает, почему так много думает о своем новом знакомом: это почти наверняка не влюбленность, так как сам он предпочитает парней более легких и свободных, разделяющих его взгляды на жизнь, но что-то в Кёнсу не отпускает его мысли. Будто в одном человеке собрались все страхи и сомнения, которых когда-то избежал сам Чонин, благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств и поддержке семьи, и это заставляет его искренне сочувствовать.  
Так или иначе, больше он встречи с Кёнсу не ищет, потому что не хочет изводить его своим присутствием, несмотря на то, что им было интересно вместе.

***  
Жизнь идет своим чередом, не лучше, но и не хуже. Тренировки и репетиции, балетные спектакли и работа модели. У Чонина берут интервью для пары журналов, потому что он участвует в еще нескольких фотосессиях, где ставятся под сомнение гендерные стереотипы, и он старается говорить об этом больше. Однажды его приглашают судьей на какой-то танцевальный проект, и он немного теряется, потому что видит перед собой подростков, которые так похожи на него самого и на его друзей из театра и балетной школы, но также и на зажатого Кёнсу. «Надеюсь, у него все хорошо, — думает он во время перерыва на съемках, — и никто не достает беднягу.»

Разумеется, их случайная встреча очень банальна — в торговом центре. Чонин очень серьезно и тщательно выбирает шелковый шарф, отвергнув помощь консультантов, когда вдруг за его спиной звучит знакомый низкий голос:  
— Здравствуйте, Чонин. Давно не виделись.  
Кенсу выглядит как обычно, в черной толстовке, серой футболке и синих джинсах, в руках — пара пакетов из магазинов.  
— Я рад вас видеть, — искренне улыбается Чонин, — тоже день шопинга?  
— Да, но боюсь, мои покупки не такие красивые. Розовый, — уверенно говорит он, когда Чонин показывает ему два шарфа, из которых не мог выбрать лучший.  
— Какое смелое решение, — замечает он, откладывая сине-белый, — а у вас что?  
— Почти все черное. Мне не нужно много одежды, ведь на работе я ношу форму.  
— Хотите, я помогу вам выбрать что-то новое? Не в своем стиле, клянусь.  
— Зачем?  
— Приоденетесь на свидание.  
— Я не хожу на свидания.  
— А вдруг пригласят? — Чонин чувствует какой-то кураж, потому что Кёнсу не выглядит смущенным и смотрит прямо на него, а потом неожиданно кивает:  
— А давайте!

Разумеется, Кёнсу еще более придирчивый, чем Чонин в выборе гардероба. Он с трудом соглашается на темно-зеленые брюки вместо уродливых мешковатых джинс, пару светлых футболок и голубую джинсовую куртку. Все это, по мнению Чонина, конечно же, довольно безликая одежда, но она уже принципиально отличается от того, что Кёнсу привык носить. До хрипоты спорят о цвете рубашки, который показался ему каким-то розоватым, но неожиданно легко выбирают другую, в мелкую клеточку, и Кёнсу даже соглашается остаться в ней до конца дня, чтобы привыкнуть. Они идут купить еще и новую кепку, и пока он внимательно осматривает козырьки, развеселившийся Чонин сдергивает с соседней стойки цветочные венки и быстро натягивает их себе и ему на головы. Кёнсу замирает, как олень в свете фар, и его большие глаза наполняются почти первобытным ужасом, когда он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Чонин осознает, что перегнул палку и так делать совсем не стоило, но боится протянуть руку и стащить венок с чужой головы, или даже подать голос, чтобы свести все к шутке, потому что Кёнсу, кажется, сейчас разобьет ему нос, и будет прав.  
— Чонин, — наконец говорит он глухо. — Чонин, вы же знаете, что это — не для меня?  
— Я… вы… мне… ну… — мямлит Чонин, у которого отлегает от сердца, когда он понимает, что убийства на месте не будет. — Я не это… Я хотел… Это просто шутка! Вы же не думали?..  
— Думал.  
— О нет, нет! Глупые цвета, и венок не подойдет к вашей новой одежде!  
— Правда? — как будто даже удивляется Кёнсу. — Говорил же, я ничего в этом не понимаю.  
— Но честное слово, — смеется от облегчения Чонин, — вы в нем такой хорошенький, что пригласи вы так на свидание меня, я бы ни секунды не раздумывал!  
Рука Кёнсу на секунду дергается, пока он тянется к голове, но потом все же стаскивает венок, и Чонин чувствует как будто маленький укол разочарования.

Скоро закрытие сезона, и на последних спектаклях аншлаги, так что последующее общение со зрителями, фото и автографы заканчиваются очень поздно. Несмотря на то, что грим и костюм сняты, Чонин все еще чувствует себя немного дивой, так как атмосфера сцены в последние дни не отпускает. Поэтому он натягивает поверх узких брюк любимые сапоги на небольшом каблуке, набрасывает на плечи сливочно-белое пальто и, взяв охапку красивых букетов, идет на парковку. На улице дождь, так что приходится накрыть голову розовым шелковым шарфом, чтобы добежать до машины, и человека под зонтом Чонин замечает только тогда, когда тот подходит совсем близко.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит знакомый голос, и он узнает Кёнсу. — Могу я проводить вас?  
— Добрый вечер! Да, с радостью, вот только, — Чонин тянется перехватить зонт, потому что вместе с каблуками он настолько выше Кёнсу, что им будет неудобно. Тот безропотно отдает изогнутую ручку, и когда наконец его становится видно, Чонин ахает.  
На голове у него даже не венок — настоящая цветочная корона, немного криво надетая, но выглядит это все невероятно мило.  
— Чонин, вы… не захотите ли куда-то сходить со мной?  
— О боже, вы это купили? Сами? — Букеты вот-вот посыпятся из рук, зонт сполз куда-то, и их обоих заливает дождь, но для Чонина важно сейчас только одно: буквально на его глазах зажатый и испуганный Кёнсу меняет себя, ради… Ради него?  
— Хм-м… да. Так что думаете?  
— Я ведь уже говорил вам, что обязательно соглашусь. Да, Кёнсу, с радостью, — счастливую улыбку сдержать невозможно. — Сегодня? Сейчас?  
— Если вы не слишком устали, было бы замечательно.  
Они наконец доходят до машины Чонина и включают обогреватель, чтобы немного обсохнуть.  
— Я правильно понял, — уточняет он спустя минуту, — что вы действительно собираетесь добровольно ужинать с парнем, который выглядит вот так? Вы ведь знаете, я не изменюсь?  
Кажется, впервые Кёнсу смотрит на него прямо, с удовольствием оглядывая и блестящую черную рубашку, и плотно обтянутые штанами бедра, и браслеты на руках, и улыбается, будто ему действительно нравится то, что он видит.  
— Не изменяйтесь. Вы будете ярким за нас двоих.

***

— Ну и к чему ты мне это рассказал? — невежливо спрашивает Тэн, когда отец в очередной раз надолго замолкает с глупой мечтательной улыбкой.  
— Пожалуй… это была невероятно милая и романтичная история о том, что бывают стереотипы, и на самом деле они имеют огромную власть.  
— Это ведь было сто лет назад, не так ли? Папу давно не беспокоят подобные глупости.  
— Эй, повежливей! Это происходило всего за несколько лет до твоего рождения! Сколько нам, по-твоему?  
— Да-да, извини. Так ты хочешь сказать, что стереотипы отличают женщин и мужчин?  
— На самом деле да, я думаю. Кроме биологических различий, по сути, мы одинаковые люди, но за свою историю человечество собрало такое количество предрассудков и глупостей на эту тему, что освободиться от них совсем не просто.  
— Я никогда не думал об этом.  
— Мне повезло вырасти в понимающей семье, а Кёнсу — нет, но тебя мы воспитывали так, чтобы ты вообще не испытывал подобных проблем. Но, разумеется, ты уже взрослый, и должен знать, что в мире есть и такое.  
— Я думал только о том, как сыграть Джульетту в школьной постановке, — размышляет Тэн, — но теперь не могу представить даже, как ее понять. Она странная.  
— Она не странная — это просто девушка, живущая в своем времени. Будь ты на ее месте, ты скорее всего, поступал бы так же.  
— Что значит, на ее месте? Наш режиссер, Тэён из моего класса, тоже говорил о том, что мы должны посмотреть на пьесу взглядом современного человека, а не как автор.  
— Это интересный вопрос, — отец ненадолго задумывается. — То, что с ней случилось, действительно нельзя назвать нормальным теперь. По сути эта девушка — вещь, принадлежащая Капулетти, что хотят отдать ее одному парню, но другой крадет ее и ломает.

От этих слов становится неприятно и страшно. Тэн думает вдруг, что сотни лет эта история казалась нормальной и даже романтичной: он сам смотрел какой-то старый фильм по пьесе, и там все было так красиво… А теперь, кажется, он лучше понимает возмущение Тэёна. Возможно, спектакль станет чем-то большим, чем они думали раньше.  
— Папа, я должен понять, что она чувствовала!  
— Пожалуй, — кивает отец, — я рад, что тебя стало интересовать такое. Хочу, чтобы, общаясь с девушками, ты не противопоставлял себя им и понимал, почему они смотрят на некоторые вещи не так, как ты.  
— Мне нужно, — с горящим взглядом Тэн вскакивает, — нужно кое-что подготовить, и…  
— Эй, а кто уберет со стола? — кричит ему вслед отец, но потом тише добавляет: — Коробку со старым театральным хламом я достану, только когда посуда будет вымыта.


	4. No Manners

До начала уроков еще достаточно времени, чтобы Лукас мог позволить себе торчать перед входом в школу, роясь в соцсетях и вгрызаясь в леденец на палочке. Круче, конечно, смотрелась бы ленивая утренняя сигарета, но во-первых, в их школе не перед кем выпендриваться, а во-вторых, такое в два счета дойдет до отца, и тот вытрясет ему душу. А после, что еще страшнее, расскажет бабушке, и вот она уже сотрет его с лица земли окончательно.  
Лукас равнодушно смотрит на парней, спешащих в школу, и вдруг видит нечто такое, что заставляет его подавиться так сильно, что леденец отлетает куда-то далеко - и хорошо, что не застревает в горле. Среди учеников, как ни в чем не бывало, в двери заходит девушка - но такая необычная! Темные волосы до талии, платье чуть ли со шлейфом… Пока он откашливается, незнакомка скрывается в коридорах и раздается звонок, так что Лукасу приходится бежать на урок, так и не узнав, откуда в школе для мальчиков взялась девчонка.  
Долго ломать голову не приходится: когда он влетает в класс за секунду до учителя, то видит, что она сидит на обычном месте Тэна и, собственно, им же и оказывается. Все в классе, конечно, пялятся и хихикают, но тот, словно это в порядке вещей, открывает тетрадь и листает учебник, слушая указания учителя - будто не сидит сейчас за партой в парике и в чертовом длинном бордовом платье!  
Учитель и бровью не ведет - школьное правило “ходи в чем хочешь, главное, не голым” не нарушено, значит, и проблемы нет, и одноклассники, кажется, тоже быстро отвлекаются - Тэн вечно придумывает что-то особенное, чего удивляться?  
Но Лукаса аж подбрасывает, и он не может перестать коситься в соседний ряд. Интересно, у Тэна всегда были эти женские повадки или появились только сейчас? Прогибаются ли остальные парни так сильно в талии, когда сидят, опираясь на парту? Все вокруг в мешковатой одежде, не проверить... Имел ли Тэн раньше эту привычку расслабленно подпирать голову рукой - не упираясь кулаком в щеку, как удобно, а расслабив тонкие пальцы, что едва удерживают ручку? Он накрасил ресницы? Он специально откидывает волосы этим особенным движением?  
К началу перемены Лукас настолько задерганный этими мыслями, что может только смотреть, как одноклассники обступают Тэна, а тот улыбается им, что-то разъясняя. Они все смеются, что-то смотрят в книге на парте, обсуждают. В класс заглядывает еще несколько человек, кто видел девушку, входящую в школу, и присоединяются к беседе.  
Лукас знает, что должен как-то прореагировать, но чувствует себя настолько сбитым с толку, что не представляет, как. Он же знает Тэна уже много лет, пусть они никогда и не дружили - учились вместе в младшей школе, а потом оказались одноклассниками в старшей, но как можно было ожидать от парня такой сюрприз?  
Так ничего и не решив, Лукас бредет в туалет и там нарывается на предмет своих размышлений. Неловко подобрав юбку тот делает свои дела как и положено, стоя у крайнего писсуара.  
\- Что, неудобно? - вырывается у Лукаса раньше, чем он успевает подумать. - Девочки делают это сидя, видишь ли.  
\- Отвяжись.  
\- Тебе надо было пойти в женский туалет, около учительской, знаешь? Туда ходят все женщины, что работают…  
\- Более тупой идеи не смог придумать?  
Тэн одергивает юбку, зло смотрит сверкающими глазами и поворачивается к выходу, махнув длинными волосами.  
\- Но ты сам напросился! - невпопад кричит Лукас.

Остаток дня он наблюдает за Тэном издалека. Тот все время ходит вместе с Тэёном, они просматривают что-то в библиотечных книгах, клеят стикеры на страницы, серьезно обсуждают… Может, пьесу? Но издание, которое у Лукаса, совсем маленькое… Неужели они собираются что-то добавить?  
Кажется, вся школа подошла к ним пообщаться и расспросить о метаморфозе, но только не сам Лукас, потому что чувствует, как теряется посреди всех этих необъяснимых переживаний. Он сгрызает несколько леденцов, прожигает взглядом чужую спину, делает кучу ошибок на уроках, но так и не находит объяснения своим эмоциям: смеси раздражения, интереса и какой-то обиды, будто от него скрывали что-то все эти годы.  
Решив немного отвлечься, Лукас идет к парку, рядом с которым несколько кафе и магазинов, где чаще всего можно встретить учениц соседних школ. У него множество знакомых, девчонки обожают его самого и его рассказы об одноклассниках - мужская школа кажется им настоящей шкатулкой с сокровищами.   
Знакомая компания встречается сразу, к тому же девушки как раз идут в кафе отметить день рождения одной из них, а очаровательный Лукас - это лучшее дополнение к приятному вечеру. Он не спорит и с удовольствием погружается в эту болтовню и хихиканье, надеясь, что мозг прочистится после всех странностей этого дня.  
Лукас покупает имениннице клубничный латте, шутит, флиртует, тонет в облаках сладких фруктовых духов. Девушки красивые, будто нарисованные, их голоса нежные, а смех приятный. Они окружают его, чтобы сделать несколько групповых фото, и он чувствует мягкие прикосновения их рук и тепло тел. Его взгляд перехватывает одна из давних знакомых, короткое имя которой Лукас не помнит, но зато помнит очень хорошо, как уже не раз она так же смотрела, а потом выскальзывала куда-то в укромное место, и через минуту он шел за ней.   
У них не было ничего серьезного, конечно же, просто она позволяла себе больше, чем ее подружки, и Лукас, как и раньше, сжимает ее талию, расслабляет плечи под давлением горячих ладоней и позволяет перепачкать свои губы сладковатой помадой.  
Как можно было спутать этого придурка Тэна с девушкой?  
Этим он все портит сам себе. Больше нет дела до того, что сейчас можно нащупать застежку белья на хрупкой спине, что чужие мягкие волосы дотрагиваются до лица, а тонкие пальцы гладят шею… Отстраняясь, Лукас только и думает о том, что под обтягивающим платьем Тэн крепкий и сильный - однажды они врезались друг в друга на баскетболе, и он помнит, как ощутил ладонью перекатывающиеся мускулы. А еще эти прямые, слишком длинные и черные пряди парика, слишком жесткий и внимательный взгляд…  
\- Что такое? - спрашивает девушка недовольно.  
\- Кто-то идет, - врет Лукас и первым выходит из маленького коридора, ведущего в служебные помещения.  
Веселье и сладости больше не радуют, хотя он и старается не портить вечер подругам. Во всем виноват Тэн и никто более - он сбил с толку и вызвал неудобные мысли, потому что нарушил главное правило: девушки должны выглядеть как девушки, а парни - как парни.

***

На следующий день Тэн снова в платье и парике, и это злит. Лукас чувствует себя каким-то ненормальным, когда невольно следит в коридорах или столовой. Ум за разум заходит, потому что невозможно понять, действительно ли Тэн ведет себя как принцесса среди толпы парней, или ему кажется? Все эти улыбки, смех, пряди волос, отведенные от лица, обтягивающая одежда, и постоянно болтающийся рядом Тэён - будто верный рыцарь. Они сидят рядом, склонившись над книгами, делятся едой, работают в паре на биологии, и когда нужно подняться или спуститься по лестнице, тот несет обе сумки, чтобы Тэн мог подобрать юбку. Неужели никто больше этого не замечает?  
Возможно, это ревность. Разгрызая карандаш (вместо того, чтобы писать тест), Лукас признается себе, что, кажется, чувствует себя обделенным. Разве не он имел право присмотреть за Тэном - на правах старого знакомого, и вообще, самого заметного в школе? Нет, Тэён, конечно, отличный парень, но он новенький, и что в нем, тихоне, есть такого? И можно еще поспорить, кто лучше танцует…  
Когда приходит время физкультуры, становится действительно интересно, что будет дальше. Лукас, как всегда, готов самый первый, поэтому наблюдает из другого конца зала, как Тэн подплывает к учителю в своем платье и о чем-то договаривается. Неужели он?.. Отец так же удивленно пялится, чешет в затылке, а потом кивает. О чем же они договорились? К сожалению, короткой девичьей формы не наблюдается, но остается парик, и тяжелый темный хвост плавно раскачивается за спиной у Тэна, иногда цепляя остальных.  
Группа отрабатывает броски, и Лукас лупит в баскетбольное кольцо, как заведенный, без промаха, и первым издает тихое “бу-у”, когда Тэн промахивается. Через пару раз осуждающее гудение и смешки становятся погромче, хотя, конечно же, напрямую никто ситуацию не комментирует, но Тэн ощутимо злится, откидывает волосы за спину, снова недобрасывает мяч до корзины и уступает место следующему. Получив неодобрительное покачивание головой от учителя, он совсем скисает, а Лукас торжествует и опять забрасывает трехочковый небрежно и идеально.  
В раздевалке царит обычный шум, и все торопятся, так что никому нет дела до того, как кто-то в углу пытается расправить смятое в тесном шкафчике платье… Лукасу тоже нет дела, но он подмечает. Все еще в эйфории после игры, он идет к душевым по большой дуге так, чтобы успеть оттянуть и щелкнуть резинкой черных боксеров по чужой пояснице, так что Тэн подскакивает, едва не ударяясь о дверцу шкафчика. Дурацкая шутка, конечно, но пусть скажет спасибо, что Лукас не спросил громко насчет женского белья или тампонов - все бы померли со смеху.

Тренировка баскетбольной команды начинается поздно, после всех уроков, но так кажется, что это еще значительнее, когда ребята собираются в зале, и атмосфера такая, будто они настоящая спортивная команда, а то и национальная сборная. Лукас, конечно, еще не в команде, он будет участвовать в отборе вместе с остальными желающими немного позже, и пока его статус полуофициальный. Немного помогает отцу, немного наблюдает за игрой (любой желающий может приходить на открытые тренировки, но дураков возвращаться в школу вечером почти нет), иногда собирает мячи и полотенца… Школьная команда очень сильная, одна из лучших в стране, и парни почти все претендуют на спортивные стипендии в университетах и живут только баскетболом. Лукас думает о том, что должен стать таким же сосредоточенным и серьезным, но иногда жалеет, что почти наверняка лишится всех остальных развлечений.  
Он обновляет запас эластичных бинтов и пластырей в аптечке в коридоре, когда слышит чей-то рассказ о том, как “тот парнишка в платье играл в баскетбол как девчонка”, и последующий гогот - сплетни разносятся по школе быстро. Они еще что-то обсуждают про девчонок и смеются, а Лукас чувствует, как от тревоги холодеет что-то внутри. Перед глазами появляется воспоминание о Тэне, раздраженно прикусывающем губу, когда на уроке мяч в очередной раз летит мимо корзины, и то, как он сжимал плечи, когда слышал недовольный гул… Даже дурацкая реакция одноклассников выбила его из колеи, а что будет, если к нему пристанет команда?   
Баскетболисты, хотя и были гордостью школы, обычно совсем не были похожи на уродов и не вели себя, как короли школы из дорам, но все же… Лукас нервно распихивает упаковки по ячейкам и захлопывает маленький шкаф. Нужно, чтобы они никогда не пересеклись. Может, Тэну скоро надоест этот маскарад и о нем все забудут…

Все надежды идут прахом, когда после начала тренировки дверь спортзала скрипит и на цыпочках входит Тэён. Кроме Лукаса, сидящего в углу на скамейке, его все равно никто не видит, потому что баскетболисты с шумом бегают кругами под громкие команды и замечания. Тренер видит постороннего, только когда тот вежливо кланяется прямо перед ним. Что этому придурку здесь понадобилось? Лукас не сможет пробраться через весь зал незамеченным, чтобы подслушать, поэтому вынужден только наблюдать и угадывать, о чем идет речь. Тэён что-то объясняет, отец переспрашивает, и тот объясняет вновь, доставая из рюкзака книгу и что-то показывая на страницах, потом в своем блокноте, а после изображая руками какие-то пассы, указывая на бегущих парней. Почесав в затылке углом планшета со скрепленными листами, отец что-то неуверенно бормочет, а потом поднимает глаза и смотрит прямо на Лукаса в нерешительности.   
Они точно обсуждают спектакль, и молнией проскакивает воспоминание о том, как учитель Ли советовал привлечь ко второстепенным ролям спортсменов… Нет! Нельзя, чтобы они терлись рядом с Тэном, этой его Джульеттой, и… Не успев додумать, Лукас отрицательно мотает головой, показывая, что нужно отказать. Судя по всему, сигнал воспринят правильно, тренер тычет в свои записи, демонстрируя, очевидно, плотное расписание тренировок, но Тэён, кажется, не слушает. Он явно увидел то, как Лукас советовал отказать, и глубоко разочаровался в нем.   
Еще раз обернувшись около двери, Тэён обжигает взглядом и уходит, а Лукас срывается за ним, злой из-за того, что приходится оббегать зал по периметру.

Он не очень знает, что сказать и как объясниться, если им удастся поговорить, но Тэён оказывается не один. Он бредет по пустой парковке, низко опустив голову, и даже, кажется, вытирая глаза рукавом, и из единственной машины ему навстречу выходит мужчина и обнимает за плечи. Лукас точно не знает, но, видимо, это его отец. Они о чем-то говорят, мужчина заглядывает в лицо, потом порывается идти в сторону школы, но Тэён хватает его за руку и останавливает, и спустя пару секунд они еще раз обнимаются, садятся в машину и уезжают.

***

Недолгое отсутствие Лукаса в зале, конечно, никто не замечает, но это к лучшему - есть время подумать, и он садится рядом со скамьей запасных и пялится пустым взглядом на проработку связок и бросков.   
Из-за чертова Тэна и его идей Лукас оказался в той неприятной ситуации, когда два его интереса, два мира, две жизни - баскетбол и все остальное - смешались самым уродливым образом. Возможно, дело было даже не в беспокойстве об этом придурке в платье, а в том, что ему было страшновато показать себя на репетициях тем, кто привык видеть его собирающим мокрые полотенца.  
Спустя еще час тренер наконец отпускает команду, возится в кабинете, выключает свет в зале.  
\- Ты готов? - спрашивает отец своим нормальным, не учительским голосом. - Едем домой?  
\- Да, пап, - тихо отвечает Лукас. Он так и не решил, заговаривать ли о случае с Тэёном, и что отвечать, если его спросят.  
Разговоры дома за ужином все равно только о баскетболе. Бабушка как всегда ворчит, и даже замахивается полотенцем, но отец все равно рассказывает дедушке об одном из парней, Джонни, которого подумывает сделать капитаном.  
\- А у тебя как дела, милый? - спрашивает бабушка, даже не пытаясь перекричать спортивный канал. - Много домашнего задания?  
Лукас врет, что целая куча, но на самом деле он сделал почти все еще в школе, пока ждал, а этот вечер решает потратить на подготовку к прослушиванию.

Они все готовились пробоваться на роль Ромео - и те, кто пришли после танца парней в коридоре, и Марк, и сам Лукас. Марк говорил, что для него это просто вызов себе, ему больше нравился Меркуцио, но в конкурсе поучаствовать интересно - все же главная роль. До этого вечера Лукас думал о ней так же, и только открыв книгу понял, что половина действий Ромео происходит с Джульеттой, с чертовым Тэном, от которого одни проблемы.  
Застонав, он падает на подушку и закрывает лицо книгой. Вот о чем хотелось бы посоветоваться с кем-то, с отцом, или бабушкой… Скорее всего, она бы потрепала его по щеке и сказала быть молодцом, как следует выучить роль и показать всем кто тут лучший. А отец, наверное, уставился бы с тем же непониманием, с которым смотрел сегодня на Тэёна - разве может быть что-то интереснее баскетбола?  
Кажется, дома никогда не говорили об этом, но Лукас всегда знал, что его будущее связано со спортом. Он любил танцевать и петь, ему хотелось попробовать себя в театре, он неплохо учился, и никто никогда не ограничивал его в выборе, просто это… что-то типа долга? В первую очередь перед отцом, да и бабушка с дедушкой, бывшие спортсмены, скорее всего, не ждали от него иного.   
Лукас знал, что отец видел его заявку среди прочих на отбор в школьную команду, и знал, что приложит все усилия. Осознавал, что если повезет, первый год старшей школы он проведет на скамейке запасных, доказывая на тренировках, что может войти в основной состав позже. Музыка и встречи с друзьями останутся всего лишь хобби, а театральная постановка… Лукас надеется, что сможет вытянуть все.  
Он снова открывает отмеченный в книге длинный монолог и начинает заучивать, постепенно входя в ритм стихотворения. Это красиво, как ровный стук мяча об пол, а после - пауза, когда он летит в корзину, и время на секунду замирает - все ли получилось? А потом снова и снова… В комнате темнеет, и, сам не заметив, как, Лукас засыпает.


	5. Romantic Universe

Если не учитывать некоторые мелочи, Пак Чанёль живет сейчас точно так же, как жил с подросткового возраста. Да, в его бывшей детской комнате-мансарде теперь спит Лукас (но если честно, он ее тоже давно перерос), и теперь он ездит в школу не на велосипеде, а на машине, и не учиться, а учить, но… Мамин завтрак, как всегда, готов в одно и то же время, отец, как всегда, читает газету, когда Чанёль возвращается с пробежки, а у Лукаса по утрам смешно торчат волосы на макушке, с самого рождения и до сих пор.  
Сегодня нужно до начала занятий отвезти кое-какие документы в муниципалитет, так что приходится отказаться от домашнего кофе, но, как обычно в таких случаях, Чанёль награждает себя слишком сладким и крепким американо айс в кофейне на пути в школу. Красивая девушка за стойкой как всегда улыбается ему, и как обычно на стакане рядом со своим именем он обнаруживает не то цветочек, не то сердечко. На это приглашение к флирту он ни за что не ответит, потому что такое уже было пару лет назад: позвал на свидание официантку из кафе, все прошло жутко неловко, и больше он так и не смог заставить себя зайти за любимой едой. Хуже было только когда во время школьной поездки подвыпившая учительница математики вела себя с ним довольно разнузданно, а наутро ничего не вспомнила…  
Хватит думать о любовных неудачах, потому что скорее всего Чанёль проклят страшным китайским проклятьем!  
Он размазывает пальцем кривой рисунок на запотевшем стакане и решительно сворачивает к школе. У него куча работы.

День идет своим чередом. Когда Чанёль крепит на доску объявлений кое-какую информацию, мимо него проносится Лукас с очень озабоченным лицом, и в сердце на секунду становится теплее от любви. Парень весь в него, тоже высокий и тоже мечтает о баскетболе. В младшей и средней школе он много занимался музыкой, но, поступив в эту старшую школу, первым подал заявление на принятие в баскетбольную команду.  
Как бы там ни было с остальной пропащей жизнью Чанёля, самое главное у него уже есть — сын, которым можно гордиться.  
Несколько парней из команды отвлекают его вопросами, а через секунду после звонка на урок коридоры пустеют. Чанёль почти заканчивает возиться с объявлениями, когда за его спиной раздается незнакомый голос:  
— Это ведь вы тренер Пак?  
Говорящим оказывается мужчина, пониже Чанёля (как и почти все вокруг), скорее всего ровесник; в руках у него бумажная папка с логотипом школы, в каких чаще всего лежат документы учеников — наверное, чей-то отец.  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо кланяется Чанёль, — да, я учитель физкультуры Пак, также тренирую баскетбольную команду.  
— Я Бён Бэкхён, отец Тэёна из первого класса.  
Это имя ни о чем не говорит, но Чанёль продолжает быть вежливым:  
— Рад познакомиться с вами! У Тэёна все в порядке?  
— Он в порядке, а вот я очень заинтересовался учителем, — господин Бён опасно прищуривается, — который считает, что занятия искусством могут навредить спортсменам, которые из-за тренировок, наверное, и так света белого не видят.  
— Что? Вы о чем это?  
— Пару дней назад я случайно узнал, что команде было предложено сыграть в пьесе, но вы отказали, даже не дав им попробовать, ведь у ребят такой загруженный график.  
— Пьеса…график… Тэён! Тот парнишка…  
— Вспомнили? — почти ласково улыбается господин Бён. — Мой сын будет в ярости, из-за того что я с вами об этом заговорил, но это и правда почти случайность. Мы можем обсудить кое-что?  
Господин Бён не выглядит как обычный разгневанный чем-то родитель, это немного успокаивает, но и настораживает: что может понадобиться от Чанёля отцу первогодки, кроме претензий из-за травмы или намеков на принятие в команду?  
— Пару дней назад я забирал сына из школы, и он вышел почти в слезах. Когда я добился ответа, он рассказал мне о вашем отказе. Помните это?  
— Да, помню, — кивает Чанёль. Он и правдо хорошо вспомнил того парнишку с его внезапным вопросом и путаными объяснениями, очень неудачно посреди тренировки, а еще Лукас посоветовал не связываться… Да что же это все значит?  
— Конечно, вам лучше знать, что нужно спортсменам. Я поискал в сети, и был приятно удивлен тем, какая успешная у этой школы команда под вашим руководством. Но мне интересно… Неужели у этих ребят действительно не может быть других увлечений?  
Чанёль пожимает плечами:  
— Я и сам таким был, и действительно жил только баскетболом, но… Я им ничего не запрещал. Послушайте, ваш сын выбрал не самый удачный момент тогда — не мог же я остановить тренировку и предложить всем напялить парики и выйти на сцену? Они такие же ученики, как и остальные, и если театральный кружок вешал объявления о прослушивании, то мои парни их видели и сами решали…  
— Так вы говорите, тоже таким были? Вам действительно не хотелось попробовать делать что-то еще? — Бён разговаривает расслабленно, будто эта беседа самая интересная в мире.  
— Хотелось, наверное… Я не помню уже, прошло столько лет. Но тогда были совсем другие времена. Если бы мои родители узнали, что я думаю о разных глупостях, мне бы не поздоровилось! — Чанёль сам не знает, почему выкладывает все это совершенно незнакомому человеку, но слова так и сыпятся. — Они оба были успешными спортсменами, а я подавал большие надежды в баскетболе.  
— И ваш сын, вы думаете, такой же?  
Чанёль привычным движением чешет в затылке. Что-то здесь не сходится…  
— Лукас, он… Да, я думаю такой же. Мы с ним бросали мяч на заднем дворе с тех пор, как он научился ходить, и он собирается вступить в команду, а это верный путь к получению спортивной стипендии и спортивной карьере. — Чанёль надеется, что собеседник не слышит, как на последних словах его голос немного меняется. Столько лет прошло, но его все еще не отпустила обида…  
— Вы ведь знаете, что мальчик собирается участвовать в постановке, которую режиссирует мой сын? Это точно не секрет, я видел его имя в списке на доске объявлений, так что и вы должны были заметить.  
— Что?!  
— Эй, тренер Пак, оказывается, вы не в курсе всех интересов ваших спортсменов!  
Господин Бён смеется над его глупым выражением лица, но как-то по-доброму, не обидно.  
— Погодите, Лукас хочет играть в спектакле? Он не сказал мне. А почему он тогда был против предложения вашего Тэёна на тренировке?  
— Не знаю, — вздыхает Бён, — потому и решил поговорить с вами.

Это какой-то бред: Лукас что-то затеял втайне от него и почему-то боялся, что отец узнает, и тогда… что? В желудке неприятно холодеет, потому что сын сейчас почти в том же возрасте, что и он сам, когда его жизнь разрушилась. Надо что-то делать, надо предостеречь его!  
— Господин Пак, — чужая прохладная ладонь ложится на его руку, и Чанёль понимает, что уже почти кинулся бежать в класс за сыном. — Я уверен, все не так страшно. Мы не знаем всего о наших детях, особенно когда они уже взрослые, но мы можем поговорить с ними. Я так же, как и вы, думал, что моего сына ничто не может вывести из равновесия, пока не увидел, как сильно он переживает из-за спектакля.  
— Вы просто не понимаете, — вздыхает Чанёль, уже смирившись. — У нас особенная семья, поэтому…  
— У нас тоже особенная семья, — улыбается Бэкхён, — но правила этой игры проще, чем баскетбольные. Нужно уметь слушать, стараться понять и желать помочь своему ребенку. Думаю, и вы, и я справимся.  
— Почему вы обсуждаете это со мной? Я думал, вы будете ругаться из-за вашего сына, но мы говорим про моего.  
— Простите, это, кажется, профессиональное. — господин Бён роется в карманах и находит визитницу.  
На белой карточке его имя, контакты и скромное «психолог».  
— Я не залез к вам в голову, не пугайтесь! — смеется он. — Просто понял, что наши проблемы похожи. Если захотите поговорить, или окажется, что вам нужна консультация — не стесняйтесь!  
— Ничего я не испугался, — бурчит Чанёль, но карточку прячет в бумажник. — Вы меня ошарашили, но, думаю, мы разберемся. И сыну своему передайте, что я скажу парням о спектакле. Обещать ничего не буду, но пусть ребята займутся, если захотят.  
— О большем я и не мечтал! — уверяет Бэкхён и вежливо кланяется, прощаясь. — Очень рад знакомству!

***  
Весь день Чанёль наблюдает за сыном издалека. Не как обычно, отмечая, что тот прошел по своим делам, едва кивнув, а присматривается повнимательнее. У Лукаса в руках старые библиотечные книги, рюкзак съезжает с плеча, но он так увлечен разговором с одноклассниками, что не поправляет лямку. Вот Лукас спешит на обед, а после плетется на третий этаж. А однажды Чанёль даже заметил, как сын горящим взглядом рассматривает стоящих на другом конце коридора того самого Тэёна и парня в платье — что за страсти там кипят?  
Вечером — неслыханно! — Лукас почти не ест и уходит к себе хмурым.  
— Эй, ты не хочешь… — кричит ему вслед Чанёль, но, не получив реакции, обращается уже к родителям: — Вы видели? Что это значит? Что с ним?  
— Дорогой, он же подросток! — отмахивается мама. — Обычное дело, себя вспомни.  
— Точно, — соглашается с ней отец, — ведет себя так же, ну это ничего, дурь быстро выбьется, если лениться не будет.  
Потеряв аппетит, Чанёль тоже начинает ковыряться в тарелке. Пытается вспомнить себя в том же возрасте, но в голову лезут только бесконечные занятия спортом и общение с друзьями на переменах, когда они гоготали как ненормальные, задирали девчонок и обсуждали учителей. Но сейчас-то он и сам учитель, и наблюдает за старшеклассниками не первый год: их жизнь состоит из гораздо большего количества событий, вот только как их понять, особенно с позиции не педагога и тренера, а отца?

Визитка господина Бёна будто прожигает карман, и по стечению обстоятельств вечером, после очередной деловой встречи, Чанёль замечает, что едет по улице со знакомым названием. Телефон разряжен, и ему приходится пережить недолгую внутреннюю борьбу, чтобы решить, насколько невежливым будет постучать в чужую дверь без предупреждения.  
— Господин Пак? Что-то случилось? Проходите.  
— Простите за вторжение, я не мог позвонить, но был рядом. Если у вас найдется немного времени…  
— Последний клиент как раз перенес встречу. Так что произошло?  
Усевшись на край удобного с виду дивана напротив господина Бёна, Чанёль смущенно мнет край куртки, оглядывается на многочисленные дипломы и сертификаты в рамках и наконец спрашивает:  
— Кажется, мне нужна ваша профессиональная помощь. Сколько это стоит?  
— Ох, цена может быть разной, в зависимости от того, как и над чем мы будем работать… Но расскажите мне, что произошло, и мы обсудим это, чтобы понять.

Легко сказать, но сделать куда сложнее. С трудом подбирая слова, Чанёль кое-как объясняет свое внезапное появление, и вообще тот порыв, из-за которого он решился прийти сюда. Но господин Бён так аккуратно и точно задает наводящие вопросы, что становится понятно — опасения Чанёля насчет отношений с сыном были не беспочвенными.  
— С вашего разрешения, я буду делать заметки, — предлагает Бён и, дождавшись кивка, быстро что-то пишет в большом блокноте. — Расскажите пожалуйста, кто занимается воспитанием Лукаса?  
— Моя мать, его бабушка, — неохотно признает Чанёль. — Я сам был почти ребенком, когда он родился, и не справился бы с таким, ну и… она ведь знает, как обращаться с детьми. Думаю, я стал брать на себя ответственность позже, когда он подрос, да и я… повзрослел.  
— Я понимаю. Кажется, появление ребенка было незапланированным, верно?  
Чанёля почти прорывает. Он ненавидел разговоры об этом времени, о том, как все случилось, и старался избегать этого. Но вполне понятно, почему об этом спрашивают, так что, возможно, пришло то время и появилась возможность разобраться с неприятными воспоминаниями раз и навсегда.  
Он сам не замечает, что совсем раскис, пока господин Бён не присаживается рядом, протягивая пачку салфеток.  
— Господин Пак… Чанёль, — прохладная ладонь аккуратно гладит плечо, пока сам Чанёль вытирает вдруг ставший мокрым нос, — простите за мой вопрос, я не хотел расстроить вас.  
— Я… я понимаю. Это… Все в порядке. Думаю, мне нужна ваша помощь, ради Лукаса.  
— Знаете, что? Мы поступим немного иначе.  
— А? — удивленно поднимает на него глаза Чанёль.  
— Пойдемте, — Бён встает, и тянет его за рукав. — Вставайте, ну! Мы начали не совсем правильно.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Вы не можете быть моим клиентом — так неэтично. Я — заинтересованное лицо, от решения вашей проблемы зависит отношение к моему собственному ребенку, да и к вам как к профессионалу…  
— Если вы думаете, что я буду как-то выделять Тэёна, или… — начинает Чанёль немного обеспокоенно и смотрит, как господин Бён надевает пиджак и выключает свет в кабинете. — То знайте, я ни разу в жизни не позволил себе относиться к ученику предвзято!  
— Не сомневаюсь в вас. Но, во-первых, действительно есть правила, а во-вторых — мне и самому не хочется видеть в вас клиента… В конце концов, наши сыновья — одноклассники, если мы не будем помогать друг другу, то как мы сможем научить их быть понимающими, верно? Ну же, господин Пак, выпьем пива и просто поговорим, идет?  
— Чанёль.  
— Что? — он оборачивается, заперев дверь, и отвечает на рукопожатие. — Рад знакомству, называй меня просто Бэкхён.

***  
Первый бокал уходит под обсуждение закусок, погоды, и написание сообщений домашним о том, чтобы рано не ждали. Но вот официант оставляет их снова с полными стаканами, Бэкхён улыбается как-то по-особенному тепло и уютно, узел в груди ослабевает, и Чанёль, решившись, выдыхает:  
— Спрашивай.  
— Твоего сына действительно назвали Лукасом?  
— Первое имя Юкхэй, его мать так назвала. А Лукас — мой выбор, в честь одного баскетболиста, кумира юности.  
— Его мать… она жива? — осторожно спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Чанёль, — думаю, да. Не видел ее уже шестнадцать лет. Тебе нужно рассказать нашу историю?  
— Да, если захочешь. Или просто скажи то, что считаешь нужным мне знать.  
Вздохнув, Чанёль выпивает порцию почти до половины, и начинает:  
— Видел моего сына, да? Почти копия меня в те же годы, представь себе: высокий, заметный, капитан баскетбольной команды, самый популярный парень в школе. Обычная школа, конечно же, не такая, как у нас сейчас. Полно друзей, все девчонки мои, родители гордятся, школа гордится, спортивная стипендия в кармане, и не одна!  
Бэкхён сначала улыбается, а потом хмурится, ожидая перехода к проблемной части истории, но не перебивает.  
— Все произошло, когда я был в выпускном классе. Первенство страны среди школьных команд, мы словно в каком-то аниме, топчем всех противников, идем к победе… Последний матч, разрыв в счете сокращается, и… я ломаю ногу.  
— О, черт!  
— Говорю тебе, это было словно в сериале! Мало что помню от боли, но ребята рассказывали, как меня унесли, затерли пол от крови, команда взяла себя в руки и без капитана разгромила соперников с большим отрывом. Слезы потом, кубок, речи, я объявлен лучшим игроком сезона… И все это мимо меня, потому что я несколько дней отходил от операции, когда мне ногу собрали.  
— И эта травма, да? Твоя карьера…  
— Травма — это ерунда. То есть, не ерунда, конечно, там все очень серьезно, но собрали меня хорошо, даже отлично. Больница и остальное, это были объективные обстоятельства, тяжело, но ничего страшного. А потом я сам все разрушил. — Чанёль залпом допивает остатки пива и предлагает: — Слушай, может соджу?  
— Давай, — сразу соглашается Бэкхён и подает сигнал официанту. Чанёль почти никогда не рассказывал о произошедшем, но сегодня это получается легко. С Бэкхёном вообще легко находиться рядом, пусть они и знакомы всего ничего, но тот и правда умеет слушать и действительно сопереживает, не как делал бы доктор, а вполне по-дружески.  
Они выпивают по первой рюмке, и Бэкхён буквально тянется к нему, ожидая услышать продолжение.  
— В общем, я застрял в больнице на несколько месяцев, как раненый герой. Все переживают, девчонки навещают. Вот только наши девочки постоянно таскали мне фрукты и плюшевые игрушки, а бывшая одноклассница, ученица по обмену из Гонконга, решила подсластить мое существование иначе.  
— Что? О нет!  
— Именно так.  
— Но твоя нога, и больница…  
— Нога в этом деле, как ты понимаешь, не главное, а времени девятнадцатилеткам на глупости нужно не так уж много. Знаешь же, как девчонки себя ведут: рвут с тебя форму после матча, кричат, пишут всякое, а как до дела дойдет, то сначала нужно на свидания походить, поухаживать, и, может, после что-то выйдет… А с Минь все было как какое-то приключение. Во время учебы была самой неприступной крошкой, а на деле оказалась весьма активной…

В этот раз Бэкхён сам разливает соджу и быстро пьет. Чанёль продолжает:  
— Мне еще нельзя было вставать, когда она объявила, что беременна. Об этом мигом узнал ее куратор, учителя, тренер… Слава богу, мы оба уже стали совершеннолетними на тот момент. Университеты один за другим прислали отказы, мои фотографии убрали из зала славы в школе. Если бы родителям не пришлось взять на себя заботу о Минь, они бы убили меня еще в больнице, клянусь. А так… ее вышвырнули из общежития, лишили стипендии, а возвращаться домой она боялась до смерти.  
Бэкхён ругается очень нецензурно, впрочем, ему хватает всего нескольких выражений, чтобы высказать отношение к ситуации.  
— Примерно так я себя и чувствовал, — соглашается Чанёль. — Представь себе, проходит еще несколько месяцев, и мы с ней гуляем: я на костылях, она с огромным животом, и мы постоянно ссоримся и спорим, на плохой смеси корейского и китайского. Рождение сына нас примирило где-то на неделю, это действительно вправляет мозги, когда тебе на руки дают новорожденного младенца, но… Я все еще не был до конца здоров, Минь плохо переносила все происходящее, мы жили в гостевой комнате в родительском доме, малыш все время плакал.  
— О Господи… Могу себе представить.  
— Для моих родителей мир тоже рухнул, я думаю. С травмой мы бы справились, но ребенок… Отец просто перестал разговаривать со мной, мама, кажется, только делала замечания и придиралась из-за того, что мы ничего не умеем сами. А спустя несколько месяцев из Гонконга примчалась и мамаша Минь, когда узнала, что дочка тут вовсе не поступила в университет. Это были недели постоянных криков на китайском, плача, скандалов и споров. А потом однажды Минь со своей матерью ушли в магазин, и… не вернулись.  
— Что?! — Бэкхён едва не давится закусками.  
— Через день мы нашли записку о том, что она оставляет это все здесь и возвращается домой, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа.  
— Она просто оставила ребенка?  
Чанёль долго молчит, прежде чем высказать мысли, которыми еще ни с кем не делился.  
— Я думаю, она ни минуты не переживала радости материнства. Тысячу раз, наверное, пожалела, что оставила ребенка, что согласилась рожать, что связалась со мной. Если честно, я иногда думаю, что сделал бы так же, если бы мог, и ненавижу себя за это.  
— Чанёль, вы оба были детьми по сути.  
— Я не знаю, — слезы снова наворачиваются, но это уже неважно. — Не помню, как жил до того, как все случилось, о чем вообще мог думать и мечтать. Наверное, только о спорте и карьере. Даже мысли не допускал, что способен совершить такую глупость и разрушить все.  
— Мне так жаль! — кажется, Бэкхён тоже сейчас заплачет. Он сжимает его руку своими, наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, и опять повторяет: — С тобой… нет, с вами обоими, произошла чудовищная несправедливость.  
— Да, но… Я не могу винить Минь, ведь ей пришлось куда хуже — девчонкой рожать ребенка в чужой стране, от больного придурка-спортсмена… Но я виню ее, Бэкхён! Она оставила Лукаса, словно он просто плохое воспоминание или ненужная вещь… Но ведь он человек! Он такой хороший мальчик, ты не представляешь, — Чанёль всхлипывает от избытка чувств. — А я даже не знаю, о чем он мечтает, и чем хочет заниматься…  
— Представляю! — Бэкхён, кажется, готов разрыдаться так же пьяно. — Как мы можем защитить их от таких же разочарований?!

Они неловко утирают слезы, просят официанта принести воды, и когда немного успокаиваются, Чанёль хочет закончить свою историю.  
— Конечно, после этого нам пришлось изменить свою жизнь. Я восстанавливался почти год, моя мать ухаживала за малышом, а отец пытался спасти остатки моей репутации. Не знаю до сих пор, кого им пришлось просить, на какие рычаги давить, но Лукасу было три, когда я наконец смог начать учиться — конечно, не там, где планировал. Так я стал сначала помощником, а потом и учителем физкультуры. Пять лет назад меня взяли работать в эту школу, а потом Лукас, с позволения директора, смог поступить сюда же.  
— Твои родители, — замечает Бэкхён, — действительно сделали все возможное. Вам с сыном повезло.  
Они допивают соджу и заказывают еще еды.  
— Мы до сих пор живем в их доме, потому что сначала я боялся переехать и не справиться с маленьким ребенком, а потом все привыкли, наверное. Иногда мне кажется, что я был их амбициозным проектом, и после его провала они больше не воспримут меня всерьез; но теперь я замечаю, что они разговаривают с внуком почти так же, как говорили и со мной. Что это? Просто принципы воспитания, или теперь он — будущая звезда?  
— Сложно сказать. Возможно, и то, и другое. А еще они могут и не замечать этого отношения.  
— Так же, как не замечаю и я, — кивает Чанёль. — Я ведь тоже думал, что он повторяет мою судьбу, но без ошибок, так?  
— Все родители этого хотят, потому что видят в детях свое отражение, но далеко не каждый готов остановиться и задуматься, правильно ли это, — в словах Бэкхёна звучит восхищение, или Чанёлю просто кажется, что его глаза слишком блестят, а голос становится ниже и мягче. — Я думаю, вы сможете найти лучшее решение.  
— Принимал ли я вообще хоть какое-то участие в воспитании Лукаса? — зарывшись руками в волосы, Чанёль тупо смотрит на стаканы и тарелки на столе. — Или я так и остался тем растерянным придурком, который передал матери все заботы о ребенке, потому что боялся что-то сделать не так?  
Ответа на это не следует, да он и не нужен. Взрослая жизнь так быстро проносится перед глазами, что пьяного Чанёля начинает укачивать. Что же он натворил, как же мог так поступать, что теперь…  
— Прекрати себя накручивать!  
— Что?  
— Я вижу, что у тебя в голове творится, — усмехается Бэкхён и тянется, чтобы налить им еще соджу. — Наш первый сеанс пора закончить.  
— Сеанс?  
— Сеанс… дружеской выпивки?  
— Идет. Прости, я не хотел вываливать вот так… — Чанёль стыдливо улыбается, подыскивая слова оправдания. Ведь Бэкхён и правда приглашал его просто посидеть, а не для тяжелых разговоров…  
— Эй, Чанёль! Я ведь не говорил, что не хочу помочь, так? Мне просто нужно быть трезвее, чтобы мы разобрались в этом как надо.  
— Пожалуй, мне тоже. Ты недавно в городе? — спрашивает Чанёль то, с чего вежливо было начать вечер, но потом совсем невежливо замечает: — Что-то я тебя раньше не видел.  
— Ага, мы с Тэёном перед началом школьного семестра переехали.  
— А мама его что? Неужели тоже нету? — шутка кажется удачной в голове, но звучит не очень, к счастью, ответ не самый страшный.  
— С нами нету, мы развелись уже давно. Она и из Кореи уехала.  
— Сочувствую, тяжело самому…  
— Ой, да ладно! — отмахивается Бэкхён. — У нас без драмы все было, разошлись и все.  
— Просто так?  
— Нет, конечно… У нее карьера в гору пошла, а я тогда получал новую специализацию, начал сам проходить курс терапии, разбираться в себе, и оказалось, что у нас куча проблем скопилась, претензий, да я еще и понял, что я гей, вот мы и решили разойтись. У нее вечные разъезды, а Тэёну нужно учиться, поэтому он остался со мной, а потом мы переехали.  
Чанёль кивает, потому что история и впрямь кажется нормальной, вот как хорошо они с женой все сделали, не так, как у него. Какое-то замечание цепляется за край сознания, но он не придает значения, потому что Бэкхён рассказывает о своей работе, как к нему ездят пациенты, и что совсем некогда заводить новых друзей.  
— Недавно познакомился с семьей одноклассника сына, и все, — наконец подводит он итог.  
— Эй, тренер Пак, у вас завтра тренировки нет? — подошедший официант собирает пустые тарелки из-под закусок и поглядывает на часы.  
— А меня здесь все знают, — мрачно отмечает Чанёль и просит принести счет.  
— Тогда мне стоит держаться поблизости, так? — улыбается Бэкхён.


	6. SSFW

Утро для Бэкхёна начинается не с обычных дел, а с Тэёна, который приносит ему стакан воды и аспирин. Нельзя сказать, что вчера они с Чанёлем напились до невменяемости, но похмелье оказывается неожиданно сильным. Сын сообщает, что сам приготовил завтрак и оставил на столе, и отправляется в школу, а Бэкхён все еще не находит сил вылезти из теплой постели и вспоминает своего нового знакомого.  
Такой приятный парень и такая жестокая судьба… В первую встречу Бэкхён подумал, что видит типичного местного сердцееда, высокого красавчика, покорителя сердечек всех учительниц и старшеклассниц из соседних школ, слишком узколобого, чтобы позволить парням играть в театре… Но Чанёль очень приятно удивил его своей историей, беспокойством о сыне, готовностью и желанием действовать… а еще доверием, вниманием к деталям, страстью, добротой, открытостью, очаровательной улыбкой, ямочкой на щеке, красивыми руками… Шумно вздохнув и простонав, Бэкхён накрывает подушкой голову. Нельзя увлекаться, нельзя использовать свое положение! Не зря он сразу отказался от отношений доктор-пациент, но ведь дружеские отношения накладывают еще больше обязательств?  
При всех своих прекрасных качествах Чанёль наверняка имеет успех у женщин еще больше, чем Бэкхён предположил сначала, да и вообще, с каких пор ему стало нравится такое?  
Его типом всегда были утонченные сеульские парни в хороших рубашках, с аккуратными прическами - коллеги, деловые партнеры, однокурсники - те, с кем можно было поговорить на сложные темы, тонко пошутить и понять намеки. Тогда почему сейчас так приятно вспоминать прошедший вечер, пусть это и была всего лишь приятельская попойка, где они жаловались друг другу на жизнь?  
\- Ты совсем одичал в глуши, Бён Бэкхён, - вслух говорит он сам себе. - Не забивай голову, цени то, что имеешь, и вылезай из кровати, в конце концов!

День идет своим чередом, Бэкхён принимает двух пациентов, а потом садится за чтение нескольких статей, достойных внимания, когда раздается стук в дверь.   
Лукаса он узнает сразу, и не только потому, что вчера Чанёль показывал пару совместных фото, а еще из-за того, что тот очень похож на отца. Но лично они не представлены, так что Бэкхён вежливо интересуется:  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Я друг… одноклассник Тэёна. Можно мне с ним поговорить?  
\- Он еще не вернулся из школы, но проходи, - впускает он его в гостиную. - Если вы одноклассники, не значит ли это, что вы должны быть на занятиях одновременно?..  
\- О нет! Уроки кончились, и я думал, что Тэён уже дома… Наверное, у него есть другие дела после школы.  
\- В таком случае ты можешь позвонить ему и узнать, далеко ли он.  
Лукас заметно смущается:  
\- Он не знает, что я приду, и… Может, вы у него спросите?  
\- Не имею привычки контролировать свободное время сына, - пожимает плечами Бэкхён. - Ты можешь подождать его немного, но я должен вернуться к работе. Возьми напитки в холодильнике.  
\- Простите, господин Бён! Меня зовут Лукас, извините, что не представился! - Мальчишка низко кланяется, вспомнив о вежливости. - Спасибо за гостеприимство, я могу подождать Тэёна на улице, чтобы не мешать вам!  
\- Ох, глупости, - отмахивается Бэкхен, возвращаясь к своим бумагам, - я всего лишь читаю, ты не помешаешь мне. Располагайся. Кстати, думаю, я знаю твоего отца.  
\- Его все знают, - с каким-то нечитаемым выражением отвечает Лукас и скрывается на кухне.  
Некоторое время они молчат, слышно только, как Бэкхён черкает карандашом, а Лукас пьет воду и что-то пишет в смартфоне, но потом ему явно становится скучно. Бэкхён исподтишка наблюдает, как он озирается, потом тихо подходит к стеллажам, набитым сувенирами, рассматривает висящие по стенам фотографии и картины и углубляется в изучение корешков книг. Парень быстро перестал стесняться, и теперь, кажется, больше заинтересован комнатой, чем ожидаемым разговором с Тэёном.  
\- Любишь читать? - нарушает тишину Бэкхён.  
\- Да, мне нравится… Только я книг таких никогда не видел. Это что значит? - указывает он на корешок толстого тома.  
\- Одна из разновидностей психотерапевтического подхода.  
Кивнув, Лукас рассматривает книги дальше, шевелит губами, читая названия, листает страницы, смотрит иллюстрации. Бэкхён, будто школьник, прячет телефон за блокнотом, и быстро пишет Чанёлю: “Твой сын у меня”. Тот отвечает спустя минуту: “Что это значит? Он пропустил тренировку, что с ним?”. Усмехнувшись от того, каким драматичным выходит диалог, он объясняет, что Лукас желает поговорить с Тэёном, и Чанёль просит держать его в курсе.  
\- А к каким книгам ты привык?  
\- Учебники и всякое из библиотеки. Комиксы, манхва… Дома у нас больше спортивные журналы и все такое… Вы ученый?  
\- Я занимаюсь психотерапией, до звания ученого мне далеко, хотя кое-какие исследования я провожу.  
\- Вы помогаете людям с депрессией?  
\- Да, но и не только. Часто помощь нужна тем, кто запутался в себе, или понял, что не может справляться с окружающей реальностью…  
Лукас смотрит на него очень внимательно, явно борясь с желанием задать какой-то личный вопрос, так что Бэкхён продолжает мягким голосом:  
\- Иногда человек не умеет найти общий язык с близкими или испытывает трудности в общении… Это все может стать проблемами в будущем, поэтому важно обращаться за помощью вовремя.  
Они не успевают закончить этот разговор, потому что слышится звук открывания входной двери и громкое: “Я дома!”

***  
Бэкхён наблюдает, как Лукас вздрагивает, засовывает какую-то книгу обратно на полку и нервно поправляет футболку, будто ему предстоит выговор у директора школы. Тэён входит в комнату с каким-то вопросом, но резко обрывает себя:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я пришел поговорить о том, что случилось…  
\- Ничего не случилось, - отвечает Тэён злым незнакомым голосом. - Все в порядке.  
\- Я знаю, что ты меня видел тогда.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты!  
Их перепалка похожа на теннисный матч, так что Бэкхён переводит взгляд то на одного, то на другого, а потом решает вмешаться:  
\- Кто-то может объяснить мне, что между вами произошло?  
\- Ничего не произошло!  
\- Случилось недопонимание…  
\- Тэён!  
\- Папа!  
\- Я просто хочу поговорить!  
\- А я нет!  
\- Дорогой, если человек хочет объясниться, нужно дать ему шанс выск…  
\- Да!  
\- Нет, он и так ясно дал понять…  
К их спору добавляется громкий стук, но Бэкхён не успевает подойти к двери, как ее уже открывает Чанёль и присоединяется:  
\- Я вас с улицы услышал! Лукас, что случилась?  
\- Папа, почему ты?..  
\- Давайте все сядем и успокоимся…  
\- Я поднимаюсь к себе.  
\- … И ВЫПЬЕМ ЧАЮ, И ПОГОВОРИМ!!!  
Никто не ожидает от Бэкхёна такого громкого голоса, и он усмехается, глядя на их лица:  
\- Я же вижу, что дело серьезное. Чанёль, Лукас, ждите здесь, Тэён - сними куртку и отнеси вещи в комнату. А я вернусь через пять минут.

Спустя немного времени они все действительно молча сидят в гостиной с чашками чая, и у Бэкхёна ощущение, будто он проводит сеанс групповой терапии.  
\- Итак, Лукас, - начинает он, - хочет объясниться с Тэёном, так? Тэён не хочет его слушать, верно? - Он дожидается согласных кивков и продолжает: - А мы с Чанёлем хотим, чтобы у вас не было проблем. Есть предложения?  
\- Лукас, может объяснишь мне в чем дело? - спрашивает Чанёль, но сын только хмурится и бросает на него настороженный взгляд.  
\- Подожди, - останавливает его Бэкхён, - давайте сразу обозначим границы. Тэён имеет право отказаться от этого разговора, и если Лукас не хочет говорить при нас - это тоже нормально. Вы можете решить эту проблему сами, или довериться нам.  
\- Я просто хотел объяснить тебе кое-что, - тихо говорит Лукас, глядя на Тэёна, - не превращая это в такое… событие.  
Тэён, со сложенными на груди руками, смотрит куда-то в сторону и поджимает губы.  
\- Дорогой, - мягко говорит ему Бэкхён, - если этот парень не сделал ничего ужасного, противозаконного или аморального, может, стоит дать ему шанс?..  
\- Он не сделал… - тихо соглашается Тэён.  
\- Давай тогда сначала ты расскажешь нам, почему не хочешь его выслушать?  
\- Произошло, - нехотя начинает говорить Тэён, - ты знаешь что. И учитель Пак должен знать, это связано с постановкой. Думаю, он хочет сказать мне о своих мотивах, но они не особенно важны.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что на самом деле я не уверен, что хочу видеть его в спектакле, но не могу выгнать из клуба.  
\- Почему?! - удивление Лукаса звучит очень искренне.  
Все внимание сосредоточено на Тэёне.  
\- Это из-за Тэна, - тихо отвечает он, - из-за того, как ты начал доставать его. Как вы сможете доверять друг другу на сцене, если еще до начала репетиций ты издеваешься над ним и его попытками вжиться в роль?  
\- Ты доставал того парня в платье? - стонет Чанёль, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Нет, неправда! Может, несколько шуток… Но черт возьми, прийти в мужскую школу в платье, чего он еще ждал? Ты ведь сам видел. как нелепо это было! - Лукас оглядывается на взрослых, ища поддержки. - Клянусь, я не трогал его, не угрожал, просто…  
\- Шутки мы слышали от других парней. А вот ты повел себя по-настоящему грубо!  
\- А почему он сам не сказал мне об этом? - кажется, Лукас начинает злиться. - Я знаю его с младшей школы, но он предпочел обсудить это все с тобой, чтобы ты его защитил. С чего бы это? Он что теперь, твой бойфренд?  
Бэкхён чудом не давится чаем, боясь малейшим звуком или движением помешать потоку откровений. Краем глаза он видит, что Чанёль замер так же.  
\- Нет, не бойфренд. Но он мой друг, пусть и знакомы мы недавно.  
\- Не хотел я его обидеть, ясно? - грохает Лукас чашкой по столу. - И не хотел, чтобы тогда все в зале так вышло, просто обстоятельства… - он косится на отца. - ...так сложились.  
Злость Тэёна, похоже, выдохлась, когда он сказал все, а вот Чанёль завелся не на шутку:  
\- Как ты мог издеваться над парнем из-за каких-то юбок? Какое тебе дело, в чем он ходит?   
\- Ну, пап…  
\- И ты не думал, как это отразится на моей репутации, если бы он или его родители пожаловались?  
Лукас вжимает голову в плечи.  
\- Прости, я… немного запутался.  
\- Тэён, может быть, вы поговорите? - предлагает Бэкхён еще раз.  
\- Так и быть, - вздыхает сын, встает и дергает Лукаса за рукав. - Пойдем наверх.

***  
Стоит сыновьям скрыться из виду, Бэкхён спешит к домашнему бару, наливает немного виски, и они молча выпивают. Сейчас совсем не время возвращаться к своим утренним мыслям, но Бэкхён не может не думать о том, как хорошо и уместно смотрится Чанёль в его гостиной, когда точно так же, как Лукас подходит к полкам и оглядывает стены.   
Наконец, он садится на диван, откидывается на спинку и вздыхает:  
\- Ничего себе вечер!  
Присев рядом, Бэкхён интересуется:  
\- Ты не знал, что у Лукаса так много проблем с самоопределением?  
\- Нет, конечно же! А что… их правда много?  
\- Например, он действительно боится при тебе говорить о том, как важна для него эта постановка. Не понимает, как нужно относится к женщинам, и что он чувствует из-за Тэна…  
\- Ох, черт, - Чанёль устало трет лицо. - Может, мне все же стоило записать его к тебе на прием?  
\- Кстати, Лукас интересовался работой с психологом. Я могу подыскать вам хорошего специалиста.  
Чанёль тепло улыбается, собираясь что-то сказать, когда его перебивает голос с лестницы:  
\- Так вы заранее обсуждали мои проблемы?  
Лукас спускается по лестнице, расстроенный и злой.  
\- Что это значит? Вот откуда вы знаете отца, господин Бён? Он пришел к вам за советом, как обращаться с проблемным сыном? Вы давно это придумали?  
\- Это не так, Лукас! - Бэкхён пытается говорить мило и с улыбкой, надеясь свести ситуацию к шутке. - Мы просто говорили о…  
\- Да плевать! - перебивает тот, глядя на отца со злостью и обидой. - Как ты вообще мог говорить с кем-то обо мне, если и сам меня не знаешь?  
Он убегает, хлопая входной дверью, и Чанёль подрывается следом за ним.  
\- Вот его куртка… рюкзак… - спешит помочь Бэкхён, - не забудь извиниться перед ним и предложи все обсудить, и обязательно напиши мне, как все прошло.  
\- Да-да, - рассеянно бормочет Чанёль, пытаясь одновременно и ничего не забыть, и не дать Лукасу исчезнуть. - Спасибо за помощь!  
Он крепко сжимает плечо Бэкхёна, перед тем как выйти, и это тепло ощущается еще долго, пока два спешащих силуэта не скрываются за поворотом улицы. 

***  
Катастрофических последствий, кажется, тот знаменательный вечер не имеет. Тэён отказывается обсуждать подробности, сказав, что сам разберется, а от Чанёля приходит несколько сообщений. Он пишет, что Лукас замкнулся и мало говорит, но все же признался, что свой вопрос с Тэёном тогда решил. Хотя бы это обнадеживает, но Бэкхён все равно переживает за своего нового друга, и не только потому, что ему хочется проводить с Чанёлем больше времени.  
На следующий день Бэкхён решает задержаться после деловой встречи в кофейне ненадолго, привести в порядок записи и выпить еще одну чашку кофе. Внезапно вошедший Чанёль замечает его почти сразу, кивает и жестом просит подождать минуту, пока он сделает заказ.  
Девушка-бариста расплывается в яркой улыбке, видимо, это ее любимый клиент. Бэкхён грустно улыбается, понимая эти эмоции. Вообще-то так себя он никогда не ведет, но не отказался бы иметь возможность так же кокетливо улыбаться, прикусывая губу, забирать с ладони монеты, наклоняться ближе, якобы для того, чтобы услышать заказ… Махнув длинными волосами, она отворачивается к кофемашине, тайно (но Бэкхену со своего места видно) пишет что-то на бумажном стаканчике, наполняет его, мило прощается и с удивленным лицом смотрит, как Чанёль не привычно уходит, а шагает к столикам.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, - улыбается Бэкхён. - Как дела?  
\- Слишком много работы с документами для учителя физкультуры. Но ребятам нужны стипендии и гранты, и моя задача им помочь. А у тебя?  
\- Знакомился с новым клиентом и заодно пробовал кофе.  
\- Я думал, ты проводишь консультации дома.  
\- Иногда в первый раз лучше встретиться на нейтральной территории, чтобы обговорить все вопросы. Как дела у Лукаса?  
\- Он не хочет разговаривать, хотя я и сказал, что нам нужно обсудить кое-что. Кажется, он решил, что я считаю его трудным подростком и поэтому советовался с тобой. - Грустно вздохнув, Чанёль отпивает кофе.  
\- А ты сам, - немного подумав, интересуется Бэкхён, - уже знаешь, что хочешь сказать ему?  
\- Если честно, еще нет, так что, может, все к лучшему. Хочу спросить его обо всех тех проблемах с театром, и почему он не рассказал. И должен узнать, является ли баскетбол его главным интересом, но я не представляю, что ему говорить, если окажется, что нет.  
Они молчат пару минут, и Бэкхён смотрит, как чужие пальцы стирают со стакана нарисованное маркером сердечко, раскисшее от капелек конденсата.  
\- Смотри-ка, тебе сделали комплимент, - переводит он тему.  
\- Ну да, - вздыхает Чанёль совсем уж равнодушно, - тут как всегда…  
\- Именно поэтому ты ходишь в эту кофейню?  
\- Нет, за нормальным кофе. Потому что из-за подобного больше не могу ходить туда, где он отличный.  
\- Вот как? - искренне удивляется Бэкхён. - Если честно, при первой встрече я подумал, что ты похож на опытного сердцееда.  
\- Я знаю, что всегда нравился девушкам, - горько улыбается Чанёль, - и ты помнишь, к чему это привело. С тех самых пор я стараюсь избегать таких вещей.  
\- Вообще?  
\- Нет, разумеется, монашеский образ жизни я не веду, изредка случаются интрижки, но… Не представляю себя в нормальных отношениях, хотя родители часто ворчат, что я должен жениться и съехать.  
\- А для тебя такой вариант неприемлем?  
\- Иногда я думаю, что хотел бы иметь рядом близкого человека, чтобы между нами было что-то особенное… Но не знаю, как такое может произойти. Все эти женщины часто флиртуют, оставляют телефоны, пишут сообщения, но я всегда боюсь, что снова совершу непоправимую ошибку, не справлюсь с ситуацией, и всем будет плохо - а теперь это может коснуться и Лукаса. Так что… наследник у меня уже есть, а в остальном, возможно, я не заслуживаю простого семейного счастья.   
\- Эй, неправда! - Бэкхену очень хочется обнять его, наговорить множество комплиментов и приятных вещей, но он может позволить себе только аккуратно прикоснуться к чужому плечу. - Чанёль, ты и та девушка, вы действительно поступили безответственно, но прошло очень много лет. Эта ошибка давно искуплена, и ты отлично с этим справился!  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?  
\- Правда. Позволь мне сказать, как я это вижу?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Ты был воспитан как идеальный ребенок, и, по счастью, твои интересы совпадали с желаниями твоих родителей. Но когда все пошло не по плану, ты остался один со всем этим, так и не научившись жить обычную жизнь, как у твоих ровесников. Наши дети ставят “Ромео и Джульетту”, ты читал пьесу? Нет? Но ведь с сюжетом знаком? Сравнение грубое, но ты как Джульетта, которую выращивали, как красивое создание, которое принесет пользу семье. И она так же ошиблась, потому что не знала, как жить вне этого образа, понимаешь?  
Чанёль с нечитаемым выражением смотрит на него, и спустя несколько секунд медленно кивает.  
\- Я не могу винить свою семью, они хотели лучшей судьбы для меня. И я действительно хотел того же.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Бэкхён. - Есть много нюансов, которые нужно учитывать, чтобы анализировать проблему, но сути это не меняет. Но абсолютно точно я могу сказать, что никто, и ты в первую очередь, не заслуживает быть несчастным и одиноким.  
Опустив голову на сложенные руки, Чанёль тяжело вздыхает. Бэкхену очень хочется зарыться в рассыпавшиеся темные волосы, и это чувство больше похоже на родительскую нежность, ведь сейчас он выступает в роли старшего наставника, и…  
Не поднимая лица, Чанёль шарит рукой по столу, находит ладонь Бэкхёна и тянет, чтобы прижать к своему затылку.  
\- Ты можешь просто вложить мне все нужное в голову, чтобы я знал, как понимать все правильно? - голос звучит глухо, но, кажется, слез или раздражения в нем нет. - Ты ведь знаешь все ответы на мои вопросы, правда?  
Не обращая внимания на бариста, которая аж на цыпочки поднялась, чтобы рассмотреть, что у них там происходит, Бэкхён аккуратно гладит.  
\- Не знаю, к сожалению. Я совсем не такой мудрый, и моя жизнь полна ошибок. Но ответы на твои вопросы мы можем получить только тогда, когда зададим их.  
Чанёль вздыхает и через пару минут, взяв себя в руки, садится как обычно.  
\- Подожди, а Лукас? Он сейчас в таком же положении?  
\- Возможно, - пожимает плечами Бэкхён, - подумай сам, сравни факты. Но не забывай, что хотя вы с ним и похожи, ваши жизни разные.  
Чанёль допивает кофе, кубики льда в котором давно растаяли, и постепенно его лицо из задумчивого и спокойного становится взволнованным.  
\- Я… Я понял! Я знаю, о чем должен поговорить с ним, и, кажется, знаю, что делать с его ответами!  
\- Замечательно!  
\- Мне нужно ехать домой, скоро ужин. Подвезти тебя?  
\- Не откажусь, - с улыбкой отвечает Бэкхён и быстро собирает со стола свои вещи. Конечно, не стоило утруждать Чанёля, но ведь сегодня он немного помог ему, а значит, может позволить себе пятиминутную поездку в машине классного парня, представляя будто это значит больше, чем дружеская вежливость.


	7. Limitless

Оказывается, ты иногда совсем не знаешь о своих привычках и о том, что они у тебя есть, а когда это обнаруживается, с удивлением анализируешь: как же это так получилось? Тэён всегда считал себя самым простым, открытым и приветливым человеком, но спустя недолгое время после знакомства с Тэном вдруг осознал, как мало он привык к прикосновениям чужих людей.   
Случайный контакт не в счет, конечно. И то, что отец часто обнимает, растрепывает волосы, хлопает по плечу, помогает поправить одежду - обычное дело. Но Тэён никогда не сталкивался с такими людьми, как Тэн.   
После того, как им довелось потанцевать вместе, личное пространство будто растаяло. Тэён поначалу удивленно поднимает глаза и замирает, когда его тянут за руку, давят на плечи, или приваливаются сбоку - но едва успевает начать анализировать по привычке свои чувства, эмоции и отношение к этому, как понимает: Тэн просто такой человек. Его прикосновения не кажутся навязчивыми и липкими, они, скорее, теплые и мягкие, как кошачья лапа.  
Через несколько дней Тэён перестает обращать на это внимание, и его совершенно не волнует, как это выглядит со стороны, даже когда Тэн начинает ходить в платье.   
Накануне того дня они полночи переписывались, обсуждая это решение, и несмотря на то, что сюрпризом появление в школе “Джульетты” для Тэёна не стало, внутри все равно что-то шевельнулось, особенно когда Лукас начал пялиться на них каждую свободную минуту, и даже пару раз цеплялся.  
Дело было, конечно, не в этом, а, скорее, в том, что Тэён знал: больше ни к кому в школе Тэн так не льнул, с остальными он держал вежливую дистанцию, а это значит, что такое доверие подвести нельзя.   
Учитель Ли говорит, что спешить с началом настоящих репетиций спектакля не следует, пока они сами не поймут, каким он должен стать, поэтому маленькая труппа занимается пением, упражнениями для развития актерской игры и сценического мастерства, а также просмотром постановок знаменитых театров. Блокнот Тэёна исчеркан замечаниями и набросками, и почти на каждой перемене Тэн подходит со своим скетчбуком и показывает эскизы костюмов, декораций, иллюстраций и просто рисунков на тему - Тэён рад любым вдохновляющим вещам. 

***  
Беда с Лукасом кажется все более значительной, хотя Тэн не жалуется и не говорит напрямую. Но когда он то и дело втягивает голову в плечи, наклоняется, прячет глаза за длинными волосами, досадливо закусывает губу или жмется за плечом Тэёна, тот понимает, что у них проблема. Чем бы ни закончился этот эксперимент, они не смогут работать все вместе в таких условиях.   
Яркие, обжигающие взгляды Лукаса цепляют даже Тэёна, хотя и адресованы Тэну, забившемуся в угол дивана в холле школы. Между ними тремя, кажется, ничего не происходит в реальном мире, но на грани ощущений это похоже на гудящий от электричества воздух перед грозой.  
Встряхнув головой, Тэён сосредотачивается на Шекспире, в сонетах которого пытается найти какие-нибудь подсказки, но раз за разом спотыкается о постоянные сексистские рассуждения о предназначении, пусть и написаны они очень красиво.  
На примере тех же самых сонетов и монологов из пьес Тэён помогает Тэну с английским, когда они делают домашнюю работу у него дома вместе.  
Господин До, накормив их, убирает остатки еды в холодильник, а потом чем-то гремит внутри и недовольно стонет:  
\- О нет! Чонин забыл взять свой обед!   
Услышав это, Тэн вдруг оживляется и даже вцепляется в руку ничего не понимающего Тэёна под столом.  
\- Бедный папа, останется голодным!  
\- Поест в кафе или купит еды в супермаркете, - ворчит господин До, глядя на внушительный ланч-бокс в своих руках.  
\- О нет, он не станет, - вкрадчиво говорит Тэн, - еда из кафе не подойдет его диете, поэтому в магазине он купит всего лишь воду…  
Господин До поворачивается к сыну и мрачно спрашивает:  
\- И что ты мне предлагаешь сделать, Тэн?  
\- У тебя выходной, а папа так тяжело работает в эти дни… Ты мог бы отвезти ему этот заслуженный и несомненно полезный об…  
\- Я ведь понимаю, что ты к чему-то клонишь!  
\- Ну, мы как раз закончили с домашней работой и поэтому можем составить тебе компанию.  
Тэён с удивлением переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но в разговор не вмешивается.  
Пару секунд подумав, господин До кивает:  
\- Будьте готовы через десять минут, пока я приготовлю для Чонина ячменный чай.  
Пока они быстро собирают учебники и тетради, Тэён осторожно интересуется:   
\- Ты уверен, что я должен ехать с вами?   
\- Разумеется! Ты давно был в театре? А на настоящей театральной репетиции?  
\- Нет, никогда! - Тэён загорается. - Едем!

Это, конечно, не похоже на обычное посещение театра, они даже паркуются на служебной стоянке. Коридоры скучного серого цвета, множество дверей и переходов. Зрительный зал совершенно лишен театральной магии, но Тэёну нравится эта деловая и серьезная атмосфера. Артисты толпятся на сцене, сидят на первых рядах, техники постоянно меняют освещение, режиссер что-то разъясняет в хриплый микрофон. Обычно элегантный господин Ким на сцене одет в непривычные мягкие спортивные штаны и майку с медведем, впрочем, остальные артисты выглядят примерно так же. Тэн машет отцу, пока они усаживаются на кресла где-то в середине зала, и тот, дождавшись момента, когда на сцене группы меняются местами, бежит к ним. Он быстро целует мужа, обнимает сына, кивает Тэёну и со стоном облегчения вытаскивает из ланч-бокса кимбап, запихивает в рот и одновременно говорит:  
\- Как это прекрасно, я умирал с голоду! Думал, не доживу до вечера… Спасибо, что привезли это.  
\- Ешь медленнее, - ворчит господин До, но господин Ким трясет головой, закрывает коробку и возвращает ему.  
\- Перерыв через полчаса, а сейчас я должен бежать. Дождитесь меня?  
Режиссер и правда уже зовет его, снова играет музыка, и Тэён с жадностью следит за тем, как проходит репетиция. Ему кажется важным все: какие замечания делает режиссер и на что обращает внимание, как располагаются и двигаются люди по сцене, даже несмотря на то, что это балетный спектакль. Десятки идей появляются в голове, но когда Тэён оборачивается, чтобы поделиться с Тэном, то видит, как тот сидит, крепко обняв отца, и вместе они, не отрываясь, смотрят на сцену, где как раз солирует господин Ким, и улыбаются.  
Это даже немного неловко, будто все остальные люди в этом зале лишние и невольно мешают им, так что Тэён пока оставляет мысли при себе и снова смотрит на сцену, до самого перерыва.  
\- Мы прогуляемся пока? - спрашивает Тэн у вернувшегося к ним отца, который успевает снова набить рот едой, и тот кивает.   
Пока они идут к сцене, Тэён не удерживается и оборачивается на секунду. Господин До держит открытый ланч-бокс и что-то рассказывает мужу, а тот, кажется, сидит, положив усталые ноги ему на колени, и слушает, кивает и жует теперь не так торопливо. Наверное, ничего особенного, обычная семья, вот только Тэён не помнит, была ли подобная простота и нежность между его родителями. Сейчас ему кажется, что они постоянно спорили и почти не собирались втроем, но, может быть, это всего лишь его плохая память… Было бы здорово, если бы рядом с отцом был кто-то такой же заботливый.  
Взбежав на опустевшую сцену, Тэн кружится, так что его платье и волосы парика красиво развеваются, и что-то танцует. Сам Тэён косится на разложенные около края листки с непонятными схемами и исчерканные записи, на разметку пола и разбросанный реквизит. Сцена оказывается огромной и глубокой, чего из зала обычно не видно. Конечно, в их школьном зале сцена также оборудована всем необходимым, но она крошечная по сравнению с этой.  
Становится неуютно: среди этих сложных механизмов, многометровых складок огромного занавеса, мощных колонок, рядом с огромной профессиональной труппой, Тэён вдруг ощущает себя ребенком, пытающимся привлечь внимание. Что он затеял в школе? Не лучше ли сказать учителю, что они поставят спектакль по классике? Он ничего не понимает в постановках и интерпретациях, и даже в театре бывал всего лишь несколько раз… Тэён беспомощно оглядывается, чтобы сказать Тэну о своем решении, но видит, как тот замер у края сцены. Здесь нет луча софита, который освещал бы тонкую фигуру в темном зале, нет музыки, а только эхо разговоров и шума из открытых дверей и из-за кулис, нет ничего такого, что делало бы этот момент особенным, кроме его друга. Они ведь едва начали этот проект, а произошло уже так много разного… Обсуждения, идеи, знакомство с новыми людьми, это перевоплощение Тэна, и их танец, а еще то самое желание сказать, что история любви не может быть такой, как у Ромео и Джульетты. Впрочем, какой она может быть, Тэён еще не знает, но, кажется, один из примеров прямо перед ним - отцы аплодируют Тэну из зала, а тот раскланивается, будто всерьез. Открыв нужную страницу, он записывает новые идеи.

***  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - говорит Марк, когда они обсуждают это все во время школьного обеда. - Вообще-то я надеялся, что актерское мастерство сделает меня более умелым в общении с девушками. Не то чтобы у меня были проблемы, но я не уверен, что умею быть романтичным или крутым… Впрочем, когда ты сказал, что пьеса не научит нас ничему такому, я тоже задумываюсь о том, как правильно.  
\- Тебе кто-то нравится? - уточняет Тэён, доедая рис.  
\- В средней школе была подружка, - кончики ушей Марка краснеют, - но мы больше не видимся.  
\- Есть еще кто-то, - авторитетно заявляет Тэн. Он сидит, умудрившись забраться на стул с ногами и привалиться к Тэёну. - Тебе кто-то нравится и сейчас.  
\- Ничего такого, - теперь Марк красный до самой шеи. - С чего ты взял?  
\- Я в этом разбираюсь.  
\- Почему? - интересуется Тэён. - У тебя большой опыт?  
\- Да, очень, - Тэн небрежно кивает и, в ответ на их удивленные взгляды, продолжает: - Мне всегда кто-то нравится. Я думал, что постоянно влюбляюсь, но это немного не то, не в романтическом стиле, не совсем так, как это было у Ромео и Джульетты, хотя могу понять их чувства. Для нее эта встреча была взрывом эмоций, впервые она видела кого-то настолько классного…  
\- А для него? - интересуется Тэён.  
\- Не в такой степени, ведь раньше он уже влюблялся. Ромео знал, что с ним происходит, а она нет.  
\- Как и ты?  
\- Пожалуй, сейчас - да, - кивает Тэн. - Когда я был моложе, то думал, что у меня взорвется сердце, ведь нельзя так много влюбляться… А потом понял, что это не тот сорт чувств, про который поется в балладах, но для меня это даже лучше. Мне нравится быть таким.  
\- Занятно, - бурчит Марк со все еще розовыми ушами.  
\- Например, я очень люблю нашего Тэённи! - Тэн обнимает, прижимаясь головой к плечу, так, что длинные волосы щекочут шею. - Посмотри, какой он хороший!  
Смущенный Марк переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но сам Тэён почему-то совсем не чувствует стеснения.  
\- Спасибо, - просто говорит он, - ты тоже замечательный.  
\- И мне очень нравится наш Марк-хён! - Тэн тянет было к нему руки, но, заметив чужое волнение, прекращает. - Несмотря на то, что он увлечен кем-то другим.  
\- Я вовсе не…  
\- Может, ты еще сам не понял, - Тэн стучит себя по лбу, - но когда дойдет, не противься. Это того стоит.

Когда одноклассники отправляются на урок физкультуры, Тэён, по договоренности, идет помочь учителю Ли, разумеется, надеясь поделиться с ним своими идеями.  
Они разбирают старый книжный шкаф и переносят его содержимое на новые стеллажи, и одновременно с этим на столе собирается целая стопка книг, которые можно взять, чтобы узнать о театре еще больше.  
\- Не пытайся охватить сразу все темы, - советует учитель, - иначе ты рискуешь потерять основную мысль.  
\- Её я пока также не нашел, - мрачно признается Тэён. - Это ускользает от меня. Я просто знаю, что хочу сказать: вот так, как Ромео и Джульетта, не нужно. Но почему, и как лучше?..  
\- Я не должен отвечать на этот вопрос, впрочем, я и не смогу, - учитель Ли грустно улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. - Хотел бы я знать…  
\- Может, мне посоветоваться с отцом? Он психолог, иногда работает с семьями, может быть, он подскажет, как думаете?  
\- Тебе несомненно стоит говорить с ним об этом. Но только помни, что у нас все еще постановка учеников первого класса старшей школы, а это значит, что важно именно то, как вы отвечаете на такие вопросы, а не кто-то более старший или опытный.  
\- Да, вы правы, - кивает Тэён, - иначе все превратится в морализаторство… И почему все так сложно?  
Не ответив, учитель Ли пожимает плечами и меняет тему разговора:  
\- Полистай еще эту книгу, здесь выдержки из мемуаров нескольких режиссеров об их работе, может, что-то покажется полезным…

Тэн пишет сообщение, что торопится уйти домой сам, и почти тут же отец предлагает по пути забрать из школы - это очень удачно, учитывая запланированный разговор, но сначала нужно выполнить еще одно небольшое дело.  
Школа давно опустела, пока они с учителем закончили разбирать книги, но Тэён знает, что тренер Пак должен быть на месте. Почти наверняка все получится, ведь спортсменам не помешают лишние баллы за внеурочные классы, да и почему бы им не захотеть отвлечься раз в неделю на веселое занятие в театральном клубе?..  
Тренировка баскетбольной команды совсем не похожа на урок физкультуры: старшеклассники в форме, серьезные, пугающие; стук и скрип кроссовок, сбитое дыхание, резкие команды. И учитель Пак совсем не такой добродушный, каким Тэён привык его видеть, он сейчас выглядит как настоящий тренер из кино, такой сосредоточенный, следит, чтобы парни бежали правильно, и что-то отмечает на планшете.  
Наверное, следовало отложить это все до конца тренировки или выбрать другой момент - Тэён это осознает, когда ему дважды приходится звать учителя, а потом просто выйти перед его лицом, чтобы заметил. Пьеса, предложение, книга… объяснение выходит путаным, хотя, кажется, учитель Пак понимает, что он имеет в виду, задумывается и на секунду поднимает глаза, словно ищет совета. Тэён смотрит в ту же сторону и видит Лукаса на другой стороне зала. Тот какой-то взъерошенный, смотрит на отца с испугом и отрицательно качает головой, явно зная, о чем у них идет речь.  
\- Извини, парень, - говорит учитель Пак и показывает бумаги на планшете, исчерканные какими-то таблицами и графиками, - но думаю, сейчас команде не до театра, видишь же, в какой они форме. А первый матч уже через три недели!  
Вежливо поклонившись, Тэён уходит из спортзала и спешит на парковку, но где-то на полпути ему приходится остановиться на секунду и несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть. Горло сдавливает непонятное чувство, будто он съел что-то горькое и неприятное. Это обида, но не из-за отказа тренера. Пожалуй, хватит с Тэёна поведения Лукса. Он казался отличным парнем, пусть и резковатым, но умным и талантливым, так хорошо справлялся с заданиями учителя Ли, помогал им в постановке танца, подбрасывал классные идеи, но… Сначала проблемы с Тэном - а они были, хотя Тэн отказывался расценивать их как серьезные, но Тэён видел, к чему все идет, теперь этот саботаж. Почему он так поступил с ними?  
Злые слезы начинают щипать глаза, но Тэён, уже выходя на парковку, еще раз делает несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы отец не заметил это состояние. Его искреннее сочувствие и волнение сейчас только усугубят все, но с проблемой нужно разобраться самому…  
Не получается: отец выскакивает навстречу, заглядывает в лицо, хлопает по плечу, но хотя бы не засыпает вопросами. Они садятся в машину, и папа, порывшись в бардачке, молча достает маленькую упаковку мармелада, который Тэён так сильно любил в детстве.  
Слезы подкатывают еще сильнее, и, набив рот конфетам, он отворачивается к окну и ждет, пока пройдет.  
\- Пап, - наконец спрашивает Тэён, когда они выезжают за пределы школы, - у тебя есть книга, в которой написано, какой должна быть любовь?

***  
Они говорят об этом, потом, конечно, отец выпытывает о причине расстройства, хотя всего Тэён не рассказывает, только о последнем поступке Лукаса. После разговора, а еще вкусного ужина становится легче, хотя как теперь вести себя с ним, Тэён пока не знает.  
Но когда перед началом уроков на следующий день Лукас появляется в коридоре, Тэён, неожиданно для себя, прячется за спиной у Тэна. Не буквально, конечно, но перемещается так, чтобы к нему нельзя было подойти и заговорить, не затронув остальную компанию. Всегда яркий и прямой взгляд Лукаса кажется печальным и напряженным, но разговаривать он не пытается.  
Постепенно это начинает злить, потому что они будто замерли в полушаге от решения этой проблемы, но не проявлять же инициативу самому? Снедаемый этими мыслями, Тэён все больше раздражается, потому что ни с кем из ребят этим делиться не хочется, а Лукасу, похоже, на самом деле плевать. Придет, как ни в чем не бывало, на репетицию, обидит Тэна, помешает постановке, и из-за него все глобальные планы, все их крутые идеи могут пойти прахом, ведь в его власти было помочь или помешать найти больше актеров, и свой выбор он сделал... Все, что Тэён может видеть - это еще более обжигающие взгляды на себе и на Тэне, который, кажется, только рад их близости и постоянному общению.   
На следующий день на биологии учитель делит всех на группы для практической работы, и когда Тэён понимает, что, скорее всего, будет вместе с Лукасом, то почти неосознанно хватает рюкзак и пересаживается на свободное место в конце класса - черт его знает, что подумали другие одноклассники, но жест выглядел вполне очевидным. После, в столовой, Лукас вдруг оказывается за их привычным столиком, рядом с Марком и остальными ребятами, поэтому Тэён вдруг предлагает Тэну пробежаться до ближайшего магазина и пообедать раменом. Он уже сам не знает, почему избегает возможной встречи и объяснений, но хочет оттянуть это до того момента, когда эмоции остынут и появится решение. 

Возвращаясь домой после того, как готовил задания в библиотеке и зашел в пару магазинов, Тэён замечает, что дома непривычно освещены окна гостиной. Обычно в это время отец или сидит в своем кабинете, или возится на кухне, неужели у них гости? Сюрприз оказывается самый неприятный, когда выясняется, что это Лукас; заявился и, наверное, наплел черт те что папе и неизвестно, что тот мог сказать в ответ…  
Тэён не помнит, когда еще чувствовал себя настолько раздраженным, и ему не нравится, что отец настаивает на разговоре, а потом заявляется еще и тренер Пак, и все превращается в какую-то сцену из дешевой дорамы. Даже когда громкие споры прекращаются и они все спокойно сидят вокруг журнального столика и разговаривают, Тэён закипает все сильнее, потому что это давление взглядов, вопросы, доводы логики совсем не помогают. Наконец, когда он взрывается и выкладывает все, то сам себя ненавидит, потому что это звучит невнятно и похоже на детскую обиду, но неожиданно над ним не смеются. Теперь Лукас выглядит зажатым и виноватым, и Тэёну становится не по себе.   
Они поднимаются в комнату для разговора молча, и слава богу, там порядок, потому что старые любимые домашние штаны имели неприятную привычку валяться в самых неожиданных местах, и на столе не громоздятся грязные чашки и упаковки от чипсов.  
\- У тебя такая большая комната!   
\- Обычная.  
\- Моя раза в три меньше, там просто шкаф, кровать и стол.  
\- Нам… повезло снять большой дом, - неловко отвечает Тэён, потому что ему совсем не хочется выглядеть избалованным ребенком. Странно, но он никогда не задумывался об условиях жизни Лукаса и его семье. - В сеульской квартире моя комната тоже была меньше.  
Так, кажется, еще хуже. Пока Лукас смотрит на стеллаж с видеоиграми и полку, заставленную фигурками, Тэёна мучают размышления, не было ли упоминание о Сеуле слишком снобским, и вообще, справедлив ли он был в своих претензиях? Это неприятно, потому что следов былой злости почти нет, и он понимает, что ему не безразличны чужие чувства, поэтому переходит к делу:  
\- Ты хотел поговорить о чем-то, я слушаю.  
\- Да, я… Черт, все так запуталось, - кривоватая улыбка Лукаса выглядит растерянной. - Я просто шел сказать тебе, что тот момент в зале, с отцом, был случайностью. Я совсем не хотел, чтобы он отказался помогать со спектаклем, но это превратилось во что-то ужасное.  
\- А что изменилось?  
\- Ты злился и сбегал от меня, я злился на тебя, и на Тэна, и на самого себя. Хотел просто подойти к отцу и сказать, чтобы он поговорил с командой, но потом подумал, как это будет, - Лукас падает в кресло-мешок и закрывает лицо руками. - “Пап, я собираюсь надеть трико и бегать по сцене, кстати, пусть парни, которыми ты так гордишься, тоже придут поучаствуют!” - так что ли? Поэтому я думал, что поговорю с тобой, и мы вместе что-то придумаем, но все запуталось слишком сильно. Это, и еще Тэн, и родители...

Тэён снова чувствует то давление в груди и горечь, которые были раньше, но теперь это не обида, а что-то типа страха, что он ошибся слишком сильно. Всегда заметный, яркий, громкий и уверенный в себе Лукас сейчас будто сломан. Придвинув второе кресло поближе, Тэён садится так, чтобы можно было дотронуться до ссутуленной спины и напряженных плеч и спокойно тихо разговаривать.  
\- Ты не говорил, что мы должны скрывать твое участие от учителя Пака, но ведь он обязательно узнал бы. Он против таких вещей?  
\- Нет… Да. Я не знаю, но мне кажется, что да. Я ведь должен заниматься баскетболом, вот что важно.   
\- Почему?  
\- Папина баскетбольная карьера сломалась из-за меня… Это долгая история. Теперь хотя бы у меня должно получиться, дедушка и бабушка так говорят.  
\- Понятно, - конечно, это звучит дико, будто они живут в средних веках и говорят о каком-то воинском звании, но сейчас не время и не место разбираться с подобными предрассудками. - А ты сам хочешь этого?  
\- Я люблю баскетбол, правда. И было бы круто получить стипендию, может, однажды войти в сборную. Но сейчас я просто хотел немного повеселиться в театральном кружке, мне нравится выступать перед публикой, танцевать… Раньше это не было проблемой, но теперь почему-то это так.  
Немного помолчав, Тэён спрашивает о том, что беспокоило его сильнее всего:  
\- Ты злился на Тэна из-за этого? Боялся, что отец не одобрит такую компанию?  
\- Да нет же, - Лукас вздыхает тяжело и горестно, - я не злился на него, и ничего такого, просто… сам не знаю, почему это выглядело агрессивно. Думал, он хочет пошутить, или привлечь еще людей, ну как тогда с танцем…  
\- Думаю, ты очень сильно его обидел.  
\- Правда? - взгляд такой расстроенный, что становится понятно: это не притворство. - Он так сказал?  
\- Нет, наоборот, - вздыхает Тэён и поясняет: - Когда другие отпускали какие-то комментарии, он бесился и жаловался мне; но когда я видел твою реакцию и спрашивал, нормально ли это, он молчал или переводил разговор. Я знаю Тэна совсем недолго, гораздо меньше тебя, но мне кажется, это что-то значит.  
\- Черт… - шипит Лукас и с силой трет лицо. - Тэён, ты, наверное, умный, как твой отец, просто скажи мне, почему я так себя вел?   
\- Я вовсе не… Послушай, я не знаю. Думаю, одновременно произошло много вещей, которые ты не ожидал. Не успел понять, как к ним относиться и как поступить, вот и запутался.  
\- И что теперь делать?  
\- Может быть, все проще, чем кажется. Ты уверен, что отец будет так строг к театру? Думаешь, он не поймет? Ведь учитель Пак примчался сегодня из-за тебя. А еще… попробуй понять свое отношение к Тэну. Он не шутил, когда надевал платье, это эксперимент - и я думаю, твое отношение могло повлиять на его результаты.  
Лукас вскакивает и ходит по комнате, обдумывая услышанное, растрепывает волосы, вздыхает:   
\- Что ж, спасибо. Но Тэён, скажи, а ты зол на меня?  
В вопросе столько горечи, что кажется нужным успокоить его, но, прислушавшись к себе, Тэён отвечает вполне искренне:  
\- Больше нет. Прости, что отказывался поговорить, я не знаю, что на меня нашло.   
Не говоря ни слова, Лукас сжимает его руку, коротко прикасается плечом к плечу, как это делают спортсмены во время матча и, кивнув, выходит из комнаты.  
Тэён чувствует себя очень уставшим, падает обратно на кресло-мешок и, когда через пару секунд слышит опять какие-то недовольные крики снизу, не находит сил снова с этим разбираться. К счастью, скоро наступает тишина и больше ничто не мешает ему расслабиться и обдумать прошедший день.


	8. Roller Coaster

Тетушка из маленького магазина недалеко от дома долго присматривается к Тэну, выбирающему сок и чипсы, а потом, когда он расплачивается, участливо интересуется:  
— Это ты для школы так оделась, милая?  
— Да, школьный театр, — привычно улыбается он в ответ, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
— Красавица такая! Смотри, осторожно домой иди, уже поздно.  
Вежливо поклонившись, Тэн покидает магазин, размышляя о том, как часто он слышит этот совет в последнее время. Пожилые и молодые женщины так же, мимоходом, советуют ему идти домой поскорее, с осторожностью, а однажды проходящая мимо школьница поймала за рукав и сказала, чтобы он не шел через парк, потому что там торчат подвыпившие парни. Тэн поблагодарил и не пошел, потому что уже спустя день после начала своего эксперимента понял, что новый образ накладывает на него проблемы посерьезнее шуточек одноклассников. Он ждал худшего от школы, как было у папы, по его рассказам, но парни упражнялись в остроумии и задавали глупые вопросы, и не более. Гораздо сложнее было идти домой или заходить куда-то одному, выдерживать липкие взгляды и странные прикосновения незнакомцев, свист, а еще быстро уходить от компаний парней, которые могли увязаться в любом месте на улице и долго не отставать.  
Можно было брать одежду и парик с собой и переодеваться в школе, но Тэну не хотелось идти на эту уступку. Да, волосы очень длинные, а платье приметное, но ведь это не давало право кому-то быть грубым с ним? Он может избавиться от этого образа и от всех неудобств за минуту, но как же те, кто живут так постоянно? От этих мыслей горько и неприятно, но Тэн хочет разобраться.  
— У тебя все в порядке? — интересуется папа Кенсу, подавая ему рис. В эти дни отцы спрашивают это постоянно, беспокоятся, но с расспросами не лезут. — Как дела в школе?  
Их совсем не оценки интересуют, конечно же, да и учился Тэн всегда нормально. Но еще сегодня утром он случайно услышал, как они разговаривали о нем, и папа Чонин очень расстроенным голосом спрашивал, не заставил ли он сына своими рассказами ввязаться в сложный и небезопасный эксперимент. Но папа Кенсу ответил, что их Тэн такой же храбрый и умный, а они его поддержат, так что…  
— Я в порядке, но… — он тогда же решил рассказывать им про свои дела больше, чтобы не волновались, — так много вещей, которые трудно понять.  
— Например? — живо интересуется папа Чонин.  
— Когда все думают, что ты девчонка, к тебе относятся иначе. Это интересно, но скорее пугает, как они живут с этим каждый день? Мне непонятно, почему это происходит.  
Родители переглядываются.  
— Мы… рады, что ты задаешься этим вопросом, — говорит наконец папа Чонин. — Кажется, ты вырос совсем не таким человеком, какими были наши ровесники в свое время.  
— Это так, — соглашается папа Кенсу, — веками отношение к тем, кто не похож на остальных, или выбирает образ жизни иной, чем принято традиционно, переживает подобное, но почему-то плохо приходится и женщинам, несмотря на то, что они совсем не меньшинство.  
— Ужасно.  
— Но ты не будешь так себя вести, — отцы обнимают его по очереди, — и не позволишь другим, правда?  
Тэн кивает и думает о том, что позже обязательно изучит эту проблему. За ужином они говорят о работе и о том, что хозяин ресторана Кенсу сделал небольшую перестановку, так что освободилась еще одна часть стены, которую нужно разрисовать. Папа Чонин напоминает, что сейчас готовится к постановке, но Тэн считает, что сможет справиться с работой и сам. К тому же он так много думает о создании будущих декораций, что лишняя практика рисования на больших поверхностях ему совсем не повредит.

Поздно вечером Тэён пишет, что «все обсудил с Лукасом», и поскольку подробностей нет, можно надеяться, что они не подрались. Тэн со вздохом отправляет какой-то нейтральный стикер и откладывает телефон. Самая тяжелая и неприятная проблема, с которой он столкнулся в эти дни.  
Со времен младшей школы Лукас был одним из самых любимых его одноклассников, пусть они и не дружили близко — это все равно, ведь на его красивую улыбку, выразительные глаза и смешные уши можно было смотреть и без этого. А теперь они снова одноклассники, да еще и пришли в один клуб, это могло стать прекрасной возможностью, чтобы больше общаться, но все пошло наперекосяк. Тэн давно привык к особому отношению из-за их семьи, но никогда раньше это не случалось из-за него самого, и этим неприятным исключением стал именно Лукас. Сначала хотелось думать, что эти придирки, едкие комментарии и странные взгляды только кажутся слишком агрессивными, потому что исходят именно от него, человека, с которым хотелось сблизиться, но потом об этом заговорил и Тэён. Он долго терпел, напрягаясь все больше, пока не спросил, не стоит ли им всем серьезно поговорить. Именно в этот момент сердце Тэна, кажется, разбилось; или по крайней мере он почувствовал что-то такое неприятное, царапнувшее в груди.  
— Да нет, это все глупости, — отмахнулся он тогда, надеясь, что голос не дрожит, — просто у Лукаса чувства юмора нет, меня его слова не цепляют.  
Больше они об этом не говорили, но Тэн видел, как часто Тэён закрывает его собой, словно защищая от чужих взглядов, не только Лукаса, но и других парней, решивших тупо пошутить. Сначала это казалось какой-то глупой пародией на прекрасную даму и рыцаря, но очень скоро Тэн почувствовал, что ему нравится их постоянное общение. С Тэёном интересно говорить обо всем, не только о постановке, да и совместная учеба проходит отлично. Еще очень мило, когда его лицо, такое красивое и утонченное, принимает забавное выражение от шуток или внезапных проявлений чувств Тэна. Так хорошо, что он понимает все правильно, что не запрещает к себе прикасаться или нарушать личное пространство, принимает его таким.

***  
Лукас действительно подходит на перемене, открыто и, почти не пялясь на платье, спрашивает, когда и где они могут поговорить. Разыгрывать неосведомленность глупо, к тому же Тэён в кои-то веки не стоит рядом, а одобрительно кивает с другого конца класса.  
— Ближайшие несколько дней сразу после школы я буду в ресторане отца, знаешь его? У меня там кое-какая работа, но ты можешь зайти и я сделаю перерыв.  
— Знаю, где это. Я приду после тренировки, — Лукас собирается отойти, но все же секунду мнется и добавляет: — Новое платье очень красивое.  
Тэн расплывается в улыбке, потому что ему самому оно тоже очень нравится: темно-зеленое, с широкими рукавами и красивой отделкой — отец одолжил для него в театре вчера.

Назначенная встреча, к счастью, происходит после того, как Тэн успевает слезть со стремянки после разметки стены. Лукас, нашедший его в специально отгороженной части ресторана, восхищенно оглядывает рисунок, сделанный раньше, и даже аккуратно трет краску пальцем и ведет себя как будто просто зашел поздороваться. О чем они там с Тэёном договорились? Вдруг решили между собой, что раз Тэн молча перенес все, то его чувства значения не имеют? Или того хуже, придумали себе какое-то объяснение, далекое от реальности… Настроение портится.  
— Что ты хотел мне сказать? — звучит довольно грубо, но сейчас, когда он один, Тэну почему-то хочется защищаться. — Я должен продолжать работу.  
— Я пришел, — Лукас опускает глаза и теребит лямку рюкзака, — чтобы извиниться. Думаю, я обидел тебя, потому, что не совсем понимал, что происходит и с тобой, и со мной самим  
— И что происходило, по-твоему? — с подозрением интересуется Тэн.  
— Вначале мне показалось, что ты хотел внимания. Я давно тебя знаю, ты всегда был ярким, но это немного слишком… Тэён, конечно, отличный парень, но он тут новенький и, наверное, думает, что раз вся школа нормально к такому относится, то вы в безопасности, но он не знает, что в городе есть те, кому…  
— Что ты несешь? — Тэн почти шипит. — Сам-то хоть соображаешь?  
— Я говорю о том, что вы двое рисковали, в то время, как я мог бы…  
— Ты считаешь, что мне нужна защита?  
— Ну конечно! Раз ты решил быть… девушкой. И нашел себе…  
— Тэён не мой парень! И я не девушка! — Тэн наконец взрывается. — С чего ты это взял?  
— Ну как бы… эээ… — Лукас теряется. — Твоя одежда, и волосы, и эти повадки, и остальное…  
— Платье и парик не делают меня женщиной — это во-первых, — угрожающе начинает Тэн и сейчас чувствует себя большим и страшным напротив сжавшегося Лукаса. — Нет каких-то особых повадок или привычек — это во-вторых. А в-третьих: даже если бы я стал девушкой, с чего ты взял, что мне нужна помощь или защита? Тем более от тебя? Я что, беспомощное существо?  
Голос Тэна вдруг противно срывается.  
— Эй, ну что ты? — бубнит Лукас и аккуратно похлопывает по плечу. — Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я не думаю ничего этого, что ты сказал, я просто… ну… Сам не знаю, почему.  
— Ах, не знаешь? Так, может, стоило хотя бы немного подумать, прежде чем донимать меня в школе и подначивать других парней на физкультуре? Может, стоило спросить кого поумнее, как следует себя вести?  
Он смотрит на чужое лицо: бледное, в красных пятнах, с нечитаемым выражением. Лукас опускает погасший взгляд, а потом медленно сползает по стене, пока не садится, обняв колени.  
— Что ты… Лукас? Что с тобой?  
Опустившись рядом, Тэн пытается увидеть лицо, но тот закрывается руками. Это пугает, особенно когда широкие плечи совершенно явно взрагивают раз, другой — и слышатся тихие вздохи.  
— Да что же это… Пожалуйста, поговори со мной?  
К счастью в огороженную ширмами рабочую зону никто не заходит и им не могут помешать, поэтому Тэн пододвигается ближе, неловко, как получается, обнимает напрягшиеся плечи и снова спрашивает, теперь совсем тихо:  
— Пожалуйста, Лукас, скажи, что случилось? Я сказал что-то-то не то?  
— Нет, все правильно, — наконец, отвечает тот, — ты прав, а я нет. Просто… Почему все вокруг умнее? И почему вы все кричите на меня? Откуда вы знаете, как нужно поступать? И почему я не знаю?  
— Что? О чем ты?  
— Этот Тэён, живущий в доме, набитом книгами! И его отец, который всех насквозь видит… Парни из класса… Да еще ты с этими своими экспериментами, которые поддерживают родители! Откуда вы все такие? Почему у меня не так?  
Глаза Лукаса, хоть и покрасневшие от слез, но злые, несмотря на то, что он до сих пор сидит, сжавшись. Тэн убирает руки, чтобы не раздражать его еще больше, и хмурится, пытаясь разобраться.  
— Мне, наверное, не место среди вас, — продолжает Лукас. — Думал, что смогу вписаться, попробовать что-то новое, но это, оказывается, сложнее, чем петь на школьном фестивале — тут надо что-то такое знать, в чем-то разбираться, что всем и без того понятно… А я слишком тупой. Права бабушка, думать надо о баскетболе. Можешь передать Тэёну, что я больше никого не потревожу.  
Он трет лицо и быстро встает, так что вскочивший следом Тэн путается в юбках и чуть не падает, но все же успевает схватить его за руку:  
— Да нет же, подожди! Давай все обсудим?  
— Что тут обсуждать? Тэён сказал, что я тебя обидел, я пришел попросить прощения за тупые шутки, но узнал, что мое поведение, оказывается, было куда хуже, чем я представлял.  
Мысли Тэна разбегаются, потому что происходящее просто выходит из-под контроля, но он крепче вцепляется в плечи Лукаса, чтобы не ушел, трясет головой, пытаясь собраться и, наконец, признается:  
— Никто ничего такого не знает и не придумывает заранее. У меня все из-за Джульетты.  
— Джульетта? Которая из пьесы?  
— Да. Я все это начал потому, что хотел понять, каково жить девушке в мужском мире, и мы все время обсуждали это с Тэёном, а не… Но из-за тебя тогда я почувствовал это все на мгновение, а потом понял, что ведь она так всю жизнь жила.  
— Правда?  
— Самое дерьмовое то, что им всем так приходится существовать. Будто они бестолковые куклы, которые наряжаются, чтобы привлечь внимание, и потом сами виноваты в своих проблемах, особенно если нет защитника.  
— О ком ты?  
— Да о девушках же! — возмущается Тэн. — Только посмей сказать, что ты еще с кем-то так же обращался!  
— Что? Нет! — в голосе Лукаса звучит легкая паника. — Клянусь, ты первая… Первый…  
Содрав с головы парик, Тэн рычит и придвигается так близко, что тот прижимается к стене:  
— Если я узнаю, что ты относишься так же хреново хотя бы к одной девчонке, то клянусь, я отхлестаю тебя этим, — он угрожающе покачивает кулаком с зажатым париком, — а потом запихну его тебе в глотку так, что больше не сможешь дышать. Понял?  
— Д-да, — тихо отвечает Лукас, — я все понял.  
Вздохнув, Тэн натягивает парик обратно.  
— Я не должен был кричать на тебя. А ты не должен был вести себя, как средневековый болван.  
— Угу.  
— И Лукас, я… не думаю, что знаю больше тебя. Про Тэёна не скажу, но ведь мы с тобой столько лет, — голос предательски дрожит, — знаем друг друга, и учились вместе. Наши жизни разные, но было бы здорово, чтобы они стали ближе. Что думаешь?  
Молчание затягивается, и Тэн осознает, что это признание, особенно в образе девушки (что еще недавно так сильно смущало Лукаса), может показаться слишком странным, и он сейчас окончательно все испортил, потому что если его пошлют, он больше не сможет доверять, общаться, находиться в одном…  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, что тоже хотел бы начать все сначала, без всех этих недоразумений. Мне есть чему поучиться у тебя.  
— И Тэёна?  
— И Тэёна, — вздыхает Лукас.  
— И ты никуда не уйдешь из театрального клуба.  
— Ну, посмотрим после прослушивания…  
— Нет!!!  
— Ты снова кричишь, — замечает Лукас, но уже со своей старой, красивой улыбкой.  
Тэн шумно вздыхает и пихает его кулаком в плечо. Им долго придется привыкать друг к другу.

***  
В следующий раз позаниматься английским они собираются уже втроем, и в доме у Тэёна. Тот как раз гремит посудой на кухне, когда домой возвращается господин Бён, отбирает у него пачки рамена и греет домашний обед.  
— Рад снова видеть тебя у нас, Лукас, — добавляет он, когда все садятся за стол. — Надеюсь, вы, ребята, будете заглядывать к нам почаще.  
Лукас кивает, почему-то слегка порозовев, а Тэн пробует суп. Неплохо приготовлено для непрофессионала.  
Он немного в курсе того, что произошло тут между Тэёном, Лукасом и их родителями, но не собирается выспрашивать больше, чтобы не портить атмосферу.  
— Кстати, Тэн, — обращается господин Бён уже к нему, — завтра буду обедать в ресторане Кенсу. Твою новую работу уже можно будет посмотреть?  
— К сожалению, я еще не закончил.  
— Тогда будет повод сходить еще раз! — он смотрит на часы, охает и спешит снять фартук. — У меня скоро пациент. Если вы собирались заниматься в гостиной, то должны вести себя очень тихо, чтобы не мешать нам в кабинете. А еще лучше вам было бы наверху…  
— Не беспокойся, пап, — отвечает ему Тэён, — мы все уберем и будем в моей комнате.  
Господин Бён еще раз ласково всем улыбается и уходит. Все же он очень приятный человек.  
Наверху Лукас с любопытством озирается, хотя, кажется, уже бывал здесь, и пока Тэн с Тэёном раскладывают тетради и учебники, зависает около стены с фотографиями, чему-то улыбаясь. Хотя тот маленький, но такой серьезный Тэён в костюме яблочка, на снимке из детского сада, до сих пор умиляет и самого Тэна…  
— Твой отец что, ходил на все школьные праздники? — спрашивает Лукас.  
— Да, почти на все, — пожимает плечами Тэён. — Мама часто уезжала и не могла этим заниматься, а когда они развелись, то и пытаться перестала. Но папа говорит, что его подобные вещи забавляют, так что…  
— Так вы с ней больше не общаетесь?  
— Почему же? Мы переписываемся, она часто звонит и, конечно, когда бывает в Корее, обязательно встречаемся.  
— И с тобой, и с твоим отцом тоже?  
— Они поддерживают добрые отношения, но, кажется, не виделись уже несколько лет. Да почему ты все это спрашиваешь? — наконец удивляется Тэён.  
— Просто любопытно. А вот…  
— Задай свой вопрос на английском? — вмешивается Тэн, пытаясь перевести беседу в нужное русло. Лукас недовольно зыркает на него, шевелит губами, пытаясь, очевидно, составить фразу, а потом обреченно отмахивается, садится в кресло-мешок и открывает тетрадь.

***  
В служебной комнате ресторана Тэн меняет платье на рабочий комбинезон и скручивает волосы в узел — он начинает работать с краской, так что тут не до шуток. Когда он пришел после школы, то сразу увидел сидящего в зале Сехун-хёна — одного из танцоров труппы папиного театра, самого младшего, хотя казался он всегда серьезным и взрослым. Сегодня он выглядит очень эффектно, с уложенными волосами, в дорогой рубашке — хотя его не может испортить никакая, даже самая простая одежда типа потной футболки и старых штанов. С его-то ростом… Тэн завистливо вздыхает. И все же, что хену понадобилось тут? Наверное, договорился встретиться с папой?  
Сосредоточившись на работе, Тэн выбрасывает все лишние мысли из головы, но когда, стоя на верху стремянки, случайно бросает взгляд поверх ширмы, отгораживающей его рабочее место от остального зала, то чуть кисточку не роняет.  
Сехун-хён сидит вовсе не с папой, а с господином Бёном! Перед ними тарелки, они разговаривают и улыбаются друг другу. Неужели они знакомы? Удивительное совпадение… Господин Бён сегодня тоже выглядит очень элегантно, будто они оба сговорились приодеться для этой встречи.  
С минуту понаблюдав, Тэн удивленно качает головой и возвращается к работе, а потом вспоминает вчерашний разговор на кухне. Значит, встреча и правда была назначена заранее. А может быть, Сехун-хён решил найти психолога? Жизнь артиста полна стресса… Выглянув еще раз, Тэн отмечает, что несмотря на то, что собеседники весело болтают, их руки лежат очень уж близко, будто нарочно. Пожалуй, это не сеанс терапии…  
Приходится спуститься с лестницы, закончить нижнюю часть стены, передвинуть стремянку и перейти к новому сегменту орнамента, расчерченного тонким карандашом, так что когда Тэну снова удается выглянуть в зал, эти двое уже оплачивают счет, потом долго жмут руки, улыбаются, кивают и Сехун-хён уходит. Господин Бён сидит, копаясь в телефоне, потом спрашивает что-то у официанта, убирающего посуду, и вдруг встает и идет в сторону Тэна!  
Лестница опасно качается, когда он резко переносит равновесие, но, кажется, никто не заметил этой возни. Спустя несколько секунд снизу раздается приветствие:  
— Как успехи, Тэн?  
— З-здравствуйте, господин Бён! Ну… вот… понемногу, — Тэн спускается, надеясь, что мямлит он не слишком подозрительно, и речь пойдет о декоре. Так и выходит.  
— Потрясающе, — вздыхает господин Бён, оглядывая стену, — а я совершенно не умею рисовать. Завидую тебе.  
— Спасибо. Это папа уговорил меня попробовать.  
— Талантливый человек талантлив во всем. Я надеялся сегодня также увидеться с Чонином, но мне тут сказали, что режиссер затеял внезапное собрание труппы… А вот Кенсу я даже беспокоить не решусь, зал ресторана забит полностью, у него куча работы.  
— Тут всегда так, — не без гордости отвечает Тэн.  
— И совершенно заслуженно, их кухня великолепна. Впрочем, я могу попросить тебя передать Кёнсу, что обед был прекрасен, и я надеюсь…  
— Здравствуйте!  
От громкого приветствия они оба вздрагивают и поворачиваются: около входа стоит чрезвычайно довольный Лукас. Кажется, он очень спешил сюда, даже дыхание сбилось.  
— Какая неожиданная встреча! Здравствуй, Лукас.  
— Ты чего пришел? — Тэн спрашивает куда менее вежливо, но это от неожиданности. — Разве мы договаривались?  
— Я принес тебе попить, — Лукас показывает ему стакан лимонада, накрытый крышкой, — ты ведь тяжело работаешь.  
— Угу, только я буквально нахожусь в заведении, где полно еды и напитков…  
Не слушая, Лукас впихивает ему в руки стакан, поворачивается к господину Бену, улыбаясь как сумасшедший, и спрашивает:  
— А как ваши дела? Тоже пришли посмотреть на рисунки?  
— Я обедал тут сегодня и заглянул посмотреть. Впрочем, мне пора, не буду отвлекать вас.  
— А мне тоже пора! Пока, Тэн, не скучай!  
— Ты же… Да я… — от холодного стакана мерзнут руки, так что удивленный Тэн отставляет его в угол и взлетает по лестнице, чтобы посмотреть наружу. Совершенно невозможно работать! Что это было?  
Он успевает заметить, что Лукас трется вокруг господина Бёна, пока тот надевает пиджак, и, о чем-то разговаривая, они выходят за двери.  
— Что это все значило? — громко спрашивает сам себя Тэн и садится на ступеньку. — Что я только что увидел?


	9. R U Ridin?

На тесной улочке невозможно припарковаться, но, выглянув из окна, Чанёль видит уже спешащего к нему Бэкхёна, поэтому не выключает двигатель, надеясь, что за короткое время не успеет никому помешать. Так и получается, поэтому когда на пассажирское кресло быстро садится Бён, они стартуют сразу и выезжают на более свободную улицу.  
— Объясни еще раз, куда мы едем?  
— Спортивный магазин хочет стать спонсором моей команды и подарить нам новую форму. Мне бы не помешала помощь в выборе цвета и прочего, потому что мне уже намекали, что мой вкус не очень.  
Бэкхён смеется.  
— Поэтому я наудачу предложил тебе составить компанию, и мне повезло.  
— Да, действительно. Совершенно неожиданно мой вечер оказался свободным.  
Покосившись, Чанёль замечает, что Бэкхён говорит это как-то странно, задумчиво, глядя в окно и прикусывая костяшку пальца. Интересно, почему он такой?  
Думать о другом человеке оказывается приятно. Чанёль сам не замечал раньше, что у него нет друзей, а Бэкхён вполне может им стать. Бывшие и нынешние коллеги не в счет, в школе всегда нужно держать себя определенным образом, следить за лицом и словами, даже над глупостями не посмеешься — не поймут. Парни из его старой команды — это вообще боль, повторяющаяся раз в год, на встречах — кто-то достиг успеха в спорте, кто-то в бизнесе, и у всех большие нормальные семьи, и все обнимают и расспрашивают, но как-то с жалостью и снисхождением… Бэкхён из другого мира, и ему нет дела до старых ошибок Чанёля, которому правда нужно начинать жить по-новому, интересоваться другими людьми, и собой, и Лукасом, но не так, как раньше. Поэтому Чанёль смотрит снова и подмечает еще больше деталей:  
— Кажется, ты сегодня при параде. Была важная встреча?  
— Свидание вслепую.  
— Ох, ничего себе! И как она? Расскажешь?  
— Почему она? — Бэкхён поворачивается и с недоумением смотрит. — Это был парень, я же говорил, что я гей.  
— А?  
Торможение на светофоре получается немного резковатым.  
— О господи, Чанёль, только не говори, что был слишком пьян тогда и не запомнил. В тот раз, когда мы впервые разговаривали…  
Потерев затылок, Чанёль восстанавливает в памяти тот вечер и действительно вспоминает, что после него оставалось что-то, что он хотел обсудить, но они отвлеклись… Точно, он сказал что осознал гомосексуальность и развелся, что-то в этом роде.  
— Надеюсь, это не станет проблемой? — Бэкхён теперь не отрываясь смотрит на него, но говорит тише и как-то грустно. — Я думал, ты услышал тогда.  
— Что? Нет! Прости, я правда был слишком пьян и забыл об этом, но сейчас вспомнил, что даже хотел задать какие-то вопросы. И это никакая не проблема, клянусь, я всего лишь растерялся.  
— Ладно, — улыбается Бэкхён по-старому. — Что ты там спросить хотел? Как гей мог жениться?  
Чанёль чувствует, что кончики ушей краснеют, но все равно кивает.  
— Наша сексуальность изменчива, особенно в молодости. Ты ведь слышал, что абсолютных геев или натуралов очень мало? На этой шкале мы все находимся в разном положении и можем менять его.  
— Ты о би?  
— В том числе, но вариантов сексуальных, романтических и просто отношений, вплоть до полного их отсутствия, существует множество. Так вот и я — сначала пробовал встречаться с девушками, потом понял, что заглядываюсь и на парней. В университете попробовал и с ними. А после встретил свою будущую жену, влюбился — очень уж она классной была — и подумал, что время экспериментов позади.  
— Оказалось, что нет?  
— Да, когда понял, как много желаний и интересов подавляю, как порчу этим жизнь себе и ей, как попытка держаться за видимость счастливой семьи убивает нас, то сразу предложил расстаться. Она, бедняжка, думала, что я разлюбил из-за ее амбициозности и трудоголизма. Так что эта свобода сделала счастливее нас обоих, да и Тэёну, кажется, нравится, что мы больше не ругаемся и каждый занят своим делом.  
Чанёль кивает, получив новую пищу для размышлений, и уточняет предыдущий вопрос:  
— Так как прошло свидание? Хороший парень?  
— Очень хороший. Красив как бог, профессиональный танцор и очень милый. Сразу после написал мне, что хотел бы еще раз встретиться…  
— Ну, а ты что? — Чанёль взволнован, как когда тайком смотрит дорамы. — Ты ответил?  
— Еще нет. Кое-что заставило меня задуматься, так что ему придется подождать немного.  
Ответить Чанёль не успевает, потому что они как раз приехали к нужному магазину.  
Кажется, Бэкхён действительно далек от спорта, потому что озирается с недоумением почти на все товары, выставленные в магазине, но все же позвал он его не зря. Когда менеджер выкладывает перед ними целую стопку фотографий, у Чанёля начинает рябить в глазах.  
— Давай уберем те варианты, которые похожи на форму других школьных команд? — предлагает Бэкхён, и Чанёль напрягает мозги, вспоминая всех соперников. Потом он так же по совету исключает то, что ему самому не нравится или кажется неудобным, и из оставшихся пяти вариантов выбор сделает сама команда.  
После менеджер ведет их посмотреть на будущую фотозону, где пройдут съемки для баннера и плакатов, и снова вопросы об этом ставят Чанёля в тупик — ему никогда раньше не приходилось заниматься подобными вещами. Бэкхён снова приходит на выручку, так что будущий фотограф начинает обсуждать это все только с ним. Наблюдая за этим, Чанёль думает, обратил бы он раньше внимание на то, как этот яркий симпатичный парень с разноцветными волосами, рукавами татуировок и пирсингом совершенно явно заигрывает с Бэкхёном, а тот благосклонно это принимает. Чанёль чувствует себя слоном в посудной лавке, большим, неуклюжим и туповатым, потому что как себя вести не очень знает, и как реагировать — не понимает.  
И снова на него обрушивают непонятные вопросы, а Бэкхён помогает отсечь все лишнее, оставляя главное, так что к концу этой встречи удается решить почти все. Забрав папку с документами для согласования со школьным советом, они наконец возвращаются к машине.  
— Я бы не справился без тебя, — с благодарностью говорит Чанёль, пока они пристегиваются. — Честное слово, мой мозг чуть не закипел. С меня ужин.  
— Спасибо, с удовольствием поужинаю с тобой на днях, — смеется Бэкхён, — но думаю, не будь меня рядом, ты бы сориентировался и так же успешно обсудил все.  
— О нет, — трясет головой Чанёль, — ничего не понимаю в фотосъемках, и цветах формы, и видах рекламы, и всем остальном, наверняка бы согласился на какую-то чушь.  
— А я тоже не понимаю.  
— Да как же это? Ты буквально провел переговоры, сделал всю работу вместо меня!  
— Все решения принял ты сам, я всего лишь помог тебе. Тут есть пара хитростей. Рассказать?  
— Разумеется!  
Бён ненадолго задумывается, пока Чанёль выезжает на погружающуюся в сумерки улицу.  
— Когда перед тобой выбор из множества решений, в которых ты не уверен, подумай что точно можно исключить.  
— Как с выбором цвета формы?  
— Да, я подумал, что точно не подойдет — сходство с соперниками, потом — то, что не нравится лично тебе: состав команды изменится, а тебе на это смотреть годами, а дальше ты и сам подключился, размышляя, что подходит, а что нет. Так что из огромного множества мы выбрали самое важное.  
— Ловко, — кивает Чанёль, — это действительно сработало.  
— А про рекламу и фотографии я, возможно, знаю чуть больше тебя, но совсем ненамного, и так же не понимал и половины.  
— Неужели? И как же мы справились?  
— У людей есть привычка говорить об одном и том же, если их слушают. Конечно, правильнее и быстрее задавать вопросы, когда чего-то не понимаешь, но если нельзя показаться некомпетентным, дай собеседнику говорить. Мы все любим внимание, любим, когда нас слушают, и в подобных ситуациях будем повторять одно и то же в разных вариациях, чтобы казалось, что мы можем говорить по теме бесконечно.  
— Так ты просто позволил им болтать, пока сам не разобрался о чем речь?  
— Ага. Ты бы тоже понял, если бы я раньше обратил твое внимание. Но в следующий раз будешь знать.  
Чанёль аплодирует, кивая в знак восхищения, благо они стоят на светофоре.  
— А мне-то показалось, ты просто флиртуешь с тем парнем, фотографом.  
— Ну… — Бэкхён загадочно улыбается, — я позволил ему так думать.  
— Да ты сердцеед!  
— Вовсе нет, но… Не зря же я потратил сегодня почти час, чтобы погладить эту рубашку?  
Еще раз посмотрев на нее, и на красивую укладку, да и вообще, на весь этот элегантный образ, Чанёль согласно кивает: совсем не зря.  
Проехав пару минут в молчании, после некоторого размышления, он возвращается к разговору:  
— Эти твои хитрости… Они ведь не только к таким ситуациям подходят?  
— Все верно. Я бы сказал, что нужно быть внимательным, ведь многие проблемы так не решить — всегда нужно анализировать ситуацию.  
— Ну да, это понятно…  
— Но в целом, в основе этого подхода лежат фундаментальные истины: старайся увидеть важную суть вещей и слушай других внимательно, чтобы понимать их.

Когда они подъезжают к дому Бэкхёна, уже почти темно, и свет горит только в комнате наверху. Чанёль чувствует какую-то острую необходимость выйти из машины, а не просто попрощаться через открытое окно, хотя до двери всего пара шагов. Вежливость, наверное.  
Бэкхён никак не комментирует его странный порыв, просто стоит напротив, таинственный и красивый в свете фонарей. Наверное, такую картину видят парни в конце свиданий с ним?  
Отогнав глупые мысли, Чанёль просто, по-дружески и грубовато жмет ему руку, еще раз говорит об ужине и благодарит за помощь, и наконец они прощаются.  
Дождавшись, пока в окнах первого этажа загорится свет, Чанёль уезжает, мысленно снова возвращаясь к немудреным советам. Что-то в них было такое, что помогало, возможно, разобраться с проблемами гораздо более важными, чем работа.

***  
В родном доме все как всегда — громко работает телевизор, из кухни тянет маминым фирменным супом, на кровати лежит стопка постиранных вещей.  
Пока родители шумно обсуждают новости за ужином, Чанёль не включается в эту беседу, а присматривается к Лукасу, который вяло ковыряется в тарелке. Он так и не придумал за эти дни, как им поговорить, но сейчас вдруг понимает, что это нужный момент. Все это время Чанёль думал, что должен учесть все — и школу, и перспективы, и баскетбол, и театр, и чувства сына, и свои, конечно, мнение родителей, и еще миллион разных мелочей, для которых просто не хватало места в голове… но ведь важны-то по настоящему совсем не они?  
— Эй, — он наклоняется к Лукасу, чтобы только тот его услышал, — волнуешься перед прослушиванием?  
Сын замирает, давится едой, а его глаза становятся просто огромными.  
— Ну что там у вас? — недовольно спрашивает мать, но Чанёль отмахивается, чтобы она не приставала с расспросами.  
— Вижу, что ты все время с книгой, — тихо продолжает он, подавая воду, — мне кажется, из тебя выйдет крутой Ромео, или кто там? Я, если честно, не читал…  
— Ты не… Не читал «Ромео и Джульетту?» — тихо спрашивает Лукас. — Ромео совсем не крутой.  
— Да? А почему он тогда в названии?  
— Ну понимаешь, пьеса… Ты правда не читал? И фильмы не видел?  
— Не-а, — расслабленно тянет Чанёль, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Все время занимался спортом, мне помогали с тестами и экзаменами, не до того было. Но ты-то у меня парень умный! Расскажешь потом про этого Ромео?  
— Я могу… Порепетировать с тобой, если ты не против, — все еще робко предлагает Лукас, будто ждет, что отец посмеется над его увлечением. — Послушаешь пару монологов.

Они действительно довольно долго репетируют, сначала Чанёль проверяет по книжке текст, а потом смотрит, как его сын, такой необычный в этом образе, играет, кажется, лучше любого актера, что он видел по телевизору. Немного путано Лукас объясняет про сюжет пьесы, про героев, и у Чанёля опять холодок в желудке, от того что он понимает, как глупо облажались те подростки.  
Они не говорят о баскетболе, выборе или о том случае на тренировке, но Чанёль с горечью осознает, что это первый за очень долгое время момент близости с собственным сыном. Наверное, Лукас тоже так чувствует, и они оба боятся сломать эту обновленную хрупкую связь лишними эмоциями и словами, и оба отступают, чтобы не натворить лишнего.  
— Ого, уже так поздно! — восклицает Чанёль, встает с кресла и вписывается головой в скошенный потолок старой детской. Давно забытые ощущения… — Тебе давно пора спать.  
— Спасибо что… Помог мне проверить себя. — Лукас говорит тихо, а Чанёль будто слышит неозвученное «спасибо, что не был против этого», и вместо привычного ободряющего похлопывания по спине, коротко обнимает сына, отмечая, что совсем скоро они сравняются в размерах.  
— Спокойной ночи. Если понадобится еще помощь, обращайся.

Проходит почти две недели, за время которых они репетируют дома еще трижды, в последний раз Лукас даже делает плащ из одеяла, чтобы вжиться в роль.  
За благодарственным ужином с Бэкхёном Чанёль делится с ним тем, как смог взглянуть на все свои сомнения под другим углом и понять, что по сути важным было показать сыну, что он хочет поддержать его, а остальное постепенно решится. Бэкхён так долго восхищается и хвалит его, что становится даже неловко.  
— И ты просто слушал его, правильно? — немного захмелевший Бён наклоняется ближе, опасно покачивая стаканом. — И он сам говорит о том, что ему важно и интересно, безо всякого давления и принуждения, так?  
— Так, — соглашается Чанёль. — Не понимаю, почему я раньше этого не делал? Впрочем, ладно, теперь послушай, какой сюрприз я подготовил после разговора с Тэмином…

Парни из баскетбольной команды дисциплинированно собираются в назначенное время в зале, но перешучиваются и волнуются, будто первоклашки.  
— Готовы?  
— Да, тренер Пак!  
— Скорее, а то опоздаем, — шутливо ворчит Чанёль и ведет вереницу спортсменов по пустым школьным коридорам. — Сами, наверное, не найдете нужный поворот!  
— Неправда!  
— Обижаете, тренер!  
— Я на первом курсе ходил в театральный кружок!  
Чанёль распахивает дверь, запускает парней в темный зал и прокрадывается следом. Те, кто были внутри, ошарашенно молчат, и только учитель Ли едва заметно улыбается. Он сидит рядом с Тэёном за освещенным столом в проходе темного зрительного зала, а несколько ребят, в том числе и Лукас, стоят на залитой светом сцене — действительно настоящее прослушивание.  
Спортсмены как ни в чем не бывало поднимаются на сцену и становятся в общий ряд, доставая из карманов сложенные листы с текстом.  
— Продолжаем представляться, прошу вас, — нарушает тишину учитель, будто не произошло ничего особенного, — Марк, вы следующий?  
— Ли Марк, роль Ромео, — тут же отзывается невысокий парень. Да разве он будет так хорош, как Лукас?  
Потрясенный сын то оглядывается на команду, то пялится в темноту на Тэёна, и едва не пропускает свою очередь, но Чанёль все равно испытывает прилив гордости.  
Когда дело доходит до баскетболистов, те также представляются, но заявляются на роли стражников, горожан, слуг, кроме Джонни, который даже выступает вперед и громко высоким голосом объявляет:  
— Со Джонни, роль кормилицы!  
Это окончательно разряжает обстановку, все смеются, и настоящее прослушивание начинается.  
Чанёль тихонько выскальзывает в заднюю дверь и идет в кабинет, чтобы чем-то заняться вместо отмененной тренировки. Если бы Лукас хотел, чтобы он видел его пробы, то позвал бы, но он думает, что для сына эта победа или поражение — личное дело, то, что он выбрал сам для себя.

***  
И на работе, и дома теперь куда приятнее. Лукас улыбается совсем как раньше, постоянно занят какими-то своими важными и интересными делами, то по учебе, то в театре, и даже успевает приходить помочь на тренировках. Ребята из команды теперь замечают его, подшучивают, называя господином Ромео, и даже цитируют что-то непонятное (для Чанёля), но им всем смешно.  
Большого разговора или семейного совета еще не было, но он явно случится, а до этого времени, Чанёль надеется, они с сыном научаться больше друг другу доверять.  
С Бэкхёном тоже все отлично — он всегда поддержит сообщением или картинкой со щенком, советует, как себя вести с парочкой проблемных родителей и смеется над его историями о забавных случаях с работы. Вот что значит, дружить со взрослым человеком! Раньше Чанёль тосковал по тем временам, когда у него было ощущение команды, этой неистовой поддержки и подстраховки друг друга, когда они играли, или дрались с парнями из другой школы, или прикрывали друг друга перед родителями, чтобы сорваться вместе на вечеринки… Теперь это ему не нужно, и было бы странно жить по тем же принципам, когда тебе далеко за тридцать. Сейчас он ценит хорошие ровные отношения с коллегами, приятное расположение учителя Ли и еще одного учителя Кима с прошлой работы и, конечно, появление Бэкхёна. Старший друг, с кучей удивительного опыта за плечами, не лезет в душу, но готов выслушивать, давать советы, а когда нужно — указать на ошибки…  
— У тебя разве нет учительского совещания сегодня? — голос Бэкхёна раздается прямо над ухом.  
— Что? — Чанёль буквально подскакивает, ударившись головой о какие-то уличные украшения.  
— Ты упоминал об этом, а сам торчишь тут.  
— Я заметил тебя через окно и думал, подойти ли поздороваться…  
— Прости, мне нужно закончить встречу, — Бэкхён похлопывает его по плечу и отходит, улыбнувшись как-то грустно. В паре шагов его дожидается какой-то очень красивый высокий парень, тоже с невеселым лицом, но они вместе уходят.  
Стукнув себя по только что ушибленному месту, Чанёль идет в другую сторону. Что он только что устроил? Шел по делам, увидел, что в кофейне сидит Бэкхён, и залип, задумавшись о друзьях, да так сильно, что не заметил, как тот закончил пить кофе и идет к выходу со своим спутником… Большим придурком перед незнакомцем выставить себя было невозможно. Кстати, интересно, что это был за парень? Тот же, из ресторана, или уже другой? Бэкхён почему-то больше не рассказывал о нем. Удобно ли будет спросить, ведь прошло столько времени… Время!  
Сорвавшись на бег, Чанёль несется к машине, чтобы успеть на совещание.

«Ты можешь забрать ребят?» — пишет Бэкхён вечером, когда Чанёль уже приполз домой после работы. — «Они втроем бесятся в комнате Тэёна — не знаю, репетируют или учат уроки, но уже довольно поздно. Я собираюсь остановить их веселье, но не хочу, чтобы Тэн и Лукас шли домой сами».  
Сначала хочется устало простонать, но Чанёль обнаруживает какой-то странный прилив сил и отвечает, что уже в пути, когда садится в машину.  
Открывший дверь Бэкхён смешной в домашнем виде, на нем уютный халат и даже цветастые носки — совсем не тот образ, что он видел днем.  
— Я сказал им закругляться в течении десяти минут, пока мы выпьем чаю.  
— Чай — это очень кстати, я даже поужинать не успел.  
— Тогда, полагаю, у детей будет немного больше времени, — Бэкхён ведет его на кухню. — Чонина я предупредил.  
Сверху и правда слышится музыка, голоса и даже топот — черт знает, чем они там занимаются? Чанёль отпивает несколько глотков ароматного чая, пока Бэкхён быстро готовит что-то вроде сэндвичей.  
— У тебя днем было свидание? Ну там, в кофейне? — наконец решает удовлетворить свое любопытство Чанёль.  
— Не совсем, — Бэкхён ставит перед ним тарелку, — но это парень, с которым было свидание раньше.  
— Я сразу узнал, красавчик, как ты его и описывал.  
— Ну да, ну да, — бормочет Бэкхён, отворачиваясь и перебирая разложенные по столу продукты. Та часть кухни скрывается в тени, — просто идеальный…  
— Так и почему не свидание? — с набитым ртом звучит не очень, но вопрос понятен.  
— Мне не шестнадцать, чтобы выяснять отношения по телефону, так что позвал его выпить кофе и объяснил, почему не буду встречаться с ним. Он нормально все понял.  
— Что? Да как же это?! — Чанёль чуть хлеб не роняет. — Но почему?  
— Ну я точно не расскажу тебе причину, — усмехается Бэкхён. — Просто, считай, не сложилось.  
— Ладно, — звучит немного обидно, но на самом деле понятно, что это может быть довольно личное. — Все время получается, что тебе кто-то не подходит. То этот парень, то мужик, которого я застал у тебя однажды вечером…  
— Боже, Чанёль, это был пациент, я ведь говорил!  
— Ты был очень любезен с ним.  
— Это называется вежливость, — Бэкхён возвращается к нему с сэндвичем для себя и садится напротив. — Откуда этот романтический настрой? Ты что, баллад наслушался?  
— Да нет, просто… — Чанёль ни за что не признается, что и правда слушал последние пару дней альбомы Кима Чондэ, ведь это просто совпадение. — Думал, ты хочешь с кем-то встречаться, и удивляюсь, почему отказываешься.  
— Но ведь не с кем попало! Ты, например, тоже не отказался бы, так ведь? Так почему не ответишь на флирт любой из девушек в кафе?  
— Ну это совсем другое!  
— Почему же? Думаешь, у геев все иначе?  
— Не знаю, — Чанёль совсем теряется и поэтому вцепляется в чайную чашку, словно она подскажет, как выкрутиться. — Я думал, что раз ты в поиске, то готов давать больше шансов, наверное…  
— Зачем, если я понял, что это мне не подходит? — Бэкхён вздыхает с какой-то горечью и продолжает: — может, я поторопился с решением кого-то искать.  
— Не будь так категоричен после первой попытки, — авторитетно заявляет Чанёль, — вокруг полно хороших парней.  
— Ну, раз ты мне это говоришь, — наконец появляется обычная широкая улыбка, — то, наверное, так и есть. А мне нужно помогать тебе познакомиться с хорошей девушкой?  
— Нет, точно нет, — трясет головой Чанёль, доедая второй сэндвич, — я никого не ищу, и к тому же все мои свидания почему-то проходят совсем не так, как у тебя.  
— А как?  
— Я зову их поесть или в кино, думаю, о чем будем говорить и все такое, но почему-то в разгар вечера оказывается, что дамочка лезет мне в штаны. Потом всем долго неловко, ну и… Не хочу.  
Бэкхён смеется так сильно, что крики наверху стихают.  
— Никто не умеет смешить, как ты, Чанёль, — говорит он и вытирает салфеткой глаза, — и после этого геев считают слишком распущенными.  
На это заявление есть и возражения, и уточнения, и вопросы, но это все того не стоит, потому что у Бэкхёна наконец-то хоть немного наладилось настроение, и Чанёль не хочет терять этот момент.  
Наверху хлопает дверь и раздается топот.  
— Ну что, мы едем? — голос Лукаса звучит так, будто это он дожидался отца, а не наоборот.  
— Едем, давно пора, — бурчит Чанёль и напоминает: — а вы не хотите поблагодарить господина Бёна за то, что он позволил вам сидеть тут до ночи?  
— Извините, что мы так задержались, господин Бён, — тут же говорит Тэн и подтягивает лямки рюкзака, — большое спасибо за ужин и остальное.  
— Всегда рад.  
— Спасибо, господин Бён, — Лукас низко и уважительно кланяется, но при этом первый протягивает руки, вынуждая Бэкхёна к рукопожатию. Издевается, что ли? — У вас тут замечательно.  
Чанёль хмурится, собираясь призвать грубияна к порядку, но лицо Лукаса серьезное и искреннее. Наверное, в этом доме он и правда чувствует себя спокойнее и лучше, не то что в родном.  
Парни вместе с провожающим Тэёном спешат к машине, а Бэкхён прощается, все еще улыбаясь, и мягко сжимает плечо Чанёля, будто благодарит за что-то. Наверное, за то, что насмешил.


	10. I Cant Stand the Rain

Как всегда, Лукас просыпается за четыре минуты до будильника и смотрит в потолок. Иногда кажется, что скошенные балки крыши стали гладкими потому, что он вечно бьется о них головой, а раньше бился отец. Комната такая маленькая, что можно дотянуться до шкафа и достать одежду, не вставая с кровати. Ставшее привычным ощущение того, что ему тесно в своем доме и в жизни, сегодня звучит как-то иначе, и, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Лукас понимает, что его отпустило это сдавливающее в груди чувство. Оно было с ним довольно долго, а потом вдруг исчезло. Телефон звякает от входящего сообщения, потом еще и еще одного. «Не забудь материалы по английскому, чтобы позаниматься после школы». «Если у тебя есть долги в библиотеке нас не пустят». «Сегодня обедаем в школьном дворе, захвати что подстелить». Неужели эти задроты уже проснулись и активны? Неужели теперь так будет всегда? Улыбнувшись, Лукас выключает наконец зазвонивший будильник и выползает из-под одеяла под привычный бабушкин крик из кухни «Завтрак почти готов!».  
Жизнь не то чтобы стала иной, но после примирения с Тэном и Тэёном, и особенно той внезапной поддержки отца, вдруг стала куда ярче. Комната такая же старая и тесная, перспектива торчать на уроках все еще угнетает, завтрак снова будет слишком жирным, но теперь он сам стал немного другим.  
Все еще в состоянии приятной задумчивости. Лукас проходит школьные ворота, когда его окликают. Обернувшись, он несколько секунд не может сфокусироваться, пока не понимает, что это Тэн. Но… Форменные брюки и рубашка, джинсовая куртка в руках, старый цветочный рюкзак и разбитые кеды.  
— Ты что, подстригся? — тупо спрашивает Лукас, подводя итог своему осмотру.  
— Просто парик снял, — смеется Тэн. — Забыл, как я выгляжу?  
— Вообще-то да. Но почему ты больше не в платье? Я думал, теперь…  
— Думал, я окончательно превращусь в девушку? Нет, с тем экспериментом покончено. Мне нужно было кое-что понять и прочувствовать, перед тем, как отправиться на прослушивание, и, кажется, все получилось. Теперь я должен сосредоточиться на роли, а это совсем другое. Не буду утверждать, что не вернусь снова к платью и парику, но пока мне нужно привыкнуть снова быть привычным собой.  
— Понятно… Наверное, я тоже должен как-то по-особенному готовиться к роли?  
— Признаться, ты и так выглядишь как настоящий Ромео, — немного смущенно улыбается Тэн, — так что пока специально мы тебя переодевать не будем. Но ты прав, просто выучить слова мало.  
— Что же делать?  
— Не знаю. Перечитай пьесу, посмотри постановки и экранизации, подумай.  
— Ладно, попробую, — Лукас сомневается, что сможет дома всерьез сосредоточиться на кино, учитывая вечно орущий телевизор, но, может, ночью…  
— Давай посмотрим вместе?  
— Правда?  
— У меня или у Тэёна. Будет здорово!  
Довольный Тэн обнимает за плечи и улыбается так, будто готовится вечеринка. Впрочем, это и правда может стать отличным вечером.  
У маленькой начинающей труппы быстро появляются свои традиции. Например, они нередко обедают вместе или за соседними столиками, обсуждая не только постановку, но и обычные дела. Парни из команды и Марк, как старшие, охотно делятся учебным опытом. Когда нужно подготовиться к урокам в библиотеке, к Лукасу, Тэёну и Тэну обычно присоединяются Винвин и Сяоцзюнь, и все вместе они разбирают сложные задания быстро и легко.  
Репетиции стали теперь более длинными и насыщенными, когда задания выполняют больше людей, становится интереснее. Все готовятся к первой читке по ролям, просто для тренировки — окончательный сценарий еще не готов, Тэён утверждает, что ему нужно немного времени, но пока это неважно — им и так хватает работы. После окончания занятия те, кому нужно спешить, расходятся, но учитель Ли не гонит их из зала — иногда и сам задерживается, чтобы поболтать о музыке или театре, и не запрещает оставаться и после своего ухода. Лукас никогда не думал, что будет чувствовать себя так уютно на сцене, открытом пустом пространстве, рядом с темным зрительным залом. Они сидят в самом центре, под единственной включенной лампой — как всегда, оставшись втроем.  
— Кстати, мы будем репетировать поцелуй? — рассеянно уточняет Тэн, листая книгу.  
— Угу, — так же равнодушно отвечает Тэён, — нужно попробовать.  
— Что? — Лукас вот совсем не равнодушен к этому вопросу. Боже, он ведь перечитал пьесу сто раз и знал об этом, но почему ему в голову не пришло, что это реально придется делать?  
— Оу, Ромео, ты стесняешься? — умиляется чему-то Тэн.  
— Да нет, ну я… эм… не думал…  
— Давай прямо сейча-а-ас, — обхватив плечи Лукаса довольно крепко, Тэн дурашливо тянется к нему вытянутыми губами, — люби-и-имый!  
Он неожиданно крепкий и тяжелый, так что Лукас не может его сразу спихнуть, а еще чувствует, что краснеет как помидор. Да что же это!  
— Эй, оставь его! — Тэён звучит серьезно и строго. — Ты же видишь, ему некомфортно.  
— Да-да, извини, — Тэн отстраняется, убирает руки и садится прямо. — Я просто глупо пошутил.  
— Да не боюсь я поцелуев, — Лукас спешит объясниться, чтобы между ними не осталось неловкости, — я в этом вообще мастер, просто ты неожиданно так…  
— Мастер? — они смотрят на него с интересом.  
— Никто пока не жаловался точно, — Лукас с удовольствием вспоминает свои подвиги. — А вы что, никогда не?..  
— Мастером я бы себя не назвал, — смущенно отводит глаза Тэён, — это, скорее, были неудачные попытки, но в них-то я как раз преуспел.  
Тэн сидит, обняв колени, и во все глаза пялится на Лукаса, о чем-то размышляя, и спустя полминуты выдает:  
— Как удачно складывается, что мой первый поцелуй произойдет со знающим человеком. Я очень доволен.  
Кажется, смутиться сильнее невозможно, но Тэён совершенно спокойно начинает рассуждать:  
— Это один из тех вопросов, который требует всестороннего обсуждения. Комфортна ли для вас эта сцена? Хотите ли вы в ней участвовать? Что думает труппа? Не будет ли против администрация школы и родители? Как нам вообще обозначить этот эпизод в пьесе?..  
— О господи, — бормочет Лукас, чувствуя, что его мозг закипает.  
— А они могут быть против? — удивляется Тэн.  
— Понятия не имею, нужно узнать, — Тэён деловито открывает свой режиссерский блокнот на чистой странице и готовится записывать. — Итак, раз об этом зашла речь, давайте обсудим ваше отношение к вопросу. Что скажете?  
Хочется смыться под хорошим предлогом, но, подумав, Лукас понимает, что тот прав. Это касается его и Тэна, хотя остальное тоже важно, кроме них, это никому не решить, но… черт возьми, он не думал, что этим вечером ему придется отвечать, хочет ли он целовать парня!  
Они молчат с минуту, даже переглянуться кажется смущающим.  
— Ладно, я начну, — наконец вздыхает Тэён, и уже нормальным голосом продолжает: — Концепт и сценарий все еще в разработке, мы можем убрать эту сцену или изменить на что-то символическое, но важно другое. Как мы вообще относимся к этому моменту? Ромео и Джульетта целуются, и более того, занимаются сексом, хоть и не на сцене, но почему Шекспир показывает нам это?  
— Да, почему? — заинтересованно спрашивает Тэн. — Разве это не просто… ну… клише? Это же лав-стори?  
— Они пытаются все сделать по правилам, — хрипло подает голос Лукас и пытается не запинаться, когда на него внимательно смотрят. — Они могли просто переспать еще в первую ночь, наверняка это было бы не так уж страшно… Но не стали, потому что хотели вести себя как взрослые.  
— Точно, — радостно кивает Тэён, — свадьба будто делала их чувства настоящими!  
— Для них реальный мир был хаосом, — рассуждает Лукас, ободренный поддержкой, — вражда семей, положение в обществе, планы родных, все постоянно меняется… как ты можешь быть уверенным, что важные вещи действительно имеют значение?  
— Узаконенная глупость, — мрачно заключает Тэн. — То есть для них, конечно, не глупость, это, скорее, протест и попытка доказать, что они могут сами выбирать будущее.  
— Когда ты не знаешь, как нужно себя вести, играешь по правилам, как и сказал Лукас, — заключает Тэён, — их ведь для того и придумывают, чтобы подростки не лажали.  
Все трое фыркают, будто это шутка.  
— Сцену нельзя убирать, — наконец говорит Лукас, — это важно.  
— Согласен, мы справимся, — кивает Тэн.  
Тэён, кивая, быстро что-то записывает, а потом начинает рассуждать:  
— Я знаю, что подобным… э-эм… вещам актеров специально учат. Ну, чтобы хорошо смотрелось на сцене и с экрана — мы ведь уже знаем, что многое там работает совсем не так, как в жизни. Я спрошу совета у учителя Ли обо всем этом, но… Мне кажется, в первую очередь, не должно быть проблемы между вами.  
— Каких это? — Лукас чувствует напряжение.  
— Подобные взаимодействия между… хм… людьми одного пола. Думаю, перед Тэном этот вопрос не стоит, в моей семье, например, тоже. Но общество иногда… ох, да что я тебе рассказываю? Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Угу.  
— И что скажешь?  
Это стоит обдумать. С полчаса назад, когда Тэн полез к нему, Лукас действительно запаниковал, как и любой парень, наверное — особенно если представить, что такое происходит прилюдно. Но во время постановки он уже собирается делать так много вещей, которые можно назвать совершенно ненормальными, так что есть ли смысл ставить границы? Они актеры, и это роль…  
Если бы нужно было прямо сейчас присосаться к кому-то так, чтобы в глазах потемнело у обоих, ради зрелища или доказательства кому-то чего-то, то Лукас сделал бы это, не забивая голову сомнениями. Но тут другое. Уроки актерского мастерства, упражнения, которые они делали каждый раз, и прочее, уже приучили их к тому, что странные вещи нужно отрабатывать, как и навыки в баскетболе, а значит, это будет не один драматический поцелуй на сцене, а тренировки и оттачивание навыков, и не с кем-то, а с другом… После чего вы вместе будете обедать, учиться или смотреть кино дома. Лукас поднимает глаза на Тэна:  
— А тебе нормально делать это со мной?  
Тэн заметно краснеет.  
— Не знаю. До этого я шутил, но вдруг понял, что ты ведь не кто-то там, а мой друг, и мы вместе играли когда-то, а теперь будем…  
— Угу, у меня так же.  
— Но это важно для роли. Может, я буду надевать платье и парик снова?  
Лукас с ужасом вспоминает, как его крыло в первые дни, когда он видел это, и спешит уверить:  
— Нет, это будет совсем лишним. Ладно, слушай, Тэн, все будет нормально. Мы же оба все понимаем, и с нами будет Тэён все время.  
— Я? Все время?!  
— Да, без твоей помощи не обойтись.  
Лукас видит, как Тэн смотрит на Тэёна умоляюще.  
— Да, конечно, в любом случае это прежде всего дело техники, мы будем профессиональны, — уверяет тот. — Нам ничто не мешает попробовать, чтобы знать наверняка…  
— Но ведь не прямо сейчас? — обеспокоенно уточняет Лукас. — Слишком много для одного дня событий!  
— Нет-нет, не здесь и не сейчас, может быть, в спокойной обстановке, дома…

***  
Сказать, что этот разговор в пустом темном зале прошел без последствий, значит соврать, несмотря на то, что на следующий день они как ни в чем не бывало обсуждали учебные дела. Лукас готов к тому, что произойдет, но ему совершенно точно нужно немного времени, чтобы разобраться в эмоциях. Значат ли поцелуи что-то больше, чем просто приятное действие? Раньше он думал, что нет, и с легкостью занимался этим, когда выпадала возможность, тогда почему сейчас эти простые вещи вдруг приобрели глобальность и масштаб? Может, ему передалась неуверенность Тэна и Тэёна? Как жаль, что эту задачу ему, как эксперту, нужно решить самому.  
Посоветоваться бы с кем-то более опытным, но с кем? Не с отцом же, а из друзей постарше есть только парни из баскетбольной команды, но пока они не настолько близки… Есть один человек, который почти наверняка знает все о проблемах, но просто так к нему не подойти. Это господин Бён, отец Тэёна — Лукас помнит, как ловко он превратил скандал в дискуссию, и папа, кажется, обращался к нему за помощью. Несмотря на то, что этот эпизод был скорее неприятным, господин Бён создает очень успокаивающую атмосферу, среди всех своих книг, дипломов, уютной комнаты, со спокойным и приятным голосом. Он почти всегда находится где-то в доме, когда они с Тэном приходят к Тэёну заниматься английским, смотреть что-то или играть в видеоигры, но как можно просто подойти и спросить: «Вы знаете, меня кое-что беспокоит, но я и сам не могу объяснить, что, пожалуйста, помогите!»

— У вас, ребята, все в порядке? — уточняет господин Бён, когда заходит на кухню, где они все трое заканчивают обед. — Выглядите так, будто не смогли решить какую-то задачу.  
— Все нормально, — слабым голосом отвечает ему Тэён, — мы закончили с уроками, и теперь отдохнем.  
— Отлично, — захватив из холодильника сок, господин Бён уходит. Они с шумом выдыхают. Пару минут назад Тэён сказал, что почитал кое-что о правилах сценического поцелуя и готов поделиться с ними этим, но никто не успел ничего ответить.  
— В общем, как я и думал, на сцене все не по-настоящему, — наконец начинает он, когда дверь комнаты надежно заперта. — Хотя иногда режиссеры и требуют натуральной игры, это не наш случай. Когда актеры далеко от зрителя, они просто приближают лица, но чаще всего используют большой палец.  
— Чего? — переспрашивает Лукас, потому что звучит дико.  
— Ты кладешь руку на щеку партнеру, прикрывая его губы большим пальцем, так, чтобы со стороны зрителей не было видно, и целуешь его. Попробуем?  
Они оба поворачиваются к Тэну, и у того немедленно краснеют уши и скулы.  
— Л-ладно, — кивает он, — а вы можете сначала показать мне?  
Пожав плечами, Лукас придвигается к Тэёну, предлагая тому взять инициативу, потому что самому тоже интересно, правильно ли он понял схему.  
У Тэёна лицо сосредоточенное, будто они на уроке математики сейчас, но он спокойно кладет ладонь на его щеку, прижимая большой палец к уголку губ, так, чтобы его не было видно «зрителю», и быстро, коротко клюет около своего ногтя — Лукас не успевает почувствовать ни чужого дыхания, ни тепла кожи, ни подумать, ощущалось ли это странно.  
— Вот так, все просто.  
Кажется, Тэну этого достаточно, потому что он двигается ближе к ним.  
Лукас повторяет чужое движение, разве что не прижимает палец так плотно, просто прикасаясь к мягким губам, и трогает свою кожу.  
— Похоже! — радуется Тэён. — Только это должно быть подольше, хорошо?  
Они пробуют еще несколько раз. Тэн вкусно пахнет фруктовым чаем, так что Лукас начинает жалеть, что за обедом пил колу. Когда они пытаются изобразить долгий страстный поцелуй под руководством деловитого Тэёна, граница в виде пальца почти перестает иметь значение, но Лукас старается не обращать на это внимания, чтобы не смутить Тэна. Себя он ловит на мысли, что происходящее вполне приятно, потому что чужие губы мягкие и горячие, без косметики, кожа нежная, и длинные ресницы прикрытых глаз оставляют красивую тень… И при этом у них все не по-настоящему, не поцелуй парней, а отработка сценического навыка.  
— Снято! — командует Тэён и опускает телефон — они решили сделать видео, чтобы посмотреть со стороны.  
Как оказалось, получилось у них очень хорошо, выглядит так похоже, что не участвуй Лукас в этом сам, принял бы происходящее за чистую монету. Тэн, кажется, также впечатлен, он снова краснеет, ерзает, а потом тихо просит, не поднимая глаз:  
— Мне нужно попробовать и по-настоящему, если вы не против.  
Подняв глаза на Тэёна, Лукас ловит его растерянный взгляд и едва заметное пожимание плечами. Не то чтобы это стало для них обоих сюрпризом, очевидно, но небольшая неловкость чувствуется.  
— Я… хорошо, давай попробуем, если ты готов.  
— А ты? — Тэн обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза, — это ведь ничего?  
Вместо ответа Лукас просто придвигает его уже привычным жестом и наклоняется к губам. Не вовремя вспоминается последний раз, когда он делал это с девчонкой, как раз пытаясь выкинуть Тэна из головы, и вот как странно теперь все обернулось. Чужие губы мягко дрожат, но Лукаса охватывает какой-то азарт — черт возьми, это первый поцелуй его друга, и он должен быть самым классным!  
Он легко выдыхает немного теплого воздуха, зная, что от такого побегут мурашки, и прижимается плотнее. Тэн вздыхает, но не отстраняется, и Лукас невольно улыбается, зная, что тот почувствует это.  
Они не спешат, и пока едва ощутимые движения не расслабляют Тэна окончательно, Лукас не заходит дальше. Наконец язык осторожно прикасается к зубам и через секунду получает ответное движение. Теперь хочется не только погладить пальцами скулу и нежную кожу щеки, там, где Лукас придерживает голову, но и притянуть второй рукой за шею, ближе к себе, но… это ведь просто проба, новый опыт, он останавливает себя, чтобы не увлечься, ведь они не обсуждали, как далеко могут зайти. К счастью, у Тэна с непривычки заканчивается воздух в легких, и он отстраняется. Напряженную тишину момента разрушает громкий вздох Тэёна. Он сидит совершенно красный.  
— Нормально? — уточняет Лукас у обоих сразу.  
— Д-да, хорошо, — мямлят они оба.  
Тэн тоже покрасневший, с опухшими губами, и скорее всего Лукас выглядит немногим лучше, хотя чувствует не столько смущение, сколько некоторый прилив гордости.  
— Ладно, я скажу первый, — наконец решается все еще красный Тэён, — вблизи это было очень… очень… красиво? Отличалось от имитации, хотя выглядело похоже. Наверное, все дело в эмоциях, но думаю, у Ромео и Джульетты было так же.  
— В каком-то смысле, наверное, — задумчиво соглашается Тэн, — они были в тех же условиях. А вообще… спасибо, Лукас. Кажется, все прошло идеально.  
— Обращайтесь, — довольную улыбку сдержать невозможно, и Лукас откидывается на мягкое кресло, закинув руки за голову. — Говорил же, я лучший в этом.  
Пока снова покрасневший Тэн трогает все еще припухшие губы, Лукас замечает взгляд Тэёна — задумчивый, нерешительный, но при этом заинтересованный, будто он хочет сказать что-то, но все же не решается.  
В конце концов они договариваются о школьных делах на завтра и расходятся.  
***  
Когда Лукас наконец добирается домой, семья уже поужинала. Он быстро съедает отложенную для него еду, вполглаза посматривая на трансляцию баскетбольного матча, которую те смотрят, затаив дыхание. В другой раз он бы, наверное, присоединился, но сегодняшний день слишком вымотал. В своей комнате Лукас падает на кровать, радуясь, что все домашние задания готовы и не придется забивать — а он бы точно сделал это, потому что после стольких переживаний просто не смог сосредоточиться.  
Есть самый верный способ быстро расслабиться, да и низ живота уже привычно тянет, так что Лукас поворачивается к стене и немного спускает мягкие домашние штаны. В голове мелькает как всегда испуганная мысль, заперта ли дверь, и, как обычно, он успокаивает себя тем, что запер, это уже на уровне рефлексов, да и никто не потащится к нему наверх, а если и потащится, то он услышит шаги и скрип лестницы. И в конце концов, он не делает ничего такого, чем не занимается ни один взрослый парень.  
Хрипловато вздохнув сквозь зубы, Лукас находит под подушкой свой верный тюбик со смазкой, со стыдом и смущением купленный в аптеке, а потом убирает мешающие трусы и начинает двигать рукой в хорошем темпе — он всегда быстро возбуждается даже от механических движений. Лезть за порно лень, да и несколько скачанных роликов, хранящихся на ноутбуке, он уже знает наизусть, надо бы обновить коллекцию. Что-нибудь с той актрисой, которая ему нравится своей гибкостью и длинными красивыми волосами.  
Приятное напряжение волной поднимается по телу, убирая тяжелую усталость дня, собственная ладонь приятно горячая, и совсем скоро он должен почувствовать разрядку, но… в голове появляется неуместный вопрос: а нормально ли делать все это после того, как весь вечер целовался с парнем? Еще и при свидетеле?  
Возбуждение почти гаснет, будто его холодной водой окатили, и Лукас разочарованно стонет, грязно ругаясь в подушку. Ведь было так близко, почти… Стараясь не думать ни о чем, он добавляет еще смазки и снова начинает двигаться.  
Этот придурок Тэн снова просачивается в его мысли, его мягкая кожа и фруктовый запах, все эти взгляды, отброшенные назад за спину длинные волосы парика и постоянная кошачья улыбка на губах, которые Лукас сегодня так много целовал… Возбуждение внезапно подкатывает с такой силой, что яйца едва не сводит, так что приходится на секунду остановиться, а потом продолжить более осторожно.  
Неважно по каким причинам, главное, что почти получилось кончить, поэтому Лукас позволяет себе вариться в этих образах и воспоминаниях…  
Серьезный Тэён, наблюдающий за ними, направляющий все действия, а они с Тэном послушны в его руках, будто марионетки, неужели он знал, что будет так хорошо? Серьезное лицо становится смущенным и возбужденным, все выходит из-под контроля, уже вышло… Тэёну нравилось смотреть. Позвоночник прошибает обжигающим спазмом так, что Лукас выгибается, на секунду представив, что Тэён так же мог бы смотреть на него сейчас, сидя в его маленькой комнате.  
В липкие от смазки ладони бьет горячим, так сильно, будто он неделю себя не трогал. Чертыхаясь, Лукас кое-как дотягивается до салфеток и старается спасти хотя бы покрывало, потому что одежда точно отправится в стирку.  
В голове звенящая пустота, а тело подрагивает, как после хорошей тренировки. Он действительно отлично расслабился.


	11. Pandora's Box

Спокойная, размеренная и предсказуемая жизнь Марка стала походить на неудачный спуск с лестницы: сначала нога соскальзывает, пропускает ступеньку, ты спотыкаешься, нелепо балансируешь и, наконец, с грохотом катишься вниз под растерянными взглядами окружающих. Как водится, с чего началось это падение, Марк не успел заметить, и только сейчас, летя кувырком (образно выражаясь), он мог попытаться проанализировать происходящее.  
В театральный клуб он собирался пойти еще в прошлом году, когда только перешел в эту старшую школу — ему нравилось искусство, а ребята, которые начали посещать его сразу, выглядели очень довольными, но у Марка начались проблемы с математикой, и все свободное время пришлось уделять этому. Репетитор, бесконечные подготовки к тестам, новый материал… Когда оценки, наконец, стали нормальными, театральный клуб уже вовсю готовился к постановке и догонять не хотелось.  
Во втором классе времени он терять не стал. К тому моменту Марк точно решил для себя, что обязательно стоит попробовать: ему очень понравился прошлогодний итоговый спектакль, хотелось чем-то разбавить учебные будни (спорт его не очень увлекал), а еще стало понятно, что ему не хватает легкости в общении с людьми. Он не то чтобы замкнутый или какой-то нерд, но все вокруг так легко вступают в разговоры, знакомятся и поддерживают отношения, а вот он будто растерял этот навык после средней школы.  
Учитель Ли тоже всегда казался очень интересным. Он вел дополнительные занятия по искусству, много работал с документами в учительской и курировал театральный клуб, так что Марку всегда хотелось побывать на его занятиях, но никак не получалось. Несмотря на это, учитель узнавал его и всегда с улыбкой отвечал на вежливые приветствия.

С самого первого занятия Марк понимает, что не ошибся. Несмотря на то, что их всего четверо, учитель Ли уверяет, что все будет в порядке, а остальные парни, пусть и на год младше, кажутся довольно приятными и дружелюбными. Ему нравятся те обсуждения, что они ведут, и планирование спектакля, и идеи по привлечению новых людей, и особенно упражнения по актерскому мастерству, которые они пробуют.  
Превращаться в другого человека, свободнее выражать эмоции, и самое приятное — постоянно слышать слова поддержки и похвалу, — постепенно становится источником эндорфинов для Марка. Ему нравится, как учитель всегда тепло улыбается и внимательно наблюдает за мельчайшими деталями, но совсем не так, как на других уроках, где ошибка сразу ведет к снижению баллов; здесь он подмечает все для того, чтобы помочь. Это будто какой-то сорт зависимости: Марку хочется, как он сам себе с трудом признается, чтобы учитель Ли «разобрал» его полностью и сделал лучше, именно так, как он может. Странная мысль, странное желание, и в один вечер приходится признаться себе, что дело тут не в каком-то внутреннем саморазвитии, а в конкретном человеке.  
Раньше такой одержимости не случалось, наверное, потому, что до этого Марку не доводилось встречать настолько исключительную личность. Остается только надеяться, что он не выглядит в его глазах преданным щенком, а если и выглядит, то учитель Ли любит собак.  
Окончательное падение происходит в тот день, когда труппа занимается импровизацией. Прыгают, кружатся, кричат на сцене, стараясь поймать и передать те ощущения, которые есть в них здесь и сейчас, чтобы играть искренне и с душой. Набесившись, просто так и под музыку, они падают в кресла первого ряда, и Тэн просит:  
— Учитель, а может, вы покажете нам что-то?  
Тот пожимает плечами, будто его попросили всего лишь прикрыть дверь или включить свет, и поднимается на сцену. Звучащая композиция доигрывает последние такты, и этого хватает, чтобы учитель вышел на середину и снял пиджак, аккуратно положив его на край.  
Марк теряет свое дыхание, потому что в жизни не видел настолько волшебного превращения. Обычная свободная белая рубашка и мешковатые брюки, делающие любого человека невидимкой, вдруг преображаются, становясь сценическим костюмом, и учителю для этого нужно всего лишь немного расправить плечи и встать под яркий свет. Его красота, конечно, не новость, но теперь она ослепительна до боли, и каждая складка серых брюк или белые блики от рубашки делают ее все сильнее. Тяжелый взгляд, змеиная улыбка, резкий поворот, а после мягкие, едва заметные движения… Танец не похож ни на что виденное раньше, но при этом понятен, будто давно рассказанная история.  
Слышно как парни рядом вздыхают в восторге, что-то бормочут, но Марк физически не может отвести взгляд. Учитель заставляет музыку двигаться в своем темпе, не обращая внимания ни на их реакцию, ни на что другое; он будто вырвался из привычного образа и поведения и показал себя настоящего, живущего на ином слое реальности, слишком отличающемся от обычной жизни.  
Нормально дышать начинает получаться только вечером, когда Марк уже дома. Все время до этого, когда они долго аплодировали, кричали, смотрели на поклоны, высказывали свое восхищение, ощущение пробитой насквозь груди не давало вздохнуть. Это немного больно, но Марку нравится, потому что получил он это «ранение», пережив самое красивое событие в жизни.  
Лежа в кровати, он пытается вспомнить, было ли с ним что-то подобное когда-то, и аккуратно, разматывая по ниточке, добирается до полустертого воспоминания из детства, в котором он, совсем ребенок, приходит с родителями в какое-то место где играет музыка и на сцене танцуют. Воспоминаниям нельзя верить, но их обрывки будто издевательски выстраиваются в образ учителя Ли, только с длинными светлыми волосами и в блестящем костюме.  
Спать не хочется, сердце стучит, и Марк вертится в постели, размышляя, могло ли такое быть? Или это самообман, игры мозга, перегруженного эмоциями?  
Не выдержав, он крадется через спящий дом в гостиную, находит нужные фотоальбомы и, вернувшись в постель, листает их при свете ночника. Семья любила посещать разные мероприятия и любила фотографироваться, так что многие события он даже вспомнить не может, и даже подписи к снимкам ни о чем не говорят. Наверное, он и правда выдает желаемое за действительное, да и что он может найти? Совместное фото? Снимок смутно привидевшейся сцены? Твердо решив не заниматься глупостями, он на автомате долистывает альбом и вдруг останавливается. Какой-то студенческий фестиваль, толпы народу, на переднем плане он сам, пятилетний, в синем комбинезоне, с мамой и тетушкой, а позади… Группа студентов в вычурных блестящих костюмах стоит около сцены, и один из них, совершенно однозначно, молодой учитель Ли! Он смеется, глядя на парня напротив, и поправляет светлые, длинные до плеч волосы. Перерыв все страницы, близкие к той дате, Марк ищет еще хоть что-то, но, к сожалению, не находит.  
Свалив альбомы около кровати, он лежит, пялясь в темноту, больше не пытаясь уснуть. То ощущение в груди будто наполняется теплом и удовлетворением — между ним и учителем есть какая-то особая связь, магия встречи в прошлом, пусть сейчас это ничего не значит… Но ведь не зря он испытывает все эти эмоции? Учитель Ли… Поморщившись, Марк думает о том, что фамилия — это так пресно. У него такая же, и еще у нескольких знакомых, и учителей — даром что одна из самых распространенных в стране. «Ли Тэмин» звучит лучше. Он шепотом, а потом уже в голос повторяет это, а потом и просто имя, и ему нравится, как мягко это ложится на язык.  
— Я знаю вас так давно, Тэмин-хён, — негромко говорит Марк в темноту, будто они беседуют, — что имею право называть так, хорошо? Я думаю, вы не обидитесь. Это будет только для меня, обещаю.  
Память услужливо подбрасывает воспоминание о том, как Тэмин-хён (о боже!) тепло улыбается и кивает, глядя в глаза, когда у Марка хорошо получается выполнить задание. Это успокаивает, так что получается наконец глубоко и спокойно вздохнуть.

***  
Остается только надеяться, что он не выглядит как маньяк, когда ловит каждое слово и каждое чужое движение на занятиях. Тэён, Лукас и Тэн замечательные, они действительно подружились, но у этих троих свои проблемы и переживания, так что у Марка иногда создается ощущение, что он с Тэмин-хёном наедине.  
Также Марку очень хочется не выглядеть маньяком когда он узнает, где живет учитель Ли. Это чистая случайность: еще в прошлом году один из одноклассников сказал, что его дом на том же квартале, а после на глаза совершенно случайно попадается ученическая анкета, и Марк скользит взглядом по графе с адресом.  
Оправданий тому, почему в выходной он забрел в совсем не близкий от дома район, выгуливая собаку, у него, конечно, нет. Они плетутся по нужной улице, оба вымотанные, пока около одного из дворов не замечает знакомую машину. Разволновавшись, Марк прячется за кустами на противоположной стороне улицы и рассматривает. Учительские машины знают все, ведь школьная парковка на виду. Небольшой серебристо-голубой седан, на зеркале заднего вида болтаются четки и какая-то игрушка, похоже, вытащенная из игрового автомата. Рядом еще машины, дом довольно большой, и, немного понаблюдав, Марк делает вывод, что он разделен на на небольшие квартиры под съем. Значит, Тэмин-хён живет не с семьей.  
Собаку приходиться тащить домой на руках половину пути, но это все равно того стоило.

Через несколько дней Марк просыпается за пару часов до звонка будильника и больше не может уснуть. Дурацкая идея приходит в голову, так что он быстро одевается, завтракает, потом, прихватив школьный рюкзак, выбегает на еще пустую улицу и быстро идет, только совсем не в сторону школы. Адреналин подгоняет, так что около знакомого дома он оказывается вовремя, машина еще на месте.  
Марк смотрит в окна чужого дома, стараясь угадать, за которым из них Тэмин-хён и что делает: завтракает, сидя в халате, или уже одевается? Ищет затерявшиеся по рассеянности ключи, а может, болтает с соседями? Входная дверь хлопает, но из нее выходит какой-то другой мужчина, и Марк буквально отмирает, с ужасом осознавая, где он находится и что делает. Зачем он сюда пришел? А если Тэмин-хён его увидит? Что сказать?  
Времени до начала первого урока остается немного, и усилием воли удается заставить себя идти к школе, одновременно с этим анализируя мотивы собственного поступка. Какая блажь пришла ему в голову? Кем он себя вообразил?..  
Через пару кварталов его обгоняет знакомая машина, и эмоции зашкаливают, сметая доводы рассудка. Лица, конечно, увидеть не удалось, но Марк уверен что успел рассмотреть темные волосы через заднее стекло, и он не может думать больше ни о чем, кроме вечерних занятий, где они снова встретятся.

— А как еще это назвать, если не влюбленностью? — рассуждает Тэн и садится прямо на пол, подобрав свои юбки. — Ромео ведь и сам говорит, что любит Розалину.  
Этим спором он увлечен куда сильнее, чем попытками разгадать пантомиму Марка.  
— То, что он так говорит, не значит, что это правда, — сообщает Тэён со своей стороны сцены. — Я думаю, она вообще не первая девушка, к которой он так подкатывал.  
Марк видит краем глаза, как такой же безмолвный, как и он сам, Лукас, размахивает руками, как подбитая птица крыльями.  
— Ну и что? Почему ты думаешь, что он был неискренен и в этих случаях?  
Марк закатывает глаза, вздыхает, но не останавливается. Это все часть задания — пантомима, которую напарник должен угадать, и беседа, на которую он сам не должен отвлечься и сбиться — тренировка концентрации внимания. Он встряхивает невидимым баллончиком с краской и продолжает рисовать невидимый рисунок на невидимой стене — Марку казалось, что уличного художника будет легко изобразить и легко угадать, но, наверное, он переоценил свой талант.  
— Неужели вы еще не догадались, Тэн? — удивляется учитель Ли. — Марк очень выразителен в деталях и прекрасно улавливает тонкости движений.  
— Что? А, еще нет, — рассеянно отвечает Тэн и, наконец отвлекшись от спора, начинает обходить Марка вокруг, пытаясь понять. — Регулировщик? Мойщик окон?  
Держи он в руках настоящую краску, сейчас, от замечания учителя, уронил бы баллончик, забрызгал себе лицо и испортил рисунок. Его похвалили!  
— А как вы думаете, учитель? — спрашивает Тэён. — Можно ли назвать отношение Ромео к Розалине любовью?  
— Я назвал бы это скорее одержимостью, — отвечает Тэмин-хён, — но что, если он в принципе не умеет иначе любить?  
Тэён что-то спрашивает у Лукаса более тихим голосом, и тот возмущенно кричит: «Ну наконец-то!», — и они меняются местами. Тэн на несколько секунд замирает прямо перед Марком, опасливо оглядывающимся в попытке заметить невидимых полицейских, и уточняет:  
— Рабочий? Маляр? А, погоди-ка минутку… Уличный художник?  
С облегчением вздохнув, Марк показывает бумажку, на которой он написал свой образ перед началом пантомимы. Тэн радостно кивает, царапает на обороте что-то свое, прячет в рукав и, подумав, через пару секунд начинает двигаться.  
— Мне тоже кажется, что это одержимость, — говорит Лукас, — он и после, с Джульеттой, вел себя похоже.  
— Это я и имел в виду, — соглашается учитель.  
— Но вы сказали, что это его способ выражать любовь, не так ли? — решается спросить Марк. — Так получается, это хорошее чувство?  
— Думаю, есть тонкая граница, пересекая которую человек делает свою любовь опасной и губительной, причем для обоих.  
— А как ее понять? — быстро спрашивает Лукас.  
— Мне кажется, в их время такой проблемы не существовало, именно поэтому мы и получаем драмы, подобные этой. А в наше… есть правила, о которых все знают, но, к сожалению, люди далеко не всегда осознают, что нарушили их.  
Учитель подходит ближе и, встав рядом с Марком, любуется Тэном: тот со свирепым лицом пялится на зрителей, пока наклоняется, а потом выпрямляется с поднятыми руками и что-то делает ими наверху.  
— Очень хорошо, Тэн, но не забывайте о мимике. При действиях, которые вы изображаете, такая бывает не слишком часто.  
На секунду Тэн замирает, а потом, беззвучно посмеявшись, продолжает более сосредоточенно, теперь перебирая что-то более мелкое напротив своего лица.  
— Ты строитель? Техник? Что-то исправляешь в электрощитке?  
Вздохнув, Тэн снова принимается наклоняться, но у Марка в голове гуляет ветер, потому что учитель все еще стоит рядом с ним.  
— Получается, если ты вдруг не умеешь быть таким, как надо, то ты обречен? — возвращается к разговору Лукас. — Способность правильно любить — это как врожденный талант?  
— Совсем наоборот, как мне кажется, — улыбается Тэмин-хён и отходит к нему. — Как с этим можно родиться? Наше поведение зависит от многих причин, но точно так же, как мы учимся петь, танцевать, играть в баскетбол или решать уравнения, мы можем учиться и правильно строить отношения.  
— Но… как? — с трудом формулирует вопрос Марк. Тэн перед ним уже выдохся, но идей никаких.  
— Ну точно не как Ромео и Джульетта, хорошо? — смеется учитель. — Но мы анализируем их пример, так что хоть какое-то представление у нас уже будет.  
Тэн в отчаянии хватает подол собственного платья, скручивает, а потом встряхивает.  
— Стирка? — догадывается Марк. — Ты развешивал белье после стирки?  
— Я думал, ты никогда не угадаешь!  
Они вдвоем подходят к напряженному Лукасу и сосредоточенному Тэёну.  
— Я уверен, вы все это делали, и не раз, — подсказывает учитель. — Посмотрите, Тэён очень аккуратен в движениях.  
— Опыты на уроках химии? — предполагает Марк.  
— Близко, но не совсем.  
Закончив непонятно перемешивать и переставлять невидимые предметы, Тэён наконец-то подносит пальцы правой руки к губам, а потом что-то жует.  
— Еда! Ты готовил!  
Тэён продолжает невозмутимо «есть», дожидаясь более точного ответа.  
— Ты готовил рамен! — наконец вопит Лукас. — У меня чуть мозги не закипели!

***  
Является ли его чувство влюбленностью или одержимостью, Марк размышляет во время обеда. Их обычный столик расположен так, что с его места видна часть отгороженной, учительской столовой. Учитель Ли идет с подносом, разговаривает с учителями по биологии и физике и скрывается за ширмой из плотного стекла, так что дальше видны только смутные силуэты, рассаживающиеся за столом.  
Тэён что-то рассказывает, а Тэн заплетает длинные волосы в некое подобие кривой косы и отбрасывает за спину, и они не замечают, что Марк ненадолго выпал из беседы.  
Он знает, где сидит учитель Ли, и знает, что у того на обед; знает машину и дом, знает звук шагов в пустом классе и привычку едва слышно напевать во время работы с документами… Но все это получилось случайно, почти само собой, будто другой человек просто стал частью его жизни — ведь он знает почти такие же факты о своих родных или друзьях.  
Можно ли говорить о любви? Рядом с любовью всегда идет ревность, а ее Марк не испытывал. Сначала что-то похожее ощущалось неприятным холодком в животе, когда он видел, как учитель так же добр и мил со всеми, как и с ним, но это прошло. Тэён часто крутился рядом со своими блокнотами, уточнениями, книгами, забирал кучу внимания, но это было и к лучшему. Потому что Марк, почти всегда находясь поблизости, впитывал, словно губка, все происходящее: от мягкого тембра голоса до абстрактных рассуждений. Так какая может быть ревность к друзьям, которые помогали ему узнавать самого прекрасного и удивительного человека в его жизни?  
Разумеется, Марк не какой-то безмолвный наблюдатель с сердечками в глазах, да и вообще погружаться во все эти размышления он предпочитает в одиночестве, когда есть возможность разобрать каждую деталь.  
— Мы вам еще не надоели своими расспросами? — смеется Тэён. — Мне кажется, в своих рассуждениях мы иногда выходим далеко за рамки пьесы.  
— В этом нет проблемы, — пожимает плечами учитель, — в мои задачи входит не собственно постановка. Я хочу научить вас выражать свои чувства через искусство, а значит, мы обязательно должны все это обсуждать.  
— То есть мы не самая надоедливая группа за все время вашей работы? — спрашивает Марк.  
— Ну что вы! Я даже вспомнить не могу, когда еще у меня были настолько вдумчивые и серьезные ученики. Вы замечательные.  
Это звучит так тепло, будто было сказано ему лично, как похвала усердной работе, пусть остальные делают куда больше. Разве сравнятся его старания с самоотдачей Тэна, всерьез взявшегося за изучение мироощущения Джульетты, или тем, как тщательно работает над сценарием Тэён? Даже Лукас, на которого иногда находит какая-то агрессивная жесткость, с каждым разом играет в миниатюрах все лучше и ярче, но…  
— На вашей спокойной рассудительности очень многое держится, Марк, — говорит тихо подошедший Тэмин-хён, будто продолжает их разговор спустя пару минут, — вы очень зрелый человек, не по годам.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно. Вы помогаете ребятам не запутаться в собственных идеях и размышлениях.  
Они недолго наблюдают за тем, как Тэён и Тэн танцуют у края сцены, а опоздавший Лукас хмуро смотрит на них из зала.  
— Я никогда не думал о себе так, — признается Марк. — Они талантливые и такие особенные, я раньше не встречал таких людей.  
— А я замечаю, как Тэён, несмотря на все свои творческие поиски и идеи, которые роятся в голове, никогда не переходит к следующему шагу, пока не обсудит решение с вами.  
— Что? Не может быть! — Марк искренне удивлен.  
— Тэн всегда ищет вашего одобрения, и даже наш эмоциональный Лукас постоянно оглядывается на вас, когда не знает, как поступить.  
Пока Тэмин-хён говорит, Марк позволяет себе смотреть прямо ему в глаза и, кажется, видит там искорки, или что-то такое, что делает лицо таким сияющим и красивым.  
— Поэтому не думайте преуменьшать свое значение, Марк. Вы очень важны для этой команды.  
«А для вас?» — почти срывается с языка, но он успевает остановить себя и опускает голову, а потом спрашивает:  
— Вы говорили о самовыражении… Я думаю, мне это нужно, потому что иногда невыносимо держать все внутри, но как это высказать, я не знаю. Что мне делать?  
— Я понимаю вас, — чужая ладонь на секунду невесомо прикасается к плечу, будто чтобы поддержать и утешить, — знаю, как это бывает. Вы талантливы, Марк, у вас все получится, стоит только научиться работать с этим.  
Марк вздыхает, потому что не знает, куда ведет их этот разговор, и боится сказать лишнее, но Тэмин-хён по-своему истолковывает это:  
— У вас приятный голос, ясная речь, мягкая пластика, вы артистичны и хорошо смотритесь на сцене. Не стесняйтесь пробовать больше и всегда обращайтесь за помощью ко мне, даже вне наших занятий.  
В ответ получается только что-то невнятно пробормотать, а после Марк чувствует себя так, будто ему вдруг позволили ту самую одержимость — приходить, смотреть, впитывать каждое мгновение, и это одновременно прекрасно и пугающе.

***

Лукас ловит его перед последним уроком, около учительской — староста попросил помочь отнести документы, и Марк не такой дурак, чтобы отказываться от шанса взглянуть хотя бы и на пустой стол учителя Ли, вечно заваленный бумагами. А если повезет — то и поздороваться, ведь сегодня у них нет занятий… Повезло, учитель не только заметил его, но и отсалютовал кружкой. Интересно, кстати, он любит чай или кофе в это время дня?  
— Я могу попросить тебя о помощи, хён? — Лукас торопливо дергает за рукав, вынуждая остановиться.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты говорил, что у тебя были проблемы с математикой в первом классе, так? Мы можем сходить в книжный магазин, чтобы ты показал мне учебники, по которым готовился?  
Марк быстро прикидывает планы на вечер (их нет) и кивает:  
— Разумеется. Встретимся после занятий у входа.  
— Спасибо! — кричит Лукас уже на бегу. До начала урока меньше минуты, а его класс на другом этаже.  
Они действительно пошли в книжный, и Лукас купил несколько справочников и рабочих тетрадей по совету Марка, но им никак не удавалось начать простой разговор, который должен был происходить между двумя приятелями: когда Марк говорил о математике, Лукас внимательно слушал, но стоило сделать замечание о чем-то ином, как его интерес мигом угасал, уступая место каким-то своим размышлениям.  
— Я хочу купить кофе и пройтись по еще нескольким букинистическим магазинам, раз мы в этом районе, — предупреждает Марк, чтобы дать возможность ответить «Спасибо за помощь., но я спешу по другим делам», но этого не происходит.  
— Я угощу тебя, хён!  
— Да не стоит, я рад помочь…  
— Извини, но мне… я… хотел посоветоваться с тобой еще кое о чем.  
Они берут кофе и медленно плетутся вдоль улицы, и Лукас продолжает:  
— Я не могу поговорить об этом с Тэном и Тэёном, но, может быть, и у тебя было такое… хм…  
— Да что случилось-то? — не выдерживает Марк.  
— Скажи, хён, у тебя было такое, что ты вдруг испытываешь что-то непонятное рядом с другим человеком?  
Подавившись глотком кофе, Марк кашляет, не давая себе ляпнуть «Да я профи в этом!», но все же решает уточнить:  
— Это непонятное — хорошее или плохое? Ну ты понимаешь, это ненависть и отвращение, или, скажем, теплые чувства?  
— Точно не плохое, — медленно говорит Лукас, будто еще раз анализируя себя, — но я не знаю, хорошее ли. Такого никогда не было, и не уверен, что происходящее правильно.  
Марк задумывается. Выпытывать глупо, хотел бы — рассказал сразу, но о чем речь хотя бы приблизительно? Если опираться на собственные наблюдения…  
— Ты не можешь поговорить об этом с Тэёном и Тэном, потому что это касается кого-то из них, так? — он пытается хотя бы немного определиться.  
— Что? Нет! То есть… косвенно. По другим причинам… Слушай, я знаю, что ты в курсе, у нас были проблемы, но мы с ними поговорили недавно и разобрались… Но они просто не поймут. Наверное, и ты не поймешь, я слишком путано объясняю, но не знаю как сказать больше.  
— Ничего. Вот только… Лукас, пусть я и старше тебя, но всего на год, и не уверен, что успел получить особый опыт, — Марк делает большой глоток кофе и решается, — но думаю, что могу сказать о себе такое же: я испытываю чувства, которые не должен, к человеку, о котором нельзя так думать.  
— Правда? — Лукас почти сияет. — Ты понимаешь меня?  
— Не знаю. Мы ведь не называем вещи своими именами.  
— Да, прости, но… Что теперь делать? С этим всем? С постоянными мыслями, желанием чаще встречаться и разговаривать? Я не знаю, как должен себя вести.  
— Я тоже, поэтому просто… живу. Может быть, так же жду, когда кто-то сможет ответить на этот вопрос.  
— Понятно, — мрачнеет Лукас. — Но в любом случае, спасибо что выслушал.  
Они в молчании доходят до магазина, и входят в пахнущий бумажной пылью зал. Марк думает, что было бы здорово сейчас встретить книгу с нужным советом, но увы, вокруг только романы и учебники.  
— Слушай, мне жаль, что я не смог помочь, — тихо говорит он, потому что чувствует себя немного виноватым. Ему признались в чем-то очень личном, но оказалось, что зря. — Прости, что выпытывал подробности, а в итоге вот так…  
— Нет, хён, я очень благодарен, — Лукас отрывается от стопки книг. — Мне хотелось поделиться, и ты выслушал; а что касается советов, ты тоже их дал — мне просто следует так же жить с этим, пока не пойму, что происходит, а еще…  
Вдруг замолчав, Лукас вглядывается через мутноватое стекло на другой конец улицы.  
— А еще, — мямлит он рассеянно, — еще, хм… О чем я? В общем, спасибо, хён! Я внезапно вспомнил о кое-каких… короче говоря, мне пора!  
Покачав головой, Марк смотрит, как тот перебегает на другую сторону улицы и шагает по тротуару. Навстречу идет несколько девушек из соседней старшей школы, так что, очевидно, он спешил к ним. Может, речь в том разговоре шла о девчонке? Тогда к лучшему, что сам Марк не успел выдать никаких подробностей о себе. Кажется, между ними это останется какой-то неразгаданной загадкой…  
Он выходит, чтобы изучить старые книги, выложенные в корзине снаружи, и снова невольно смотрит через дорогу. Компания девушек давно прошла мимо, но Лукас не присоединился к ним, почему-то он стоит за декоративной колонной около какого-то магазина или кафе, явно стараясь, чтобы его не заметили изнутри. Что происходит?  
Автоматически Марк перебирает старые книги и смотрит, что будет дальше. Лишь бы Лукас не оказался втянутым во что-то опасное… Через пару минут из дверей выходят двое мужчин и идут дальше по улице. Наверное, Лукас ожидал только одного из них, поскольку он медлит, а потом все же следует за ними.  
Не отрывая взгляда, Марк идет по своей стороне улицы, не особо задумываясь, зачем он вообще следит за ними, кто эти люди и что от них нужно Лукасу? Он ведь не?..

Визг тормозов справа оглушает, и Марк успевает увидеть только бампер слишком близко, прежде чем летит на землю. Больно так, что перед глазами пляшут темные круги, а сердце заходится стуком от запоздалого ощущения опасности, в ушах звенит.  
— О господи, Марк!  
Мозги, наверное, отшибло так же, потому что сейчас он видит перед собой учителя Ли.  
— Вы слышите меня? Где болит? Встать сможете? Я отвезу вас в больницу!  
Будь это галлюцинация, Тэмин-хён бы точно предстал перед ним как всегда красивым и спокойным… С трудом повернув голову, Марк удостоверяется, что машина знакомого светло-голубого цвета, а значит, бледный перепуганный учитель — это реальность.  
— Я… Вы… — зубы ощутимо постукивают, руки трясутся. — Как вы тут?..  
— Я ехал очень медленно, Марк, клянусь! Но вы вышли на дорогу так внезапно, что я едва успел… Впрочем, неважно! Вам очень больно? Нога?  
— Нет, не очень, — ответ звучит немного тупо, но это правда. Ушиб, кажется, действительно несильный, больше неприятностей доставляет шок и испуг, из-за которых он чувствует слабость. — Я в порядке, учитель. Простите, что был невнимателен, это моя вина.  
— Не выдумывайте, мне стоило больше… — таким расстроенным и взволнованным учитель Ли никогда еще не был. Он вздыхает и спрашивает: — Давайте я помогу вам сесть в машину, чтобы добраться до больницы? Как нам связаться с вашими родителями?  
Марк пробует аккуратно встать. Кожа на левой ладони стёсана, и ноги болят там, где был удар от машины и когда он упал, но, кажется, ничего не сломано, стоять можно.  
— Не надо в больницу, мне нужно просто добраться домой.  
Получается даже сделать несколько шагов, держась за машину.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Да, учитель, простите, что так вышло.  
Марк с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не разразиться нервным смехом. Еще полчаса назад он бы все отдал, чтобы вот так встретить Тэмин-хёна на улице и поболтать, но… Только с его удачливостью можно было все так испортить. Теперь он всегда будет считать Марка придурком, который переходит дорогу не глядя, тупит и доставляет неприятности…  
— Послушайте, Марк, я живу совсем рядом, — учитель вдруг аккуратно берет его под руку и ведет к двери машины, — давайте по крайней мере обработаем ваши травмы, а после я отвезу вас домой? Хорошо?  
— Что?  
— И ваша одежда? Думаю, мы немного очистим ее, чтобы не пугать родителей.  
От этих перспектив перехватывает дыхание, так что возразить не получается, и спустя полминуты Марк уже усажен на переднее сидение и аккуратно пристегнут.

Они действительно едут не больше пары минут и сворачивают на уже знакомую улицу, останавливаясь у дома. Марк вцепляется в собственную раненую руку, чтобы унять взволнованную дрожь, но это не помогает. Он что, сейчас узнает, которые из окон принадлежат учителю? Более того, увидит как тот живет, с кем?.. Это слишком. Давно ли он сидел в кустах, размышляя о подобном? А теперь Тэмин-хён подхватывает его под руку, помогая выбраться, и, чувствуется, он очень сильный и такой… настоящий живой человек.  
Пока они ковыляют ко входу, Марк пытается распробовать эти ощущения. Кажется, раньше для него учитель был чем-то средним между сверхъестественным существом и отпечатком божественного совершенства в реальности, а теперь оказывается, что у него есть тело, горячее даже сквозь одежду, с едва ощутимым запахом пота и чуть сильнее — парфюма и еще какой-то косметики. Он выше Марка и, конечно, гораздо сильнее. Как и все, он снимает обувь в прихожей, и невозможно не пялиться на ноги в мягких серых носках, пока разуваешься сам.  
Комната на первом этаже, угловая и довольно просторная, хотя большая ее часть отгорожена шкафом и ширмой, и Марку туда хода нет. Он остается сидеть около стола, пока Тэмин-хён ищет аптечку, и с жадностью осматривается. Пара немытых чашек, брошенная на спинку стула зеленая толстовка, несколько пар разноцветных кроссовок, торчащих из обувницы — учителю в школу такое не надеть. На подоконнике — горшок с растением, и оно не засохшее, хотя некоторые края листьев пожелтели. Тэмин-хён ощущается все больше близким человеком, и Марку странно, что он внезапно так много о нем знает, хотя по сути они незнакомы.  
— Извините, что заставил ждать, сейчас мы все сделаем. Но если решите, что нужно поехать в больницу, сразу сообщите мне, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, но я уверен, это не понадобится. Простите, что доставил столько хлопот, учитель!  
Тэмин-хён едва заметно хмурится, но спустя секунду встряхивает головой и открывает пачку антисептических салфеток.  
— Надеюсь, все будет в порядке. Итак, где вы ударились?  
Ободранную ладонь щиплет от лекарства под пластырем, а выше, около плеча, к счастью, кожа не повреждена, но будет синяк. Учитель брызгает на него из небольшого баллончика и говорит, что это проверенное средство от подобных ушибов. Наверное, знает об этом из своего артистического прошлого?  
К счастью, сегодня на Марке школьные форменные брюки, не слишком узкие, так что штанину можно задрать, а не снимать полностью, но и без того он чувствует, как сгорает от стыда и еще какого-то неприятного чувства. Его собственная нога такая маленькая, с тонкой кожей, которая так легко пострадала… Он похож на какого-то цыпленка с задранной на стул лапкой, а Тэмин-хён, присевший рядом на корточки, кажется огромным. Да, он тоже худощавый, высокий, но, наверное, состоит из жестких твердых мышц, и ему неприятно видеть перед собой тощего мягкого ребенка. Хочется немедленно подать заявку на вступление в баскетбольную команду, чтобы стать как Лукас — он хоть и младше, но выше, крепче и выглядит взрослее. Марк горестно вздыхает.  
— Больно? — тут же обеспокоенно спрашивает учитель. — Извините, у меня нет перчаток, но я тщательно помыл руки, и вам придется потерпеть, хотя рана и неглубокая, если ее не обработать как следует, будет беспокоить сильнее.  
— Все в порядке, спасибо вам. Я… Я просто думал о своем поведении.  
Ничего не ответив, Тэмин-хён снова склоняется и продолжает мазать его ногу сильно пахнущим лекарством. Щиплет еще сильнее, чем на руке (неудивительно, царапины там гораздо глубже), но Марк не обращает внимания, потому что пялится на чужие волосы совсем рядом с собой, думает, жесткие они или наоборот, мягкие, и замечает даже пару родинок на шее. В районе желудка что-то перехватывает, так что хочется согнуться, но он может только плотнее прижать к себе другую ногу, чтобы скрыть это волнение.  
Спустя пару минут Тэмин-хен наконец закрепляет повязку, и будто на секунду замирает, а потом тянется к смятой штанине, но Марк сам с облегчением садится нормально и опускает ткань, закрывая ногу. Повисает неловкое молчание, потому что они оба извинились и попросили друг друга не беспокоиться за этот вечер уже слишком много раз.  
— Может, вы хотите пить?  
В горле действительно пересохло, так что Марк кивает.  
— Шоколадное молоко подойдет?  
Он впервые видит взрослого, который держит такой напиток для себя дома. Или… его любит кто-то еще? Может быть, девушка? Судя по тому, как жадно Тэмин-хён выпивает свой стакан, это в любом случае и его любимый напиток тоже.  
— Я должен попросить вас, — наконец говорит он, будто сахар придал ему сил, — решить, будете ли вы подавать заявление, Марк?  
— Что? Какое заявление?  
— Я запаниковал и привез вас сюда, но должен был поступить иначе: отвезти в больницу, связаться с родителями, понести ответственность. Сейчас я понимаю, что поступил неразумно…  
— Нет, учитель Ли! — Марк даже вскакивает, правда тут же охает и хватается за стол. — Я даже родителям не скажу об этом, клянусь, все будет в порядке.  
Кажется все его уверения не приносят облегчения, непонятно почему. Но ведь это правда, что ничего страшного не произошло, и реши кто-то выяснять причины, то окажется, что вины самого Марка в этом не меньше, ведь он не смотрел на дорогу… И вполне вероятно, что они бы только зря побеспокоили врачей. А родители… да они скорее накажут его за невнимательность на дороге, им точно незачем знать.  
Тэмин-хён приносит щетку для чистки одежды, и спустя минуту Марк выглядит так, будто никакого происшествия и в помине не было.

Дорога домой занимает немного больше времени, учитель попросил его сесть сзади и молчал, будто все еще решая, как поступить, поэтому Марк просит высадить его за пару домов до нужного, чтобы точно избежать встречи с родителями. Хочется сказать на прощание что-то забавное, чтобы вызвать привычную улыбку, но когда Тэмин-хён поднимает на него взгляд, он кажется очень усталым.  
— Простите, что испортил вам вечер, учитель, — Марк низко кланяется, — я обещаю, что все будет в порядке. Надеюсь, это не повлияет на ваше отношение ко мне в школе.  
— Я могу просить вас о том же.  
— Что?..  
— Хочу оставаться тем учителем, к которому вы всегда можете прийти с любой проблемой, — он наконец едва улыбается. — До встречи в школе, Марк.


	12. White Noise

Трасса, ведущая в Сеул, практически пустая, так как Бэкхён выехал немного позже тех людей, которые спешили к началу рабочего дня. Хорошая погода, дома холодильник забит едой для Тэёна, по радио звучит неплохая песня, и все эти ощущения позволяют Бэкхену сполна насладиться моментом, так что он легко отбивает ритм по рулю и подпевает в полный голос. Материалы для супервизии подготовлены идеально, остается только добраться до консультационного центра, где собирается их группа, и наконец-то плодотворно позаниматься.  
В кабинете царит какое-то оживление, но причина становится ясна только после того, как Бэкхён поздоровался со всеми. В группе новичок, но этого парня знают все: доктор Крис, очень популярный в их среде специалист, китаец, который учился в Канаде, США и Корее, подолгу жил и вел практику во всех странах и наконец снова вернулся сюда. Все слышали примерные размеры его гонораров, но учитывая опыт и подходы к лечению, отзывы и рекомендации, тех денег он стоил. Доктор Крис прекрасно осведомлен о том, что привлекает внимание, но не изображает ни ложную скромность, ни особую важность, а просто внимательно слушает тихие разъяснения руководителя супервизорской группы, что-то отмечая в блокноте.   
Бэкхену удается занять место почти напротив, и он млеет, как первокурсник. Именно такие парни сводили его с ума в то время, да и сейчас Крис стопроцентно в его вкусе: красивое лицо, которое кажется холодным и отстраненным, но на самом деле взгляд благожелательный и умный. Волосы уложены, очки в металлической оправе, тонкий синий джемпер поверх белоснежной рубашки - все кажется очень строгим, но мелочи выдают в нем человека гораздо более живого и интересного: чего только стоит завиток черной татуировки, едва заметный из-под манжеты. Идеален.  
Занятие начинается, и сосредоточиться удается не сразу, но чужие интересные случаи увлекают, и Бэкхён живо участвует в дискуссии, с удовольствием разбирает с остальными и свои материалы, записывает замечания. Доктор Крис, как и ожидалось, блестящий специалист без толики самолюбования; даже когда он рассказывает о методах, применяемых за границей, это действительно дает пищу для размышлений.  
Группа засиживается, конечно, дольше, чем планировалось, но так всегда происходит, и усталый Бэкхён честно не замечает доктора Криса до того момента, когда тот спрашивает:  
\- Я могу пригласить вас поесть, доктор Бён? Хотелось бы обсудить пару рабочих вопросов.  
Обернувшись, Бэкхён видит едва заметную улыбку и тот самый заинтересованный взгляд, который явно пересекался с его собственным ближе к концу занятия. Что же, сейчас ранний вечер, он совершенно свободен, так что…  
\- Почему бы и нет? Я проголодался.  
Доктор Крис говорит, что знает хорошее место недалеко, так что они пешком доходят до соседней улицы и поднимаются на второй этаж. Кафе явно очень дорогое, с какой-то вычурной кухней, но интерьер и атмосфера подходят образу Криса.  
Отказавшись от вина и доверив ему выбор блюд, Бэкхён, уже не стесняясь, рассматривает широкие плечи, крупные руки, вспоминает их разницу в росте... Серьезно, если бы в молодости, до женитьбы, он встретил такого парня, то уже давно, не заморачиваясь, снял бы под столом ботинок и полез ступней куда-то к его паху. Теперь он, конечно, так себя не ведет, но все еще живущий где-то в душе студент Бён орет от восторга.  
Они перекидываются незначительными замечаниями о прошедшей супервизии, пока не приносят еду.  
\- Никогда не думал, что мне случится пообедать с самим знаменитым доктором Крисом.  
\- Это рабочий псевдоним, - отмахивается тот, - предпочитаю, чтобы близкие знакомые называли меня Ифанем.  
\- Мне тоже так делать?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Даже заметить не успел, когда мы стали так близки, - мурлычет Бэкхён, помешивая ложкой суп-пюре, - но почту за честь, Ифань.  
\- Я хотел бы познакомиться с вами поближе, во-первых, как коллега, - он выглядит серьезным, но та самая заинтересованность во взгляде никуда не девается, так что Бэкхён решает не перебивать, а только кивает, предлагая продолжать. - Недавно один из крупных журналов предложил мне подготовить несколько статей о принципах работы разных специалистов. Я читал ваши материалы раньше и сегодня также убедился, что мне интересен ваш взгляд на терапию.   
\- Действительно? - забыв о флирте, Бэкхён искренне потрясен. - Вы даже читали мои работы?   
\- Разумеется, - удивляется Ифань, - вы довольно авторитетный специалист, не знали?  
\- Я… не думал так. Да, расписание забито полностью, и я знаю, что нахожусь довольно высоко в рейтинге местных психотерапевтов, но наука или даже популяризаторская работа казались той областью, где я не силен… Конечно, мне хочется написать книгу, как и всем, наверное, но до этого так далеко…  
\- Всему свое время, - кивает Ифань. - Вы пишете мало, но анализируете информацию очень хорошо, поэтому ваши замечания всегда очень точные. Не всем дано проводить эксперименты и совершать научные прорывы. Пожалуй, в нашей области важнее хорошо делать свою работу, и именно это принесет больше пользы и пациентам, и будущим докторам, не так ли?  
\- Конечно, вы правы. Значит, вы хотели включить что-то в свои статьи?  
\- Да, я покажу вам список тем, о которых буду писать, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы, как и другие специалисты, сделали развернутые комментарии по этим вопросам.  
Ифань находит в своей папке нужные листы, и они на некоторое время погружаются в обсуждение. Это интересно так, что дух захватывает - и темы, и возможность сотрудничества с самим доктором Крисом, и его вдохновляющие слова, так что Бэкхён с радостью соглашается.  
Вскоре они переходят на более личные темы, обсуждают работу и знакомятся поближе. Ифань очень интересно рассказывает о жизни одновременно в Канаде и Корее, о том, как ему удается совмещать практику и обустраивать быт, и они общаются все свободнее. В какой-то момент Бэкхён вворачивает очень удачную шутку, и Ифань смеется от души; его идеальное лицо вдруг становится таким забавным, что Бэкхён едва не давится водой. В эту красивую особенную атмосферу ужина, в смесь интересных профессиональных разговоров и тонкого флирта вдруг врывается воспоминание о Чанёле - тот всегда выглядит смешным, когда громко хохочет над шутками и со всей дури колотит по всему, до чего дотягивается, так что от этого еще веселее, и Бэкхёну нравится подначивать его еще и еще, доводя до икоты и выступивших слез.  
Прогнав этот образ, он возвращается к разговору - это действительно увлекательно, Ифань правда потрясающий, и его интерес к развитию отношений абсолютно однозначный, но нужный настрой потерян. Бэкхён пытается разжечь себя снова, рассматривая красавчика напротив, но все больше терпит фиаско. Смотрит на аккуратную прическу, но вспоминает вечно растрепанные волосы, которые постоянно забывают подстричь, скользит взглядом по широким плечам и приличной одежде, но видит толстовки и спортивные куртки, обтягивающие массивные руки и спину, сразу видно, что человек много занимается спортом… Даже дорогой парфюм наталкивает на воспоминания о едва уловимом сладковатом запахе шампуня, который явно закупает госпожа Пак на свой вкус.  
\- Я могу задать личный вопрос? - уточняет Ифань.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Кто этот натурал, на которого ты так сильно запал? - он накрывает руку Бэкхёна своей прохладной ладонью и гладит запястье. - Да так, что у меня вообще не будет шансов.  
Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает, глядя на тонкие изящные пальцы и представляя на их месте другие, крепкие, с грубой кожей, вечно в ссадинах от мяча и пластырях, и вздыхает еще печальнее:  
\- Так заметно, да?  
\- По крайней мере для меня - да. Так как?  
\- Ты его не знаешь, он не из нашего сообщества… Живет неподалеку.   
\- Настолько хорош? Перспектив нет? Он знает?  
\- Оказывается, настолько. Он знает, что я гей, но его это не беспокоит, даже пытается поддерживать. От такого, как ты понимаешь, еще сложнее.  
\- Сочувствую, - искренне вздыхает Ифань и убирает наконец руку.  
\- Это ведь не повлияет на нашу работу?  
\- Разумеется, нет, все, что я говорил о сотрудничестве, было первоочередным, а остальное… Кто может винить парня за попытку?  
\- Действительно, - слабо улыбается Бэкхён. - Ты потрясающий, но не буду же я тебя обманывать, мне действительно нужно решить свою проблему.  
\- Ты уже пробовал случайный секс с незнакомцем? - поймав озадаченный взгляд, Ифань шутливо поднимает руки. - Не со мной! Я ищу более-менее постоянные отношения. Но ты знаешь, пойти отвлечься, переключиться ненадолго… Может помочь.  
\- Да, наверное, стоит.   
Они разговаривают еще немного, пока доедают десерт, в основном обсуждая рабочие материалы, а после Ифань провожает его до машины.  
\- Рад нашему знакомству, - искренне говорит Бэкхён на прощание, - с нетерпением жду начала работы.  
\- Я тоже очень рад, - улыбается Ифань своей уже привычной красивой улыбкой. - Вышлю все необходимые материалы в ближайшее время. И еще, Бэкхён: желаю удачи в решении твоей проблемы, и помни, что если ты захочешь пригласить меня на ужин, я с радостью соглашусь.

***

Уже довольно далеко от города, к счастью, на совершенно пустой дороге, Бэкхёна догоняет самый логичный после прошедшего дня вопрос:  
\- Какого черта это было?  
Руки на руле дергаются, так что машина немного петляет, и он спешит остановиться на заправке, чтобы немного прийти в себя. В магазине удается взять не только холодный кофе, но и пару пакетиков мармелада, который нравился Тэёну в детстве - сейчас такой не везде продается.  
Хорошо бы выпить чего-то успокоительного, но не во время управления машиной.   
И все-таки, что это было, правда? Прямо во время обеда с роскошным и идеальным во всех отношениях мужчиной его собственный мозг начал подбрасывать воспоминания о Чанёле, да еще и такие, о которых он сам не подозревал. Да, этот парень прочно занял место в его жизни, с их регулярными встречами, болтовней и прочим, и конечно, Бэкхён давал себе право на слабость, но когда все вдруг стало так серьезно? Даже со стороны заметно, впрочем, скорее всего, только для такого опытного специалиста, как Ифань… Но Чанёлю нужен был друг, он сам говорил это, и Бэкхёну тоже, вот только увлекаться человеком, который доверился кому-то впервые за много лет - это по-настоящему подло.  
Признаться? Однозначно нет, это все испортит и сделает только хуже. Нужно просто подождать, он ведь знает, как работают человеческие чувства: без положительного подкрепления даже самые сильные эмоции постепенно сотрутся, а уж теперь-то он не даст им и шанса!   
Выбросив стаканчик, Бэкхён наконец отъезжает от заправки, уверенно продолжая планировать эти отношения.  
Прежде всего, быть хорошим другом, это важно и для них, и для детей. Постараться отвлечься, может быть, действительно найти парня для пары необременительных встреч - возможно, Бэкхён кидается на людей просто из-за того, что у него давненько не было нормального секса. И вообще, сходить в клуб, снова почувствовать себя беззаботным… И побольше свиданий, неважно, что с первого раза не получилось с Сехуном.  
Вспомнив об этом, Бэкхён со злостью шипит и крепче сжимает руль. Чертов Пак умудрился испортить и это, пусть и косвенно.  
Сехун был великолепен. Красивый и обаятельный, милый, смешной, умело проявлял инициативу, не выходя за рамки благовоспитанной вежливости. Бэкхён помнил, как он таял во время их обеда, наслаждаясь каждой секундой - совсем не так, как сегодня с Крисом, но не менее приятно. Не исключено, что у них дошло бы и до лав-отеля в тот же вечер, хотя за этим парнем хотелось ухаживать, и вместе с тем принимать ухаживания, влюблять в себя…   
Когда Чонин говорил, что его младший коллега открыт для отношений, Бэкхён даже не подозревал, какое ценное знакомство его ждет. Как жаль, что Сехуну пришлось уехать на репетицию раньше времени, а еще больше жаль, что спустя буквально несколько минут после этого Бэкхён напоролся на Лукаса.  
Все то очарование, которое переполняло после свидания, мигом слетело, когда этот весьма развитый подросток начал крутиться перед ним, то открывая двери, то улыбаясь и заглядывая в глаза. В тот момент Бэкхён четко осознал, что Сехун ближе по возрасту к Лукасу, а не к нему; их разделяло всего несколько лет, а с самим Бэкхёном - больше десяти. И какими бы прекрасными ни были эти дети, встречаться с Сехуном будет почти все равно что встречаться с приятелем своего сына - неуместно, глупо и без перспектив.  
Даже когда они объяснялись после и Сехун проявил небывалую зрелость, принимая оправдания Бэкхёна без претензий и соглашаясь остаться друзьями, все равно его уже не получалось воспринимать иначе, чем подростка.  
Усмехнувшись, Бэкхён вспоминает, как оба раза в те дни встречался с Чанёлем, и тот отвлекал от грустных размышлений - может, поэтому он увлекся им?

За поворотом дороги начинают виднеться огни их маленького городка. Тэён к этому времени уже должен был поужинать, и, скорее всего, сейчас занимается чем-то в своей комнате - можно будет подняться к нему поболтать несколько минут, рассказать, что знаменитый коллега предложил сотрудничество; а потом взъерошить мягкие волосы сына, дождаться смешного недовольного фырканья и, пожелав спокойной ночи, закрыть дверь - и наконец-то полностью расслабиться, почувствовав себя дома.

***  
Пак присылает сообщение ровно через пять минут после того, как Бэкхён проговаривает сам для себя новые правила: не засматриваться на Чанёля, не оставаться с ним наедине, не флиртовать, и главное - следить за собственными эмоциями.  
“Сейчас пойду на прием к твоему коллеге”, - и фотография двери с табличкой “Доктор Кан, психолог”.  
Вскочив так резко, что даже падает стул, Бэкхён быстро выясняет все обстоятельства - Чанёль в больнице, на регулярном осмотре его старой травмы, и лечащий врач предложил поговорить с еще одним специалистом, чтобы удостовериться, что и в этой области проблем не осталось.   
“Ты в порядке? С тобой есть кто-то?”  
“Нет, но это обычная процедура - анализы, осмотр. После сяду в такси и отправлюсь домой, ничего особенного”.  
Ну разумеется, ничего особенного, ведь в таком режиме он живет уже много лет, но Бэкхён вспоминает, как на самом деле сильно изменила жизнь Чанёля эта травма. И насколько страшно ему, наверное, каждый раз, когда нужно возвращаться к этому эпизоду… Заметит ли это больничный психолог? Так или иначе, ему нужна поддержка, потому что это вовсе не простое событие.  
“Напиши адрес больницы, я сам отвезу тебя домой”.

Со всей очевидностью правила идут к черту, когда Чанёль выходит к нему из кабинета после того, как сдал анализ крови - немного побледневший и со спущенной с одного плеча рубашкой - и, видимо, назло Бэкхёну он решил под нее надеть футболку без рукавов, так что все смутные догадки по поводу рельефа мышц подтверждаются. И пока Бэкхён зависает, пялясь на согнутую руку, зажимающую заклеенную пластырем ранку, Чанёль садится рядом и что-то говорит.  
\- Прости… я немного… можешь повторить?  
\- Я говорю, что рад тебя видеть, но ты зря беспокоился.  
\- Совсем не зря! Что сказал доктор?  
\- Надо немного подождать, пока они закончат анализы и сделают заключение, - Чанёль устало откидывается на жесткую спинку больничного дивана и вздыхает. - А психолог оказался совсем неинтересным, спросил только, как я сплю и нет ли жалоб. Ну не буду же я перед ним раскрываться, когда у меня есть ты!  
\- Да-да, конечно. У тебя есть я, - обреченно мямлит Бэкхён, накидывая рукав его рубашки на плечо.  
Сначала кажется, что он действительно зря примчался: медсестра заводит Чанёля еще в пару кабинетов, и приходится ждать в коридоре, а потом они надолго остаются в приемной врача, который даст заключение. Тут Бэкхён и подмечает, что Чанёль будто гаснет, ожидая этого момента. До этого он храбрился, с удовольствием рассказывая о каких-то случаях, которые происходили на осмотрах раньше, но потом все чаще начал вспоминать, как нога подводила во время прыжков, или о сложностях на пробежках и занятиях… Осознает ли он сам это? У Бэкхёна сердце разрывается от сочувствия и волнения, но сейчас не время проводить сеанс терапии, поэтому в какой-то момент он просто пересаживается со своего места напротив прямо к Чанёлю, надеясь, что это не будет воспринято странно. Садится близко, так, чтобы своим теплом прижаться к больной правой ноге, и обнимает рукой за плечи. Чанёль сбивается на полуслове и как-то судорожно вздыхает, будто боясь всхлипнуть. Они молчат пару минут, пока медсестра не говорит, что доктор ждет.  
Вздохнув еще раз, Чанёль гладит пальцы обнимающей его руки, и тихо говорит:  
\- Спасибо, что побыл со мной.  
\- Все в порядке, я буду здесь.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Бэкхён в ужасе обхватывает голову, опираясь локтями о колени - что он опять натворил? Сделал буквально все, что обещал себе не делать, но… Его друг нуждался в нем, кажется, сам не зная об этом, разве можно было оставить все как есть?  
Прислушавшись к себе, Бэкхён не находит никаких неуместных чувств, никаких лишних мыслишек и чего-то такого - только сочувствие и переживания, от которых сосет под ложечкой, и готовность делать еще больше, лишь бы Чанёлю стало легче.  
“Это нормально, так можно,” - думает он про себя. 

Спустя некоторое время Чанёль выходит, продолжая вежливо кланятся доктору, и Бэкхён уже ждет его с красным леденцом на палочке, который он взял на стойке у медсестры.  
\- Эй, я надеялся на хороший обед! - смеется он, и судя по всему, результаты обследования скорее положительные. - Мне пришлось немало пережить сегодня!  
\- Едем за пиццей, - объявляет Бэкхён.  
Уже в машине он решается расспросить, как все прошло.  
\- Пока все нормально, - отвечает Чанёль, зарываясь в бумаги, которые ему выдали в больнице. - Ты же понимаешь, с возрастом будут изменения, такие травмы не исчезают бесследно, так что доктор следит, чтобы я не перегружал себя и ничто не спровоцировало осложнения раньше времени.  
\- Да, конечно. Но ты ведь выполняешь все рекомендации?  
\- Ну… Я стараюсь…  
\- Чанёль?  
\- Просто понимаешь, когда ты всю жизнь занимаешься спортом, то будто подсаживаешься на наркотик.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Бэкхён, - бывают некоторые разновидности спортивных аддикций, и если больничный психолог считает, что есть основания предполагать у тебя…  
\- Нет-нет! Доктор говорил мне, что так бывает, и предостерегал - но сейчас я в нормальном состоянии, просто… Когда ты что-то такое делаешь, чувствуешь себя так хорошо! Не надо думать, правильно это или нет, не надо ни с кем говорить, можно просто бежать, или раз за разом забрасывать мяч в корзину. И я иногда слишком увлекаюсь, понимаешь?  
Перед Бэкхёном разворачивается целый букет вариантов для анализа этой проблемы, но, к счастью, он поклялся, что Чанёль не будет его пациентом, и поэтому остается только поддержать его просто по-дружески:  
\- Да, я понимаю, о чем ты. Значит, иногда ты слишком много тренируешься, и это нужно ограничить? Прекрасно!  
\- Ну да, надо бы сократить время пробежки и не оставаться в зале после тренировок, чтобы покидать мяч.  
\- Может, и мне начать бегать? - Бэкхён настроен решительно. Этому придурку, кажется, просто нечего было делать, впрочем, неудивительно. Что же, это поправимо. - Правда, я никогда этим не занимался, так что вместе мы будем покорять пару кварталов - пожалуй, этого достаточно.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Конечно, вот только… Не с завтрашнего дня, хорошо?

***  
Звонок раздается в тот момент, когда Бэкхён размышляет, нужно ли ему переодеться перед встречей с бывшей женой, или сойдет просто одежда, в которой он только недавно принимал пациентов. Соревнования между ними, конечно, никакого нет, да и что-то доказывать не нужно, но может, он должен выглядеть по-особенному, чтобы она поняла, что у него все в порядке… Телефон настойчиво вибрирует.  
\- Эй, не хочешь перекусить токпокки, если уже освободился? - жизнерадостно спрашивает Чанёль.  
\- Я бы с радостью, но у нас тут светопреставление.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Тэён уезжает вместе с матерью на выходные к ее родителем, я должен проследить, чтобы он ничего не забыл, и проводить их.  
\- Ого, твоя бывшая приехала?  
\- Да, она едет к нам прямо из аэропорта, чтобы забрать его, так что пока я не смогу поесть с тобой.  
\- Очень жаль, - вздыхает Чанёль, - придется сожрать двойную порцию самому.  
Бэкхён смотрит, как серебристый автомобиль уже второй раз медленно проезжает мимо их дома, явно разыскивая нужный адрес, и вдруг предлагает:  
\- Может, купишь токпокки на вынос и приедешь сюда? Познакомлю тебя с Чунхи, а потом поедим.

Чанёль приезжает как раз тогда, когда Чунхи заканчивает деловито осматривать дом и болтать о повседневных мелочах. К счастью, первые минуты напряжения после встречи быстро прошли, и Бэкхён чувствовал себя довольно комфортно, отвечая на ее вопросы. Наверху Тэён мучительно решает, понадобится ли ему теплый свитер во время пребывания вне дома.  
Краем глаза Бэкхён видит знакомую машину, которая так же паркуется около их маленького дворика, потом незапертая входная дверь хлопает, что-то шуршит около кухни, и Чанёль входит в кабинет, широко улыбаясь:  
\- Здравствуйте, как поживаете?  
Впечатленной Чунхи требуется пара секунд, чтобы вежливо ответить, и Бэкхён усмехается:  
\- Это Пак Чанёль, мой друг.  
\- О-о, - она хватает его за руку, переспрашивает: - Твой ДРУГ?  
\- Наши сыновья одноклассники, а я работаю в их же школе, - как ни в чем не бывало рассказывает Чанёль, - а вообще мы случайно познакомились…  
\- Да-да, познакомились, и стали общаться, я ведь никого не знаю в этом городе, - Бэкхён едва заметно толкает локтем Чунхи, чтобы она не задала еще более двусмысленный вопрос, и высвобождает руку, - ну и подружились постепенно.  
\- Я поняла. Расскажите о себе, Чанёль? Вы женаты? - она усаживается на диван, предлагая ему сесть рядом. - А что вы преподаете? Физическая подготовка и спорт? Ну как я сама не догадалась, это же очевидно!  
Всех спасает Тэён, который наконец спускается с плотно набитым школьным рюкзаком.  
\- Здравствуйте, учитель Пак! Мам, я готов ехать.  
\- Да-да, бабушка и дедушка так давно не видели вас обоих! Поспешите! - будто выгоняя из комнаты утят, Бэкхён широко расправляет руки и теснит всех к выходу. - Вам нужно успеть доехать засветло, Чунхи давно не ездила по корейским дорогам.  
Медленно, но верно, все двигаются к выходу, что-то обсуждая, перепроверяя забытые вещи, переобуваясь, и уже около машины Бэкхён обнимает сына:  
\- Напиши мне, когда доберетесь, хорошо? И обними за меня бабушку и дедушку! Буду ждать вас в воскресенье вечером!

Наконец, они уезжают, и Бэкхён возвращается домой, где на кухне Чанёль уже открывает запечатанные упаковки с токпокки и закусками.  
\- Она красивая, - говорит он, когда они наконец приступают к еде. - Впрочем, я в тебе и не сомневался.  
\- Конечно, ты ведь видел, какой красавчик наш Тэён? Один я бы с таким не справился.  
Чанёль смеется, едва не роняя палочки, и отвечает:  
\- А еще настойчивая и уверенная в себе, думаю, Чунхи действительно классная.  
Аппетит внезапно пропадает, так что Бэкхён встает, чтобы достать из холодильника сок.  
\- Да, она такая, только не забывай, что со всеми этими ее достоинствами приходится жить круглосуточно, с таким не все справятся. Я вот не смог. Но, думаю, она не жалеет.  
\- Наверное, - Чанёль будто угадывает его настроение, так что тему не развивает, и они едят молча несколько минут, а потом начинают обсуждать что-то другое.  
После его ухода Бэкхён убирает на кухне, думая о том, что в доме непривычно тихо и одиноко, и о том, как снова прошел их внезапный вечер с Чанёлем - так просто, будто это действительно ничего не значило, ведь что такого, если приятели поужинают вместе? А еще Чунхи, красивая, с новой прической, и как всегда напористая и добивающаяся своего - Чанёль не остался равнодушным. Насколько невероятным будет, если они вдруг друг другу понравились? И ведь им ничего не стоит сойтись, хотя бы и для пары свиданий, почему нет?  
Решительно достав из домашнего бара виски, Бэкхён наливает себе немного, чтобы успокоиться: ему точно нужно что-то делать со всеми этими эмоциями.

***  
Бар называется “Плейбой”, и хотя, по словам Чонина, настоящих гей-клубов в их городке нет, на неоновой вывеске мигают и радуга, и куча других символов - в принципе, если публику все устраивает, то причин для беспокойства у Бэкхёна нет.  
Он разведен, одинок, ребенок под присмотром и до его возвращения больше суток, так что ничто не мешает хотя бы на один вечер отвлечься от всех своих проблем.  
Внутри, как и положено - шум, музыка, сцена, танцпол и бар, не хватает только пары друзей, которые знают толк в таком веселье, но увы, позвать с собой было некого. Кёнсу и Чонин вряд ли заинтересуются подобным, ну не Чанёля же звать!  
Расхохотавшись от этой мысли, Бэкхён решительно идет к бару и выбирает самый дурацкий цветной коктейль и быстро выпивает, чувствуя, как крепкий алкоголь сладко обнимает изнутри - сегодня он напомнит себе, кем он является на самом деле, докажет, что может менять свою жизнь как захочет, и будет делать что вздумается.  
Новая песня заводит с пол-оборота, так что Бэкхён врывается в толпу, наплевав на то, что будет танцевать один - но ведь так и заводят друзей, не правда ли?  
Ему нравится этот вечер: он много танцует, покупает выпить одной милой паре девушек, явно смущенных атмосферой - просто так, чтобы они повеселели, и танцует еще больше вместе с ними. В карманах каким-то образом оказывается несколько бумажек с номерами, но он их выбрасывает - такие знакомства не для него. Много и просто флирта, прикосновений, красивых тел, то и дело поднимающихся в танце коротких футболок, расстегнутых рубашек и обтягивающих штанов, но первым к нему подходит красивый парень с тонкими чертами лица и немного сонным взглядом. Бэкхён с трудом узнает того, кто совсем недавно танцевал, взобравшись на сцену, и это было невероятно хорошо.  
\- Здравствуйте, я хочу танцевать с вами, - говорит он максимально вежливо, но с сильным китайским акцентом, и берет Бэкхёна за руку. - Вы мне сильно понравились. Пожалуйста?  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
Они отходят немного дальше от толпы, туда, где потемнее, и язык тела и язык танца этому парню даются куда лучше корейского. Бэкхён сначала пытается не отставать, но после просто наслаждается чужим вниманием.  
\- Вы хотите найти более одинокое место? - спрашивает парень, обжигая ухо и шею своим дыханием. - Вы хотите немного удовольствия?  
Его акцент и сложности в речи безумно очаровательны, но даже без этого Бэкхён возбужден настолько, что сам почти предложил то же самое. Это именно то, чего он хотел - все просто, всем приятно, никаких сожалений.  
\- Как тебя зовут? Я Бэкхён, - он в свою очередь проводит губами по чужой шее и гладит талию. - Тут есть где уединиться?  
\- Меня зовут Исин, рад познакомиться с вами, - формальная речь плохо вяжется с тем, как пальцы сжимают член сквозь джинсы, - да, я знаю одно место.  
Они идут, к счастью, не в туалет, а куда-то дальше, где комнаты персонала, и вваливаются во что-то типа кладовки, впрочем, довольно чистой, и Исин наконец целует. На вкус это сладко, как все сегодняшние коктейли, и их танцы, и вся эта ночь, так что Бэкхён стонет от удовольствия и тянется расстегнуть рубашку. Грудь Исина крепкая, с рельефными мышцами, и всю эту красоту немедленно хочется пометить парой укусов; у самого Бэкхёна, к сожалению, все не так идеально, но, кажется, все равно нравится.  
Они помогают друг другу расстегнуть штаны, и через секунду Исин прижимается, обхватив оба члена рукой, и медленно проводит вверх и вниз. Бэкхён дуреет, потому что почти успел забыть, как подобное ощущается, но потом присоединяется.   
Бормоча что-то по-китайски, Исин начинает подаваться бедрами, так чтобы усилить ощущения от их рук, и Бэкхён обнимает его, чтобы стать еще ближе.  
Даже до того, как начали, они оба уже были сильно возбуждены, да и алкоголь помог, так что оргазм начинает подступать довольно скоро. Исин пару секунд смотрит совершенно поплывшим взглядом, а потом снова приникает в поцелуе, прикусывает губу и кончает на их сомкнутые руки.  
Бэкхён обиженно стонет, потому что не смог сделать это одновременно с ним и от ощущения того, что он предельно близок к финалу, но никак не отпускает себя - не тот момент, когда нужна выносливость. Исин продолжает двигать рукой, теперь скольжение легче, и невесомыми поцелуями покрывает шею и ключицы, гладит соски - все ради того, чтобы быстро найти нужную эрогенную зону и помочь.  
\- Почему вы не заканчиваете? Что я делаю с ошибкой, Бэкхён?  
\- Я не… Сейчас, еще секунду!  
Он закрывает глаза, а потом и вовсе разворачивается, вынуждая Исина тяжело навалиться сзади. Липкие пальцы вновь обхватывают болезненно напряженный член и двигаются в уже другом, более размеренном темпе.  
Мыслей в голове у Бэкхёна, кажется, не остается, но сейчас, когда он не видит Исина, все правда кажется немного другим, будто тот выше, сильнее, и низким голосом шепчет:  
\- Бэкхён, файтин!  
Вселенная взрывается до звона в ушах, ноги подкашиваются, да и вообще понять, где пол, где потолок, невозможно. Придя в себя, кажется, через сотню лет, Бэкхён видит, как Исин вытирает его бумажным полотенцем, а потом помогает натянуть джинсы.  
\- Я получил удовольствие, а вы? - он улыбается так мягко и ласково, будто они на концерт сходили. - Чувствуете себя хорошо?  
\- Да, мне было очень хорошо, - бормочет Бэкхён, застегиваясь. - Прости за… ну ты понимаешь. Не знал, что у меня такие проблемы.  
\- Мы оба получили наслаждение, это главное - а как это получилось, не так важно.  
Они выходят в коридор, но Бэкхён понимает, что возвращаться на танцпол не хочет, и Исин говорит, что выведет его через черный выход прямо к стоянке такси.  
\- Ты здесь работаешь? Может, я смогу найти тебя в другой раз? - о чем вообще вежливо говорить с человеком после такого, Бэкхён не знает, но предлагать обменяться телефонами как-то неловко.  
\- Нет, я уеду в Сеул скоро. Но это ничего, Бэкхён, моя бабушка всегда говорит, что в пьяных знакомствах нет искренности, так что если нам суждено еще раз встретиться, то это будет не здесь.  
\- Какая мудрая женщина.  
\- Да, очень, - смеется Исин.  
Они жмут на прощание руки, будто и не трогали ими же друг друга десять минут назад, и Бэкхён садится в машину. Он опустошен, эта ночь забрала все его силы, но, кажется, только яснее показала, что у Бэкхёна проблемы, причем, серьезные.


	13. Electric Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для тех, кто не узнал Чунхи, ее фото  
> https://d.radikal.ru/d39/2008/52/fc3eece3086b.jpg

Тэён смотрит на сидящего впереди Тэна, потом на Лукаса в крайнем правом ряду, потом в тетрадь, где он аккуратно закрашивает карандашом клеточки в шахматном порядке, вздыхает. И все повторяется. Тэн, подперев голову, слушает учителя, Лукас торопливо списывает с доски, клеточки занимают уже половину страницы. Сосредоточиться невозможно.  
Опустив голову на сложенные руки, Тэён закрывает глаза — может быть, нужно просто отдохнуть немного, ведь прошлой ночью он почти не спал, и оттого кажется, что вокруг повисло какое-то напряжение.  
Это, может быть, глупо, но Тэёну не дает покоя вечер, когда они трое суперпрофессионально и мастерски репетировали поцелуй для спектакля — все это, конечно, было очень волнующе, но в тот момент его действительно интересовало только то, как они могут это сыграть. Оказалось, смогут, и очень хорошо. У него в телефоне до сих пор хранилось короткое видео, сделанное для проверки, но он ни разу не пересмотрел его, пусть и очень хотелось, потому что думал о том, что произошло после, когда Тэн попросил поцеловать его по-настоящему.  
Это была уже не репетиция, а что-то личное, что происходило между ними самими, а не с персонажами. Конечно, они с Лукасом сделали все сами, но разделили этот момент с Тэёном, и с тех пор он чувствует себя немного странно. Помучавшись, он понял, что хотел ответить на полушутливое предложение Лукаса обращаться за поцелуями при желании, но в тот вечер был слишком ошарашен происходящим.  
Разумеется, Тэён читал и знал о таком все, что нужно, и даже обсуждал с отцом еще пару лет назад: для подростков его возраста экспериментировать, желать пробовать разное, возбуждаться из-за всякого, испытывать необъяснимые чувства друг к другу — это нормально, и ему довольно легко признаться в таком самому себе. Куда хуже обстоят дела с тем, чтобы перейти от слов к действиям — к сожалению, универсального ответа нет. Как найти нужный момент и нужные слова? Как понять, готовы ли другие услышать подобное признание? Что ему вообще следует сделать?

Подняв голову, Тэён замечает, что Лукас обернулся в их сторону, посмотрел на Тэна, а потом на него самого, и быстро едва заметно улыбнулся. Вздохнув, он снова невидяще пялится в тетрадь, вспоминая, как в тот раз сам, первый, «поцеловал» Лукаса, чтобы показать технику, и в сотый раз ругает себя за то, что не придал значения моменту, не запомнил ничего такого, что сейчас могло бы помочь справиться с отчаянным желанием получить эти ощущения — а может быть, только усугубило его. Чужая теплая кожа под пальцами, и все…  
Тэён так тяжело вздыхает, что учитель на секунду прерывается и смотрит на него вопросительно, так что приходится беззвучно произнести «извините», поклониться и все же попытаться сосредоточиться на уроке.

Во время обеда Тэён наблюдает и размышляет. В прошлой школе ему казалось странным, когда девчонки выдумывали или предполагали отношения между другими людьми — одноклассниками, знакомыми, а еще чаще — знаменитостями, но сейчас он ловит себя на мысли, что, кажется, понимает их увлечение. Чем дольше он смотрит на Лукаса и Тэна, тем больше мелочей подмечает во взглядах, случайных прикосновениях, улыбках и даже в разговоре о математике. Это какое-то горько-сладкое ощущение причастности, ведь он знает, как далеко они могут зайти, несмотря на то, что для окружающих все остается в рамках дружелюбия.  
Это нормально, думать о таком?  
Словно после того вечера, когда они репетировали сцену с поцелуем, между его друзьями протянулась невидимая нить, и он сам повис между ними, остро чувствуя любое напряжение или изменения настроения.  
Лукас ворует ломтик картошки-фри из тарелки Тэна, но тот только улыбается, не прекращая рассказывать о хореографии для спектакля, которую господин Ким помогает ему готовить.  
— Сегодня на физкультуре я помогаю вам отрабатывать броски, не забыли? — уточняет Лукас, утаскивая еще ломтик, теперь уже из тарелки Тэёна. — Я поговорил с отцом, он позволил заняться этим во второй половине урока.

Им и правда это было нужно: Тэн постоянно промахивался мимо кольца, несмотря на силу удара, а успехи Тэёна можно было назвать скорее везением — он вообще не понимал, почему иногда все получается, а иногда нет, если усилия прилагаются одинаково. Когда одноклассники вместе с учителем уходят на маленькое крытое футбольное поле, зал остается в их распоряжении, и Лукас с удовольствием примеряет роль тренера, расхаживая перед ними с мячом в руках и объясняя, как правильно делать броски.  
Сидящий на полу рядом Тэн незаметно касается вытянутой ноги Тэёна и улыбается, и от этого становится как-то по-особенному тепло.  
— Эй, вы меня слушаете?  
— Конечно, — уверяет его Тэн, — нам очень нравится, что режиссер сегодня ты.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы научились делать это как следует! Давайте-ка на поле, раз все слышали.  
Они играют один на один, немного неловко, с постоянными подсказками Лукаса, но постепенно азарт охватывает всех. Тэн гибкий и постоянно уводит мяч, но быстро теряет в скорости, так что Тэёну удается отбирать и пытаться забрасывать только благодаря росту и силе рук, но получается так себе. Баскетбол предполагает слишком много столкновений, давления и прикосновений, с которыми сейчас трудно справляться.  
— Тэн, ты не можешь так его хватать! — чужие руки двигаются по его телу. — Можно оттеснить его от мяча так, или плечом, но бедро, тем более вот так или вот здесь — это слишком! Судья будет недоволен!  
Тэён тоже считает, что это слишком, хотя всего пару минут назад сам получал подобное замечание, когда Тэн выкручивался из его захвата.  
— Вот так, а теперь попробуй трехочковый! — Лукас тяжело дышит раскаленным воздухом в шею, замирая рядом, за линией.  
Тэён, немного одуревший, поднимает мяч.  
— Напрягай мышцы вот тут, как я говорил, — горячая ладонь прижимается между лопаток, ведет к плечу, — так ты будешь лучше контролировать бросок. Давай!  
Видимо, желая приободрить, Лукас убирает руку со спины и легко бьет его по заднице, и мяч летит далеко мимо кольца, потому что у Тэёна вместо мощного удара и точного прицела колени превращаются в желе, а перед глазами белые круги.  
Тэн радостно вопит, догоняя мяч, и в прыжке забивает его в корзину, повисая на кольце.  
— Да-а! — Лукас переключает внимание и подбегает, чтобы поймать его. Кажется, Тэна все эти крепкие объятия совершенно не смущают, он даже обхватывает коленями чужую талию.  
Поймав закатившийся в угол мяч, Тэён ведет его по широкой дуге, чтобы немного встряхнуться во время бега.  
— Давай еще раз трехочковый, и закончим на сегодня! — Лукас стоит, небрежно закинув руку на плечо Тэна. — Попробуй сделать.  
Остановившись подальше от них, за линией, Тэён сосредотачивается и забивает точно и красиво, будто всю жизнь этим занимался. Эти придурки вопят так, будто он выиграл для них чемпионат, и через пару секунд мир кувыркается, потому что они валят Тэёна на пол, не переставая щипать, дергать за форму и довольно ощутимо шлепать.

Ему удается первому уйти в душ и занять крайнюю кабинку, так что занятые разговором друзья не успевают заметить его маленькую проблему.  
Урок, к счастью, последний, давно кончился, так что раздевалка в их распоряжении, и Тэёну остается только надеяться, что его не потревожат ближайшие пару минут. Горячая вода быстро смывает с пальцев сперму, и он облегченно вздыхает, потому что это давящее возбуждение вымотало его во время игры. Сквозь шум воды слышно, как Тэн и Лукас о чем-то говорят в соседних душевых, но сейчас он может почти спокойно думать о том, что они находятся рядом с ним голые.  
И все же… кажется, подобное может повторяться, если не сегодня, то в любой другой день, при других обстоятельствах. Он вспоминает, как Тэн любит опираться на него во время обеда или чтения, а Лукас частенько растрепывает ему волосы или шутливо пихает кулаком в плечо. Они ведь все время проводят вместе, и рано или поздно Тэён не сможет скрыть, что эти взаимодействия вызывают у него вполне нормальную, приемлемую и объяснимую, но такую неловкую реакцию. Наверное, стоит поговорить? Но не делать же это здесь, или в классе, да и дома немного неудобно, нужна нейтральная территория.  
Уже когда они выходят из школы и приближаются к перекрестку, где нужно будет разойтись в разные стороны, Тэён решается:  
— Может, сходим на выходных в кино, а потом поедим где-то?  
— Мороженое! Ну и… что-то еще.  
— Я только за.  
Они обсуждают кафе, открывшиеся в последнее время, когда телефон Тэёна коротко вибрирует.  
— Ох, черт… — невольно вздыхает он, прочитав сообщение. — То есть… Простите, но, кажется, у меня не получится.  
— Что случилось? — Тэн обеспокоенно сжимает его руку. — Неприятности?  
— Вовсе нет. Моя мама приезжает на выходные.  
— Это плохо? — уточняет Лукас.  
Спустя секунду, Тэён понимает, что оба его друга не слишком хорошо представляют, как расценивать это событие, и спешит объяснить:  
— Это прекрасно, просто слишком неожиданно, и я только что позвал вас погулять.  
— Сходим на следующей неделе.  
— Конечно, никаких проблем!  
— Она заберет меня к своим родителям, так что я вернусь вечером воскресенья. Не представляю, о чем с ней говорить все это время…  
— Я думаю, все пройдет отлично, — Тэн ласково ему улыбается, — она будет гордиться тобой.

***

После всей этой суеты со сборами и отъездом из дома, разговоров родителей, попыток не забыть нужные книги, чтобы делать домашнее задание, внезапного появления учителя Пака и неправильного поворота в попытках выехать на трассу, Тэён боится, что между ним и мамой повиснет неловкое молчание — они ведь так давно не виделись.  
Он украдкой ее рассматривает, пока мама копается в навигаторе, пытаясь определиться с маршрутом.  
Сейчас она очень красивая, с новой прической, в красном платье — выглядит, как актриса, играющая успешную владелицу собственной компании. Он помнит, какой усталой и грустной она была перед тем, как родители решили разводиться, а потом — сосредоточенной и раздраженной, пока не сменила место работы. Кажется, теперь она нашла свое призвание, потому что выглядит счастливой.  
Они наконец выезжают из их городка, обсуждая местную архитектуру и школьные дела Тэёна.  
— Если компания продлит мой контракт в Европе, ты сможешь продолжить обучение там, — предлагает мама, — хороший университет, возможности для практики, и корейские компании высоко ценят обучавшихся за границей.  
— Я подумаю, — обещает Тэён, — это все кажется слишком далеким.

Они снова молчат некоторое время, пока что-нибудь на дороге или песня на радио не помогают снова начать говорить на новую тему. Благодаря постоянному общению в интернете они в курсе дел и настроений друг друга, так что в запасе нет особых новостей, чтобы их обсуждать, но Тэёну все равно приятно находиться рядом с мамой спустя долгое время.  
— Кстати, тот господин Пак и правда друг Бэкхёна?  
— Да, кажется, они довольно часто проводят вместе время. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Интересно, как дела у твоего отца, — пожимает плечами мама, — он ходит на свидания?  
— Разве можно о таком говорить? — Тэён краснеет. — Это как если бы я интересовался, встречаешься ли ты с кем-то.  
Она молчит некоторое время, так что можно подумать, что они сменят тему, но потом вдруг говорит:  
— Сейчас — нет.  
— Что?  
— Я встречалась с одним парнем некоторое время назад, но у нас ничего не вышло, и сейчас я одна и хочу уделять больше времени работе.  
— Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? — Тэён чувствует себя ужасно неловко. — Я ведь не… Зачем мне знать такое?  
— Ты уже взрослый и очень умный, и знаешь, что твои родители могут встречаться с другими людьми, не так ли? Если мы с твоим отцом не будем честны в этих вопросах, то как можем быть уверены, что научим тебя быть в отношениях.  
Он размышляет пару минут о ее словах.  
— Папа говорил, что у него будет свидание, но я не знаю больше…  
— Погоди, дорогой, — прерывает его мама, — ты был прав, я должна спрашивать об этом у него, а не у тебя.  
— В таком случае, мы могли бы обсудить кое-что? — помедлив, спрашивает Тэён, не до конца уверенный, что поступает верно. Дождавшись ответного кивка, он продолжает: — Вы с отцом… Ты когда-то жалела, что начала встречаться с ним?  
— Конечно же нет! Ведь у нас появился…  
— Нет, исключая меня. Только ты и он. Это того стоило?  
В этот раз мама отвечает не сразу, задумавшись всерьез.  
— Думаю, да. Он был великолепен во всем — да и сейчас таким остался. Как оказалось, мы поженились слишком быстро, не успев разобраться в своих потребностях, решили, что можно с легкостью ими пожертвовать… Но даже если бы мы не завели семью, а просто встречались какое-то время, это бы того стоило. Лучше быть с кем-то счастливыми и потом расстаться, чем бояться рисковать.  
— А если не знаешь, считают ли другие так же? Ведь многие не хотят чувствовать боль?  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — уверенно отвечает мама, — но мне кажется, что если ты не собираешься внезапно предлагать руку и сердце какой-то девушке, то у тебя есть время, чтобы пообщаться с ней, узнать поближе и понять, готова ли она ответить на твои чувства.  
— Да, наверное, ты права, — вздыхает Тэён. Девушке! Если бы все было так просто…  
Он роется в сумке, делая вид, что ищет бутылку воды, а сам думает, что несмотря на последнее замечание, мама дала дельный совет. Как бы ни боялся он обсудить свои отношения с Тэном и Лукасом, они были не чужими для него, а это значит — могли понять.  
За окном темнеет, но они почти приехали. Мама заворачивает в кондитерскую, которую любила с детства, и совсем скоро машина останавливается около старого дома, где их уже ждут. Посторонние мысли отложены, потому что Тэён искренне рад видеть дедушку и бабушку, которых давно не навещал, и он счастлив, что приехал сюда именно с мамой, как это бывало в детстве.

***  
Время проходит быстро и занято оно в основном разговорами и едой, так что Тэён едва успевает подготовить все домашнее задание. На обратном пути маме звонят по работе, так что ей приходится остановиться на парковке около маленькой заправки, а потом и вовсе достать ноутбук и решать свою важную проблему немедленно, перепроверяя каждый пункт какого-то договора вместе с собеседником. Она бросает на него виноватый взгляд, не прерывая разговор, и Тэён успокаивающе улыбается и выходит из машины размяться. Вокруг нет ничего интересного, так что он просто открывает переписку и смотрит на фотографию, которую Тэн и Лукас прислали ему, чтобы подбодрить. Все выходные они втроем в основном обсуждали уроки, но днем Лукас приходил к Тэну в домашнюю студию, они учили хореографию. В перерыве они валялись на полу и делали селфи, чтобы отправить Тэёну: Лукас держал телефон, а Тэн подмигивал, поднеся «ви» к глазу.  
Тэён смотрит на фотографию и чувствует какую-то горечь — это совсем не похоже на ревность или зависть, скорее, что-то типа сожаления, хотя он уверен, что не променял бы встречу с мамой ни на что.  
Но будь он с ними, они лежали бы втроем на гладком полу, усталые после танцев, голова к голове; Тэён бы чувствовал уже привычные чужие запахи — пот, шампунь, дезодорант. Лукас, как спортсмен, обычно валится на пол в минуты отдыха и шумно дышит, разбросав длинные руки и ноги, а Тэн предпочитает тянуться, чтобы снять напряжение с уставших мышц. Интересно, а какие привычки у самого Тэёна, и замечают ли они их?  
К этому моменту они уже поговорили бы, наверное, и на самом деле все могло быть совсем не так — кто знает, как они отнесутся к его признанию? Что он вообще мог бы им сказать? «Вы мне нравитесь больше, чем друзья»? «Иногда я возбуждаюсь, когда мы слишком тесно общаемся»? «Вы можете просто поцеловать меня, чтобы мне перестало это сниться?»

Вскоре мама зовет его обратно и торопливо заводит машину.  
— Прости меня за это, дорогой! Один из работников у нас недавно, и он не смог правильно разобраться с данными, которые понадобятся на переговорах — а я в это время как раз буду в самолете, так что должна была решить проблему сейчас.  
— Ничего страшного, я все понимаю.  
— Из-за этого мы потеряли почти час, — вздыхает она, — а я так надеялась пообедать с тобой на прощание.  
— Может быть, съедим по хот-догу? — предлагает Тэён, также расстроенный. — И тебе не обязательно довозить меня до дома, я просто возьму такси, так что мы успеем поесть вместе, и ты не задержишься.  
Мама хмурится, закусив губу, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я не так себе это представляла. Ты ведь не думаешь, что работа для меня важнее тебя? Потому что на самом деле…  
— Пожалуйста, не переживай из-за этого. Я так сильно горжусь тем, что ты делаешь то, что хотела! Мы пообедаем вместе в другой раз, я уже не маленький, чтобы обижаться из-за подобного.  
— Совсем взрослый, — фыркает мама, наконец расслабившись, — и предлагаешь пообедать хот-догами. Не помню, когда я в последний раз это ела.  
Они перешучиваются, пока сворачивают к придорожному кафе, накупают снэков и напитков и быстро едят, расположившись за столиком под полосатым зонтом.  
Как и договорились, мама высаживает Тэёна в городе, и они тепло прощаются — пока неизвестно на сколько, но вряд ли встреча будет скоро. Такси довозит его до угла, и когда Тэён, желая сделать сюрприз отцу, звонит в дверь, тот распахивает ее с каким-то раздражением.  
Впрочем, ему могло и показаться, потому что после они весело болтают, ужинают и занимаются домашними делами, и ничто не омрачает атмосферу до тех самых пор, пока Тэён не вспоминает, что уже завтра он пойдет в школу и снова столкнется со своей проблемой. Они как раз занимаются стиркой — отец разгружает стиральную машину, а Тэён вынимает вещи из сушилки, так что это подходящий момент, чтобы в очередной раз попробовать с этим разобраться.  
— Пап, можно спросить?  
— Конечно.  
— Что делать, если ты испытываешь чувства, которые, возможно, могут быть не совсем приемлемыми?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает отец, помедлив пару секунд.  
— Что? — Тэён настолько потрясен, что едва не роняет стопку футболок. Папа стоит, склонившись над стиральной машиной, так что лица почти не видно, но спустя несколько мгновений, он повторяет:  
— Я не знаю, Тэён. Как психолог, я мог бы начать разбирать этот вопрос, но я твой отец, и сам не знаю, как на него ответить.  
— Что-то случилось? — отложив вещи, Тэён подходит к нему и осторожно обнимает сзади. После тяжелого вздоха напряженные плечи немного расслабляются.  
— Нам всем постоянно приходится сталкиваться с такими вопросами, — наконец говорит папа. — Иногда эти сомнения обоснованы, иногда нет. Иногда мы находим храбрость признаться, а иногда — силы на то, чтобы справиться с этими чувствами. Но однозначного ответа нет, поэтому каждый раз ты будешь решать это сам, как бы много советов и мнений не пришлось выслушать.  
Они молчат какое-то время, а потом отец поворачивается и тоже обнимает Тэёна.  
— Прости, что не смог дать точный ответ.  
— Вообще-то, я думаю, именно это ты и сделал. Спасибо.

***  
Утро понедельника точно такое, как он и думал: друзья набрасываются с расспросами, рассказывают о своих выходных, и Тэёна опять штормит. Он снова плохо спал, выстраивая в голове план действий, но так и не решил, как правильно его осуществлять, поэтому весь день боится попасть в неловкую ситуацию или сказать лишнее. Как назло, Лукас не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, а Тэн крутится рядом, как ласковый кот, так что начинает казаться, будто они действительно могут принять то, что он им скажет.  
Сценарий на проверке у учителя Ли, так что у Тэёна не получается прятаться за ним во время репетиции — после уроков они все трое у Тэна, проверяют хореографию, включив музыку на полную громкость, благо родителей нет дома.  
Тэён сидит на полу, обняв колени, и во все глаза смотрит на танец, кожей чувствуя громыхающие басы и нежную мелодию. По сравнению с прошлым разом они очень сильно продвинулись, теперь движения не кажутся отрывистыми и сдержанными — в танце много поддержек, прикосновений, близости, но это будто не вызывает никаких сложностей. «Разумеется, ведь после того, что между ними было, стесняться глупо, ” — думает Тэён.  
Они устало падают по сторонам от него, почти как он представлял, и тяжело дышат.  
— Ну как тебе?!  
— Потрясающе, — честно отвечает Тэён, — я не представлял, что будет настолько хорошо. Вы великолепны…  
Тэн делает вид, будто счастливо воздевает руки к небу, но поскольку он валяется на полу, это больше похоже на потягивание. Лежащий Лукас перекатывается, кладет голову Тэёну на колени, ловит взгляд и спрашивает:  
— А больше ты нам ничего не хочешь сказать?

От неожиданности сердце будто останавливается на пару секунд, а потом начинает колотиться где-то около горла. Тэёна прошибает холодный пот, краска ощутимо заливает лицо, уши, шею… Они знают? Догадались? А может, говорят о чем-то другом?  
— Тэённи, в последнее время ты ведешь себя немного странно, — говорит Тэн. — Вздыхаешь, отвлекаешься и о чем-то постоянно думаешь. И нам кажется, мы знаем, о чем.  
— Я… простите, я наверное… это все… я не уверен, — мямлит он растерянно в ответ, — вам, наверное, показалось, то есть, я, конечно, думаю, но это…  
— Ты можешь сказать нам все, помнишь? И если только ты не убиваешь щенков по ночам, мы поймем и примем что угодно, — Лукас все еще не отрываясь смотрит в лицо, и от этого напряжение закручивается еще сильнее. — Мы бы не стали спрашивать, но с каждым днем ты все больше загружаешься.  
Полностью потерявшись в эмоциях, Тэён закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь прийти в себя. Что сейчас происходит?  
— Послушай, — тихий голос Тэна раздается совсем рядом, и его теплые руки обнимают поперек живота, когда он придвигается вплотную, — может, тогда сначала мы тебя попросим о чем-то?  
— О чем? — собственный голос напоминает Тэёну тихий писк.  
— Мне так сильно понравилось, как Лукас поцеловал меня тогда. Можно, он сделает для тебя то же самое? Мы оба хотели бы этого.  
Не отрывая ладоней от лица, Тэён согласно трясет головой.  
Весь мир замирает, когда Лукас перемещается — горячая тяжесть наваливается, и приходится приложить титанические усилия мысли, чтобы сообразить, что тот сел на его бедра, обхватив коленями. Чужие пальцы помогают открыть лицо, и Тэён даже думать не хочет, на что оно сейчас похоже. Он поднимает глаза и видит Лукаса очень близко, как никогда раньше, тот смотрит испытующе, пытаясь окончательно убедиться, что они оба хотят этого, быстро облизывает губы, и Тэён повторяет это.  
В голове звенящая пустота, вместо этого он будто превратился в комок нервов, остро ощущая каждое действие. Лукас стоит над ним на коленях, держит за плечи и аккуратно раздвигает губы языком, слегка прикусывая нижнюю — так что вдоль позвоночника будто прошибает током, и Тэён бы непременно упал, если бы Тэн не придерживал сзади; он чувствует его потяжелевшее дыхание около левого уха.  
Лукас едва слышно стонет, когда Тэён поддается ему, и даже столкновение зубами не кажется неприятным, после этого поцелуй перестает быть какой-то неловкой попыткой разобраться в себе, становится по-настоящему жадным. Тэён сам не замечает, как его рука оказывается на чужом затылке, и осознает это, только когда в ответ на его сжатие влажных волос Лукас поднимается пальцами по его шее и оглаживает кадык и линию челюсти. Легкие горят, но оторваться невозможно, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать темные круги. Они размыкают губы, но не отстраняются, соприкасаясь кожей, и тяжело дышат.  
— Вот так, — тихо говорит Тэн и тянется между ними, чтобы коротко поцеловать уголок губ сначала Лукаса, а потом Тэёна. — То, что нам было нужно.  
Несколько минут они приходят в себя, а потом, почувствовав рефлекторное движение чужих сдавленных ног, Лукас перелезает и садится рядом, а вскоре снова ложится на спину, впрочем, не убирая ладонь с запястья Тэёна.  
Они все укладываются на пол, потому что произошедшее будто забрало все их силы, но это, конечно, приятная усталость. Тэн не отлипает от плеча, и Тэён тихо спрашивает:  
— Как вы догадались?..  
— Знаменитое чутье Тэна.  
Они смеются.  
— Что… будет между нами дальше? — спрашивать страшно, но Тэён решается.  
— Не хочу об этом думать, — говорит Лукас, пялясь в потолок. — Не хочу переживать, правильно ли я что-то делаю, думаю, понимаю — слишком устал.  
— А чего хочешь? — интересуется Тэн. — Особенно от нас?  
— Пусть все идет как идет, ладно? У нас хватило смелости начать все это, значит, мы справимся.  
— Согласен, — говорит Тэн, — это было слишком круто, чтобы просто оставить в прошлом.  
Они смотрят на Тэёна, лежащего между ними, будто ожидая вердикта.  
— То есть, погодите, — торопится он подвести итоги, чтобы не осталось недопонимания, — мы все трое целовались, имеем друг к другу чувства, которые не всегда можно назвать дружескими, и не собираемся останавливаться на этом?  
— Ага, точно!  
— И теперь мы как будто парочка? Или… тройка?  
Лукас громко смеется, а потом переворачивается и опирается на руки так, чтобы видеть их обоих.  
— Мне все равно, как это назвать, — говорит он, — не думал об этом никогда. Но пожалуй, для того, чтобы иметь дело с парнями, я выбрал самых красивых. Кстати, может еще раз повторим танец, прежде чем расходиться?


	14. Thirsty

Ленивый субботний день тянется упоительно долго: успеваешь выспаться, заглянуть ненадолго в учебники, а потом прогуляться до одной из центральных улиц, поглядывая на витрины и людей. Лукас видит, что Тэн уже ждет его в условленном месте, и ускоряет шаг. Кажется, сегодня тот был в настроении принарядиться — узкие джинсы, майка в красно-белую полоску, и при ближайшем рассмотрении — заметно подведенные глаза, так что Лукасу становится даже неловко, что он не подумал сменить привычную одежду на что-то особенное. Впрочем, можно ли тягаться с Тэном в яркости?  
— Привет! Ты сказал, что тебе нужна стрижка? — спрашивает тот, пожимая протянутую руку. — Я прошел мимо одного салона, или можно пойти туда, где красили волосы Тэёну. Мы с отцами обычно ездим в Сеул, так что местных я не…  
— Подожди, все проще, — смеется Лукас, — я знаю, куда мы пойдем, и, конечно же, это не салон.  
— О, правда?  
— Это простая парикмахерская, куда ходили и мой отец, и дедушка. Неужели моя стрижка похожа на салонную? — он проводит рукой по своему лохматому затылку.  
— Не знаю… Но, думаю, ты и без волос останешься красавчиком. Семейная парикмахерская — звучит классно, наверное, они профи, — Тэн оглядывается в поисках вывески. — Очень интересно, идем скорее!  
Лукас специально ведет его так, чтобы купить лимонад, а потом они сворачивают в незаметный тихий переулок и спускаются в маленькое помещение в цокольном этаже.  
Госпожа Ван, занятая с какой-то тетушкой в бигуди, говорит им пройти в соседнюю комнату, чтобы дождаться господина Вана.  
После всех этих разговоров про салоны Лукасу немного стыдно за крошечный, на два места, зал, украшенный картинками из журналов, старомодные кресла и зеркала, заставленные непонятными инструментами и бутыльками полки, хотя самому ему всегда было здесь спокойно и уютно, да и другие парикмахерские он видел только по телевизору. Но Тэн, кажется, в восторге от необычного интерьера: конечно, господин Ким должен поддерживать свою впечатляющую внешность должным образом, и почему бы ему не брать с собой сына к стилисту, и судя по всему, в том месте все совсем не так. Наверное, кожа, мрамор, и всем дают кофе.  
Сделав несколько фото и осмотревшись, Тэн садится в соседнее кресло, но не как положено, а перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и сложив руки на коленях поворачивается к Лукасу.  
— Так странно куда-то приходить без Тэённи, да? Ему бы понравилось.  
— Ага. И после, когда мы пойдем репетировать, тоже непривычно.  
— Надеюсь, он хорошо проводит время…  
Они некоторое время молчат, будто не знают, о чем говорить, но Тэн не сводит сосредоточенного взгляда с Лукаса, а потом неожиданно спрашивает:  
— А ты не думал отрастить волосы? У Ромео они должны быть длинные, и до постановки достаточно времени.  
— Я был бы не против, наверное… сменить прическу, покрасить, как Тэён, но…  
— Почему нет? — воодушевляется Тэн. — Будешь круто выглядеть!  
— Не сейчас. Ты же помнишь, у меня скоро отбор в баскетбольную команду?  
— Да, и мы идем поддерживать тебя.  
— Они отросли совсем немного, — Лукас тянет за прядку, — но уже бесят и мешают сосредоточиться. А мне нужно быть собранным на все сто процентов, чтобы пройти конкурс.  
— Понимаю, — вздыхает Тэн. — Конечно, это важно, но может быть, начнем после? Мы будем делать тебе прическу на время игр.  
Представив себя с маленьким хвостиком на макушке, Лукас смеется. А что, это может сбить с толку соперников.  
— Надеюсь, однажды мы поэкспериментируем с этим, — бормочет Тэн будто сам с собой и задумчиво перебирает его волосы. — Белые, или цветные… Тэён будет в восторге.  
Лукас прикрывает глаза, потому что смотреть в упор на задумавшегося Тэна неловко, но отстраняться от приятных прикосновений не хочется — в этом ведь нет ничего такого.  
— Кстати, ты знаешь, — спрашивает Тэн, начесав ему на глаза всю копну отросших волос, — что мы нравимся ему?  
— Что? Кому?  
— Тэёну. Сейчас мы нравимся ему не только как друзья.  
Лукас поднимает голову, и хотя из-за волос Тэна не видно, он все равно спрашивает:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Конечно, я в таком разбираюсь.  
В соседнем зале слышится голос господина Вана, поэтому приходится быстро спросить:  
— Это после того вечера?  
— Думаю, да, — Тэн сползает с кресла и встает одновременно с Лукасом, чтобы вежливо поприветствовать парикмахера, а потом, когда садится обратно, тихо добавляет: — И нам нужно обсудить это.

Пока они разговаривают о стрижках и прическах, а около ушей Лукаса жужжит машинка, он пытается подумать над странным заявлением. Не только как друзья? Врядли это значит «нравимся как одноклассники» или «нравимся как актеры», Тэн точно имеет в виду что-то особенное, и Лукас обреченно вздыхает, потому что непривычных эмоций ему сейчас хватает.  
Может, Тэён что-то говорил? Может, он не заметил намеков или вопросов, потому что был слишкам занят другими своими проблемами — черт возьми, их и правда накопилось много в последнее время. Если вспомнить прошлый учебный год, то Лукас, кажется, был простым, как чашка риса — его волновали оценки, баскетбол и развлечения после школы, но не более. Теперь же будто какой-то клапан сорвало, все началось с Тэна, который просто взорвал ему мозг своими платьями, и вопросов к самому себе и окружающему миру становилось все больше. Тэён добавит еще один? Не проблема.  
Из-под свежеостриженной челки Лукас посматривает на Тэна, когда они идут домой, а тот что-то сосредоточенно смотрит в телефоне, допивая остатки лимонада — красивый, с подведенными глазами и хорошей фигурой… Тэёна можно понять, если все действительно так, как Лукас думает. В своей же внешности он не всегда уверен, даже когда ему говорят, что он симпатичный, как и отец, но, с другой стороны, кажется, он умеет нравится… Может, даже такому красавчику, как Тэён.

***  
— Теперь расскажи мне, что ты тогда имел в виду.  
Тэн сразу понимает, о чем спрашивает Лукас, хотя они не говорили на эту тему, пока шли домой, а потом танцевали довольно долго. Он медлит с ответом, пьет воду и передает бутылку, но Лукас не спешит пить, а с удовольствием прикладывает прохладное к гудящим от усталости ногам. Раньше он танцевал в совсем другом стиле.  
— Мы нравимся Тэёну.  
— Это я уже слышал. Но что ты имел в виду? Он говорил тебе что-то?  
— Разумеется, нет. Тэённи едва признался в этом самому себе.  
— Но ты, конечно, понял все сразу?  
— Конечно, — серьезно кивает Тэн, не обращая внимания на иронию в чужом голосе. — Знаю, что звучит самонадеянно, но я просто вижу это. Меняется взгляд и голос, манера говорить и привычки. Теперь он улыбается робко, будто боится, что мы сочтем его безумным, но не сводит глаз с наших лиц, подмечая каждую мелочь. Когда мы прикасаемся друг к другу или к Тэёну, кончики его ушей краснеют. Заметил, каким рассеянным и задумчивым он стал?  
— Я не уверен, — отвечает Лукас, — хотя в последнее время он и правда немного странный. Я думал, он волнуется из-за сценария, который проверяет учитель Ли.  
— Вовсе не из-за этого, — убежденно говорит Тэн, ложась спиной на пол. — Изменился он сам. Впрочем, наверное, как и мы. Когда мы перестали быть обычными парнями, которые ходят в школу и занимаются внеклассной работой? Ты успел заметить?  
Лукас вздыхает и ложится рядом.  
— Ты, я, Тэён, Марк, остальные парни… — продолжает Тэн. — С нами происходит так много разного, о чем сложно говорить. Отцы всегда учили меня, что нужно быть верным себе, но в какой-то момент я понял, что больше не знаю, каково это. Ты можешь быть на тысячу процентов уверен в том, что понимаешь происходящее правильно, что твои чувства и желания нормальны и приемлемы, но перед тобой всегда есть эта стена: ты не знаешь, что на самом деле думает другой человек — и что тогда с этим делать?  
— Наверное, нужно как-то спрашивать… — неуверенно мямлит Лукас, потому что ничего более толкового в голову не приходит.  
— Спрашивать? Что я должен спрашивать? Эй, приятель, я чувствую твой взгляд на себе теперь на секунду дольше, и, возможно, это мне нравится? Я видел тебя в раздевалке и не могу перестать думать об этом? Я смотрел вам в глаза, но вы отводили взгляд так, будто боялись, что я прочитаю ваши мысли, так о чем они были? Обо мне, или друг о друге? Почему раньше вы воспринимали мои прикосновения равнодушно, а теперь вздрагиваете? Ну? Что скажешь?  
— Что? — переспрашивает Лукас, сбитый с толку этим монологом. Тэн вдруг стремительно переворачивается и оказывается прямо над ним, нависая лицом к лицу.  
— Ты целовал меня, помнишь? Меня, а не Джульетту, так вот, это было хорошо, и я хочу еще. Как ты на это ответишь, раз спросил? Я уверен, что не влюблялся в тебя, но не знаю, почему мне нужно это так сильно.  
— Я… наверное, не отказался бы, — когда лицо Тэна оказывается так близко, Лукас понимает, что не может врать — только не после его признания и всех этих слов. — Ты… да, я хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось тогда, но не думал, что и мне…  
— А теперь представь, — Тэн приближается так, что их носы почти соприкасаются, — что и Тэён этого хочет. С тобой, и со мной, и, может быть, не только этого…  
От этой мысли живот Лукаса пробивает болезненным возбуждением на секунду, так что ему приходится согнуть одну ногу, чтобы Тэн не заметил лишнего. Они все еще пялятся друг на друга, так что Лукас почти рефлекторно облизывает губы, ожидая развязки, но Тэн вдруг отстраняется и садится рядом.  
— Мы не будем делать это у Тэёна за спиной, — он качает головой. — Нам нужно разобраться с этим вместе.  
Чтобы прийти в себя, Лукас трет лицо, а потом не может сдержать смех от неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли.  
— Ты как королева Мэб.  
— Что?  
— Помнишь монолог Меркуцио? Перед тем, как Ромео идет на вечеринку?  
— Ах, да, — улыбается Тэн, — но почему?  
— Ну, она знает все тайные мысли людей, их желания и сны.  
— Кстати, я уверен, тебя беспокоит что-то еще. Могу как-то помочь?  
— Не надо, — просит Лукас, чувствуя, что холодеет от этого вопроса, — пожалуйста, я сам это решу.  
— Конечно, — Тэн легко вскакивает на ноги и тянется, готовясь продолжать их тренировку, — но помни, я могу прилететь в орешке прямо в твой сон и разобраться.  
— Ага, — соглашается Лукас, также вставая, — но пока я попробую справиться.

***

Когда Тэён пишет им о том, как маму в пути задержали внезапные проблемы с работой, Лукас понимает, что это его шанс. Есть кое-что, чего он не понимает, и это гораздо более странно, чем передернуть под одеялом, думая о друзьях — хотя выбирать, что важнее и серьезнее, было бы глупо. Он идет по знакомой улице и думает, что если Тэён писал им с задержкой, или еще какие-то обстоятельства изменились — все пропало.  
Дом не выглядит безлюдным, и через полминуты после звонка господин Бён открывает дверь. Молчание длится чуть дольше, чем положено в таких случаях, и обоим становится понятно, что этот визит — не случайность.  
— Здравствуй, Лукас, чем я могу тебе помочь?  
— Здравствуйте! Я могу войти ненадолго?  
— Нет, — господин Бён опирается плечом о косяк двери и складывает руки на груди, будто показывая, что его ничто не сдвинет с места. — Говори, что хотел. Тэёна нет дома, ты же знаешь.  
Он выглядит настолько недовольным, уставшим и расстроенным, что вряд ли только одно появление Лукаса могло так испортить его настроение, наверняка произошло еще что-то.  
— В прошлый раз, когда его не было, вы позволили мне войти, — говорить на улице очень неловко.  
— Мне и тогда не следовало этого делать, — отрезает господин Бён, и Лукасу окончательно становится ясно, что этот человек видит его насквозь. — Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты преследуешь меня, постоянно появляясь то тут, то там? Я больше не могу притворяться, что это случайность, и не собираюсь делать ситуацию неоднозначной, запуская тебя в дом. Говори здесь, у всех на виду — если не будешь кричать, соседи ничего не услышат.  
Лукас уже не знает, краснеет он или бледнеет, по ощущением голова скорее готова взорваться, страшно поднять глаза на чужое холодное и отстраненное лицо, но делать вид, будто произошла какая-то ошибка, больше не получится.  
— Я… — голос тихий и хриплый, горло едва не сводит судорогой от волнения, — вы правильно заметили… я делал все это. Почему?..  
— Разве не я это должен спрашивать?  
— Нет, — мотает опущенной головой Лукас и продолжает немного увереннее. — Нет, ответьте вы, потому что я не знаю, а вы знаете все.  
Господин Бён тяжело вздыхает.  
— Мы с твоим отцом в хороших отношениях, ты дружишь с моими сыном, я не могу и не хочу быть твоим врачом, но ты вынуждаешь меня разбираться с этой проблемой. Как просто было бы сейчас прогнать тебя, приказав не заниматься ерундой, но… Ладно, когда это началось?  
— После первой встречи…  
— Увидел взрослого, который не похож ни на одного твоего знакомого, так? Стало интересно?  
Лукас кивает, потому что все именно так и было. Ему не по себе от того, что господин Бён словно вытаскивает на свет все эти непонятные и необъяснимые ощущения, будто они не имеют никакой важности.  
— Ну разумеется, — продолжает он. — Заметил, что и жизнь у меня особенная? То встречаюсь с кем-то, то куда-то хожу, и работа какая-то необычная… Ну просто герой фильма!  
В голосе не слышно ни самодовольства, ни иронии, скорее еще больше грусти.  
— Это так, но, — решается добавить Лукас, — не в этом дело. Вы будто понимаете все на свете и всегда готовы поддержать. Тэён рассказывал, да я и сам заметил… Почему вы такой? Так больше никто не делает, вот я и…  
— Ты не привык к тому, что взрослым может быть дело до твоих проблем?  
— Только если им не нужно ругать меня за что-то.  
— Господи, вылитый отец, — недовольно бормочет господин Бён, — два ребенка, выращенные одними и теми же людьми.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, не обращай внимания. Значит, я заинтересовал тебя, и что дальше? Зачем ты ходил за мной?  
— У меня тогда много сложностей было, с ребятами, и с театром, и вообще…  
— Наверное, тебе казалось, что я такой умный, что сразу увижу это и найду правильные советы? Кинусь решать твои проблемы, будто у меня дел других нет?  
Лукас горестно вздыхает.  
— Ладно, подведем итог, — продолжает господин Бён и начинает загибать пальцы: — Заинтересовался, счел особенным, начал искать встречи, решил, что тебе должны помогать. Объективизировал меня?  
— Что это?  
— Ну… Фантазировал о всяком?  
— Нет! — Лукасу нужна секунда, чтобы понять и покраснеть с ног до головы. — Нет, вы что, клянусь!  
— Надеюсь, что действительно нет, иначе это было бы совсем неприятно… Хорошо, но мы все еще не знаем ответ, зачем ты пришел сегодня? Думаю, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и ты решил сорвать бинго, не так ли? Твои тяжелые вздохи не могут быть ответом, можешь хотя бы кивать. Итак, я должен угадать?  
Господин Бён кажется даже ухмыляется, несмотря на весь свой помятый вид и раздражение.  
— Я могу рассказать… наверное, — мямлит Лукас, решившись. — Это касается Тэна и Тэёна, и наших отнош…  
— Подожди, — господин Бён выпрямляется, выставив вперед руку, — подумай дважды, должен ли я об этом знать. Я переживаю за вас с Тэном, но не хочу услышать о своем сыне того, что он, возможно, не хотел бы мне говорить, если дело не касается опасных вещей, конечно. Ты уверен, что не раскроешь их тайны?  
Хочется сесть и накрыть голову руками, потому что мозг от всего этого закипает.  
— Что же мне делать?  
— Ладно, Лукас, я хочу решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда, согласен?  
— Конечно.  
— Мне жаль, что рядом с тобой не было взрослого, к которому ты мог бы обратиться, но попробуй дать еще один шанс своему отцу, хорошо? Поверь мне, он хочет этого не меньше тебя. И еще: пока ты следил за мной в кафе или выглядывая из-за стен, будто плохой шпион, и надеялся на мои подсказки, разве не находил ты верные ответы на свои вопросы сам?  
— Нет, ну то есть, не совсем — Тэн и Тэён говорили со мной, и мы вместе…  
— Нет, — господин Бён наконец улыбается ему, — обсуждения важны, но значение имеет только то, что понял сам. Ты умный парень, просто привык думать, что не разбираешься ни в чем, но это совсем не так. Присмотрись к себе повнимательнее.

Что можно ответить на такое заявление? Если так говорить, то и правда получается, что он справился кое-с-чем без советов господина Бёна, не совсем сам, но…  
— Понял?  
— Да, наверное.  
— А теперь, пожалуйста, пообещай мне кое-что: если тебе нужен взрослый совет, обратись прежде всего к Чанёлю, и только в случае особой необходимости — к другому человеку. Больше не создавай неловких ситуаций, которые могут быть расценены неоднозначно, договорились?  
В сотый раз покраснев, Лукас кивает — хотя последнее замечание прозвучало так, будто он несмышленый ребенок, но претензия господина Бёна понятна, — и вежливо прощается, низко поклонившись. Входная дверь захлопывается раньше, чем он успевает отойти на пару шагов, и даже слышно, как за ней раздается громкий вздох облегчения.

***  
Можно было ожидать, что все лишние мысли вытеснит беспокойство перед отбором в баскетбольную команду, но на сто процентов это не срабатывает: Лукас думает то об одном разговоре, то о другом, то о дополнительной тренировке. Впрочем, делу совсем не помогает поведение друзей.  
Едва они оказываются втроем в пустом помещении (театральный класс за пять минут до окончания занятий у всех остальных), как Тэн набрасывается на Тэёна с таким энтузиазмом, что они практически врезаются в едва закрывшуюся дверь. Оборвав на полуслове рассуждения о тесте по биологии, Лукас жадно смотрит на чужой поцелуй и начинает понимать Тэёна, который переволновался в тот самый первый раз. Это нельзя назвать чем-то особенно красивым, выглядит, как сцена из фильма, но, пожалуй, подобная оценка и не нужна — горячо это от того, что он уже знает, какие мягкие губы у Тэна и насколько страстный на самом деле Тэён, несмотря на внешнюю холодность и спокойствие.  
— Счет сравнялся! — радостно объявляет Тэн, когда они отлипают друг от друга со звонком. Очень довольный, он подхватывает свой рюкзак и проходя мимо Лукаса, быстро целует его в щеку. Немного оглушенный Тэён смотрит растерянно, и ему явно нужна помощь с растрепавшейся прической. Не сдерживая довольной улыбки, Лукас быстро поправляет все, и они идут на свои места.  
Пока остальные ребята подтягиваются, он, сидя между своими друзьями, или бойфрендами, или просто Тэном и Тэёном, думает, что был бы также не против каких-то поцелуев, но в следующий раз шанс для этого представится нескоро.  
Так и получается: они все еще проводят много времени вместе в школе, но вряд ли кто-то может заметить со стороны, что их отношения изменились, разве что если подслушать разговоры, заглянуть в переписки или проследить за взглядами — они стали откровеннее, дольше, с большим количеством полушутливого флирта и намеков.

Накануне дня отборочных Лукасу снится, что он забыл правила баскетбола, так что вскочив на рассвете, хватает старый мяч, и спешит на задний двор, где все еще висит кольцо. Вышедший позже на пробежку отец смотрит на него немного странно, но ничего не говорит.  
В последнее время слова «баскетбол» и «команда» под негласным запретом. Не то чтобы происходили какие-то неприятности, но отец еще давно объяснил, что из-за Лукаса отбор будет более строгим, с большим количеством судей, чтобы, в случае любых сомнений, никто не мог сказать, что учитель Пак подготовил сыну теплое местечко в команде. Самому Лукасу кажется, что отец слишком уж сильно волнуется — все условия соблюдены, все претенденты ходили на дополнительные тренировки, и, в конце концов, они ведь и правда не собираются жульничать?  
Из одноклассников свои силы вместе с ним будут пробовать Хендери и ВинВин, но больше претендентов из второго класса, чьих имен он пока не запомнил. Они уходят в зал сразу после последнего урока, так что у Лукаса даже нет возможности получить каких-то особых пожеланий удачи, кроме тех, что можно выразить публично, впрочем, когда он проверяет телефон в раздевалке, его уши краснеют.

Атмосфера в зале не напряженная, но волнение ощутимо. Лукас вместе с остальными бегает кругами по залу и разминается, отец разговаривает с основной командой — те тоже готовятся к проверочной игре. Из тех, кто будет ее судить и проводить отбор, Лукас знает учителя Ли, заместителя директора и еще одного учителя из другой школы, но остальные двое, мужчина и женщина в официальных костюмах, ему не знакомы. Через пару минут в зал пробираются болельщики — несколько учеников (Тэён и Тэн среди них), чьи-то родители и даже несколько девушек, видимо, подружки.  
Отбор простой: кандидаты демонстрируют технику, прыжки, скорость, отвечают на вопросы о правилах, коротко рассказывают о себе и вскоре разбиваются на две команды, чтобы показать себя в деле. Лукас думал, что будет нервничать и ошибаться, но неожиданно для себя чувствует какую-то особенную спокойную отстраненность, будто вместо него играет кто-то гораздо более умелый. Он с легкостью проходит первый отборочный матч, после которого отсеивается почти половина ребят, а играть против основной команды совсем не страшно — может быть, для кого-то парни и выглядят пугающими и огромными, но только не для них с Хендери (ВинВин, увы, переходит к скамейке болельщиков), ведь они все знакомы по театральному кружку.  
Пару раз Лукас перехватывает взгляд отца — взволнованный, но довольный, и один раз даже машет своим болельщикам.  
Конечно, основная команда побеждает — претенденты, пока не сыгравшиеся, больше соперничают друг с другом за мяч и мешают, чем показывают хорошую игру.  
Результаты отбора станут известны позже, и пока вся шумная толпа в зале галдит, обсуждает и двигается к раздевалке, Лукаса тянут в кладовую, где лежит инвентарь для занятий. Тэён обнимает первый — небрежно, словно это просто дружеская поддержка, но его руки не соскальзывают с плеч, а прижимают ближе, и он утыкается носом где-то между шеей и плечом. Тэн обхватывает их обоих и втискивается между, довольно потираясь щекой о грудь Лукаса.  
— Ты так круто смотрелся во время игры! Мы с Тэёном больше никого не замечали.  
— Да, это правда…  
— Эй, я же потный насквозь, — Лукасу немного неловко, — испачкаетесь.  
— Дурак, — бормочет Тэн и пробирается пальцами в мокрые волосы, — я может только об этом и мечтал.  
Вскоре они все же размыкают объятия, потому что становится слышно, как за дверью ходят люди, и их укрытие больше не безопасно.  
— Мы уверены, что тебя возьмут, — говорит Тэён, когда они уже идут по коридору. — Не могут не взять, ты был лучшим.  
— Я думал, вы ни на кого больше не смотрели…  
— Ну, немного смотрели, — серьезно поясняет Тэн. — Ты быстрее всех, и на площадке будто танцевал — не зря мы занимались.  
— Остается дождаться списков, — вздыхает Лукас. — Но знаете, я уже не так сильно боюсь не пройти, как раньше.

***  
Разумеется, он попадает в команду. Лукас становится почти уверен в этом, когда вечером едет домой вместе с чрезвычайно довольным отцом, хотя конечно же, он не говорит ни слова на эту тему. За ужином бабушка и дедушка требуют подробностей, и папа, начав рассказывать об отборе вообще, очень скоро переключается исключительно на Лукаса, и на то, как тот себя проявил. Так странно слышать, что, оказывается, все они отлично знают и его манеру игры, и все сложности, с которыми он может столкнуться на площадке… Оказывается, за ним наблюдают куда пристальнее, чем казалось, и интересно только одно: касается это только баскетбола или всей жизни?  
— Да я всегда говорила, что мальчик маневрирует на площадке куда лучше тебя, — горячится бабушка в споре с отцом, — такой же высокий, но не настолько неуклюжий.  
— Да все в порядке у меня с маневрами было!  
— Я помню тот матч со школой из Пусана. Боже, как было стыдно!..  
— Я ошибся всего лишь раз! — папа всерьез возмущен. — И не забывай, что мне, как капитану, приходилось следить за сотней мелочей во время игры. Конечно, я мог допустить ошибку, как и все.  
Бабушка скептически качает головой.  
— Маневренность и техника важны, — подключается дедушка, — но главное — это выносливость. Тренируй парня как следует, Чанёль! Все эти финты не будут иметь смысла, если он выдохнется в начале игры.  
— Да знаю я, — ворчит отец.  
Обсуждения продолжаются до позднего вечера, их громкие голоса слышно даже наверху.

Список появляется на доске объявлений прямо перед большой переменой, Лукас быстро находит свое имя и принимает поздравления все обеденное время.  
Но самое удивительное происходит тогда, когда отец подходит перед последним уроком и смущенно предупреждает:  
— Сегодня вечером нам с тобой нужно будет одеться поприличнее. Мы идем в ресторан.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Твои друзья рассказали родителям, что ты прошел в команду, и Бэкхён… Господин Бён сказал, что мы должны отпраздновать. Я хотел просто купить пиццы, но… он настаивал, и еще родители Тэна… Знаешь, где работает его отец?  
— Мы пойдем туда? Ого… Может, и правда лучше купить просто пиццу или курочку?  
— Нет, Бэкхён прав, я думаю: ты действительно постарался на славу, и я, как твой отец, а не тренер, хочу отпраздновать это. Ведь мы так и не отметили получение роли!  
— Папа… — Лукас чувствует себя очень неловко, наверное, от этого голос немного дрожит, — это ничего, не страшно.  
— Так или иначе, я больше не хочу пропускать такие события, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Лукас. — И знаешь, я однажды заходил в тот ресторан, чтобы… повидаться с Тэном. Так вот, туда не обязательно идти в костюме  
— Какое облегчение! — восклицает отец. — Я буду ждать тебя после урока в машине.

Тэн и Тэён делают вид, что ничего не происходит, но у каждого почему-то есть дела после школы, так что они расходятся в разные стороны, чтобы снова встретиться через пару часов в ресторане.  
Бабушка, ворча, что они занимаются глупостями, все же помогла сыну и внуку принять приличный вид, так что оба они, Лукас в черной, а отец в белой рубашке, аккуратно причесанные, приезжают вовремя.  
— Красавчики, сюда! — господин Бён зовет их из-за дальних столиков в углу зала. Он жмет руку Лукаса как ни в чем не бывало, и пока знакомит папу с господином Кимом, Тэн тянет сесть на соседний стул.  
— Это вы все придумали?  
— Не совсем, Тэён рассказал отцу, а тот спросил, как мы это отметим, ну и…  
— Мы с папой чуть головы не сломали, когда думали, как себя вести в таком месте.  
— Вам, ребята, не стоит беспокоиться, вы всюду будете смотреться отлично, — улыбается Тэён.  
Официант приносит напитки, вино для взрослых и что-то терпко-фруктовое для них, а господин До выходит из кухни, чтобы поприветствовать всех, присоединиться к поздравлению и лично принять заказ. Компания занимает два сдвинутых поближе столика в углу, за одним сидят Лукас, Тэн и Тэён, а их отцы — за соседним.  
Довольно скоро общая беседа разделяется, и родители смеются над чем-то своим; пока отец рассказывает господину Киму что-то про школу, господин Бён тепло улыбается с другого конца стола, будто и не было между ними того разговора. Удивительно, но и сам Лукас не чувствует неловкости или чего-то подобного, ведь этот вечер можно бы считать странным стечением обстоятельств, но сейчас господин Бён не выглядит загадочным или каким-то особенным. Он ест и пьет, как и все остальные, много смеется над папиными неуклюжими шутками и смешит его сам, с интересом слушает чужие истории, а потом завладевает вниманием, рассказывая о чем-то, так что Тэён иногда подкатывает глаза и вздыхает — впрочем, все они иногда чувствуют, что родители немного разошлись.  
Это не разочарование, конечно, просто открытие, но благодаря ему все становится на свои места. Лукас понимает вдруг, что его куда больше волнует Тэн, забросивший ногу ему на колени, будто он устал сидеть за столом ровно.  
Господин До снова выходит к ним ненадолго, чтобы узнать мнение о еде, и отец никак не реагирует на то, что тот стоит, опустив руки на плечи мужа, и даже ненароком поглаживает ему шею. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но, видимо, папа относится к такому нормально — может быть, он бы понял и эти странные нынешние отношения Лукаса? Впрочем, кажется, никто из них не чувствовал необходимости делиться с родителями — да и зачем?

Они не засиживаются совсем уж допоздна только потому, что это будний день, и завтра снова нужно вставать пораньше — иначе, кажется, сидели бы всю ночь.  
Уже в машине, пристегнувшись, папа вдруг спрашивает:  
— Хороший был вечер, правда?  
— Да, очень.  
— Не помню, чтобы я так приятно проводил время с друзьями — хотя с Бэкхёном всегда весело, сегодня нас было больше, и это было замечательно.  
— Твои встречи с бывшими одноклассниками и командой не такие?  
— Совсем нет, — грустно улыбается отец, — там творится хаос и шум, да и разговоры… в общем, я думал, что не впишусь в иную компанию, но, кажется, все прошло неплохо.  
— Это здорово. Может быть, стоит искать больше поводов для таких встреч? — предлагает Лукас.  
— Твои бабушка и дедушка не поймут, — усмехается отец и наконец выезжает с парковки, — ты ведь знаешь, им не нравятся бессмысленные праздники, мы ведь даже дни рождения толком не отмечаем — только спортивные или карьерные достижения.  
— Ну и что! Ведь мы с тобой… можем это изменить для себя?  
— Думаешь?  
— Да, — уверенно кивает Лукас, — мне кажется, мы больше не будем жить как раньше.


	15. Tiger Inside

Солнце садится совершенно незаметно, хотя Тэмин думает, что наслаждается закатом, пока проверяет почту и накопившиеся сообщения. Но еще совсем недавно небо было оранжевым и розовым, а в следующий раз, когда он смотрит в окно, снаружи синие сумерки.  
Прокрутив курсор, он еще раз просматривает описание события в Фейсбуке, но не меняет свой статус, якобы собираясь его посетить, хотя на самом деле, скорее всего, этого не сделает. Несмотря на то, что встречи проходят в Сеуле, он все реже ездит туда, так как риск наткнуться на ровесников собственных учеников растет. Бесспорно, Тэмин рад, что люди все раньше задумываются о собственной идентичности и теперь могут узнать обо всем в сети и быстро найти единомышленников, не то что было во времена его молодости, но… К сожалению, для школьного учителя посещение подобных встреч может быть чревато неприятными последствиями.  
Он потягивается, откинувшись на стуле, но вздрагивает от звука пришедшего сообщения. «Эй, милашка! Как насчет встретиться и хорошенько разв…» — смысл ясен даже по превью, и Тэмин удаляет, не читая. Что заставляет людей писать ему, непонятно: аватар с Микки-маусом и имя, состоящее из нечитаемого набора цифр и букв, пустой профиль… Наверное, это что-то вроде охоты вслепую, в надежде найти в сети кого-то доступного. Тяжело вздохнув, он наконец встает и переодевается. Самое обидное, что Тэмин на самом деле хотел бы и встретиться, и развлечься, но совсем не так, как, наверное, представляет неизвестный собеседник. Он так сильно скучает по свиданиям, когда вы гуляете до рассвета, пьете пиво или коктейли, смеетесь и целуетесь, прижимаясь к холодным стенам, а потом снова бежите, взявшись за руки, до следующего бара… Таких свиданий не будет больше никогда, потому что он давно не студент, ему теперь мало пары часов сна, чтобы нормально функционировать на следующий день, и самое важное — Тэмин знает, что ничем хорошим для него это не кончится.  
Вслед за романтичными и сладкими воспоминаниями накатывают плохие — о том, как после стыдно и неприятно, как затапливает тревогой и дискомфортом, как тяжело снова общаться с людьми…  
Чтобы не оставаться наедине с этим ощущением, Тэмин спешит на кухню. Как обычно, один из соседей, Кибом, торчит там и что-то готовит.  
— Эй, — говорит он вместо приветствия.  
— Эй, — привычно отвечает Тэмин и берет стакан, чтобы налить себе воды.  
— В чем дело, приятель? — Кибому как всегда хватает короткого взгляда, чтобы определить настроение. — Опять пристал какой-то извращенец?  
— Угу.  
— Пусть идет к черту. Поешь вместе со мной?  
Тэмин неловко мнется. Сам он не умеет готовить абсолютно, а вот Кибом в этом мастер, и он постоянно подкармливает его, отказываясь принимать благодарность в виде денег, подарков, продуктов или еды из доставки, так что Тэмин в сотый раз клянется себе не злоупотреблять его добротой, но снова оказывается пойманным.  
— Эй, да ладно, — он снова поворачивается к своей сковороде, — просто достань еще один рамен в шкафу около тебя.  
Тэмин передает пачку и начинает накрывать на стол, чтобы быть хоть чем-то полезным.  
— Ого, счастливчик, загадывай желание! — Кибом показывает, что в его рамене оказался сдвоенный пакетик специй. Внутренний голос проговаривает желание так быстро, будто действует независимо от Тэмина, и это немного пугает — но теперь ничего не поделать.

Спустя пару минут они едят, как обычно не разговаривая — да и общались ли они током хоть однажды? Может быть, на паре домашних пьяных вечеринок по каким-то праздникам, когда все живущие в доме собирались в гостиной с закусками и алкоголем. Но Тэмин точно знает, что никому из парней о себе особо не рассказывал, так что, наверное, Кибом просто очень проницательный.  
— Нормально все будет, — говорит тот после еды, будто подводя итог безмолвному разговору, и начинает складывать грязную посуду в машину. — У всех мерзких извращенцев поотваливаются члены, а твое желание обязательно сбудется.

Приготовившись ко сну, Тэмин привычно падает на свою неширокую кровать и вспоминает загаданное желание: «хочу, чтобы кто-то меня полюбил».  
Он боится, что этой ночью ему опять приснится что-то из прошлой жизни, которой он уже давно не живет. Те времена, когда он и все его друзья были молоды, танцевали круглые сутки, учились этому днем и шли веселиться ночью, а он сам думал, что почти ничем не отличается от остальных. Наверное, именно из-за такого он оказался тем, кем является сейчас — школьным учителем искусства, который выполняет административной работы больше, чем творческой, но так и было нужно.  
Зарываясь под одеяло, Тэмин старается переключиться на более приземленные мысли: работа с документами, планы уроков, подготовка заданий… Сон быстро накрывает с головой и оказывается достаточно крепким, чтобы наутро он не помнил, что всю ночь ему снилась сцена и огни софитов.

***

Во время большой перемены Тэмин случайно сталкивается с ребятами, которые посещали театральный клуб в прошлом году, и они расспрашивают, как проявляет себя новая труппа, и жалеют, что не могут вернуться на занятия снова из-за слишком сложной учебы. Пока он рассказывает, что в этом году, как и всегда, труппа очень талантливая, замечает одного из них, Марка. Тот поглядывает с другого конца коридора и хмурится, но так и не подходит. Тэмин решает никак на это не реагировать.  
Ученик Марк Ли далеко не первый, кто увлекся им — и вроде бы, далеко не самый проблемный. Были те, кто пытался признаваться, и даже соблазнять, на день всех влюбленных Тэмин всегда получал много шоколада и писем. Это были и девушки из соседних школ, и парни, конечно же, его подопечные — глупо было бы думать, что подростки, набитые гормонами и эмоциями, никак себя не проявят, поэтому пришлось научиться быть жестким.  
Жаль, что такое случилось именно с Марком, потому что парень слишком хорош, чтобы заслуживать все это: ходить несколько раз в неделю к нему на занятия, неловко следить издалека, пожирая взглядом, вздыхать и нервничать. Лучшее, что Тэмин мог бы сделать для него, это быстро и коротко объясниться на тему того, что подобные чувства и отношения пусты и бессмысленны, но увы, нельзя просто так подойти к ученику и сказать подобное. Может, постепенно парень справится сам, как и многие до него?  
— Учитель Ли! — к нему подбегает запыхавшийся Тэён, и, как оказывается, Марку хватило смелости увязаться за ним и также приветственно поклониться. — Я читал вчера пьесу «Ричард Третий», и мне кажется, есть несколько сцен, отсылки к которым мы можем сделать у себя. Как вы думаете?..  
— Похвально, что вы так внимательны, но не стоит забывать, что наши будущие зрители иногда не знакомы и с текстом «Ромео и Джульетты», понимаете? Вы уверены, что такие отсылки могут быть замечены? — чтобы помочь неловко топчущемуся рядом Марку перестать мучительно искать объяснения, зачем он стоит рядом с ними, Тэмин спрашивает и у него: — А вы что думаете, ученик Ли?  
— Наверное, вы правы, учитель.  
— Да, действительно, — Тэён смеется и растрепывает посветлевшие голубые волосы на затылке, — кажется, я немного увлекся.  
Со звонком они трое почти кидаются врассыпную к нужным классам, едва попрощавшись.  
Спустя пару часов, на занятии по актерскому мастерству, Тэмин снова чувствует непривычное по отношению к этому ребенку. Марк старается читать монолог четко и выразительно, не сбиваясь с ритма, но то и дело ошибается, так что приходится делать замечания и вместе разбирать каждую мелочь. Остальные, кто уже успешно выполнил задание, что-то разбирают на сцене, так что у Тэмина неприятное чувство, что они с Марком снова наедине.  
Больше недели прошло с момента их маленькой автокатастрофы, ссадины давно незаметны, и кажется, все действительно прошло без последствий. Другой человек мог воспользоваться ситуацией для грязной игры, например, как тот ученик несколько лет назад, который угрожал самоубийством, если учитель не ответит на его чувства. Было довольно неприятно сообщать родителям об этом, и еще неприятнее переживать их большой общий разговор и короткое расследование, по счастью, засекреченное. Возможно, Марк слишком простодушен для таких манипуляций, или Тэмин привык подозревать всех, но в любом случае мучить человека этой интимной атмосферой было жестоко. О чем он тогда думал, когда потащил ученика к себе, да еще и оставался с ним один в комнате? Почему запаниковал так сильно, несмотря на то что травмы были действительно пустяковые?.. Мысленно дав себе затрещину, Тэмин возвращается к происходящему и кивает в такт строчкам. Марк читает по памяти, прикрыв глаза, и наконец выводит конец строфы в правильную интонацию.  
— Прекрасно, вы справились, — вежливая улыбка не должна выдать и следа переживаний, — обязательно практикуйтесь еще.  
— Да, учитель, спасибо!

***  
— Эй, Тэмин, привет! — тяжелая рука опускается на плечо. — Занят после большой перемены? Может, поболтаем?  
Это Чанёль. Они отлично ладят, и не только потому, что близки по возрасту — Чанёль хороший парень, ответственный учитель и тренер, к тому же всегда в хорошем настроении, которым рад заразить других. Жаль, что их рабочие места практически на разных концах школы и они встречаются довольно редко.  
— У меня свободный урок после нее, поэтому с удовольствием, — Тэмин действительно рад, что это оживит скучный день.  
Они вместе отправляются в учительский кафетерий, предусмотрительно занимают самый дальний столик и спокойно обедают, пока ученики со звонком торопливо разбегаются.  
— Ты хотел поговорить о чем-то? — напоминает Тэмин, после того как они обсуждают рабочие новости.  
— Ну… да, — Чанёль немного неуверенно чешет в затылке. — Просто я не знаю, вежливо ли такое спрашивать, но мне было интересно…  
— Говори уже.  
— Ты как-то упоминал, что встречался с парнями, и вот один мой приятель… Только если о таком нельзя говорить, ты меня просто предупреди, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — непонятно, к чему тот ведет, но Тэмин старается не показаться слишком нервным.  
— Так вот, один мой приятель, в общем, он сказал мне как-то, что гей, и хочет найти себе парня. Он постоянно ходит на свидания и все такое, но говорит, что это все очень сложно и трудно, даже найти того, с кем захочешь попробовать начать отношения.  
— Ага, и что?  
— Я понимаю, что наверное встретить такого же, как и ты, парня сложнее, чем познакомиться с девушкой, но вчера… Хм… Итак, мы отмечали принятие Лукаса в команду, с его приятелями и их родителями… в общем, там все сложно. Ну, ты знаешь, это та компания, которая занимается и у тебя: Тэн, Тэён, и Лукас. И вот у Тэна родители… в смысле, отцы… они ведь… И выглядят счастливыми, получше многих обычных семей.  
— Ким Чонин и До Кёнсу? — улыбается Тэмин. — Да, они замечательные.  
— Так ты их знаешь?  
— Да, я учился вместе с Чонином, так что знаю и его семью, и мужа, и малютку Тэна. Правда, он меня плохо помнит: несмотря на то, что мы с его отцом были лучшими друзьями, да и живем рядом, мы чаще созваниваемся и переписываемся, чем встречаемся.  
— Удивительно, как тесен мир, — кивает Чанёль. — Тогда тем более ты поймешь мой вопрос: получается, такая пара все же может спокойно найти друг друга и жить счастливо? Почему же тогда то и дело говорят о сложностях и проблемах? Да и Бэк… мой друг, он всегда находит каких-то новых кандидатов, и кажется, их не становится меньше.  
Тэмин вздыхает.  
— К сожалению, все действительно не так просто. Во-первых, ты не знаешь, какого парня ищет твой друг — здесь, как и в любых других отношениях, важна куча деталей, согласен? А во-вторых… У Чонина и Кёнсу совсем не все так просто и хорошо. Они потратили кучу усилий и пошли на многие жертвы, чтобы сейчас, спустя годы, все выглядело именно так хотя бы со стороны.  
— О чем это ты? — у Чанёля на лице такой искренний испуг и волнение, что Тэмин не выдерживает и смеется.  
— Никаких мрачных секретов, все это при желании ты мог бы узнать сам, но я расскажу как человек, знакомый с ситуацией близко.  
— К ним плохо относились? Я надеюсь, не было никакого насилия?  
— Конечно, относились не очень хорошо. Все началось, когда они сошлись с Кёнсу. Чонин всегда был открытым, талантливым, его ждала блестящая карьера — и как танцора балета, и как модель, и кто знает, что могло быть еще. А Кенсу всю жизнь прожил в шкафу — его жестокий деспотичный отец, несмотря на то, что рано бросил семью, все равно подавлял и его, и мать, так что, как ты понимаешь, дома он поддержки не нашел, и они довольно сильно испортили его существование. К счастью, рядом был Чонин, который очень скоро и стал его новой семьей.  
— Какой ужас!  
— Это только начало. В общем, Чонин был восходящей звездой в своей области, а Кёнсу — в своей, пусть немного менее заметной, но все же. Когда они заключили брак за границей и вернулись, многие двери для них стали закрываться. Меньше предложений работы в разных ресторанах, меньше приглашений на шоу на телевидении и так далее. Разумеется, остракизму их не предали, все только и говорили вокруг об их смелости и вдохновении, но ты ведь знаешь, люди у нас такие… Особенно старой закалки.  
— Да, могу себе представить, — кривится Чанёль. — Будто их касается, что у кого в спальне происходит.  
— Уму непостижимо, насколько сильно чужая личная жизнь им важна, особенно если речь идет о хоть сколько-нибудь известных людях-, — вздыхает Тэмин.  
— Да и неизвестных тоже… И что было дальше?  
— Дальше эти двое захотели еще больше, когда решили завести ребенка. Как ты понимаешь, в Корее это сделать было невозможно, особенно шестнадцать лет назад. Чонину и Кёнсу пришлось пройти все круги административного и юридического ада, чтобы в Тайланде суррогатная мать выносила их сына и они смогли вернуться с ним в страну и начать жить как семья. В каком-то смысле это окончательно убило их карьеры.  
— Но ведь сейчас Кёнсу востребованный повар, а Чонин танцует в сеульской труппе.  
— Скорее всего, к этому времени у Кёнсу был бы уже свой ресторан, и не один, а Чонин мог бы если не руководить театром, то по крайней мере делать собственные постановки и греметь на весь мир… Они вовремя ушли. Совсем немного, и им обоим пришлось бы унижаться в поисках достойной работы, пытаясь сохранить лицо.  
— То есть они пожертвовали всем ради ребенка…  
— Нет, я думаю, Тэн — только часть их жизни, пусть и важная. Они просто хотели быть обычной семьей, им пришлось заплатить цену гораздо более высокую, чем другим, но они справились. Переехав сюда, в провинцию, первые несколько лет они жили очень тихо, заботились о ребенке и друг о друге, а потом начали возвращаться в мир. Кёнсу, сменив несколько заведений, наконец стал работать в хорошем ресторане, а Чонин опять танцует. В большие театры и постановки путь ему по-прежнему закрыт, но, к счастью, за это время появилось много новых студий, трупп, экспериментальных театров, где ему были рады, и сейчас он выступает в действительно хорошем месте.  
— Если честно, я не задумывался о том, что есть так много мелочей, различающихся для обычных людей, и таких, как… Ну, ты понял.  
— Да, понял, — Тэмин откидывается на спинку стула. — На самом деле каждый из нас в чем-то не такой как все, и вопрос в том, мешает тебе это жить в обществе или нет. Теперь подумай, чем, может быть, рискует твой друг, выбирая партнеров, и может ли он просто начать с кем-то встречаться.  
— Ты прав, — Чанёль как-то заметно расстраивается, даже плечи опускает, — я не знаю почти ничего об этой части его жизни и никак не смогу помочь.  
— Просто поддерживай и оставайся на его стороне, иногда это самое важное.  
— Такое я могу!  
— Вот и отлично, — Тэмину нравится наблюдать за сменой эмоций на его лице. — Кстати, как поживают Чонин и Кёнсу? Мы виделись больше полугода назад.  
— Мне показалось, это самые счастливые люди из всех, кого я видел. После того, что ты рассказал, я не знаю, можно ли так говорить… Но они, мне кажется, в порядке. И Тэн отличный парень, пусть иногда и придумывает что-то странное. Они дружат с моим Лукасом, а ему пойдет на пользу немного встряхнуться. А ты не думаешь напомнить ему о себе?  
— Да, я это сделаю, но пока не хочу его смущать. Мне действительно нравится наблюдать со стороны за тем, как Тэн становится похож на нас с Чонином в былые годы.  
Они молчат пару минут, а потом на лице у Чанёля снова появляется немного растерянное и неуверенное выражение, и остается только дождаться вопроса.  
— Тэмин, а ты… Может быть, я мог бы что-то сделать и для тебя? Я не знаю о твоей личной жизни, но если приходится сталкиваться с подобными трудностями…  
— Спасибо, но… У меня нет личной жизни, а значит, нет и проблем с этим, — Тэмин искренне улыбается на это предложение, но раскрываться не хочется, даже перед таким искренним человеком, как Чанёль.  
— Вообще?!  
— Проблема только том, что все думают, что эта самая жизнь должна быть обязательно и ее отсутствие делает меня несчастным.  
Чанёль недоуменно хлопает глазами.  
— Тебе чем-то поможет, если я назову себя серым, демисексуальным и биромантичным?  
— Что?  
— Забей, — Тэмин чувствует себя некомфортно, потому что невольно сказал больше, чем собирался. — Со мной все в порядке, правда.  
— Ты сказал «би» или «био»? Я поищу в интернете.  
— Чанёль, — он делает голос немного тверже, — мне не нужна никакая помощь, моя жизнь именно такая, как я сам выбрал.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Извини за интерес, просто до этого мы обсуждали…  
Некоторое время разговор не клеится, а потом Тэмин не выдерживает — слишком уж у Чанёля виноватый взгляд, да и портить отношения с другом не хочется.  
— Послушай, я правда не готов сейчас рассказывать об этом, но, как мы и говорили раньше, мне приятно знать, что тебе не все равно. И если для тебя это что-то значит, то помни, что и я так же поддержу тебя во всем, Чанёль.  
Тот не отвечает, но кивает и слегка пихает Тэмина кулаком в плечо, будто скрепляя какой-то договор.

***

Поздно вечером, уже дома, Тэмин понимает, что все еще не успокоился после разговора с Чанёлем — из-за своего внезапного признания. Проблема, скорее всего, яйца выеденного не стоит, вряд ли Чанёль запомнил малознакомые слова или абстрактные рассуждения, да и дела у него найдутся поважнее.  
Снова открыв Фейсбук, он смотрит на ту же страничку с описанием встречи — знакомое место в одной из тихих кофеен, знакомые темы для дискуссии — несколько переведенных цитат с авеновского сайта, разве что организаторы какие-то новички, с ними Тэмин почти не знаком.  
Он вспоминает первые встречи их маленького сообщества — людей, осознавших, что секс для них значит куда меньше, чем для других, а иногда и не значит ничего — среди студентов, изучающих искусство, ярких, разнузданных, свободных от предрассудков, к такому выводу прийти было нелегко. Острое ощущение собственной неправильности убивало Тэмина, и он искал объяснения этому в собственной зажатости, стеснении, детских страхах и еще множестве разных причин, пока не узнал, что на самом деле нормален. За это время он мастерски научился менять образы для сцены и для жизни, но проблема никуда не делась.  
Вздохнув, он кликает по ссылкам и бегло смотрит заголовки статей и постов, которые еще не видел. Когда-то им приходилось собирать информацию по крупицам, зарываться в материалы на английском, списываться с кем-то и после долго дискутировать, обсуждать, анализировать… Тэмин говорит себе, что не злится из-за того, что сейчас студенты, а то и старшеклассники, могут прийти на регулярные встречи, посвященные разным аспектам асексуальности, назвать вещи своими именами и, возможно, не наделать тех ошибок, которые совершал он, но все же испытывает что-то вроде ревности. Не к людям, конечно, а к обстоятельствам.  
Слышно, как на кухне кто-то разговаривает, стучит посуда, и Тэмин направляется туда почти не задумываясь. Минхо, все еще в своей полицейской форме, видимо, только вернувшийся с работы, жадно поглощает рис и суп, а Кибом достает из холодильника все новые контейнеры с закусками и ставит перед ним.  
— Мы тебя не разбудили?  
— Все в порядке, — Тэмин наливает себе шоколадного молока и садится около стола.  
— А вот я уже собирался идти спать, когда кое-кто завалился в кухню прямо после двойной смены и начал рыскать в поисках еды, — ворчит Кибом. Минхо неразборчиво мычит с набитым ртом.  
Эти обычные подшучивания и разговоры действуют успокаивающе, как и всегда. Когда парни — те, что сейчас на кухне, и те, кто уже спит наверху, превратились из соседей в друзей? Тэмин действительно не разделял с ними никаких откровений, не переживал вместе печалей и радостей, как, например, с Чонином, но они пошли своими дорогами, и его собственный путь в корне отличается от того, что выбрал друг. И наверное, сейчас Тэмину нужны люди, которые не знают ничего о его странном прошлом, но им нравится он настоящий. Пусть лучше думают, что он тихий замкнутый школьный учитель, громко смеющийся над тупыми шутками, когда немного выпьет; слишком скромный, чтобы водить к себе кого-то, и не успевающий ходить на свидания из-за работы.  
Кибом подсовывает ему печенье и отходит, и это внезапно напоминает то, как Тэмин жил со своей первой школьной любовью. Вот только сосед угостил его просто так, мимоходом, а Наын с напряженной улыбкой придвигала тарелку с сомнительной едой и не знала, что еще делать, чтобы показаться достойной женушкой. Они прожили вместе почти два месяца, сразу после школы, потому что считалось, что оба обрели свою судьбу друг в друге. Почему эта дурацкая мысль пришла им в головы и никто не возразил, Тэмин не понимал до сих пор — их родители решили, что отделались от целой кучи проблем, спихнув двух подростков во взрослую жизнь, и теперь остается только дожидаться свадьбы и внуков. В школе Тэмин и Наын считались приличной парочкой, иногда держались за руки и танцевали на выпускном, хотя теперь он не мог вспомнить ничего о том, что они могли обсуждать все это время. Учебу и еду? Оставшись наедине в большом пустующем доме родственников Наын, они ни разу не прикоснулись друг к другу, слишком напуганные происходящим, просто два абсолютно чужих человека, играющих в семью, но так ужасно, что однажды Тэмин просто уехал навестить родителей и не вернулся обратно.  
Из-за того, что бывшие друзья постоянно подначивали насчет жизни с девушкой, которая не вызывала абсолютно никакого влечения, Тэмин решил попробовать разное, как только начались занятия в университете, благо, атмосфера располагала. Хорошо, что первым, с кем он подружился, был Ким Чонин, не давший наделать глупостей.

Вымыв стакан, Тэмин желает спокойной ночи соседям и идет к себе, размышляя, нормально ли будет сейчас написать Чонину просто так, не по делу, из-за прилива теплых чувств, но потом решает, что лучше позвонить днем и договориться выпить кофе — они и правда давно не виделись.

***  
Невозможно предугадать, в какой момент и из-за чего Марк будет смотреть на него огромными обожающими глазами, и вообще-то Тэмину не должно быть до этого дела, но он все равно замечает. Всего лишь вышел на учебную сцену, чтобы показать Тэну, как лучше будет сделать переход от соло к их парному танцу с Лукасом, и этого хватило. Вернувшись на свое место, Тэмин слышит громкий судорожный вздох за спиной и надеется, что Марк дышал до этого момента.  
Это начинает раздражать, а еще больше то, что ему вообще есть дело до чувств ученика, но ничего не изменишь — Марк невольно стал особенным, когда шагнул под колеса машины, и он уж точно был первым и единственным, кого Тэмин впустил в свой дом.  
Раз ему таки нравятся парни, неужели в мужской школе нельзя найти объект получше? Сам Тэмин, когда попробовал идти этим путем, перебрал очень многих — разные типажи и характеры, ровесники и старшекурсники, из их университета и из других, и да, взрослые мужчины тоже, но только когда он и сам стал старше. Вспоминая бесконечные свидания и вечеринки, прогулки днем и ночью и безумные поступки, за которые себя хочется теперь отругать, Тэмин признает, что, конечно же, сейчас школьнику недоступны все эти развлечения, но все же…  
Со сцены слышится хохот и веселые крики — кормилица в очередной раз пытается трепать за щеки Джульетту, несколько человек содействуют этому, либо мешают — непонятно, но призывать к дисциплине смысла нет. Кроме того, что это невозможно, Тэмин также уверен, что подобные вещи помогают ученикам привыкать чувствовать себя на сцене более свободно и комфортно — как в свое время это происходило и с ним.  
— Учитель, разрешите наш спор, — Джэхён, с распечатками своего текста, подсаживается ближе, а вокруг размещаются еще несколько парней, — мне казалось, что я, в смысле, Парис, — это нейтральный персонаж, он ведь просто хотел жениться на приличной девушке, но мы начали обсуждать, и…  
— Да ведь он просто прикидывается таким! — горячится Доён. — Вежливый и милый, но когда Джульетта говорит, что не хочет его, то просто напоминает ей, что порешал все с отцом и от ее мнения ничего не зависит. Это нормально?  
Поднимается шумный спор, так что подтягиваются и остальные, Тэён со своим неизменным блокнотом готовится записывать замечания, Марк протискивается между рослыми баскетболистами поближе.  
Обычно образ Париса не вызывал таких дискуссий, так что Тэмин удивлен. Он по очереди кивает всем, кто высказывает свое мнение, но, кажется, они ждут его вердикта.  
— Давайте не будем сейчас говорить об исторических деталях или мнении автора, хорошо? Я предлагаю вам представить Париса персонажем современной дорамы или ситкома, и подумать, может ли зритель его полюбить?  
— Это как в той дораме про чеболей, которую смотрит моя бабушка, — радуется Лукас, — да там и сюжет похож…  
— Неудивительно.  
Все снова начинают шуметь и обсуждать, пока Тэён не поднимает руку.  
— Мы бы поняли, хороший он человек или нет, если бы знали, как к нему относится Джульетта. Не мимоходом, как это было в пьесе, а по-нормальному, — неуверенно предполагает он. — Мораль всех персонажей связана с ней, так?  
— Эй, Джульетта! Что скажешь? — все смеются, и Тэн посылает Джэхёну воздушный поцелуй.  
— Ну и что с того? — Доён все еще недоумевает. — Допустим, она выжила и вышла за него — неужели все стало бы так же, как с Ромео?  
— Ну нет, Ромео она бы не забыла!  
— А если бы она увидела сначала Париса, может, влюбилась бы с первого взгляда.  
— Но это были бы нормальные партнерские отношения, договорной брак.  
Тэмин с удовольствием наблюдает за дискуссией.  
— И в пьесе, и в какой-то современной дораме, такие, как Парис, обычно женятся на второстепенных героинях, и все у них хорошо, — рассуждает Джэхён. — Он ведь не сделал ничего плохого, просто оказался не на своем месте в неправильное время. Так что, я думаю, Джульетта была бы счастлива с ним.  
— Но ведь она его не любит, — напоминает Хендери.  
— Джульетта может полюбить Париса потом, — тихо возражает Марк, привлекает всеобщее внимание, но уверенно продолжает: — Любовь ведь не всегда с первого взгляда. Внешняя привлекательность важна, но иногда нужно время, чтобы понять, что ты испытываешь настоящие чувства.  
— Да, это точно, — соглашается Лукас. Еще несколько человек кивают.  
— Вы правы. Человеческие отношения бывают очень разными: чаще всего нам показывают страсть, как между Ромео и Джульеттой, всепоглощающую, затмевающую разум, и мы привыкаем думать, что это единственно правильный вариант, — Тэмин осознает, что ходит по тонкому льду, когда пускается в эти объяснения, но не может смолчать. — Но в реальности это далеко не всегда так работает, у людей разный темперамент и эмоциональный уровень, иногда кто-то просто физически не способен полюбить, или ему нужно слишком много времени, чтобы открыться… Поэтому мы не можем знать, как сложилась бы судьба наших героев, будь у них больше времени, но мы точно не можем утверждать, что одни отношения были правильными, а другие нет.  
Теперь кивают почти все.  
— Так что с Парисом? — устало вздыхает Джэхён. — Он в порядке, или как?  
Тэмин вопросительно смотрит на режиссера.  
— Играй его таким, каким видишь, — уверенно отвечает Тэён. — Просто осознай, почему он ведет себя так, а не иначе, и пусть персонаж будет настоящим.

***

Несколько дней Тэмина не покидает ощущение, что в его жизни все идет наперекосяк: тревожные сны и постоянные странные мысли, слова, которые он не хочет говорить, но все равно говорит, ошибки в работе, и захламляющаяся комната, в которой нет сил навести порядок. Он пробует выходить на пробежки вечерами, танцевать под любимую музыку, читать, но ничего не помогает, будто груз на сердце становится все тяжелее.  
Засидевшись в пустой учительской допоздна, Тэмин наконец доделывает нужный отчет с третьего раза — до этого постоянно что-то отвлекало, так что появлялись ошибки. Нет сил даже на то, чтобы злиться, так что он просто плетется в свой кабинет забрать забытую с утра куртку. Школа давно опустела, разве что светятся окна спортзала (как и всегда), и еще химическая лаборатория на верхнем этаже: учитель Сон нередко задерживается там, готовясь к урокам.  
Маленький личный кабинет Тэмина примыкает к актовому залу, сейчас совершенно пустому и темному, но оттуда вдруг слышится шорох.  
— Здесь кто-то есть?  
— Учитель Ли, — бормочет голос, потом снова что-то шуршит, глухо стукает, и в пятне света появляется Марк, немного лохматый и сонный. — Извините, я не хотел напугать вас…  
— Вы там спали? Что-то случилось?  
— Я ждал вас и, кажется, задремал.  
— Меня? Почему вы не зашли в учительскую?  
— Я хотел поговорить с вами наедине, — бормочет Марк и наконец поправляет волосы и измятый воротник.  
Все напряжение последних дней будто скручивается вокруг Тэмина, он осознает, что именно к этому все шло — и никак не могло быть иначе. Он позволил ученику пробраться в невидимую брешь, невольно пустил его дальше, чем следовало, и теперь понесет ответственность. Сейчас они могут долго перекидываться наводящими фразами или вопросами, в конце концов, можно просто отказать, но Тэмин знает, что Марк будет возвращаться, пока не добьется своего — черт возьми, когда он начал так хорошо понимать этого ребенка? Поэтому он просто отвечает:  
— Говорите, я слушаю.  
— Я люблю вас.  
Ничего не происходит почти минуту, так что Марк приближается почти вплотную и берет Тэмина за руку, крепко сжимая горячими пальцами.  
— Я люблю вас, и это по-настоящему. Я не знал, что это так бывает, и что это именно так называется, когда что-то почти душит, когда я рядом, или даже думаю о вас. Вы… Наверное, знаете, какой вы красивый, но я не поэтому… Я не могу справиться с этими чувствами один.  
Где-то в коридорах хлопают двери, кто-то ходит, но ученик все еще держится за руку, будто они сейчас в параллельном мире.  
— Марк, я не могу ответить на ваши…  
— Я знаю! Ученик, учитель — все это невозможно, но я просто больше не могу справляться с этим сам, — кажется, в глазах блестят слезы. — Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, и может, когда-то…  
— Нет, — Тэмин резко вырывает руку, и тут же ощущает холод окружающего воздуха. — Я не тот, кто вам нужен. Ваши чувства, они…  
— Неправильные?  
— Я так не говорил, — он трет лоб, пытаясь понять, почему вообще ведет этот разговор, а не выставляет ученика за дверь, предварительно отчитав, чтобы отбить всякое желание иметь с ним дело. — Чувства всегда правильные, но я не тот человек, к которому вы можете их испытывать.  
— Почему, учитель Ли? Вы ведь лучший человек в мире!  
— Это далеко не так, — Тэмин даже находит силы усмехнуться, — но вы просто поверьте мне. Я не умею любить или отвечать взаимностью, так что вы потратите на меня время. Я хорошо к вам отношусь, Марк, поэтому и говорю все это, чтобы предостеречь.  
Кажется, он слышит только последнюю часть, потому что глаза его загораются:  
— Это не так! Я видел вас, наблюдал — когда учите нас, или танцуете, или делаете что-то еще, вы просто наполнены эмоциями и любовью!  
— Значит, я все еще недурной актер.  
— Что?  
— Я буквально учился тому, чтобы внушать людям ложное представление о себе, так что вы бы ужаснулись, узнай меня поближе. Я не хочу, чтобы вы мучались, и поэтому говорю это все — у ваших чувств нет будущего, так что…  
— Нет, не верю! — Марк трясет головой. — Вы ведь о себе говорили в тот день: что некоторым нужно долгое время, чтобы признать другого человека. У меня есть это время, и моей любви хватит нам обоим, пока вы не почувствуете что-то в ответ.  
— О господи, я ведь совсем не это хотел…  
— Вот увидите! — словно боясь новых ответов, Марк быстро хватает свой рюкзак и пятится к двери. — Я не буду доставать вас, пока я ваш ученик, но оставшееся время пролетит быстро, так что буду ждать того дня, когда мы сможем говорить на равных!  
Он выходит из зала, а Тэмин с обессиленным стоном садится прямо на пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVEN (Asexual Visibility and Education Network) - крупнейшее сообщество асексуалов, созданное для поддержки, просвещения и поиска единомышленников.
> 
> Терминов, описывающих различные состояния между сексуальностью и асексуальностью довольно много, и разумеется, они довольно подвижны. Тэмин говорит что он "серый" - это спектр между асексуальностью и сексуальностью. В этот спектр входит понятие "демисексуальный" - такой человек может испытывать сексуальное влечение, но только к тому, с кем у него образовалась долгая, крепкая, тесная эмоциональная связь.  
> Романтическая ориентация указывает на то, к какому полу или гендеру человек может испытывать романтическое влечение. Употребляется как в качестве альтернативы, так и наряду с сексуальной ориентацией, и базируется на том, что сексуальная ориентация является лишь компонентом более крупной системы человеческих взаимоотношений. Биромантичность означает, что человек может испытывать романтическое влечение к лицам обоего пола.


	16. Two Kids

Мать ворчит так, что ее слышно еще из прихожей, поэтому Чанёль готовится выслушивать претензии, но оказывается, что их объектом является Лукас. Сам он топает по лестнице вверх, в свою комнату, а потом снова вниз, но в споры не вступает.  
\- А, вот и твой отец явился! - мама выглядывает из кухни. - Может, он хотя бы раз обратит внимание на твое поведение.  
\- Что случилось? Лукас, ты готов ехать?  
На самом деле он не планировал заходить в дом, потому что им нужно было спешить в спортивный магазин за уже готовой новой формой, но решил захватить с собой бутылку воды.  
\- Я тебе расскажу, что случилось! Этот ребенок занимается какой-то ерундой вместо действительно важных вещей. Я-то думала, в новой школе он будет у тебя под надзором, но, видимо, ошиблась.  
\- Да что произошло? - нахмурившись, допытывается Чанёль, открывая холодильник.  
\- Сегодня после уроков, уж не знаю зачем, он притащил в дом каких-то своих дружков, отдать им книжки, или что-то такое. Я еще смотрю на них и думаю: что-то не похожи на спортсменов, один низкий, второй тощий, волосы крашеные - это вообще нормально? Поднялись в комнату, и давай там смеяться, будто делать больше нечего.  
\- Да это просто его приятели, я их знаю…  
\- Просто? Просто?! - закипает мать. - Я поднимаюсь, захожу к ним спросить про напитки, а они валяются втроем на кровати! Это как понимать, Чанёль? Такие теперь спортсмены? И смеются еще над чем-то… А Лукас, представь себе, вскочил, и давай меня выталкивать, мол, чего не позвала, не постучала, а эти дружки его развалились, глаза бесстыжие свои не отводят, будто все как надо идет.  
\- Господи, мама, ты просто напугала этих несчастных, когда вдруг появилась в дверях. И вообще, где им еще сидеть в комнате у Лукаса? Там ведь места нет.  
\- А зачем им там сидеть? Пусть все дела свои решают в зале или на площадке. Я вообще не понимаю этой необходимости таскаться друг к другу домой.

Мрачный Лукас проходит мимо них, слышно, как он хлопает входной дверью, а потом садится в машину. Это напоминает Чанёлю, что они опаздывают.  
\- Не делай из мухи слона, - говорит он матери. - Ну зашли к нему приятели, что такого. Сам он тоже к ним заходит, но их родители так не реагируют.  
\- Ну разумеется, - ехидно тянет она, будто разговаривая сама с собой, но прекрасно зная, что обувающийся сын ее слышит. - У мальчика была только одна задача - стать нормальным спортсменом, но, видимо, он такой же, как и ты - едва пошел в старшую школу, как начались проблемы.   
Чанёль хлопает входной дверью еще громче.

Лукас сидит на переднем пассажирском месте такой нахохлившийся, что в первую очередь вызывает вопрос то, как он умудрился так сильно втянуть голову в плечи. Чанёль молча выворачивает на дорогу, и только когда дом скрывается за поворотом, решает спросить:  
\- Бабушка сегодня превзошла себя?  
Приняв наконец нормальные человеческие размеры, Лукас мямлит, все еще не поднимая глаз:  
\- Я все объясню… Это не так было, просто она неправильно поняла… Тэён и Тэн правда зашли за конспектами, и мы просто, ну… пошутили про размеры моей комнаты.  
\- Да я все понимаю.  
\- Вот, а бабушка начала делать замечания, так что парни сразу смылись. Прости, я не спрашивал, можно ли их приводить, но мы правда не собирались засиживаться.  
\- Что? Нет, тебе точно не нужно спрашивать моего разрешения, чтобы звать друзей! Хотя с бабушкой и дедушкой, как оказалось, могут быть проблемы. Хочешь, я поговорю с ними?  
\- Не стоит, - вяло отмахивается Лукас, - не думаю, что это повторится.   
\- Да, пожалуй, у нас не разгуляешься, правда, я, когда жил в той же комнате, пару раз приводил подружек.  
\- Папа! Ну ты что?!  
\- Да, действительно, прости, - Чанёль чешет в затылке. - Я просто хотел сказать, что иногда игры или телевизор не нужны, и с друзьями можно просто поболтать… Но, наверное, и правда не в нашем доме, когда к вам в любой момент могут ворваться бабушка с дедушкой.  
\- Слушай, мы там правда не валялись на кровати... ничего такого, - у Лукаса почему-то краснеют скулы. - Парни сидели, ну и я тоже. Просто Тэн иногда такой забавный…  
\- Да я вообще не понимаю, в чем проблема, - искренне удивляется Чанёль. - Ладно, если бы вы без штанов там были, или типа того, тогда можно было бы поднимать такие крики.  
Лукас краснеет еще сильнее, но ничего не говорит. Они молчат минут десять, будто слушая песни по радио, а потом Чанёлю в голову приходит вопрос, который он даже не успевает обдумать, прежде чем сказать:  
\- А что если бы мы переехали?  
\- Что? - вскидывается Лукас.  
\- Конечно, я не смог бы снять такой же большой дом, как у Бэкхёна, скорее, маленькая квартира. Ты ведь знаешь, моя медстраховка довольно дорогая… Даже не стал бы обещать, что твоя комната может быть больше, но там жили бы только ты и я.  
\- Я могу вообще без комнаты! Буду спать на матрасе, мне много места не нужно.  
\- Эй, все не так плохо, - Чанёль смеется, потому что эта внезапная идея кажется ему все более заманчивой. - Я поговорю с риэлтором, может быть, что-то и получится. Но дедушке и бабушке пока ни слова, понял?

***  
Какие-то подозрения, или даже догадки закрадываются в голову Чанёля через несколько дней, когда он заходит в раздевалку перед началом урока, чтобы раздать ученикам анкеты с вопросами о здоровье - обычная школьная рутина. У него в руках остаются последние три экземпляра, кто-то из учеников указывает в сторону коридора и кладовых за залом, куда зачем-то пошли его сын с друзьями.   
Повернув за угол, Чанёль не успевает произнести заготовленное “вот, парни, заполните это до завтра”, когда видит всех троих, но в совершенно необъяснимом виде. Лукас расслабленно облокотился о стену, и в его объятьях Тэн, такой же спокойный и довольный, почти лежащий спиной на чужой груди. Ладони Лукаса мягко сцеплены на его животе, а нос зарывается в волосы. Тэён рядом с ними, что-то рассказывает, прислонившись к стене, так близко, что ему могло бы быть неудобно, но, видимо, проблемы нет.   
Скрипнув кроссовками, опешивший Чанёль быстро разворачивается и возвращается в раздевалку, ткнув в первого попавшегося ученика, приказывает ему выводить класс на пробежку перед разминкой, а сам уходит на пару минут в кабинет, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Небольшое зеркало отражает по-идиотски покрасневшие уши и щеки, чего не бывало, кажется, с детства. Что, черт побери, он сейчас видел? Желудок скручивает от волны злости, испуга и обиды, сердце колотится как ненормальное. Эти трое… Лукас никогда себя так не вел, ни с кем, это точно, так почему вдруг?..  
Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Чанёль быстро ищет какое-то объяснение, потому что должен вернуться на урок, но только не с таким хаосом в голове. Тэн, этот странный парень, из тех, кто постоянно липнет к друзьям, его часто можно увидеть висящим у кого-то на плече или сидящим близко в столовой, наверное, он просто слишком сильно расслабился… Да, вот только и Лукас выглядел весьма довольным, а не как просто терпеливый друг. А еще Тэён, для которого просто не было личного пространства… И они ушли подальше, так чтобы никто не видел… Зачем?  
После стакана ледяной воды краснота сходит, но Чанёль совсем не в порядке, так что урок проходит скомкано, хотя абсолютно все ученики ведут себя нормально.

Позже, после занятий, снова заперевшись в кабинете, он крутит в руках телефон, борясь с желанием как и всегда посоветоваться с Бэкхёном. Сначала Чанёль просто подумал, что ему пора перестать дергать друга по поводу любой проблемы, а потом догадался, как бы все это выглядело в его глазах. “Эй, Бэкхён, я боюсь что мой Лукас ненормальный, такой же, как и ты. И нахватался он этого от твоего сына и от их друга из такой же нетрадиционной семьи!” Нет, так нельзя. Вообще, оказывается, он был совсем не готов сталкиваться с этой проблемой нормальности-ненормальности лично - так легко было принять кого-то типа Тэмина, немного неожиданно - Бэкхёна, или отцов Тэна, но собственный сын?.. Чанёль хорошо помнит, как в его школьное время гомосексуальность считалась позорной и пугающей, будто клеймо для всего странного, нетипичного и мерзкого. Помнит, как его приятели почти до нервной истерики боялись быть отмеченными чем-то женским, а сам он, словно упиваясь своей стопроцентной мужественностью (внешность и положение позволяли), вполне мог позволить одноклассницам ради смеха приколоть к своим волосам цветок, или писал одолженным розовым блестящим карандашом, когда забывал дома пенал.   
Жизнь знатно потрепала его с тех пор, так что Чанёлю давно плевать, кто там с кем спит, тем более, что его случай как раз показывает, что самое традиционное развитие отношений может стать огромной проблемой, да и времена теперь совсем другие.   
И все же, как оказалось, он абсолютно не был готов столкнуться с этим вопросом вот так. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, Чанёль пытается еще раз сначала проанализировать свои чувства. Перед внутренним взором снова видится сцена в коридоре, и она кажется грязной и неприятной, будто он увидел совсем не то, что должен был, и уж точно не то, что хотел. А те слова матери, про странных друзей и их поведение, и хуже того - попытки Лукаса оправдаться? Почему он это говорил, ведь Чанёль и не думал даже спрашивать. Значит, все это не совпадения - но что теперь делать?  
Его родители сказали бы выбить дурь из парня, а старые приятели наверняка присоединились бы к этому мнению. Да и сам он еще совсем недавно, скорее всего, приказал бы сыну перестать быть таким, постараться встречаться с девочками и потом создать нормальную семью, как бы лицемерно это ни звучало из его уст.   
Внезапно вспоминается До Кёнсу. После разговора с Тэмином осталось много вопросов, но он только поискал в сети информацию о нем и о Чонине. Действительно, нашлось несколько старых статей и какие-то заметки со сплетнями, подтверждающие рассказ. Конечно, больше внимания привлекал знаменитый артист, чем скромный повар, но когда их отношения стали фактом, журналисты порылись в биографии Кёнсу. Наверное, тому неприятно было читать чужие размышления и рассказы о собственном тяжелом взрослении. Об отце, который не гнушался поднимать на него руку за увлечение “женской” привычкой готовить и за то, что он выглядел маленьким и слабым. О том, как семья Чонина защищала его и прикрывала от преследований и опасностей, и как в конце концов эти двое не побоялись встать против всего мира.  
Чанёлю в голову приходит совершенно ясная мысль, что настоящая любовь всегда найдет свою дорогу, и именно от него зависит, будет жизнь Лукаса такой, как у Кёнсу, или как у Чонина, и второй вариант кажется правильнее. Он все еще не хочет думать о собственном сыне в объятьях каких-то парней, не готов обсуждать какие-то подробности, но точно знает, что будет на его стороне.  
Кстати, о парнях. С родителями Тэна Чанёль едва знаком и не может поднимать такие темы, а вот с Бэкхёном посоветоваться все же стоит, чтобы узнать, в курсе ли он интересов своего сына.  
Тот отвечает после третьего гудка, и как всегда по телефону, его голос низкий и приятный.  
\- Привет, Пак Чанёль.  
\- Здравствуй, занят?  
\- Ничего особенного, можем поговорить, - слышится шуршание бумаги, скорее всего, Бэкхён откладывает книгу или рабочие материалы.  
\- Я тут… узнал кое-что… о наших детях, и еще Тэне.  
\- Мне начинать беспокоиться?  
\- Сам решай, - Чанёль берет себя в руки и на одном дыхании тараторит: - Я думаю, между нашими сыновьями отношения больше, чем дружеские. Случайно увидел их в довольно однозначной ситуации, и есть еще несколько косвенных признаков.  
\- Так, - говорит Бэкхён после небольшой паузы. - И дело точно не в каких-то театральных делах или подготовке танцев?  
\- Да, точно.  
\- И как… ты к этому относишься?  
\- Я не знаю, Бэкхён. Все еще немного шокирован, но не хочу пугать или ругать Лукаса.  
\- Хорошо, - в голосе слышится огромное облегчение.   
\- Не уверен, должен ли я был говорить это и о твоем сыне, и еще об их друге. Если честно, я не понял, что там между ними, они вместе вели себя немного странно, поэтому решился сказать.  
\- Все нормально, любой родитель поступил бы так же.  
\- Ты знал про Тэёна?  
\- Нет, но… учитывая обстоятельства, я был уверен, что он может попробовать. Не потому, что я рассказывал ему лишнее, скорее, из-за того, что он знает - такие вещи нормальны.  
\- То есть, ты не беспокоишься?  
\- Беспокоюсь, и еще как! В подобных отношениях можно наделать кучу ошибок, разве что никто не забеременеет. Ох, прости, Чанёль, я не хотел…  
\- Все в порядке, - Чанёлю немного смешно, - это даже успокаивает. Так как, мы должны что-то с этим делать?  
\- Решай сам, но я пока не буду, - наверное, Бэкхён сейчас знакомым движением пожимает плечами. - Тэён взрослый, знает, как нужно себя вести, и, кажется, доверяет мне достаточно, чтобы в случае каких-то проблем прийти за советом. Ему известны правила безопасности и где в доме лежат презервативы на всякий случай, так что, надеюсь, не наделает глупостей. Мы не знаем, что там между ними всеми происходит, но думаю, что и Тэн получил достаточное сексуальное воспитание. Твой Лукас уже в курсе нужной информации?  
\- Что? - Чанёль чувствует, как сильно краснеет. - Я, ну… Конечно, он в курсе откуда дети берутся, и что надо быть осторожным. Но презервативы и все такое… Мои родители точно не одобрят подобного в доме, да и…  
\- Все ясно, у тебя самого пробелы в образовании. Что же, надеюсь парни не бросят беднягу Лукаса на произвол судьбы, - Бэкхён смеется над ним, но как всегда по-доброму, не обидно.  
\- Ладно, я понял, поговорю с ним, - ворчит Чанёль. - Скажу, что я не против, поддержу его выбор и попрошу быть осторожнее, конечно.  
\- Хорошая идея, но не воспринимай все это слишком близко к сердцу. Они подростки, их сексуальность очень подвижна, и совсем не значит, что они всегда будут выбирать парней. Все может измениться, но в любом случае они наверняка захотят попробовать себя в разных отношениях. Это вовсе не значит, что нужно отмахиваться от них сейчас, как от запутавшихся детей.   
\- Да, я понимаю… кажется.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что в их жизни еще ничего не решено, как и в нашей - посмотри на меня, например. Но поиск себя - это действительно важно, и Лукас должен чувствовать, что отец не оставит его, каким бы он ни был.  
\- У тебя это все звучит так складно, - вздыхает Чанёль, - не знаю, смогу ли быть таким же убедительным. Кстати, раз уж мы разговариваем, может, запланируем ужин на следующей неделе? Давно не виделись…

Болтовня с Бэкхёном, особенно споры о том, что поесть, как всегда успокаивают, так что домой Чанёль приезжает хоть и с сильным опозданием, но почти в нормальном состоянии. Он поднимается к сыну, и тот подскакивает на кровати от неожиданности, снимая наушники, из-за которых не услышал шаги по скрипучей лестнице. Лукас явно знает, что отец в курсе его тайны - успел заметить тогда в коридоре, а может одноклассники сказали, что учитель шел в их сторону, но так или иначе в его широко раскрытых глазах плещется волнение и самый настоящий страх. Не решившись войти в комнату, чтобы не пугать его еще сильнее, Чанёль опирается плечом о дверной косяк и молчит, подыскивая правильные слова.  
\- Папа, я… - Лукас начинает говорить первый, но тоже теряется. - Я знаю, что ты видел нас, и… может, я могу объяснить?   
\- Ты точно не должен говорить “это не то, что ты подумал”, потому что, кажется, все именно так и есть.  
Сын бледнеет и опускает глаза. У Чанёля сжимается сердце.  
\- Знаю, что ничем не заслужил твое доверие, - говорит он тихо, - хотя, может быть, у меня еще есть шанс. Ты знаешь, твой отец вообще не очень разбирается в вопросах отношений с кем бы то ни было, но я не хочу, чтобы и у тебя было так же.   
Лукас шмыгает носом.  
\- Трудно сказать это правильно и не обидеть, - Чанёль чувствует, что ступает по тонкому льду, - но ты знай, что я на твоей стороне. Просто будь с тем, кто тебе нравится, и все, а то станешь таким же, как я.  
Нос начинает щипать от слез просто невыносимо, когда Лукас крепко обнимает и вздыхает.  
\- Мне бы нужно рассказать тебе о безопасности, и о всяких там вещах, и научить разному, но, похоже, взрослый из меня не слишком ответственный. Может попросим брошюры у школьного психолога? Там что-то должно быть.  
\- О господи, папа. Я не… - голос Лукаса звучит глухо, но, кажется, он уже не плачет. - Прекрати меня смущать! Честно, я сам разберусь с такими вещами, клянусь, только не будем сейчас это обсуждать, ладно?  
\- Хорошо.   
\- И все же то, что ты увидел, это действительно немного иное. Тэён и Тэн, они просто особенные для меня, здесь нет ничего такого, я думаю. Мы будем осторожнее, но тебе действительно не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- А я не беспокоюсь, - он отвечает будто с интонациями Бэкхёна, - Ты умный парень, они хорошие ребята… Не знаю, что у вас там сложится, но для меня важнее всего знать, что ты не испугаешься поговорить со мной, если понадобится.  
\- С тобой первым, обещаю, - тихо отвечает Лукас.

***

Спустя уже несколько дней новая информация, рассказанный секрет перестают иметь значение, и Чанёль сам удивляется тому, как быстро он привык: поначалу казалось, что теперь всегда в сыне он будет замечать что-то такое, особенное и непривычное. Но жизнь идет своим чередом, и пока основная команда готовится к очередной важной игре, новичков вывозят на товарищеский матч в другую школу, сразиться с такими же парнями. На поле Лукас выглядит именно таким, как Чанёль привык его видеть с детства: сосредоточенный, быстрый, иногда слишком напористый. Несколько раз за игру он ошибается - так же как и все остальные, но в целом, объективно говоря, выглядит очень перспективным игроком.  
После матча болельщицы фотографируются с интересными парнями из другой школы, и Лукас в толпе девчонок ярко улыбается, флиртует и позволяет им писать свои телефоны и имена в какао у него на руках. Наверное, Бэкхён прав, это время, когда их дети могут пробовать себя в разных вещах, и им просто нужно позволить получить этот опыт - это именно то, чего Чанёль был лишен.

На основную команду приходится практически рычать, когда на последней перед игрой тренировке они кажутся слишком расслабленными, но угроза лишить их театрального кружка на неделю срабатывает. Они побеждают, пусть и не с таким уж разгромным счетом, как хотелось бы, так что Чанёль обещает нагрянуть на репетицию, чтобы посмотреть, не подводят ли они учителя Ли. На самом деле ему самому очень интересно посмотреть на своих игроков, которые за время учебы и тренировок становятся почти родными, в такой новой ипостаси.  
Чанёль незаметно проходит в зал, останавливается около Тэмина, наблюдающего за происходящим из угла, и они обмениваются улыбками. На сцене творится что-то несусветное, Доен и Хэчан теснят Марка и Тэиля к краю сцены, размахивая мягкими палками, а потом те переходят в наступление - очевидно, они репетируют поединок или что-то подобное. Остальная труппа сидит на первых рядах кресел и подбадривает их криками. В какой-то момент Тэён все останавливает, что-то объясняет, указывая руками в разных направлениях, все спорят, Лукас вскакивает на сцену и что-то доказывает, все снова кричат…  
\- У вас каждый раз так? - сочувственно спрашивает Чанёль.  
\- Приблизительно. С тех пор как они перешли к настоящим репетициям, я стараюсь давать им больше свободы, чтобы сами пробовали прочувствовать весь процесс. Тэён отличный режиссер, если он захочет продолжить образование в этой области, у него неплохо получится.  
\- А как там мои? Справляются?  
\- Да, как видишь. Они не так сильно загружены, как Ромео и Джульетта, но возможностей повеселиться у них достаточно, думаю, это даже пойдет им на пользу.  
\- Кое-кто из учителей сказал мне, что их оценки улучшились, что совсем неплохо для выпускников.  
\- Конечно, я тоже заметил, когда сверял промежуточные результаты успеваемости на прошлой неделе. Новый вид деятельности заставляет их шевелить мозгами.

Между тем на сцене заканчивают битву, и выходят новые участники. Только сейчас Лукас замечает стоящего в конце зала отца и радостно машет ему рукой. Все остальные оборачиваются следом за ним и кланяются. Снова начинает что-то происходить. Чанёль с удивлением наблюдает, как сын ведет себя теперь. Его лицо, и даже голос, меняются, движения становятся плавными и непривычными, будто он действительно находится в иной реальности. Все разговаривают высокопарными длинными фразами и двигаются будто по схеме.  
Несколько человек подходят ближе к учителям, среди них Джонни, капитан команды, который сокрушается, что тренер не видел его сцену.  
\- Я обязательно приду посмотреть, - обещает Чанёль, - только, думаю, твоя голова на сцене выше света софитов, так?  
Все смеются.  
Они что-то обсуждают с учителем Ли по поводу своей игры, и это звучит так странно и необычно, будто речь идет о происходящем в другом мире. Чанёлю всегда казалось, что артисты должны каждый раз импровизировать и производить впечатление, но, оказывается, они тщательно продумывают каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, даже то, о чем иногда странно говорить вслух.  
\- Лукасу нужно не так близко подходить к краю, - замечает кто-то рядом.  
\- Да, надо сказать, что он выходит из поля зрения, - прибавляет стоящий рядом Марк, и Чанёль, присмотревшись, замечает, что сын и правда слишком сильно отошел от центра сцены, кажется, изображая душевные метания.  
\- А что он вообще показывает?  
\- Ну Ромео… он… - начинает говорить Марк, немного смущается, потому что больше никто отвечать Чанёлю не начал, но все же продолжает: - Он влюблен очень сильно и не собирается останавливаться ни перед чем. Ради того, чтобы Джульетта была с ним, Ромео идет на любые меры.  
\- Романтично, - заключает Чанёль.  
Стоящие рядом как-то протестующе мычат и вздыхают, будто желая возразить, но не решаются.  
\- Такое часто называют романтикой, - наконец говорит Тэмин, - но мы немного переосмысливаем историю. Это, знаешь, тот тип отношений, когда человек думает, что принял важное решение и теперь идет к намеченной цели, но на самом деле не до конца понимает эту самую цель. Видит в ней только красивые и привлекательные стороны, но не замечает ни проблем, ни опасностей, ни того, что, возможно, это решение по сути своей является ошибкой.  
\- Да, понимаю, - вздыхает Чанёль, - парня немного занесло.  
\- То, что он молодой, не значит, что его чувства несерьезны, - тихо бурчит Марк, но кроме учителей его, наверное, никто и не слышит.

Поскольку сюжет он представляет слабо, понять, что происходит на сцене, трудно, и к концу репетиции Чанёль уходит немного оглушенный и впечатленный. Ему сложно уложить в голове то, как Лукас одновременно сильно похож на него в молодости, и вместе с тем совсем другой. Будь у него самого тогда такие возможности, остался бы баскетбол его единственной мечтой? Могло бы все измениться? И может ли все измениться сейчас?  
Был ли Чанёль таким же человеком, который все силы тратил на мечту, не до конца разобравшись в ней? А может быть, это его родители? Им слишком хотелось вырастить молодого успешного спортсмена, что по сути стало все равно, будет это сын или внук, но, к их разочарованию, ни тот, ни другой не вписывались в нужные рамки. 

Он долго размышляет, сидя в машине, а потом, выехав со школьной парковки, вдруг неожиданно для самого себя сворачивает не к дому, а совсем в другую сторону, впрочем, эта дорога уже стала для него привычной. Если сын уже практически не нуждается в его советах, не пришло ли время сделать что-то для себя?  
Обычно он не приезжает так поздно, но сегодня везет, кофейня открыта, и та самая бариста читает книгу за стойкой. Пригладив волосы, Чанёль заходит и улыбается девушке настолько тепло, насколько может, и просит свой обычный заказ. В зале больше никого нет, но он садится около одного из столиков и ждет, как положено. Храбрости не слишком много, но если не попробовать прямо сейчас, то больше уже можно и не решиться. Она давно увлечена им, так что почти наверняка примет все его слова благосклонно, и Чанёль не даст себе права больше облажаться и снова упустить свой шанс начать жить по-новому.  
\- Ваш айс-американо готов! - голос девушки едва заметно дрожит, и вообще все похоже на сцену из романтического кино, даже по радио играет что-то очень красивое.  
Взяв стакан, Чанёль отворачивается, будто собираясь уходить, потом привычно стирает нарисованное сердечко с влажной поверхности и шагает обратно.  
\- Кажется, вы всегда стараетесь приготовить мой кофе по-особенному.  
\- Вы заметили? - ее щеки розовеют.  
\- Вряд ли вы рисуете милые картинки для всех посетителей.  
\- Да, только для особенных людей.  
Девушка теребит бант на форменном фартуке, опустив глаза в смущении, но губы расплываются в широкой улыбке, и вдруг Чанёль понимает, что этот шаг не будет для него новым. Как бы сильно он ни старался, все снова получится как всегда: неловко, или очень неловко, или даже драматически. Она уже знает, как работает ее невинный флирт, и готова к тому развитию событий, которое сама выбрала - особо не думая о том, что будет чувствовать очередной одинокий клиент.  
\- Надеюсь, вы считаете меня особенным только потому, что я часто захожу к вам и много покупаю кофе, - говорит он негромко.  
\- Что? - она улыбается, так как все еще думает, что они объясняются в чувствах, и этот вопрос ведет к какому-нибудь комплименту.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что это немного похоже на флирт, а я бы не хотел, чтобы ко мне относились иначе, чем к постоянному клиенту.  
Его жестокость и хладнокровие доходят до такой степени, что Чанёль берет со стойки салфетку и вытирает мокрые пальцы со следами от маркера. Надо отдать должное, бариста берет себя в руки довольно быстро, и несмотря на то, что теперь ее щеки красные от стыда (а не розовые от смущения), она окидывает Чанёля злым взглядом, кланяется и отвечает:  
\- Простите, если наш сервис доставил вам неудобство. Впредь мы учтем ваши пожелания, дорогой гость!

Снова сидя в машине, он наслаждается в последний раз хорошим кофе, потому что вряд ли вернется сюда еще. Обиды или разочарования нет, будто на самом деле он не обломал только что сам себя и девушку, а действительно перешагнул через какое-то понимание правил привычного мира, в котором жил все прошлое время. Вот только что будет дальше - совершенно непонятно.  
\- Но уж точно никакого нормального кофе, - ворчит Чанёль сам себе и наконец едет домой.


	17. Butterfly Effect

Сумрачное настроение оставляет Марка примерно через неделю после того, как он признался учителю Ли. Сначала было очень трудно не начинать краснеть и заикаться при появлении учителя, да и вообще идти в школу, зная, что он там, но постепенно стало легче. Тэмин-хён ни единым словом или взглядом не показывал, что между ними произошло что-то большее, чем отношения учителя и ученика, и в какой-то момент Марку даже стало обидно: неужели он настолько незначителен, что не заслуживает даже тени эмоции?  
Разумеется, после спокойных размышлений проникается восхищением еще сильнее, потому что учитель был осторожен и корректен, так что сохранил и свою, и его репутацию, и ни на шаг не вышел за рамки морали. Марк верит, что однажды настанет день, когда они смогут посмотреть друг на друга если не как равные люди, то хотя бы без границы той неприемлемости, которую накладывает на них возраст.  
Из-за своей задумчивой медлительности Марк покидает школу едва ли не последним из класса и, когда спускается со ступенек крыльца, слышит свое имя.  
\- Эй, Марк Ли! Можно с тобой поговорить?  
На противоположной стороне лестницы стоит Джонни - капитан баскетбольной команды. До театрального клуба он вряд ли заговорил бы с Марком, да и в целом им негде было встретиться, но, к счастью, теперь они неплохо друг друга знали, пусть приятелями и не были.  
\- Конечно. Привет, Джонни!  
Подойдя ближе, Марк, как и всегда, немного теряется рядом с высоким широкоплечим баскетболистом, как обычно остро ощущая собственную худобу; да к тому же с непривычки красивое лицо Джонни может показаться надменным, но теплая улыбка разрушает этот образ.  
\- Привет, пройдемся?  
Оказывается, им по пути, так что сначала они просто идут рядом, но наконец Марк интересуется:  
\- Ты хотел поговорить о чем-то?  
\- Да… только не бей меня сразу.  
\- Что? - удивленно смотрит на него снизу вверх Марк.  
\- Я слышал ваш разговор с учителем Ли.  
Ощущение уходящей из-под ног земли настолько реально, что он против собственной воли хватается за чужую руку, будто и впрямь падает.  
\- В тот день я шел к учителю, чтобы вернуть его книгу, которую случайно захватил на занятиях. Когда вышел с тренировки, то увидел с другого конца коридора, что он заходит к себе, и пошел следом, - торопливо рассказывает Джонни. - Он неплотно прикрыл дверь, так что я просто вошел и услышал, что вы говорите. Клянусь, я бы не стал подслушивать, но растерялся сначала, а потом понял, что если скрипну дверью, вы заметите. Я вышел, когда ты выскочил из зала, если бы ты оглянулся, то увидел бы меня. Вот так.  
\- Что ты… я не… - язык не слушается Марка, но, видимо, по растерянному виду Джонни все понимает.  
\- Учитель Ли меня не видел, и я никому ничего не говорил, клянусь.  
\- И что дальше? Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает Марк, с трудом собравшись с мыслями.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, но… - Джонни смущенно опускает ресницы, - может, ты лучше будешь встречаться со мной?  
Кулак непроизвольно бьет куда-то в крепкое плечо и отскакивает, так что Марку наверняка больнее, несмотря на то, что Джонни вскрикивает и трет место удара. Но наплевать, гнев и какая-то горькая обида затапливают с головой, и едва не брызгают слезы.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Я что, по-твоему, приключений искал?  
\- О нет, прости, просто послушай, ладно? Я все объясню, - Джонни придерживает его за плечи, будто боится, что Марк убежит или ударит снова. - Я давно заметил тебя, еще в прошлом году, ты показался мне очень милым.  
\- Что?!  
\- Ну да… извини, это звучит так тупо… Я никогда ни с кем об этом не говорил раньше, только теперь решился. В общем, у меня тогда и девушка была, и вообще я не предполагал такого, а потом задумался, что, может, мне и парни нравятся. А теперь, когда мы оказались в одном клубе, убедился окончательно.  
\- Джонни, я не смогу ответить на твои чувства, - обессиленно прерывает его Марк, - то, что ты слышал, это… особенное для меня, но я не думаю, что смогу быть с кем-то другим.  
\- Я понимаю… Знаешь, думаю, когда я предложил тебе это, то имел в виду иное. Быть друзьями, или типа того, больше общаться…  
\- Думаю, у тебя хватает друзей.  
\- Да, парни из команды, и еще… Но ты совсем не такой, спокойный и тихий, а еще рассудительный, умный и добрый, я никогда не встречал подобных людей.

Марк медленно идет вперед, слушая и размышляя. Конечно же, он никогда не был изгоем или невидимкой, и ему вполне нравилось собственное положение в классе и группе, но ни разу никто не говорил ему подобных вещей, и это… приятно? Самый заметный парень в школе считает его особенным и более того, предлагает общаться больше, вот только выбросить из головы те его слова не удается никак.  
\- Извини, я действительно уверен, что это плохая идея, - злости и смущения больше нет, скорее, это растерянность из-за непривычности происходящего. - Не думаю, что хорошо впишусь в твою компанию, да и на самом деле я не такой, как ты говоришь.  
\- Что же, я понимаю, - Джонни опускает голову и вдруг кажется потерянным и несчастным, - напугал тебя. Сам виноват. Не бойся, я никому ни о чем не скажу. Это просто между нами.  
\- Эй, ладно, - остановившись около поворота к своему дому, Марк решает, что будет просто несправедливо оборвать все так. - Я не говорю, что вообще не хочу контактировать с тобой, мы ведь общаемся на занятиях, но, думаю, очень скоро ты поймешь, что я совсем не такой, как тебе кажется.  
\- Неправда, - уверенно трясет головой Джонни, - быть такого не может.  
\- Вот увидишь.  
\- Значит, я могу называть себя твоим другом? Чтобы все было как обычно?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Отлично! Обещаю, Марк, я не буду тебя ничем смущать, постараюсь вести себя нормально, но… я правда был честен с тобой: ты мне очень нравишься!  
Широко улыбнувшись, Джонни пятится пару шагов, а после идет дальше по улице, то и дело оглядываясь на растерянного Марка.

***  
Жизнь становится странной. Может, все было как раньше, но теперь он замечает, как ведет себя Джонни, а может, тот действительно стал чаще обращать на себя внимание. В столовой баскетбольная команда машет приятелям из труппы, чтобы садились за их столик, и все радостно соглашаются, так что совершенно невежливо было бы не занять последний свободный стул. Они здороваются в коридорах, сталкиваются у расписания и даже оказываются неподалеку друг от друга на школьных собраниях. Иногда это кстати, потому что, когда Марк устает ловить каждое слово и взгляд учителя Ли и начинает чувствовать себя одиноким, чужие глупые шуточки и широкая улыбка немного поднимают настроение.  
Конечно, Тэмин-хён не делает ничего такого, но даже несмотря на то, что их отношения ученика и учителя остались неизменными, Марк все равно чувствует себя особенным. Кто еще был у него дома, держал за руку, говорил о том, что обычно не обсуждают… и хён не стал ругаться или прогонять, просто сказал, что они не могут быть вместе. Но это ведь не значило, что такое не произойдет никогда? Марк прекрасно понимает свое положение, но оно изменится!  
Все как будто обрело какой-то новый важный смысл: раньше он собирался хорошо окончить школу, получить профессию и жить правильной жизнью, хотя под этим всем не понималось ничего конкретного; теперь же ему хотелось стать тем, кого сможет полюбить Тэмин-хён. В голове он даже строил планы того, как понемногу узнает, что для этого нужно, и сможет изменить и развить в себе необходимые качества.  
Правда, эти приступы вдохновения почему-то заканчиваются каким-то тяжелым неприятным ощущением бессмысленности происходящего. Один раз Марк даже снова сходил к дому учителя и довольно долго стоял на тротуаре, прямо напротив известного уже окна. Оно было темным, да и машины не было около дома, так что постепенно он стал чувствовать себя идиотом, а после ощутил даже что-то типа отвращения к себе.  
В такие моменты Джонни действительно помогал. Пару раз Марк обнаруживал на своем подносе сок, которого он не покупал, а иногда, во время шумных обсуждений, когда ему было некомфортно перекрикивать остальных, Джонни громко спрашивал именно его мнение и чаще всего поддерживал. Да что говорить, настроение поднимало его ежедневное короткое “Доброе утро!” и быстрое прикосновение к плечу.  
После окончания репетиции Джонни как-то внезапно оказывается рядом по пути домой, но обычно их расписание редко совпадает. Он протягивает Марку мороженое, сдирает обертку со своего и спустя минуту просто спрашивает:  
\- Он так сильно тебе нравится?  
\- Да, очень, - скрывать правду смысла нет, переспрашивать, притворяясь, что не понял вопроса, тоже, да и после занятий, где учитель демонстрировал им, как лучше петь в некоторых партиях, ни о чем другом думать невозможно.   
\- Учитель Ли просто невероятен, - согласно вздыхает Джонни, поправляя лямки рюкзака, - я никогда не задумывался об этом, но почему у него нет семьи?   
\- Потому что пока он не встретил человека, достойного того, чтобы быть вместе с ним.  
\- И ты надеешься стать им?  
\- Да, - уверенно отвечает Марк, - у меня есть время, чтобы стать именно тем, кем нужно, и только для него.  
\- А ты уверен, что знаешь все необходимое? Разбираешься в этом?  
Марк встревоженно смотрит на лицо Джонни, ожидая увидеть насмешку, но там скорее что-то типа грустной улыбки, поэтому он уточняет:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Если ты не ожидаешь того, что в вашем совместном будущем вы просто будете смотреть друг на друга в центре остановившейся вселенной, то должен понимать, что люди делают разное. Разговаривают, ходят на свидания и все такое. У тебя есть опыт?  
\- Вообще-то… нет, нету. Я буду узнавать такое…  
\- Ну, если захочешь, я готов помочь. У меня было много подружек, так что мне не сложно… Да и приятно провести с тобой время. Что скажешь?  
\- Правда? - сначала он радуется, а потом удивляется: - но разве это не будет немного странно?  
\- Меня такие вещи не волнуют, но если ты стесняешься, мы можем делать это тайно.  
\- Я не уверен… не знаю… Почему ты предлагаешь мне такое?  
Джонни улыбается так широко, будто позирует.  
\- Просто дружеская услуга, почему бы и нет? Я же предлагаю тебе не учиться целоваться - хотя, возможно, такое тоже пригодилось бы, - а всего лишь сходить куда-то или заняться чем-то вместе. Просто чтобы ты знал, как можно провести время.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - Марк сам не знает, почему так неловко, и почему он не отказывается сразу. Это ведь не будет похоже на измену или что-то такое? Джонни очень дружелюбный, и он прав, Марк действительно ничего не понимает в той области отношений, да и вообще в любой, так что советы пригодятся…- Спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня!  
\- А как иначе, мы ведь друзья! - все так же не переставая улыбаться отвечает Джонни.

Они и правда встречаются несколько раз, когда у обоих есть свободное время. Кофейня, магазинчик с европейскими сладостями, игровые автоматы - все довольно весело и спокойно, будто у Марка действительно вдруг появился очень близкий друг, с которым можно и посмеяться, и помолчать, когда накатывает приступ тоски по Тэмин-хёну. Один раз они даже идут в кино вместе с приятелем Джонни из другой школы и его подружкой. Марк, как самый младший, держит себя очень тихо и скромно, но старательно наблюдает за парочкой и запоминает их поведение. Когда в зале гаснет свет, Джонни поднимает подлокотник и шепчет, что он не помещается в обычном кресле, чему легко поверить. Из-за того, что в холодном от кондиционера помещении рядом чужой теплый бок, мягкая ткань рукава и попкорн, просмотр становится уютным почти как дома, так что Марк даже забывает уточнить, что там делает парочка.

На одной из репетиций он ловит взгляд учителя Ли. Совершенно случайно, именно в тот момент, когда сам Марк наблюдает за игрой Джонни на сцене - это точно лучшая кормилица в истории театра. Как будто что-то проводит по щеке, касается кончиков ресниц, и Марк оборачивается, встречаясь со взглядом учителя Ли. Тот будто одобрительно кивает ему и едва заметно улыбается, а потом и сам начинает смотреть на Джонни, рыдающего над Тэном. Как это понимать? Сердце заходится бешеным стуком, уши горят, реальность на минуту перестает существовать. Значит, учителю на самом деле не все равно, что с ним происходит, Марк важен для него!..  
Он отмирает, только когда Джонни, закончив со своим отрывком, спрыгивает со сцены и, проходя мимо, хлопает по плечу. Обернувшись к учителю, Марк видит, что тот с улыбкой говорит с ребятами, и теперь его охватывает беспокойство. А вдруг с его точки зрения все выглядит как предательство? Поклялся, признался в любви, а теперь все свое время проводит с приятелем... Это что, ревность? Голова идет кругом от всех этих сложностей, неужели людям приходится сталкиваться с таким постоянно?

***

\- Да как же это? - возмущенно кричит Лукас, так что половина присутствующих в библиотеке поворачивается к ним, и ему приходится сильно приглушить голос. - Я не смог упросить отца взять меня с собой даже в качестве члена семьи, не говоря уже о простой работе помощника. А ты… просто поехал?  
\- Извини, я не знал, что это такой важный матч, - Марк пожимает плечами. - Джонни меня даже уговаривал, пока я не согласился.  
Не находя больше слов, Лукас отбрасывает карандаш на раскрытую тетрадь и в немом возмущении хватается за голову. Сидящие рядом Тэён и Тэн посмеиваются.  
Марк и правда не знал, что его невинное упоминание о том, что он побывал на игре их школьной команды с какой-то университетской, вызовет такую реакцию. Вместе с младшими он делал домашнюю работу в библиотеке, иногда помогая разобраться с заданиями, и в какой-то момент они отвлеклись. Только теперь Марк понял, почему Джонни так просил его приехать - оказывается, билеты на игру было не достать (он получил свой тайно, в конверте, на полпути к дому), потому что смотреть ее пришли много рекрутеров и представителей университетов, и обычным болельщикам ходу туда просто не было, так что от школы ехала только игроки и тренер. Конечно, баскетбол - это не самое интересное зрелище в мире, но игра Марку понравилась, тем более, что их команда выиграла. Мокрый усталый Джонни даже вышел из толпы, окружавшей команду, чтобы дать ему пять и счастливо улыбнуться. Остальные парни также заметили его и радостно закричали, довольные тем, что их триумф видел хоть кто-то свой.  
\- Ну а ты хотя бы догадался снять на видео последние минуты игры? Самое напряженное?  
\- Извини, нет… я просто смотрел.  
Лукас снова хватается за голову.  
\- Ну почему кому-то так везет, но он совершенно этого не ценит!  
\- Пройдет совсем немного времени, и ты так же будешь ездить на игры, только в качестве участника, - Тэн успокаивающе гладит его по руке, - будешь брать с собой нас, и мы покажем всю свою поддержку.  
\- Спасибо, но это произойдет не раньше, чем в следующем году. А я мечтал увидеть этот матч сейчас…  
\- На вечеринке спросишь у парней, я уверен, они все расскажут, - Тэён гладит Лукаса по другой руке и уточняет у Марка: - Ты ведь идешь на вечеринку Юты?  
\- Да, собираюсь.  
Это все обещало быть похожим на эпизод из американской комедии: родители Юты уезжают на несколько дней, и тот пригласил друзей повеселиться - и разумеется, баскетбольная команда позвала всех младших из труппы. Говорили, что там большой дом, бассейн и даже джакузи, а приглашены будут также парни и девушки из других школ. Конечно, Марк думает, что чувствовал бы себя комфортнее только вместе со знакомыми, но отказываться от приглашения невежливо, так как остальные его приняли, родители оказались не против, и даже учителя, кажется, решили не слишком загружать их домашним заданием. 

Джонни утверждает, что наряжаться смысла нет, и сам он пойдет в джинсах и рубашке (что само по себе, учитывая постоянное ношение спортивной формы, уже является особым костюмом), так что Марк собирается одеться так же. Разумеется, это не одна из школьных рубашек и не дорогая шелковая, предназначенная для ношения с костюмом, а такая, что куплена спонтанно и висит в шкафу, дожидаясь своего часа - в тонкую бело-голубую полоску. Джонни все равно выглядит так, будто может прямо сейчас сниматься в рекламе - с его внешностью, ростом и фигурой спортсмена это неудивительно, но он осыпает комплиментами Марка.  
Вечеринка, конечно, не такая разнузданная и агрессивная, как это бывает в кино, но все равно довольно шумно - дом большой, окна первого этажа ярко освещены, слышно музыку и гомон голосов. Марк видит незнакомых людей, парней и девушек, судя по всему, учащихся выпускных классов, как Юта и остальные ребята из команды. Но ведь где-то здесь должны быть и младшие из труппы, так что он идет их искать в комнатах первого этажа. На большом столе кухни стопка коробок с пиццей и закусками, банки газировки и не так уж много алкоголя - несколько упаковок пива и соджу, так что вряд ли этого хватит, чтобы все перепились. Подхватив кусок пиццы, Марк заглядывает в гостиную и еще пару комнат, выглядывает в сад и там находит Хендери и Винвина - те выглядят счастливыми и перевозбужденными.  
\- Я думал, что с нашей школой таких девушек увижу только после выпуска, но, оказывается, может так сильно повезти! И кто бы мог подумать - из-за театрального клуба! - Хендери тараторит, и судя по красному лицу, в стакан сока добавлена капля соджу, хотя его пьянит, скорее, сама ситуация. - Жаль, что в полночь я должен быть уже дома, но до этого момента хочу успеть насладиться вечеринкой!  
Он допивает и тянет друга поближе к основной компании. Музыка в главной комнате сменилась с фоновой на танцевальную, и, кажется, веселье набирает обороты. Оглядев небольшой сад, Марк и тут не находит Тэёна, Тэна и Лукаса, хотя ему сказали, что троица прибыла на вечеринку уже давно. Может, и они пойдут танцевать?   
В центре танцпола две какие-то девушки вытянули Джонни и со смехом изображают что-то похожее на сцену из клипа, и он подыгрывает им; несколько человек просто прыгают, выкрикивая слова песни, кто-то просто танцует. Кажется, это весело, и несмотря на все еще охватывающее смущение и неловкость, Марк неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу в такт. Юта, на правах хозяина вечеринки, переключает музыку, и толпа сопровождает каждый новый трек радостным криком, заводясь все больше.  
\- Не скучаешь? - Джонни появляется внезапно и отпивает немного сока из стакана Марка. - Извини, я встретил кучу знакомых и, кажется, увлекся.  
\- Все в порядке, тут так весело, и я думаю, тебе нечасто удается повеселиться с подругами…  
\- Да, но, - отмахивается Джонни, - я предпочитаю тебя.  
Звучит немного смущающе, но Марк не успевает даже пискнуть, когда его затягивают в толпу танцующих, и уже спустя несколько минут расслабляется, потому что никому нет дела, насколько умело ты двигаешься, а высокий Джонни отгораживает его от случайных столкновений с другими людьми.  
Оказывается, проходит больше часа, когда они наконец вваливаются в кухню чтобы чего-то выпить. Марк выбирает колу, а Джонни, обеспокоенно взглянув на него, все же берет банку пива.  
\- Мне сказали, что Тэён, Тэн и Лукас пришли сюда, но я так и не смог их найти, - говорит Марк, доставая из коробки с пиццей пару кусков. - Поверить не могу, что они пропускают возможность потанцевать  
\- Я тоже слышал, что они болтались здесь с самого начала вечеринки, но ведь не могли уйти так рано?  
\- Нет, и мы все еще здесь, - на кухню заходит Тэн, открывает холодильник и достает несколько бутылок воды и сока, потом находит коробку с почти не начатой пиццей и, с трудом удерживая все это, покидает комнату. Марк в недоумении засматривается на его растрепанные волосы, расстегнутую чуть ли не до груди рубашку и красные пятна на руках и шее, а Джонни выглядывает следом, чтобы посмотреть, куда тот пойдет.  
\- Эй, Юта просил не ходить на второй этаж и не заглядывать в жилые комнаты!   
\- Мы не заходили ни в одну из комнат, - спокойно отвечает Тэн, не оглядываясь, и перешагивает через стул, перегораживающий лестницу. - Отличная вечеринка, не так ли?  
Вернувшись к закускам, Марк и Джонни переглядываются, пожимая плечами. Их друзья точно не из тех людей, кто будет рыться в чужих вещах или что-то портить, тут можно быть спокойными. Возможно, у кого-то заболела голова от шума и они решили посидеть в тишине, или?...  
\- Заметил, какие между ними отношения? - прерывает Джонни поток размышлений.  
\- Какие? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Не могу сказать точно, кто с кем мутит и кто из троих их прикрывает, но однозначно, все зашло довольно далеко, - запрокинув голову, он допивает свое пиво. - Впрочем, они особо и не скрываются.  
\- Действительно? - удивляется Марк. - Мне казалось, они просто близкие друзья.  
\- Все мы тут близкие друзья, - непонятно вздыхает Джонни и, отвернувшись, начинает выбирать что-то среди снэков.

Домой они отправляются ближе к полуночи, когда все оставшиеся до того момента уже устают танцевать и затевают игры типа бутылочки - точно совсем не то, в чем Марк собирался принимать участие. Он хотел вызвать такси, но Джонни сказал, что тоже хочет уйти, и предложил пройтись пешком, благо, до дома им идти не так далеко, но именно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы остыть после вечеринки.  
Прохожих мало, и они медленно бредут по тихим улицам, вдыхая свежий воздух. Джонни говорит, что у него немного шумит в голове после двух банок пива и громкой музыки и поэтому ему нужна поддержка - к счастью, он не наваливается всем своим весом, а всего лишь закидывает руку на плечо Марка, для равновесия.   
\- Можно мне спросить кое-что? - говорит он, и сразу становится ясно, что вопрос будет об учителе Ли, потому что звучит это с какими-то особыми интонациями, да и нет больше тем для разговоров, требующих особого разрешения.  
\- Спрашивай, - Марк немного напрягается.  
\- Что бы ты делал, если бы он согласился? Принял твои чувства прямо тогда. Как бы все происходило?  
\- Не знаю, разве тут можно предполагать?  
\- Представь, что он согласился бы тайно встречаться, целовать тебя, заходить дальше. Ты бы справился с этим? Тебе бы такое понравилось?  
Марк чувствует, как сильно краснеет. Даже если у него самого и были какие-то смутные соображения на этот счет, из уст Джонни это звучит гораздо более смущающе.  
\- Я брал его за руку… и мы соприкасались… случайно. Но я не знаю… Почему ты спрашиваешь? Да, мне хотелось бы быть ближе с учителем, дотронуться до его лица, разговаривать или быть где-то вдвоем, думать о нашем будущем.  
\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что этого мало? Так не бывает, любовь - это больше, чем робкие взгляды, о которых поется в балладах, - в голосе Джонни слышится незнакомая до этого горечь. - Что, если бы он оказался уродом? Из тех, кто, пользуясь своим положением, привлекает влюбленных учеников для удовлетворения похоти? Что, если бы он потребовал от тебя делать те вещи, к которым ты мог быть не готов?  
\- Но он этого не сделал, - Марк чувствует, что говорит со злостью. Они останавливаются на каком-то перекрестке так резко, что рука Джонни сползает с его плеча. - Он не такой человек, и не стал просить меня ни о чем подобном.   
\- Да, он не стал, - тихо соглашается Джонни. - Учитель Ли - лучший из людей, ведь он тебя выслушал, понял и объяснил, почему ему это все не нужно. И за что теперь ему это непонимание, почему ты не принял его отказ?  
\- Он не отказывал мне! Да, как ты и говоришь, он оказался ответственным и честным человеком, он не захотел связываться с учеником, потому что это неприемлемо, но он нуждается в моей любви! Так же, как и я в его. Это не просто какое-то минутное помутнение, я не запал на красавчика постарше - все по-настоящему. Он сказал, что ему нужно время, чтобы полюбить кого-то и довериться, и я буду ждать.  
\- Думаю, я понимаю. Не знаю, изменится ли что-то сейчас или позже, но я надеюсь, ты не сделаешь глупостей.  
Остаток пути они молчат, и Джонни хоть и пошатывается, но больше не делает попыток опереться на его плечо, и Марк вдруг вспоминает, как в самый первый их разговор тот предложил ему встречаться, а потом замял эту тему. Неприятно думать, что все эти их откровения сейчас могут касаться чувств больших, чем дружеские. Нет, этого точно не может быть. С тех пор, как они сдружились, Джонни должен был понять, что Марк ему не подходит, и поэтому теперь им было так легко общаться, несмотря на то, что изначально они буквально существовали в разных мирах.  
Они доходят до того же места, что и обычно после школы. Все еще не глядя на него, Джонни носком кроссовка пинает бордюр и вздыхает:  
\- Извини, если сегодня я испортил твое настроение после хорошего вечера. Кажется, второе пиво было лишним.  
\- Эй, все в порядке! - Марк действительно не чувствует больше никакой злости или напряжения, мышцы приятно гудят после танцев и прогулки. Протянув руку, он за пару движений превращает прическу Джонни в хаос. - Увидимся в понедельник?

***  
Во время перемен всегда нужно быть внимательным, и когда есть возможность, Марк зорко наблюдает за учительской и доской объявлений, чтобы не пропустить учителя Ли, с которым можно поздороваться, перекинуться парой слов или хотя бы просто увидеть - это стало привычкой. После третьего урока выяснение, как правильно делать домашнюю работу, затягивается, и как назло, когда Марк выходит в коридор, у доски учитель Ли меняет объявления, и ему помогает Тэён, держа в руках стопку бумаги и что-то рассказывая. Обычно приходится выдумывать достойное объяснение, почему именно здесь и сейчас у него есть свободное время, чтобы помочь, но теперь не до того, так что Марк просто идет к ним, вынимает из пальцев Тэёна коробку с кнопками, которую неудобно держать, принимает благодарный кивок и просто становится рядом, с таким видом, будто подает учителю самую важную в мире вещь. Они обсуждают какую-то английскую постановку Шекспира, которую оба видели, и добавить тут Марку, к сожалению, нечего, так что он молча слушает, наслаждаясь моментом.  
Внезапно обнявшие руки - одна поперек груди, вторая на голове - не дают вздрогнуть от неожиданности слишком сильно - он даже не успевает испугаться, потому что узнает часы Джонни на левом запястье - да и кто еще мог позволить себе обращаться с Марком подобным образом?  
Почти вся баскетбольная команда толпится рядом, они идут на урок, но задерживаются поздороваться и что-то уточнить в расписании.  
\- Учитель Ли, вы ведь не измените время занятий в театральном клубе? - гудит голос Джонни сверху и за спиной. - Главное, не убирайте в четверг, иначе я лишусь единственного дня в неделю, когда могу идти домой с моим лучшим другом Марком!  
Тэмин-хён смотрит на них с широкой мягкой улыбкой, так тепло, что растаять можно.  
\- Ни в коем случае, Джонни, - отвечает он, - если понадобится, ради этого мы пересмотрим все школьное расписание.  
Окружающие смеются вслед за учителем и собираются уходить, так что Марк чувствует едва заметное чуть более сильное сжатие на своих плечах и наконец получает свободу.  
Когда парни уходят, разговор о постановке не возобновляется, теперь эти двое меняют листки с объявлениями быстро и молча, едва заметно ухмыляясь. С некоторым смущением Марк понимает, что они отнеслись к произошедшему как к чему-то забавному, и гневно смотрит на Тэёна.   
\- Ну что? - тот хихикает, поняв его эмоции. - Так мило выглядело! Тебе стоило не торчать тут с нами, а пойти с ним, было бы куда лучше!  
Собрав нужные бумаги в стопку, учитель Ли все с той же улыбкой поворачивается к Марку и кивает:  
\- Полностью согласен. Думаю, в той компании вы нашли бы все, что вам нужно.  
Как только он отходит, Марк пихает все еще довольного Тэёна локтем, требуя объяснений.  
\- Уж не знаю, чем ты смотришь на окружающий мир, хён, но тебе следует присмотреться повнимательнее, а то можешь упустить кое-что очень хорошее. Поверь мне!  
\- Что? Да о чем ты?.. - Марк не успевает задать вопрос, потому что их разделяет толпа, спешащая на урок. Звонок будет через минуту, так что поторопиться действительно стоит. Телефон вибрирует от входящего сообщения, прочитав которое Марк на секунду закатывает глаза: “Он ведь точно не убрал занятие в четверг? Ты проверил?”


	18. Monster & Infinity

Резкий звук автомобильного гудка с улицы вырывает Тэна из глубокого сна, и так неожиданно, что он даже садится в постели и растерянно моргает. Проснувшееся секундой позже сознание догоняет, окатывая головной болью и дезориентацией, так что приходится лечь обратно, ожидая, пока мир перестанет крутиться. Это что, похмелье? Быть такого не может, они втроем допили открытую каким-то парнем бутылку соджу - тот налил себе в стакан и вышел, а Лукас потянулся и спрятал ее за спиной, чтобы никто из старших не заметил. А еще они пили много воды, ели закуски, и вообще…  
\- Проснулся?  
Папа Кёнсу входит в комнату и ставит на стол около кровати большую кружку, но Тэн продолжает лежать с закрытыми глазами, потому что от запаха снова мутит.  
\- Эй, я ведь вижу, что ты не спишь! Поднимайся и выпей это.  
\- Что там? - слабо сипит он. - Это обязательно?  
\- Я не готовил этот напиток с тех пор, как Чонин завязал с актерскими попойками, но можешь быть уверен, средство проверенное. Если не нравится запах - просто потерпи, на вкус оно лучше, и тебе быстро полегчает.  
\- Я в порядке, и мы не напивались!  
\- Да, я вижу, - смеется отец, присаживаясь на край кровати, - кто-то становится совсем взрослым. Вечеринки с алкоголем, друзья, которые рядом курили, возвращение домой позже назначенного времени…  
\- Папа, перестань! - Тэн взвивается от возмущения, совсем забыв о самочувствии, но в этот раз все в порядке. - Таксист заблудился и ехал за мной дольше, чем я рассчитывал, а курили и правда какие-то приятели Юты, я их даже не знаю, они из другой школы! А что касается…  
\- Все-все, не переживай, я ведь просто дразню тебя, мы не сердимся. Но твоя первая вечеринка в старшей школе - это и правда событие, после которого ты можешь чувствовать себя разбитым, так что вот.  
Отец протягивает ему кружку, и Тэн, смирившись, отпивает глоток. Действительно, на вкус неплохо - немного солоноватая горячая густая жидкость, а слабый душок больше не чувствуется. В голове проясняется, желудок радостно реагирует, пальцы согреваются.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он, допив почти до дна, - мне и правда стало лучше. Обещаю, тебе не придется готовить такое для меня больше.  
\- Глупости. Немного выпить не грех, конечно, когда станешь совершеннолетним - если знаешь меру и выбираешь хороший алкоголь; и чувствовать себя с утра не очень - тоже нормально, так что не переживай - твой старик всегда приготовит для тебя порцию напитка, чтобы поправить дело.  
\- Ну не говори так! Старик… - Тэн обнимает его поперек живота, утыкаясь носом под руку. - Я тебя понял, в общем. Но ты все равно не называй себя так!  
\- Как скажешь, сынок, - дребезжащим голосом отвечает отец, имитируя старческие интонации. Он гладит Тэна по волосам и спине и не торопит с подъемом - выходной.  
\- Ты сегодня дома?  
\- К сожалению, нет, на вечер забронированы почти все столы, так что скоро нужно будет отправляться на работу. Но Чонин дома, сегодня его очередь готовить завтрак.

Раздевшись в своей маленькой ванной, Тэн стонет, рассматривая плечи и грудь, покрытые красными пятнами. Вчера казалось, что можно давить и сжимать кожу сильнее, что поцелуев может быть еще больше, но видимо… Ладно, сказать по правде, о заметных следах Тэн тогда вообще не думал, и о том, как будет смотреть на них утром, тоже. Интересно, у Тэёна и Лукаса так же?  
Он вздрагивает от потока прохладной воды, но все равно чувствует, как сильно горят уши и щеки от воспоминаний, так что спустя пару минут Тэн прекращает делать вид, что он просто моется, и упирается ладонями в кафельную стену, пытаясь справиться с волной возбуждения и волнения от накативших образов. Он точно помнит все, маленькая порция алкоголя только подстегнула их, но не дала забыться.  
Помнит, как они втроем приехали к дому Юты на автобусе и познакомились со всеми. Как Лукас сцепился в споре с каким-то парнем на тему баскетбола, а несколько девушек утянули Тэёна в сторону, в сад, чтобы фотографироваться - он показался им очень милым, впрочем, так и было. Как сам он болтал с кем-то, кто заканчивал сейчас его бывшую школу, парень и девушка расспрашивали, доволен ли он переходом в новую. А потом они собрались в кухне, Лукас стащил соджу, Тэён взял стаканы, а Тэн какую-то сладкую газировку. Пить здесь же или на виду показалось неправильным, и они проскользнули на второй этаж, проигнорировав предупреждение. В комнаты соваться не хотелось, и они, пройдя по коридору, нашли что-то типа кладовой - небольшое чистое помещение, большую часть которого занимал хозяйственный шкаф, и на нижней полке оказалось несколько старых одеял - то, что нужно.  
Хихикая, как три идиота, они разлили соджу по стаканам и добавили газировки - на вкус оказалось приторно, но приятно кололо на языке и обжигало горло. И конечно, спустя минуту Тэён потянулся к Лукасу, и не присоединиться было невозможно…

Тяжело вздохнув, Тэн залезает обратно под воду и пытается все же принять обычный душ. Сейчас просто недопустимо предаваться воспоминаниям, насколько бы сладкими они ни были - отцы ждут его к завтраку, и папа Кёнсу не мог не заметить пару следов на шее - так что, возможно, будут расспросы и комментарии. А вообще… на самом деле не так важно то, что происходило вчера, куда больше стоит задуматься о тех вещах, которые пришли в голову позже, в такси - странно, что Тэн не анализировал свои чувства раньше…

Отцы, уже сидящие за столом, желают доброго утра, а когда Тэн поворачивается, чтобы налить себе воды, они пялятся на него, а потом папа Чонин со вздохом перекладывает одну из своих оладий на тарелку папы Кёнсу, будто проиграв спор.  
Телевизор в углу показывает утренние новости, все спокойно едят завтрак, когда Тэн, проглотив, спрашивает самым невинным образом:  
\- А что делать, если мне нравятся мальчики?  
Оба отца давятся, папа Чонин едва не роняет чашку, и им нужно довольно много времени, прежде чем спросить почти одновременно:  
\- Что?!  
\- Ну… Парни нравятся, знаете? Ну вы должны понимать. Может быть, мне тоже…  
\- О господи, я не был так обескуражен с тех пор, как в младшей школе ты спросил, нормально ли, что тебе понравилась девочка, - говорит папа Кёнсу.  
\- Ага, было такое. Тогда я подумал почему-то, что мальчики должны быть с мальчиками, а девочки с девочками.  
\- Я могу ответить так же, как и тогда - неважно, кто тебе нравится, главное, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- Да-да, это понятно, - отвечает Тэн, - тогда девочки, сейчас мальчики. Кто потом - не знаю, но пока вот так. Будут советы?  
Родители переглядываются.  
\- Мог бы ты уточнить? Тебя интересуют вопросы безопасности? - спрашивает прямо папа Чонин.  
\- Не думаю… Я читал те книги, которые вы давали, и тот американский блог, так что нужное помню, - Тэн и сам не знает, что хочет услышать, потому что и правда неплохо подкован в этих вопросах, чисто теоретически, конечно.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает отец. - Коробка с презервативами, антисептиком, обезболивающим и всем, что может быть нужно, стоит на том же месте, в аптечке, что и раньше, не забудь.  
\- О боже… да, я помню, хорошо, - с родителями это обсуждать совсем неловко, но раз уж начал…  
\- Проблема в том, что тебя могут не понять друзья? - спрашивает папа Кёнсу. - Боишься отказа?  
\- Нет, мы вообще-то даже встречаемся, - Тэн предпочитает не вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Ого, хм… первый шаг сделать, конечно, сложно…  
\- Думаю, мы его сделали.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе нужны наши советы? - интересуется папа Чонин. - То, что ты описываешь, - это больше, чем мы могли рассчитывать получить в твоем возрасте.  
\- Да… Ладно. Я всегда думал, что знаю о таком все и хорошо разбираюсь, и у нас с… парнем действительно все в порядке, и даже очень… первый шаг, да… но я думаю, мы готовы и к следующему, но я не представляю, как просто мог бы сказать об этом, или вдруг сделать что-то, ведь каждый раз мы тормозим, прежде чем зайдем слишком далеко. Я останавливаюсь так же, как и он.  
Отцы снова озадаченно переглядываются, так что Тэн думает даже на минуту выйти из комнаты, чтобы дать им время на обсуждение.  
\- Я бы сказал, - неуверенно начинает папа Кёнсу, - что нужно подождать. Это не потому, что я против такого развития событий, но спешка и правда может навредить.  
\- Вы никуда друг от друга не денетесь, - согласно кивает папа Чонин.  
\- Да, вот именно. Это будет особый момент, вы почувствуете, что он наступает, и тогда обстоятельства и события сложатся так, что все получится. Ну, то есть… - отец немного краснеет, - получится переступить через стеснение и страх, да.  
Звучит довольно толково, хотя Тэн мог бы и возразить кое в чем, но, пожалуй, так и правда будет слишком много информации для его несчастных родителей.  
\- Спасибо за ваши советы, - он встает и собирает посуду после завтрака, - вы никогда меня не подводите.  
Папа Кёнсу снимает очки, трет глаза и громко вздыхает, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да-да, все нормально, - глухо отвечает он. - Просто пытаюсь послать мысленное сообщение себе шестнадцатилетнему. Хочу, чтобы он знал, что однажды я буду говорить собственному сыну, что он может любить парней. Его бы это поддержало…  
\- Ох, дорогой, - папа Чонин крепко обнимает его. Тэн знает, что речь идет об очень тяжелых временах их прошлого, и поэтому предпочитает не встревать. Он быстро целует отца в щеку и выходит из кухни, позволяя родителям пережить этот момент самим.

***  
Выходной выдается действительно тихим, даже с улицы не доносится никакого шума. Ни Тэёна, ни Лукаса нет онлайн - впрочем, они говорили, что их ждут домашние дела; да и сам Тэн планировал заняться тщательной уборкой своей комнаты, хотя прямо сейчас валяется на застеленной кровати и пялится в потолок.  
В принципе, отцы действительно не открыли ничего такого, чего он и сам бы не знал, вот только теперь чувствовалось какое-то беспокойство. Они сказали, что наступит подходящий и правильный момент и все сложится как надо, вот только если так посмотреть, подходящий момент был вчера, на вечеринке, и они таки его упустили.  
Накрыв голову подушкой, Тэн горестно вздыхает.   
Разумеется, все трое понимали, к чему в итоге ведут все эти их тайные поцелуи и незаметные прикосновения в самых неподобающих местах, типа школьных раздевалок, пустых кабинетов и высоких библиотечных стеллажей. Репетиции танцев или подготовка домашнего задания раз за разом заканчиваются все позже, потому что они не могут так просто оторваться друг от друга, с каждым разом продвигаясь все дальше. Если вначале Тэна интересовали больше ощущения и атмосфера накаляющейся страсти, то постепенно это сменилось на одержимость более откровенными вещами. Кажется, у остальных было так же. Он с жадностью смотрел на их тела, скрытые под одеждой, родинки, которые можно увидеть, лишь задрав рубашку, а еще голодные звуки поцелуев и запахи… Они видели друг друга обнаженными - или почти обнаженными, потому что раздевалки и душевые после физкультуры не оставляли пищи для фантазий, но это было не то - слишком обезличенно, слишком много других людей. Тэну кажется, что если он сам разденет их, то Тэён и Лукас окажутся совсем другими, куда более красивыми, чем видится со стороны.  
Может, это и бред, но он четко осознает, что хочет этого, и чтобы они сделали то же самое с ним… Рук, скользящих по бедрам и останавливающихся, едва достигнув ширинки, уже недостаточно. Не так давно он признал, что хочет пережить и все те моменты, которые раньше казались неловкими - растяжку, прикосновения, подготовку, он хочет давать и брать самому все то, что у них троих есть друг для друга.  
Вчера ночью все было слишком на грани. Чужой дом, незнакомцы, которым нет до них дела, скрытая от посторонних глаз комната - идеально в сравнении с тем, что почти все остальное время они либо в школе, либо дома… Но почему все так и не дошло до серьезных вещей? Ни один из них даже не кончил, пусть и в белье, несмотря на то, что они очень старались друг для друга. Тэн помнит, как лично его отвлекали взрывы хохота, доносящиеся иногда из-за закрытых дверей. Лукас вздрагивал несколько раз от вибросигналов сообщений, которые издавали их телефоны, сваленные в углу комнаты, Тэёна тоже что-то беспокоило.

От воспоминаний он, конечно же, возбуждается. Вчера их сбил с толку звонок бабушки Лукаса, которая была недовольна тем, что внук где-то шляется ночью, да и Тэн понял, что опаздывает домой. Они все трое наскоро умылись в туалете внизу, попрощались с кем-то из ребят и поспешили к такси. И вот теперь все те чувства и ощущения, которые пришлось забивать и прятать, нарастают с новой силой. Тэн дотрагивается до потемневшего уже засоса на шее, пробегает пальцами по груди, где рассыпаны еще темные пятна, прикосновения к которым отдают слабой, но приятной болью, и наконец опускает ладонь на штаны, сдавливая так же, как вчера делал кто-то из парней. Остро не хватает звуков чужого дыхания, запаха и жара кожи, и всего того, к чему он успел привыкнуть - и давно ли ему стало мало просто собственных пальцев? Бедра толкаются в мягкий матрас, пытаясь усилить давление ладони, а другой рукой он до боли сжимает собственные волосы на затылке, словно это поможет чувствовать острее. В момент оргазма из-под крепко сжатых век едва не брызгают слезы, а в ушах звенит так, будто он вот-вот отключится.   
Не отдышавшись толком, он нашаривает на кровати телефон и открывает переписку с Лукасом и Тэёном, вместо текста собираясь записать короткое видео.  
Собственное лицо на экране кажется непривычным. Тэн закусывает губу, рассматривая румянец на скулах, блестящие глаза и какое-то сытое, довольное выражение… так вот каким его могут увидеть его парни. Перекатившись на спину, он наконец нажимает на запись и говорит о том, что ему жаль, что вчерашний вечер закончился ничем, но как сильно он ждет другой возможности провести время вместе с ними.  
Несмотря на мерзкий беспорядок в штанах, Тэн дожидается значка о просмотре сообщения и ответов. Взъерошенный Тэён также делает видео, где говорит что Тэн выглядит слишком горячо для ленивого субботнего утра, а Лукас просто молча сбрасывает фото, где видно выпирающий бугор на его штанах, а еще прекрасно очерченные мышцы пресса под приподнятой майкой и напряженные руки.  
Переписка превращается в жесткий флирт, и Тэн, едва успев переодеться, принимает волевое решение провести уборку завтра, пусть и в ущерб другим развлечениям.

***

Учебная неделя, к счастью, выдается напряженной - иначе, Тэн боится, они бы точно устроили что-то непотребное у всех на виду; по крайней мере, у него именно такие ощущения. Они торчат в библиотеке даже после репетиции, с ними как всегда Марк и недавно присоединившийся Джонни, который также готовится к тестам. Тэн лениво наблюдает за ними. Совсем мало времени прошло с тех пор, как Марк перестал напоминать сомнамбулу всюду, за пределами театрального кружка, и потихоньку ожил. Джонни влюблен в него так сильно, что, наверное, готов носить плакат с надписью об этом.  
Сидящий напротив за столом Тэён постукивает носком кроссовка о лодыжку Тэна и сам не замечает этого - когда он сосредоточен, с ним то и дело происходит подобное. Это отвлекает, но все равно ощущения какие-то особенные, потому что это соприкосновение стало для них обоих комфортным и привычным. Лукас грызет карандаш, внимательно читая учебник, Марк занимается английским.  
Тэн скучает над эссе по истории, пытаясь найти вдохновение. Долистав выбранные книги и выписав пару цитат, он отправляется поискать еще что-то подходящее. Может, старые журналы?  
Среди стеллажей Джонни выбирает учебники на верхних полках и оборачивается, когда Тэн не удерживается от завистливого вздоха, потому что ему о таком росте остается только мечтать. Он берет несколько толстых журналов и, не удержавшись, еще раз задерживает взгляд на Джонни.  
\- Что? - немного настороженно уточняет тот.  
\- Просто признайся.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Скажи ему о своих чувствах, смелее. Я думаю, он поймет, и вы обы будете…  
\- Послушай-ка, - Джонни нужна всего пара шагов чтобы приблизиться к нему. - Ты что думаешь, самый умный?  
Опешив, Тэн растерянно хлопает глазами:  
\- Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть, хён! Просто я знаю, что иногда люди не решаются…  
\- Рад, что лично у тебя это все сработало, - в голосе Джонни слышится скорее грусть, а не злость, - но это не универсальный способ. Иногда признания совсем не достаточно, а случается и так, что оно делает все еще хуже. Так что поаккуратнее с советами, ладно?  
Тэн так и не успевает ничего ответить, потому что Джонни возвращается к их столу, собирает вещи и, дотронувшись до плеча Марка, что-то говорит. Тот дружелюбно улыбается и кивает, но остается на месте, а не идет вместе с ним.   
Спрятавшись обратно за полки, Тэн в волнении прикусывает костяшку пальца, размышляя о том, как сильно он мог облажаться сейчас. Конечно же, Джонни прав - нет никаких универсальных советов и никогда не бывает все просто, но… значит ли это, что и сам Тэн неверно оценивает происходящее вокруг? Ему казалось, что вечно закрытому и сдержанному Марку не хватает только толчка, признания или чего-то такого, и они с Джонни станут самой милой парочкой, но в действительности, кто знает, что там между ними?  
Взяв себя наконец в руки, он возвращается за стол и снова листает страницы в поисках идей. Какая-то статья о сельскохозяйственных достижениях провинции привлекает внимание, и Тэн вчитывается в банальные и пафосные выражения, описывающие чью-то жизнь. Так странно, что кто-то мог всерьез верить всему этому позитиву, и героям материала было не обидно, что их так обезличивают, превращая в просто символы ради каких-то целей. Эта мысль сдвигает его с мертвой точки, и он быстро набрасывает подробный план эссе, размышляя над заключением.

Закончив с уроками, уже после того как Марк и почти все ученики ушли, они втроем собирают свои вещи, и Тэн снова возвращается мысленно к разговору с Джонни и своим ощущениям. Что, если он сам принимает желаемое за действительное? Привык, что все вокруг усложняют простые вещи, привык, что стоит указать на это, как все становится лучше и легче. Люди живут в построенных ими самими рамках, и иногда невольно запрещают себе что-то, а Тэн, будто и правда та самая королева Мэб, врывается к ним в мозги и называет вещи своими именами, но… Он действительно не может быть всегда прав, это очевидно. А что если и он сам построил для себя этот собственный мирок с такими прекрасными Тэёном и Лукасом, с их особенными отношениями, страстью, влюбленностью?  
Полутемный коридор, ведущий от библиотеки к главному холлу, совершенно пуст, и Тэён находит холодную ладонь Тэна и переплетает их пальцы, а Лукас обхватывает плечи, но это все равно не унимает его внутреннее беспокойство. Они прощаются на привычном перекрестке, уже не смея прикоснуться друг к другу, потому что на улице все же достаточно людей.

Дома только папа Чонин, который смотрит какое-то шоу по телевизору. Прихватив сэндвич, Тэн залезает на диван рядом с ним и пригревается рядом, невнимательно глядя в экран и продолжая думать о своем. Во время рекламы он вытирает пальцы салфеткой и спрашивает:  
\- Пап, скажи, когда вы с папой Кёнсу только начали встречаться, у тебя бывали мысли, что это не совсем правильно?  
\- Всякое бывало, - вздыхает отец, - мы ведь из совсем разных миров, почти противоположности, и понять друг друга иногда совсем нелегко.  
\- И тебе тоже казалось, что папа неправильно улавливает твои сигналы? Или не так понимает чувства?  
\- Тоже?.. Хм, да, конечно. Да так и есть, разумеется. Чужая душа - потемки, ты никогда не узнаешь, что точно в мыслях у другого человека, но это и хорошо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что только в сказках герои живут душа в душу, но в реальности это было бы невыносимо. Зачем тебе быть с кем-то, если вы все друг о друге знаете? Открывать каждый раз что-то новое, разделять впечатления и эмоции, узнавать каждый день о чужом видении мира и делиться своим - это лучшее, что есть в отношениях.  
Тэн озадаченно молчит. Отец прав, конечно же, если так взглянуть на вещи. Он не знает, что на самом деле на душе у Тэёна и Лукаса, но это может быть совсем не страшно, а наоборот, будто начало какого-то приключения… 

***

Впервые за неделю они собираются не в школе, а дома у Тэёна, днем в субботу - не столько для подготовки домашнего задания, сколько в надежде еще немного порепетировать. Из-за того, что старшеклассники проходили какое-то проверочное тестирование, а учитель Ли был занят административной работой, пара репетиций пропала. Тэн думает, что они снова одни в большом доме, но все равно речь не заходит ни о чем особенном, может, потому, что они все равно не могут чувствовать себя совершенно свободными. Господин Бён с учителем Паком, видимо, окончательно сдружились - Тэён и Лукас говорили, что они проводят вместе много времени - так что даже вдвоем уехали по какому-то делу. Так или иначе, произойдет ли что-то в оставшееся до их возвращения время или нет, Тэн готов к любому развитию событий - он уже решил, что позволит своим парням сделать первый шаг или хотя бы ясно заявить об этом, если они дозрели, а если нет - ждать, сколько потребуется.

За окнами уже темнеет, когда они заканчивают разбирать сцену на балу, где монологи не такие уж большие, но тем сложнее сделать их выразительными.   
\- Как насчет того, чтобы перекусить? - предлагает Тэён.  
В холодильнике обнаруживаются контейнеры с несколькими видами кимпаба, салат и еще куча разного, так что они заставляют стол, вдруг осознав, насколько проголодались. Когда в разгар ужина звонит телефон, Тэён облегченно вздыхает, глядя на экран:  
\- Это папа, наконец-то. Я уже начал волноваться… - он выходит из комнаты, чтобы поговорить, и не проходит и десяти секунд, как звонят и Лукасу.  
\- Хм, это отец… надеюсь, все в порядке, - он обеспокоенно хмурится и отвечает на звонок.  
Это и правда немного странно, что они звонят одновременно, и Тэн даже перестает жевать, ожидая узнать причину. Лицо Лукаса быстро перестает быть хмурым, но что учитель Пак говорит ему, все равно непонятно, потому что ответы состоят в основном из “угу”, “хорошо” и “я понял”.  
Он заканчивает в ту же секунду, когда Тэён возвращается на кухню.  
\- Тебе тоже сказали? Хм, что скажешь?  
\- Да что случилось?! - взрывается Тэн. - Не пугайте меня, ничего ведь не случилось?  
\- У них произошла какая-то проблема, то ли с домом, то ли с тем, что они должны были там сделать, - отвечает Лукас, - поэтому придется заночевать там.  
\- Да, мои бабушка с дедушкой попросили их помочь, но что-то затянулось, - подтверждает Тэён. - Говорят не беспокоиться.  
\- Отец уже позвонил бабушке и сказал, что я заночую здесь.  
\- Понятно, - тихо говорит Тэн. - Конечно, Тэёну не стоит оставаться одному.  
Совершенно точно нельзя сказать, что Тэн чувствует себя преданным, но внутри что-то саднит, словно свежая царапина, и это незнакомое чувство будто начинает разъедать…  
Его телефон вспыхивает уведомлением о новых сообщениях.  
\- Ну что, твои не против? - интересуется Тэён, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
\- Что?  
\- Я попросил папу позвонить и твоим родителям, чтобы ну… ты понимаешь, не разбивать компанию.  
Затаив дыхание, Тэн открывает чат.  
“Конечно же, ты можешь остаться с друзьями, дорогой”.  
“Кажется, вы достаточно умные, чтобы не поджечь чужой дом”.  
“Если нужно, ты можешь зайти домой за пижамой и прочим”.  
“Отправить вам ужин из ресторана?”  
Отцы наперебой закидывают его сообщениями, от которых Тэн расплывается в улыбке и коротко отвечает им благодарностью.  
\- Ха, ночевка без взрослых! - ликует Лукас. - Хоть сексом занимайся, никто не помешает!  
Он сам же через секунду смущается от своих слов, краснея до ушей.  
\- Ну вообще-то, - наконец говорит Тэён, не поднимая глаз от какого-то незаметного пятнышка на столе, - что-то такое, конечно, могло бы произойти… Тэн, что думаешь?  
\- Могло б-бы, - слегка заикаясь, подтверждает он, - во всяком случае, я бы не стал исключать такой шанс. Лукас?  
\- Э-э… я… - тот все еще красный как помидор. - Наверное, такая возможность нечасто выпадает.  
\- Тогда мы могли бы, допустим, для начала доесть и убрать, - все еще неуверенно предлагает Тэён, - а потом, скажем, подготовиться ко сну, принять душ, переодеться и лечь, конечно же, в моей комнате. А дальше, может быть, выбрать кино, или поиграть в видеоигры, ну, или… посмотреть, каким будет у нас настроение?  
\- Точно, да, ты прав, - Тэн вместе с Лукасом кивают, одобряя план. - Посмотрим, и подумаем, и в общем, как получится…

Они быстро заканчивают ужин и остальные дела в неловком молчании, и когда Тэён находит для них что-то из домашней одежды, предоставляет свою ванную, а сам уходит купаться в отцовскую комнату, Лукас быстро вручает Тэну стопку покрывал и пледов, собранных во всем доме.  
\- Это зачем?  
\- Подожди, сейчас узнаешь, - через минуту он возвращается с парой стульев из гостиной и расставляет их посреди комнаты, потом открывает дверцу шкафа и передвигает кресла-мешки.  
Через пару минут становится понятно, что он делает: просторный и уютный дом из одеял, растягивая их между мебелью. Тэн помогает, застилая широким покрывалом свободное пространство внутри, и затаскивает несколько подушек.   
\- Что вы думаете насчет… Ого! - слышится голос вошедшего в комнату Тэёна. - Как круто!  
Довольный Лукас выныривает откуда-то сбоку. Это действительно было отличной идеей. Тэн смотрит на нелепо выросшее посреди комнаты сооружение и понимает, что внутри им будет комфортнее всего. Все здесь уже давно стало знакомым, они с Лукасом проводили тут время едва ли не чаще, чем у себя дома, поэтому заниматься чем-то… таким, чем они могут заняться, кажется почти кощунственным. Перед детскими фотографиями Тэёна? Фигурками и плакатами? Напротив стеллажа с книгами и играми, телевизора на стене и всего остального? Как можно было бы расслабиться, если они привыкли, что в комнату в любой момент может заглянуть господин Бён и бросить в них пачку чипсов? А теперь внутри этого привычного и спокойного места есть еще одно, особенное, только для них…  
Пока он размышляет, Тэён в восторге осматривает их постройку и одобрительно кивает, а потом предлагает все же закончить остальные вечерние дела.   
В душе Тэн тщательно осматривает себя, чтобы набраться уверенности. Рядом со спортивным Лукасом и стройным Тэёном он кажется себе маленьким и недостаточно эффектным, хотя собственное тело его абсолютно устраивает: крепкие мышцы, невероятная гибкость, мягкая кожа, да и в конце концов, он ведь уже им нравится.   
Гель для душа Тэёна пахнет знакомо, и он с удовольствием впитывает этот запах, растирая плотную пену. Возбуждение пока не подкатывает, но Тэн чувствует, что достаточно будет мелочи, чтобы его накрыло с головой.  
Что будет в продолжение их вечера, неизвестно, но… он аккуратно проводит пальцами между ягодиц, нащупывая вход, и осторожно надавливает. Пару раз он пробовал это и получалось неплохо, но сейчас, без смазки, ощущения скорее неприятные. Горячая вода расслабляет, и, вытираясь и ныряя в старую мягкую футболку, Тэн чувствует себя готовым ко всему.

***  
За время его отсутствия домик стал еще более уютным, внутрь затащили гирлянду с лампочками со стены и пару ночников. В остальном доме темно и тихо, но когда Тэн отворачивает угол пледа и пролезает внутрь, его встречают тепло, свет и улыбки.  
Около минуты они сидят просто друг напротив друга, как это часто бывало, прислушиваясь к каким-то внутренним ощущениям, и вдруг Тэён решительно стягивает пижамную куртку и откидывается, не спуская с них внимательного взгляда. Лукас реагирует первый, и Тэн спустя секунду тоже сбрасывает майку и тянется прижаться к чужой горячей коже грудью. Они ложатся по бокам, и Тэён тянет их выше, чтобы разделить первый поцелуй этого вечера на троих. Это не очень удобно, но Тэну не меньше, чем соприкосновения губ и языков, нравится чувствовать на своем лице трение кожи и запахи.  
\- Мы ведь… делаем это? - едва слышно, глотая слова, спрашивает Тэён.  
Лукас угукает, скользя губами вдоль скулы, и Тэн тоже согласно вздыхает, смещаясь немного ниже, и, повернувшись, припадает к его груди, чтобы поцеловать оставшиеся еще заметными темные пятна с того раза на вечеринке. От этих действий Лукаса встряхивает, так что он стонет, перекатываясь на спину - кожа на его животе и груди, около сосков, оказалась невероятно чувствительной, это они выяснили некоторое время назад. Тэён присоединяется, и они вдвоем атакуют его, наслаждаясь все более громкими вздохами, особенно когда мягкие шорты сползают вниз с талии, открывая поджавшийся от возбуждения живот.  
\- Ого, кто-то не надел белье…  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Тэн, и Тэён оборачивается, уставившись горящим взглядом, а потом тянется к резинке его штанов и стягивает, правда, в их положении получается совсем немного, едва открывая подвздошную кость, и обводит ее пальцем.  
Пока они отвлекаются, Лукас наконец находит в себе силы приподняться и потянуть Тэна на себя, так что он почти проезжается по его ногам раскрытыми бедрами, очень ясно ощущая, что между их телами всего пара слоев тонкой ткани.  
\- Тэённи, не поможешь мне?  
Издав тихое, почти кошачье рычание, тот стягивает остатки одежды с них обоих, и Тэна окатывает жаркими эмоциями, потому что он впервые вот так перед кем-то обнажен, полностью, включая все чувства и желания. Они с Лукасом снова наступают на Тэёна, но тот смотрит на них с жадностью, ожидая дальнейших действий, и когда его ноги приподнимают, чтобы стащить штаны и трусы, то подается бедрами вверх, помогая.   
Возбуждение давит на виски, сжимает вдоль позвоночника, и Тэн наконец чувствует то самое общее на троих желание и больше не сомневается, что им необходимо одно и то же. Хочется растаять под горячими пальцами, но одновременно с этим он дрожит почти ежесекундно, потому что его изучают чужие прикосновения, иногда неуверенные и осторожные, а иногда настолько точные и правильные, что он и представить не мог подобной реакции своего тела.  
Сознание Тэна отделено от ощущений, как будто со стороны он видит собственные руки, скользящие по чужим бедрам, губы, сжимающиеся вокруг горячей плоти, а тело само по себе поддается мягкому давлению со стороны, чтобы принять больше.  
\- Вы точно знаете, что делаете? - шепчет Лукас.  
\- Да, я надеюсь, - отвечает Тэён, внимательно глядя на Тэна, скользит пальцами между его ягодиц и добавляет смазки.  
\- Да, должно получиться, я пробовал… - бормочет он, - только, пожалуйста, будь…  
\- Я очень осторожно, сразу говори, если будет неприятно.  
Разумеется, приятным все происходящее назвать сложно, и вообще, наверное, должно быть стыдно, когда внутри тебя находится чужой палец, но Тэна больше захлестывает удовольствие от сосредоточенного на нем внимания их обоих. Тэён добавляет еще один палец, и Тэн острее чувствует тонкий рельеф ребристого презерватива, через который он это делает. Движения становятся все более четкими, когда наконец, при особенно глубоком толчке, сквозь позвоночник простреливает спазм удовольствия.  
\- О господи! - пугается Лукас, - он… ты…  
\- Кажется, я понял, - говорит Тэён и повторяет еще несколько раз это же движение. Тэн слышит их слова словно через вату, потому что теряет связь с реальностью от ощущений. - Вот тут, попробуй.  
\- О нет, нет! Я боюсь сделать ему больно!  
Прикосновения к простате ускоряются, и он слышит собственные всхлипы. Бедра сами подаются навстречу, ноги разъезжаются, и Тэн едва находит силы, чтобы попросить о большем. Тэён останавливается, напряженно закусывает губу и вопросительно смотрит на Лукаса.  
\- Вам будет хорошо! Я хочу увидеть, пожалуйста? - его голос звучит почти так же умоляюще, как у Тэна, так что Тэён кивает, отстраняется и пытается надеть презерватив. Первый рвется, так что Лукас помогает открыть упаковку второго.  
Проникновение члена ощущается совсем иначе, чем пальцами, это медленно, немного больно, но Тэну нравится.  
Несколько неуверенных движений, и Тэён снова попадает по простате, так что связных мыслей не остается, особенно когда Лукас прикасается к напряженному члену.   
\- Я не думаю, что продержусь долго, - бормочет Тэён, - в тебе просто невыносимо хорошо, я не знаю, почему мы раньше… - Его руки, упирающиеся в постель около головы Тэна, дрожат, лицо горит, капли пота скользят по скулам.   
\- Я тоже, - хочется зарыться пальцами в его волосы и притянуть для поцелуя, но уже знакомое нарастающее ощущение удовольствия спускается вдоль позвоночника, так что выгибается спина, и через секунду внутри ощущается что-то горячее, Тэён стонет, едва не падая, и тут же Лукас делает пару движений пожестче, и живот Тэна заливает собственная сперма.  
Тэён долго целует Тэна, аккуратно выходя, а после тянется и к Лукасу, опирается на его плечи и прижимается к губам. Они делают это так, что все еще расплывшийся Тэн смотрит на них снизу и чувствует себя почему-то очень счастливым.  
\- О господи, я чуть сам не кончил, пока смотрел на вас, - наконец вздыхает Лукас, отрываясь через минуту, - не думал, что это может быть настолько красиво.  
\- Дай мне пару минут, - говорит Тэён, нашаривая в углу между подушек бутылку воды и салфетки, - я тоже хочу попробовать.  
\- Что?   
\- Хочу тебя.  
Он передает бутылку Тэну, быстро вытирает его живот и бедра, а потом снова берет смазку.


	19. Make A Wish

Лукасу почти удается сдержать тот странный звук, который вырывается от неожиданности, когда Тэён садится на его бедра и наклоняется поцеловать. Последняя клетка мозга отключается, радостно вспыхнув на прощание. Все, что происходило в этот вечер - или уже ночь, - взорвало сознание с такой силой, что мир явно больше не будет прежним. Собственный член болезненно пульсирует из-за постоянного возбуждения, а у Тэёна, несмотря на недавний оргазм, снова начинает вставать. Поцелуй заканчивается легким покусыванием губы, и, отстранившись, Тэён прогибается и заводит руку себе за спину.  
Его глаза сияют сегодня так ярко, как никогда до этого, да и вообще, он совсем не похож на себя обычного. Предполагал ли Тэн, что их парень, всегда аккуратный, серьезный и рассудительный, в постели будет настолько раскрепощенным? Он, оказывается, совсем не худой, Лукас с удовольствием пробегается по рельефу на крепких бедрах, напряженном животе и плечах.   
\- О, черт возьми, как ты это делал? - бормочет Тэён.  
\- Не напрягай мышцы, - советует Тэн. Он все еще расслабленно лежит вплотную к ним и внимательно смотрит. - Побольше смазки. Помочь?  
\- Нет, я начну сам, а потом Лукас… - не договорив, Тэён обрывает себя на вдохе, и его скулы краснеют.  
\- Я? Что я?..  
Он вообще не уверен, что должен делать и как нужно правильно, все знания основываются на порно (он даже посмотрел несколько роликов с парнями), разговорах в школе и каких-то отрывочных сведениях непонятно откуда, в то время как эти двое будто знают, что и как происходит.  
\- Если хочешь, конечно, - мурлычет Тэн, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Лукаса.  
\- Я хочу!  
\- Тогда участвуй, - предлагает Тэён и придвигается еще ближе, почти усаживаясь ему на пах.  
Нерешительно протянув руку, Лукас касается чужих напряженно движущихся пальцев, и все громко вздыхают. Тэн помогает добавить смазку и направляет, так что через секунду даже сквозь тонкий латекс он наконец ощущает края напряженных горячих мышц, скользкие от смазки.  
Чувствуя, как от необъяснимых эмоций пылают уши, Лукас продвигается глубже, вдоль пальцев Тэёна. Внутри (о боже!) горячо, тесно, пульсирующе, и, протолкнувшись еще немного глубже, он, кажется, прикасается к чему-то.  
От громкого всхлипа Лукас всерьез пугается, потому что больше всего боится причинить боль, но Тэён подается навстречу его пальцу еще и еще, и становится понятно, что ему это нравится так сильно, что даже сказать нормально не может. Это, оказывается, потрясающее чувство, когда кто-то буквально рассыпается от удовольствия в твоих руках…  
\- Нет, он так просто кончит, - будто сквозь вату доносится голос Тэна, - растягивай.  
Чтобы сообразить, требуется время, но потом Лукас чувствует, как, постепенно расслабляясь, Тэён готов принять больше, особенно когда Тэн протягивает руку к его члену и помогает поддерживать возбуждение. Сам Тэён, поплывший от переизбытка ощущений, почти висит, навалившись на плечи Лукаса, и шумно, со стонами, дышит.  
Наконец, кажется, они готовы перейти к следующему этапу, и тот находит в себе силы приподняться. Они наносят еще больше смазки на покрытый презервативом член, и, глубоко вздохнув, Тэён начинает насаживаться, помогая себе рукой.  
По его лицу кажется, что это довольно больно, и Лукас не знает, куда деть руки и как помочь, он готов остановиться на этом и все закончить, но Тэён крепко вцепляется в его плечи и опускается, кажется, до конца, насколько получается. Немного поерзав на бедрах, он выравнивает дыхание и пробует приподняться и опуститься.  
О том, что это может так чувствоваться, Лукас не только не догадывался, но даже не смел предполагать, и теперь его тело будто само по себе проснулось и желает двигаться какими-то инстинктивными толчками, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не ускорять этот осторожный темп.   
Тэён еще раз приподнимается повыше, опускается, а на следующий раз Лукас немного подается бедрами навстречу, и это рождает такую бурю новых ощущений, что оба стонут. Их тела, словно по негласному соглашению, двигаются вместе, руки сами ложатся на чужую талию, помогая подниматься и опускаться. Тэён невероятно красивый в этот момент, остатки сознания пытаются запомнить его таким: мокрые от пота волосы, прилипшие к вискам, искусанные до красноты губы, блестящие глаза, красные пятна на скулах, шея и плечи, покрытые следами от поцелуев и укусов, и конечно же, хриплые шумные стоны и бессвязные слова - что-то о том, как ему хорошо сейчас, как сильно нравится происходящее, и мольбы продолжать.   
Лежащий рядом Тэн прикасается к ним обоим, будто специально ищет самые чувствительные точки, и гладит, легко царапает или сжимает, так что удовольствие новыми волнами бьет прямо в мозг. Наконец он наклоняется и втягивает в рот сосок Лукаса, и это выкидывает за грань. Толчки становятся еще глубже, так что Тэён буквально вздрагивает всем телом и с очередным криком кончает, и почти одновременно с этим в голове у Лукаса становится абсолютно пусто, и не остается ничего, кроме яркого оргазма.

Они молча лежат какое-то время, пока дыхание не приходит в норму, и снова пользуются салфетками. Тэн выпихивает весь мусор наружу, а Лукас откидывает один из углов покрывала, чтобы запустить в их домик свежий воздух. Снаружи совсем темно, комнату освещают только уличные фонари, и от этого у них внутри кажется еще уютнее. Не одеваясь, они прижимаются друг к другу, укрываются и быстро засыпают.

***

Сосредоточиться на игровых схемах, которые рисует маркером на белой доске отец, совершенно невозможно. Он что-то объясняет про стратегию и тайминг, бесконечные стрелки и круги заполняют поле, и Лукас вздрагивает и возвращается в реальность только в те моменты, когда ребята рядом с ним слаженно выкрикивают “Да, тренер!”.  
Права была бабушка, когда говорила, что у молодых только одно на уме… Но как на уме может быть что-то другое, если хотя бы однажды с тобой произошло то, что было с ним и с Тэном и Тэёном?   
У него до сих пор побаливают бедра, хотя прошло уже два дня, но, очевидно, нагрузка была на какие-то ранее не затронутые тренировками мышцы, так что Лукас приветствует эту боль с некоторой долей смущения.  
Он думал, что неловкости будет куда больше, и даже стеснялся открывать глаза тем поздним воскресным утром, прикидываясь спящим, когда его парни уже зашевелились. Но Тэн, со своей непоколебимой уверенностью, мигом расставил все по своим местам, когда “разбудил” его поцелуем. Утро встретило их настоящим хаосом: мятые одеяла и пледы, разбросанные подушки, одно из покрывал сползло, развалив часть домика, а еще пятна, салфетки, белье… Но при этом им было уютно.  
\- Поможете с уборкой? - спросил Тэён.  
\- Разумеется. Как ты думаешь, отцы еще не приехали?  
\- Наверное, нет. Надо проверить наши телефоны…  
Несмотря на то, что им, очевидно, нужно было поторопиться со всеми этими делами, они сидели друг напротив друга, как в начале прошлой ночи - разве что голые. Интересно, чего они ждали вчера вечером? Когда Лукас представлял их первый секс, то думал, они подрочат друг другу и будут очень много целоваться - больше, чем обычно, чтобы наконец-то ничто их не отвлекало, а вышло все… куда круче. Сам он ни за что бы не проявил инициативу, не предложил настоящее проникновение и все такое, потому что казалось, к такому можно прийти только методом проб и ошибок - и с парнями, и с девушками, вообще-то, тоже. Но Тэён - конечно же - знал, что делает, он всегда знает, и это хорошо. Видимо, все эти книги, разговоры с родителями, скучные брошюры и неловкие плакаты в больницах что-то и правда значат - по крайней мере, с ним и Тэном это сработало.  
\- Какие-то комментарии о произошедшем будут? - наконец спросил Тэн, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину. - Надеюсь, вам было хорошо, так же как и мне?  
\- Да! - с жаром ответил Тэён. - Я знал, что это будет потрясающе, но даже не представлял, что может быть настолько...  
\- Я тоже не представлял, - улыбнулся Лукас, - особенно тебя… Таким.  
\- Каким?!  
Скулы Тэёна немедленно покраснели, а Тэн понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Больше ты нас не проведешь своими невинными глазами, застегнутыми до верху рубашками и серьезным видом, - сказал Лукас и пробежался пальцами по его груди. пересчитывая свежие следы укусов и поцелуев, - кто знал, что под всем этим скрывается настолько горячий парень?  
\- Я мечтал, - признается Тэн, прижимаясь к Тэёну с другой стороны, - что вы оба будете именно такими, и это сбылось.

Отец в тот день вернулся домой ближе к вечеру, куда позже самого Лукаса, и казался каким-то задумчивым - впрочем, может быть, ему показалось, потому что и сам он тогда был очень далек от адекватного восприятия реальности - как и сейчас. Перед уходом он взял у Тэёна почитать несколько книг для подростков о половом воспитании и всяком подобном и теперь не мог избавиться от навязчивых фантазий.  
Несмотря на обычный учебный день и довольно сложную тренировку, взять себя в руки не получается. Лукас знает, что Тэн и Тэён ждут его сейчас в библиотеке, и когда с домашними заданиями будет покончено, у них будет около часа свободного времени, но теперь ни один из них не знает, как его провести так, чтобы это хотя бы немного сравнилось с прошедшими выходными.   
Тренировка наконец переходит от теории к практике, и выйти на пробежку перед началом игры - это то что надо. Лукас слушает, как кроссовки мерно бьют по покрытию дорожки, и мысли будто очищаются, потому что его единственная задача сейчас - просто бежать. За оградой стадиона девчонки в форме соседней школы - обычное дело, им нравится иногда приходить строить глазки спортсменам. Он ловит несколько улыбок, но делает вид, что не замечает их внимания - наверное, эта своеобразная игра стара как мир, и отец также получал его с избытком, но не знал, как ответить. Лукас знает, что его мама была одной из таких же девушек-фанаток. Конечно, без подробностей, это было бы слишком неловко обсуждать, но однажды (когда ему было около четырнадцати) папа посадил его рядом и рассказал по-нормальному, почему у него нет мамы. До этого Лукас получал только пространные заявления типа “ей пришлось нас оставить” и редкие бабушкины комментарии. Кажется, после того, как она пошутила, что внук растет еще быстрее сына, и очередного ребенка, похоже, можно ожидать еще в средней школе, отец вспылил, потом долго ходил задумчивый и наконец объяснил все.  
Все эти воспоминания появляются сейчас потому, что Лукас думает: наделал бы он глупостей и ошибок, если бы связался не с парнями? Ему кажется, что нет, потому что, честно говоря, у него уже не раз бывала возможность дойти до конца с какой-нибудь девушкой, но всегда он тормозил развитие событий. Они называли его хорошим парнем, а он думал только о том, как бы не случилось чего-то непоправимого. И тем более странной сейчас кажется ему эта связь с парнями, потому что в этой области он совершеннейший профан, но… Но это Тэн и Тэён. Он сбивается с шага, потому что на секунду сердце щемит от нежности.  
Ощущение не пропадает, и он снова бежит - уже после тренировки, по пустым школьным коридорам, до библиотеки, где ему приходится усмирять шаг, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Но он все равно обрушивается на плечи Тэёна и Тэна, обнимая их настолько крепко, насколько это возможно в людном месте. Они тихо смеются и отодвигаются в стороны, чтобы дать Лукасу возможность сесть посередине. 

***

\- Вы что, концепцию сменили? - спрашивает учитель Ли, пока Лукас спускается со сцены, уступая место следующим актерам.  
\- Нет, ничего такого, - отвечает ему Тэён.  
\- В любом случае, очень неплохо…  
Лукас садится недалеко от них и думает, что в его игре могло измениться. Сейчас они репетировали финальные сцены, и пока Ромео рассказывал отцу Лоренцо о своей тяжелой доле, остальные как будто даже болтать перестали. Конечно, они обычно не шумели и не мешали друг другу, но кто-то всегда издавал звуки, готовясь к своей очереди или обсуждая важное. Но в этот раз… Лукас чувствует, что и его самого монолог все еще не отпустил. Ромео тяжело переживает из-за предстоящего расставания и будто вообще не слышит голоса рассудка, но что-то в его понимании оказалось новым.  
Если поначалу роль привлекала Лукаса некоторой престижностью - в конце концов, она главная, то постепенно отношение к персонажу изменилось. По большей части этот парень его раздражал своим нытьем, перепадами настроения, необдуманными поступками и тому подобным. А еще, конечно же, он вел себя как настоящий засранец по отношению к девочке - но что поделать, как говорил учитель Ли, не нужно забывать об историческом контексте. Сегодня же, прямо когда Лукас стоял на сцене и говорил о том, как сильно Ромео боится изгнания, он вдруг почувствовал это до глубины души.  
Просто представил, каково это - вдруг оказаться вдали от Тэна и Тэёна и не иметь возможности вернуться к ним. Знать, что кто-то может их видеть и прикасаться, что любой другой человек или даже предмет будет иметь больше возможностей, чем он - и запаниковал. А Ромео-то был прав. И не зря все же говорят о том, что это история любви на все времена - разве что поймать это осознание удается не сразу.  
Лукас вздрагивает, когда к нему, задумавшемуся, подсаживается Тэён и, улыбнувшись, прижимается к плечу, взяв за руку.  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
\- Да так, ерунда, - Лукасу кажется глупым признаваться во внезапно охватившем страхе. - Просто Ромео заставил в очередной раз задуматься.  
\- У него отлично получилось. Сможешь запомнить это настроение и повторить снова?  
\- Смогу, - мрачно подтверждает Лукас, - в этом можешь не сомневаться.  
\- Ромео такой собственник, правда? Не в силах смириться с тем, что кому-то может быть хорошо без него, - рассуждает Тэён, задумчиво глядя на Джульетту и кормилицу.  
\- Что? Ну нет, им ведь не будет хорошо, и он знает это! А еще, может, чувство и эгоистичное, но оно все равно сильное и болезненное. Просто его любовь так огромна, что без нее от Ромео совсем ничего не останется - он исчезнет.  
Тэён внимательно выслушивает и задумывается.  
\- Я согласен насчет того, что наши чувства могут быть сильнее нас, и игнорировать это нельзя, потому что такие вещи имеют значение. Но… наверное, важно не дать им разрушить себя, и особенно - свою жизнь.  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- У нас впереди еще два класса старшей школы, где мы будем вместе, а потом… - Тэён опускает глаза. - Кто знает, где и как придется учиться и работать. Мама говорит, что я могу выбрать университет в Европе. Ты, возможно, получишь баскетбольную стипендию здесь, а какие планы у Тэна, я не знаю.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Лукас чувствует, что холодеет внутри.  
\- Всего лишь то, что мы, скорее всего, не всегда будем рядом друг с другом, но это не должно убить нас. Отношения на расстоянии или… в общем, любые отношения, которые могут быть, не должны стать важнее, чем ты сам, понимаешь?  
\- Зачем ты об этом заговорил? - жалобно спрашивает Лукас. - Теперь я боюсь будущего.  
\- Я тоже, - тихо признается Тэён, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. - Просто когда ты был на сцене, я вдруг подумал, что однажды ты можешь оказаться далеко, и я совершенно к этому не готов.  
\- Выход один, - мрачно подводит итог Лукас, - после школы мы втроем становимся лесным отшельниками.  
Тэён тихо хихикает и пихает его в плечо:  
\- Снова твоя сцена, выходи.

Когда они втроем спускаются со школьного крыльца после репетиции, Тэн некоторое время смотрит на их сложные лица, а потом не выдерживает:  
\- Что с вами случилось? Есть проблемы?  
Когда они рассказывают о своем разговоре, Тэн тоже грустнеет.  
\- Так вот почему ты так смотрел на меня во время сцены в склепе, - говорит он. - Я подумал, что ты переживаешь из-за чего-то.  
\- А что ты сам скажешь об этом? - уточняет Лукас. - Что с нами будет?  
\- У нас точно есть это время до конца школы, и я не хочу его терять. Надеюсь, мы будем вместе, как сейчас, и даже больше.   
\- А куда ты собираешься пойти учиться? - тихо спрашивает Тэён.  
\- Танцы. Думаю, отцы поддержат меня. А вообще танцами можно заниматься и в Европе. И баскетболом тоже? Может быть, мы вместе уедем туда, где это будет нормальным?  
Они понимают, что значит его “это”, вот только Лукас совсем не уверен, что на земле есть такое место, где трое парней могут открыто быть вместе. Даже двое - такое приветствуют далеко не всюду, разве что и правда за границей. Но дедушка с бабушкой никогда не отпустят его - да и сам он не уверен, что хочет разбивать им сердце.  
\- Но также может быть, мы все останемся в Корее, - заключает Тэён. - Не для того, чтобы цепляться друг за друга, а потому, что так будет лучше. 

***

Дни становятся загруженными и сложными, но довольно упорядоченными. Лукас не жалуется из-за того, что ему приходится тратить больше сил, чтобы успевать готовиться и к репетициям, и к играм. Его учебный рейтинг и баллы, конечно, далеко не блестящие, но благодаря помощи Тэёна и Тэна они куда выше, чем могли быть. Отец не давит, но дедушка постоянно напоминает, что нужно быть первым во всем, чтобы получить хорошие предложения от университетов.  
Поездки на баскетбольные матчи также становятся регулярными, и если они проходят в их городе или в пределах провинции, его парни и Марк обязательно приходят поболеть. Лукас выкладывается по полной, и его пару раз берут на замену в основной команде - пусть и ненадолго, но он успевает показать себя. На самом деле баскетбол, по ощущениям, нужен ему куда больше из-за постоянного чувства нерастраченной энергии, которая копится в них троих все сильнее, чем сам по себе. Им пока ни разу не удалось побыть вместе и нормально заняться сексом, как тогда, впервые, хотя кое-что получилось.   
Ни господин Бён, ни родители Тэна, ни отец никуда не собирались уезжать - впрочем, бабушка так долго пилила его за суточное отсутствие, будто он ушел из дома на неделю. Только дважды получилось уединиться в комнате Тэна, когда один из отцов уже ушел на работу, а второй еще не вернулся, и это было довольно нервно, из-за того, что они не знали, сколько у них времени. Вообще Тэн говорит, что если он скажет папам не входить и не беспокоить, они даже не подойдут к двери комнаты, но это все равно кажется пока очень неловким.

Лукас разминается перед игрой вместе с остальной командой, хотя сегодня, скорее всего, на поле не выйдет, но правила есть правила. Он поглядывает на заполняющиеся зрительские места, но его личные болельщики, наверное, пока не прибыли. Всю последнюю неделю Тэн, словно издеваясь над ним и Тэёном, постоянно размышлял, не надеть ли ему снова женскую одежду, поэтому все время рисовал какие-то платья или находил в интернете картинки и спрашивал у них, подойдет ли ему.  
\- Наряды Джульетты уже готовы? - уточнил вчера Тэён после очередного обсуждения в его комнате. Они начинали репетировать в костюмах, и платья, одолженные господином Кимом в театре, должны были подогнать и привезти на днях. - Хочешь привыкнуть двигаться в них?  
\- Нет, я хочу нормальную, современную одежду, - запротестовал Тэн. - Я ведь могу надеть короткую юбку?  
\- Можешь, конечно, - пожал плечами Лукас, - почему бы и нет?  
Сказал, и сам себе удивился. Оказывается, хватило всего несколько месяцев, а его мышление изменилось так сильно: давно ли у него вскипал мозг от того, что одноклассник пришел на уроки в платье?  
\- Это не как в тот раз, я хочу по-другому, - будто услышав его мысли, продолжил Тэн. - Тогда мне нужно было кое-что понять для роли, а сейчас… просто попробую быть парнем в красивой женской одежде. Может быть, надену чулки, - он забросил ноги в джинсах на колени Тэёну и вытянул носочки, - вам понравится?  
\- О, не сомневайся, - голос того хоть и звучал слабо, но он все равно провел ладонью и сжал бедро, - это будет очень захватывающим зрелищем для нас.

От воспоминаний Лукаса отвлекает голос незаметно подошедшего отца:  
\- Смотри-ка, Тэён начал встречаться с девушкой? - он указывает на трибуны, и Лукас видит своих парней в лучшем виде. Они следуют прямо за Марком по узкому проходу, похожие на парочку из какого-то аниме: Тэён, с недавно перекрашенными в более светлый цвет волосами, в светлой рубашке и джинсах, ведет за руку Тэна. Тот превзошел сам себя, надев короткую юбку в складку и длинный мягкий бежевый свитер, скрадывающий мужскую фигуру. Он буквально семенит, осторожно переступая в аккуратных туфлях, а его ноги, обтянутые черным, кажутся стройными и длинными. Отросшие волосы уложены непривычно, и издалека не видно, есть ли на нем косметика, но в любом случае выглядит потрясающе.  
\- Это Тэн, вообще-то, - сипло вздыхает Лукас в ответ.  
\- Оу… действительно? - заметно, что папа всеми силами старается не сказать что-то лишнее, и наконец робко уточняет: - Ты ведь в порядке из-за этого?  
Вопрос на самом деле не праздный. Отшутившись для отца, Лукас идет в раздевалку и проверяет телефон, пока в зале начинает играть музыка, и распорядитель игры просит всех поспешить и занять места. В чате его ждет несколько забавных фото, где Тэён и Тэн действительно позируют как парочка, делающая селфи. Как и обещал, Тэн действительно не попытался показаться девчонкой, он больше похож на какого-то андрогинного персонажа из фильма, сочетая в себе разные черты - и если кого-то обманет одежда, то достаточно присмотреться повнимательнее, чтобы разобраться.  
И все же, несмотря ни на что, Лукас чувствует, как низ живота начинает тянуть от зарождающегося возбуждения. Да, он прекрасно знает тело Тэна, помнит и пару родинок на бедрах, и то, как сильно он может прогибаться в его руках, и еще кучу мелочей, но сейчас может думать только о том, правда ли тот надел чулки, или это колготки? Оба варианта кажутся одинаково горячими… А еще белье - неужели он мог купить себе что-то из того, что им показывал? Мужская раздевалка в спорткомплексе - одно из самых неромантичных мест в мире, всюду разбросаны носки, майки, и еще черт-те что, да и запах соответствующий, но разыгравшуюся фантазию не остановить. Вдруг представляется, что именно в таком виде Тэн может быть сверху. Они еще ни разу толком этого не попробовали, хотя и очень хотелось, но Лукас все время слишком сильно зажимался при растяжке, у него не получалось расслабиться в тех условиях, где они пытались заниматься сексом. Только однажды Тэёну удалось найти его простату, и пары прикосновений хватило, чтобы понять, как много великолепных ощущений ждет впереди. Тэн мог бы двигаться в нем, аккуратно придерживая его бедра ладонями, скрытыми рукавами этого мягкого свитера, будто лапами…  
Настрой сбивают парни из команды, с гоготом вваливающиеся в раздевалку, и каждый считает необходимым потрепать Лукаса по волосам - как будто наудачу. Он прячет телефон, запирает шкафчик и идет на площадку, на свою скамейку запасных, впервые надеясь, что играть и на самом деле не придется - потому что мозги пока так и не встали на место.

После матча, где команда буквально громит противников, Лукас должен помочь отцу с разными мелочами, так что остается только надеяться, что Тэн и Тэён дожидаются где-то неподалеку. Бегая с полотенцами, документами, забытыми вещами и прочим, пока отец разговаривает с тренерами и рекрутерами, Лукас натыкается в одном из коридоров на глупо, но счастливо улыбающегося Джонни. Казалось, капитан должен быть с командой в кафе, но, оказывается, что-то его задержало - и явно хорошее.  
\- Ну как дела, Ромео? - спрашивает он так, будто они не виделись сегодня. - Прекрасный день, правда?  
\- Ты так рад из-за победы?  
\- Нет, я конечно же еще не победил, - задумчиво тянет Джонни с мечтательной улыбкой и виснет у него на плечах, - но кое-чего достиг.  
“Наверное, пригласили на собеседование в хорошую команду,” - думает Лукас и как на буксире тащит его к раздевалке.  
\- Вы еще здесь? Отлично! - радуется отец, сталкиваясь с ними. - Джонни, тебе нужно пойти к команде, но сначала помогите мне оба отнести в машину эти коробки.   
Все еще довольный Джонни подхватывает сразу несколько, так что Лукасу достается ноша поменьше, и он безропотно несет их к парковке.  
\- А что здесь?  
\- Забыл, что победители получают призы от спонсоров? Тут кое-что из спортивного инвентаря для школы. Часть мы используем, а остальное я отвезу на благотворительность, - отвечает отец.  
\- Вместе с господином Бёном? - уточняет Лукас.  
\- Что с господином Бёном?   
\- Ты сказал, что куда-то поедешь, и я подумал, что вы снова могли бы это сделать вместе - ну, чтобы было не скучно.  
\- Ох… ну, возможно, - как-то неуверенно мямлит отец, - может, если у него будет время. Но это совсем недалеко, так что… А тебе не обидно, что я не позвал тебя с собой? Может, тебе тоже было бы интересно?  
\- Вовсе нет, - улыбается Лукас, - я рад, что ты можешь провести время с кем-то приятным, особенно если вы оставите нам Тэёна.  
Папа сам с собой бормочет о том, что тот самый детский центр находится в довольно живописном месте, которое Бэкхён наверняка не посещал, и Лукас с трудом сдерживается от того, чтоб не выпалить: “Да! Поезжайте вдвоем, на весь день, заночуйте в горном отеле, поднимитесь на гору, гуляйте все выходные! Мы точно найдем, чем себя занять!”  
На парковке оказываются Тэн с Тэёном, которые в наступающих сумерках снова выглядят как парочка. Они помогают распихать все нужное в багажник и на заднее сидение, и наконец, Тэн тянет Лукаса за руку, напоминая о возможных планах на вечер. Он перехватывает взгляд отца, который смотрит на них с каким-то странным выражением лица - это не злость или отвращение, а что-то другое, незнакомое.  
\- Мы хотели сходить в кино, - говорит ему Лукас первую попавшуюся идею, - если тебе больше не нужна помощь.  
\- Разумеется, ты можешь отдохнуть, - кивает отец и захлопывает дверцы машины. - Я должен поужинать с тренерами и спонсорами, так что бабушка не ждет нас рано.   
Все вежливо прощаются, собираясь разойтись по своим делам, когда папа немного смущенно откашливается и спрашивает:  
\- Кстати, Тэён, можно задать личный вопрос?  
\- Конечно, тренер Пак!  
\- Как твой отец относится к хайкингу? Ему нравится гулять на природе?  
\- Ох, я не… - Тэён действительно теряется. - Если честно, тренер, я не уверен, что хотя бы раз видел его дальше парковой дорожки. Но, возможно, ему бы следовало чаще бывать на свежем воздухе.  
\- Думаешь? - неуверенно уточняет отец.  
\- Да, вы можете напомнить ему собственные слова о том, что нам всем необходимо чаще пробовать новое, особенно если это может быть позитивным.  
\- Спасибо за совет, - он широко и счастливо улыбается, и в его взгляде больше нет того странного, что заметил Лукас. - Хорошего вечера!  
Все снова раскланиваются, и Тэн тащит их к выходу, уже не стесняясь подхватить обоих под руки.  
\- Значит, кино, так? - ухмыляется он. - Темный зал, последний ряд, карамельный попкорн?..  
\- Сказал, что первое в голову пришло, - бурчит Лукас, - по большому счету, ему неважно, как мы развлекаемся, пока это не опасно.  
\- Кино - это отличная идея, - соглашается Тэён. - Практически беспроигрышный вариант: мы можем выбрать фильм, который нам интересен, и посмотреть его; а можем найти сеанс, на который уже никто не ходит, и пережить несколько волнующих моментов.  
\- Ты действительно намекаешь на нарушения общественного порядка? - удивляется Лукас.  
\- Мы должны чаще пробовать новое, особенно если это сулит удовольствие, - напоминает Тэён, и улыбается так дерзко, как делает это только во время секса, - и в конце концов, мы подростки. Я не собираюсь терять это наше время!  
Они смеются и сворачивают к торговому центру с кинотеатром. Какая-то компания проходящих мимо парней в шутку предлагает красавице пойти лучше с ними, но Тэн, не меняя выражение лица, показывает им средний палец и отворачивается, прижимаясь ближе к Лукасу. Он чувствует себя большим и сильным, рядом с таким непривычным, завернутым в мягкий свитер, Тэном. Тэён улыбается им и делает пару фото.  
Лукас чувствует себя очень расслабленно и спокойно, впервые за долгое время. Ему не нужно спешить на тренировку или репетицию, домашнее задание сделано наперед, рядом с ним его парни. Сейчас они поедят, обсудят игру, а после будет что-то очень приятное.  
Возможно, именно так себя чувствовал сегодня Джонни, и Лукас думает, что описывая свою жизнь он также мог бы сказать, что даже если пока и не победил все сложные обстоятельства, но вполне может быть доволен развитием событий.


	20. Jopping

Пожилая женщина выглядывает из кухонного окна, наблюдая за спешащим к машине Чанёлем - очевидно, это его мама. Бэкхён ухмыляется, поняв, что, скорее всего, она виновата в минутной задержке - наставляла своего непутевого сына перед дальней дорогой. И, наверное, хотела проверить, правда ли он собирается ехать куда-то с другом, а не подружкой. Расстояние достаточно большое, чтобы можно было сделать вид, что не заметил, а значит, здороваться и знакомиться необязательно.  
Чанёль с шумом вваливается на переднее сиденье, забрасывает рюкзак назад и наконец с облегчением вздыхает:  
\- Привет! Извини, что немного задержался.  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбается Бэкхён, выворачивая с подъездной дорожки, - я рад, что ты едешь со мной, так что был готов ждать, сколько нужно.  
\- Мама не могла поверить, что я смог закончить работу так рано и не собираюсь заниматься чем-то подозрительным. Кстати, объяснишь еще раз, куда мы?  
Бэкхёна так и подмывает пошутить насчет соучастия в ограблении банка или посещения притона, потому что Чанёль и правда напросился съездить с ним пару дней назад, не разобравшись, по какому делу, но все же рассказывает:  
\- Мои родители сегодня отправились в Хошимин на пару недель, отдохнуть у моря. Их старому псу, Монрёну, такое не под силу, поэтому он проведет это время в семье других наших родственников. А те, в свою очередь, сами возвращаются домой только сегодня, после своего путешествия - так что они разминутся с родителями на несколько часов, поэтому моя задача перевезти пса вовремя.  
\- Так мы едем к собаке? - радуется Чанёль. - А ему не вредно так долго ждать?  
\- Несколько часов - вполне нормально, и после мы позаботимся о нем. Любишь собак?  
\- Да, очень!  
Они говорят о домашних животных, выезжая из города, и пока Чанёль описывает щенка, который был у него в детстве, Бэкхён думает, каким серьезным испытанием для его чувств будет этот день. Они оба сегодня оделись не так, как обычно - не серьезный доктор и школьный учитель, а двое парней в джинсах и толстовках. Интересно, Чанёль тоже видит его по-особенному? Потому что у Бэкхёна сердце согревается из-за его уютного и расслабленного образа.  
Ехать им довольно долго, так что успевают и обсудить новости, и обменяться мнениями. Чанёль немного возбужден из-за того, что едет в другую провинцию просто так, а не на игру, поэтому хочет увидеть побольше, так что Бэкхён обещает ехать более длинной, но живописной дорогой, а потом обязательно сходить поесть чего-то местного. Они подпевают плейлисту - Чанёль подхватывает знакомые припевы, и это странное чувство - петь в голос, по старой дорожной привычке, но вместе с кем-то, кто знает все твои любимые песни, имеет прекрасный мягкий тембр и отбивает ритм ладонью по колену.  
Это мило, особенно когда, накричавшись после пары громких композиций, Чанёль начинает засыпать, и Бэкхён уменьшает звук, но продолжает подпевать балладе, будто это колыбельная, и иногда посматривает на его расслабившееся, по-детски спокойное лицо

***

Уже на подходе к дверями родной квартиры слышится заливистый лай. Родители взяли щенка вельш-корги больше десяти лет назад, ради Тэёна, как они тогда сказали - чтобы внуку нравилось почаще приезжать к ним. План, конечно, сработал на славу, но пес оказался просто золотым и скрасил жизнь хозяев своей добротой, преданностью и веселым нравом и давно являлся полноценным членом семьи.   
Повозившись с ключом, Бэкхён наконец открывает двери, и Монрён с лаем прыгает на своих коротких лапках, пытаясь обнять его колени.  
\- Эй, привет, малыш! Скучал? - он опускается на корточки и гладит жесткую шерсть. На пару секунд собака отвлекается, чтобы обнюхать Чанёля, но потом снова возвращается к старому другу и с кряхтением пытается облизать его лицо. - Неужели тебя перестали запирать в вольере?  
\- Кхм, Бэкхён, смотри, - Чанёль указывает на что-то в коридоре и хмурится.  
Это оказывается стоящая у стены большая пачка корма, которую наверняка нужно было захватить к тетушке, вот только вряд ли родители подготовили ее порваной. Корм рассыпан по всему коридору, края пачки изгрызены… Чертыхаясь, Бэкхён бежит, скользя носками по гладкому полу, в ту комнату, где обычно запирали Монрёна в небольшом вольере, когда нужно было оставить его ненадолго одного в квартире. Дверца открыта, а его игрушки разбросаны по всей комнате.  
\- Эй, подожди, собачка, не ешь это, - слышно, как Чанёль говорит в прихожей, - кажется, на сегодня тебе достаточно.  
\- Он смог выбраться и… О господи! - Бэкхён кидает взгляд в гостиную и видит какой-то рассыпанный по полу мусор. - Монрён, что ты наделал?!  
\- Что случилось? - Чанёль наконец входит в комнату, пес семенит за ним. - Ничего себе!  
Через пару минут становится понятно, что пострадала какая-то декоративная корзина с ароматической смесью из сухих трав и листьев - ее безжалостно стащили с низкого столика и разгрызли. Бэкхён пытается вспомнить, где родители держат пылесос и все для уборки, когда Монрён подходит к вляющейся изгрызенной шишке, нюхает и вдруг издает странный звук, будто его сейчас стошнит.  
\- Что с тобой?!  
Неясно, за что хвататься, ситуация совершенно выбивает из колеи. Нужно убрать, проверить остальные комнаты, спасти оставшийся корм и, очевидно, купить еще пачку… но что случилось с собакой?!  
\- Он мог наесться этого, а еще наглотаться пластика, пока грыз пачку, - тихо говорит Чанёль. - Надо проверить, подержи его.  
Бэкхён обхватывает верткое теплое тело, прижимая лапы и голову к себе, и чувствует быстрое сердцебиение. Бедный малыш, ненадолго остался один - и уже успел навредить себе! Закусив губу, он прижимается щекой к мягкому уху и крепко держит, пока Чанёль пытается открыть пасть и проверить, не застряло ли что-то в зубах. Монрён скулит и рычит, но позволяет быстро осмотреть себя.  
\- На языке и нёбе следы краски от этого, - Чанёль указывает на цветастые листья. - Нужно показать его врачу, ведь к тому же он мог переесть корма.  
\- Я даже не представляю, в какую клинику его возят, - растерянно отвечает Бэкхён, не выпуская собаку из рук. - А родители еще в полете, я не могу с ними связаться.  
\- Думаю, мы можем найти любую ближайшую, и… Эй, осторожно! - он буквально вынимает Монрёна из его рук и быстро ставит туда, где нет ковра. Тот скулит, топчется и наконец делает лужу.  
\- Ох, черт…  
Чанёль выходит из комнаты, кажется, находит кухню и возвращается с салфетками, которые бросает на пол.  
\- Посмотри, это далеко? - он протягивает Бэкхёну магнитный календарик с котом, из тех, что иногда вешают на холодильник, и на на нем реклама ветклиники и адрес.  
\- Нет, доедем за пару минут.  
Бэкхён наконец вскакивает с пола и спешит в комнату Монрёна, находит переноску и, подумав, захватывает пару игрушек.

На улице пес предпочитает навестить еще пару кустов, прежде чем послушно залезает в застеленный пеленкой ящик. Чанёль садится вместе с ним на заднее сиденье.  
\- Это он от волнения, - вспоминает Бэкхён, выезжая с парковки, - в смысле, сделал лужу. Родители говорили, что так бывает, если слишком много событий происходит.   
\- Бедняга.  
Клиника обнаруживается довольно быстро, и доктор, на бейдже которого написано имя Лу Хань, кидается к ним со взволнованным возгласом:  
\- Монрён! - и только после: - А вы кто такие?  
\- Монрён - собака моих родителей, - поясняет Бэкхён и рассказывает обо всем произошедшем. Доктор хмурится, но отчитывать его не решается, возможно, потому, что за спиной маячит огромный Чанёль, который перед этим одной рукой с легкостью поднял и поставил тяжелую переноску на стол. К счастью, псу действительно все здесь знакомо, так что он позволяет себя достать для осмотра и даже лижет доктору руку. Теорию насчет волнения и стресса Лу Хань подтверждает, а потом сбривает у безропотно вздыхающего Монрёна шерсть на животе, чтобы сделать узи.

Намного страшновато смотреть на пятна на темном экране, особенно когда доктор надавливает, а собака жалобно скулит. Бэкхён не может сдержать судорожный вздох. Если бы он поспешил, если бы не развлекался, показывая Чанёлю окрестности, они бы приехали минимум на полчаса раньше и, возможно, успели бы предотвратить… Словно услышав эти мысли, стоящий рядом Чанёль кладет руку на его плечо и тихонько сжимает, успокаивая.  
\- Он действительно объелся, - наконец говорит Лу Хань, - хотя крупных кусков тех декоративных растений я не вижу, но ему могло стать плохо от их красителей и ароматизаторов.  
\- Что же делать?  
\- Я возьму некоторые анализы, на всякий случай, и мы дадим ему лекарство. Ближайшие пару часов понаблюдаем здесь, и вам нужно будет проверять его ночью. Если все будет в порядке, значит, опасность миновала.  
Бэкхён в ужасе смотрит на часы: в это время, согласно плану, они должны были уже возвращаться домой… Что же делать?  
Доктор быстро совершает все необходимые процедуры и отдает поводок в руки Чанёля.   
\- Во внутреннем дворе клиники небольшая площадка, - говорит он ему, - там можно погулять, а также есть все, чтобы убрать за собакой, когда лекарство начнет действовать. Если будут проблемы, сразу зовите меня.  
Они выходят, и Бэкхён замечает, что уже начало темнеть.  
\- Послушай, Чанёль, - говорит об обеспокоенно, - извини, что так вышло. Конечно, ты понимаешь, что я не мог предполагать подобного, но… Может, ты вернешься домой на моей машине?   
\- О чем это ты? Почему извиняешься?  
\- Ну как же, - Бэкхён удивленно поднимает глаза на совершенно невозмутимого Чанёля, - мы задержались, тебе пришлось помогать мне возиться с псом, принимать решения, когда я растерялся… А теперь нужно разобраться с этой проблемой, и я не представляю, как…   
\- Не говори глупостей! - немного сурово говорит Чанёль. - Мы позаботимся о Монрёне и все решим. Кажется, нам придется остаться здесь сегодня, если твои родители не будут против.  
\- Ох, нет, конечно… Но Тэён ни разу не ночевал один дома, и твои родители…  
\- Я попрошу Лукаса остаться с ним, идет? Думаю, они совсем не будут против. А моим родителям придется справиться с этим, но я в них верю.  
Бэкхён быстро обдумывает, не упустили ли они что-то из виду, а потом кивает:  
\- Ты абсолютно прав. Тогда давай позвоним им сейчас?

Уладив этот вопрос, они посвящают остальное время прогулки Монрёну, чрезвычайно обеспокоенному процессами, происходящими в его организме. Доктор еще раз осматривает его и наконец отпускает домой, подробно рассказав, на что следует обращать внимание в течение ночи, и уверив, что ему можно звонить в любой момент, если псу станет плохо.  
В машине Бэкхён замирает на пару секунд, глядя через зеркало на спокойно сидящего рядом с переноской Чанёля. Какой странный вечер… Он привык постоянно анализировать свои чувства, планировать действия, принимать решения - возможно, был слишком сильно уверен в том, что держит свою жизнь под контролем. И вдруг эта неожиданная ситуация - представить страшно, что могло произойти, если бы Бэкхён продолжил тогда метаться по дому, не понимая, что успел натворить Монрён, как много времени бы он потерял, пока нашел больницу… - в общем, что бы он делал один? Чанёль действительно лучший друг из всех, что были у него в жизни, и это одновременно и согревает, и заставляет беспокоиться.  
Во дворе дома приходится еще немного погулять; уже полностью стемнело, и Бэкхён ловит ощущение вернувшейся на секунду молодости, того времени, когда он жил еще здесь, с родителями - наверное, память хранила расположение стены дома и деревьев, пусть остальное сильно изменилось.  
\- Мы ведь все сделали правильно? - тихо спрашивает он.  
\- Ты беспокоишься о детях? Они разумные парни, все трое, да и что они могут натворить? Думаю, будут смотреть телевизор до глубокой ночи, пока не уснут.  
\- Да, ты прав, - вздыхает Бэкхён. Этот вопрос его, конечно, беспокоил больше других, но на самом деле он все еще не может прийти в себя и смириться с тем, что не понимает, как развиваются события.

***

Темная квартира кажется совершенно неуютной. Кроме беспорядка, который устроил Монрён, там перекрыта вода и отключена почти вся бытовая техника - ведь родители оставляли дом на долгое время. Холодильних, ожидаемо, практически пуст, а на полках кухонного шкафа не завалялось ни пачки рамена. Чанёль разбирается, как включить обратно воду, а Бэкхён открывает приложение с доставкой и протягивает ему телефон:  
\- Выбирай и заказывай все, что хочешь - с меня ужин.  
\- Эй, не переживай так сильно, - Чанёль улыбается привычной теплой улыбкой. - Да я счастлив ночевать вне дома, еще и с другом - наверное, как и Лукас сейчас. Моим пределом мечтаний все эти годы были поездки с командой учеников, а это, как ты понимаешь, сомнительное удовольствие.  
\- Да, наверное, - слабо улыбается Бэкхён. - Целый вечер уборки за Монрёном не идет ни в какое сравнение.  
\- Я ведь говорил, как сильно люблю собак? А он просто отличный пес, пусть и немного приболел. Эти короткие ножки, мягкие уши и улыбчивая пасть - я в восторге от такой встречи!  
\- Ладно, я тебя понял, - не удержавшись, Бэкхён прочесывает по его волосам, так что Чанёль едва не подается за рукой, как настоящий щенок, - но все равно, выбери ужин.

Наконец обнаружив пылесос и все необходимое, Бэкхён убирает в комнате и в очередной раз проверяет Монрёна - тот, уставший после больницы, крепко спит в хорошо закрытом вольере. Чанёль шумно возится где-то на кухне, и оставленная было квартира просыпается. Бэкхён на минуту позволяет себе прижаться лбом к двери, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Привычный уют родного дома, ощущение спокойствия и мира с ним так легко разделяет другой человек - давно ли такое было? Может быть, здесь, в детстве, а еще когда Тэён был маленьким и они с Чунхи старались быть настоящей семьей - с того времени прошли годы, и, оказывается, он совсем забыл, как это бывает. Даже сейчас, в новом доме, с сыном, они еще не успели прижиться, да и Тэён уже достаточно большой, чтобы существовать в собственном мире, и пытаться вмешаться туда будет неразумно, поэтому… Глупо с его стороны будет сейчас упиваться этим вечером, ведь завтра он вернется в свою обычную рутину - идеальную, с умом выстроенную и абсолютно понятную.  
В кухню он входит уже совершенно спокойным и довольным - ужином и обычной веселой болтовней ему ничто не помешает насладиться. Чанёль действительно не постеснялся заказать довольно много еды и открывал двери курьерам несколько раз, но накрытый стол выглядит прекрасно.   
\- Кажется, ты и правда решил взять все от этого вечера, - улыбается Бэкхён, - выбрал что-то особенное?  
\- Да, ведь ты обещал, что мы поедим чего-то местного, поэтому, - Чанёль обводит широким жестом множество тарелок и контейнеров, - давай насладимся этой кухней!  
Он даже раздобыл пиво из здешней пивоварни, а еще на одном из пакетов, лежащих на полу, Бэкхён видит название лапшичной, куда ходил еще школьником, и желудок, будто вспомнив тот вкус, радостно реагирует. Они начинают есть, и невозможно удержаться от восхищенных стонов, потому что после всех проблем и неожиданностей этого дня наконец-то происходит что-то прекрасное.  
\- Нравится? - довольно спрашивает Чанёль. - Я помнил кое-то из твоих упоминаний о любимой еде и постарался найти похожее. И действительно, отлично вышло.  
Чтобы скрыть взрыв эмоций от этого, приходится сделать несколько больших глотков пива.  
\- Ох, Чанёль, ты просто невероятен… А я, кажется, могу сказать только, что твой вкус в еде как у ребенка, и даже не назову любимое блюдо. Пицца?  
\- Точно! Вот видишь, ты все знаешь!  
Они смеются, а потом Бэкхён рассказывает о тех кафе, куда ходил вместе с родителями, и Чанёль расспрашивает еще больше о его детстве. На самом деле, это не какая-то особенная история - у него были добрые и понимающие родители, спокойная жизнь и обычное взросление - конечно, не без своих маленьких драм, но теперь, спустя годы, они кажутся вполне закономерными.  
Чувство такое, будто Бэкхёна ведет, но не от слабого алкоголя, а скорее от тепла, спокойствия и какой-то свободы - все же они слишком далеко сейчас от привычных условий. Он ловит самого себя на том, что слишком часто смотрит на Чанёля, потому что тот очень красивый, когда смеется, и необоснованно часто соприкасается с ним руками, выбирая, какое блюдо еще съесть, но ничего не может с этим сделать. Он будто наблюдает со стороны за другим Бэкхёном, живущем именно так, как ему хотелось в глубине души, и не может с этим справиться - да и хочет ли?

Когда они заканчивают с ужином и убирают, Чанёль спрашивает, найдется ли какая-нибудь одежда им на смену, для сна, ведь, разумеется, с собой они ничего не брали, и Бэкхён впервые ведет его в свою комнату. Конечно, родители отнесли туда что-то из предметов, которыми редко пользуются, да сам он оставил там несколько коробок с вещами, когда переезжал после развода, но дух бывшей детской сохранился до сих пор. Широкое окно, незамысловатая мебель, на стенах светлые пятна от снятых постеров и фотографий, полки небрежно набиты книгами и игрушками… “Как тут, оказывается, мало места,” - думает Бэкхён, пробираясь к закрытому шкафу. А ведь когда-то он считал свои условия жизни роскошными…  
Дверца шкафа немного заедает, будто что-то мешает ей открыться, он дергает посильнее и получает ворохом одежды в лицо.  
\- Ох, черт побери…  
\- Кажется, полка сломалась, - Чанёль подходит ближе, заглядывает внутрь и указывает на что-то: - Да, вот тут выпал саморез, и вещи скопились в одном углу, наверное, никто давно не открывал шкаф…  
Бэкхён смотрит на развалившуюся кучу своей одежды под ногами - старые футболки и свитера, какие-то штаны - давно ненужные вещи, оставленные для какой-то надобности, - и невольно хихикает.  
Чанёль замолкает, не понимая этой реакции, а Бэкхён снова нервно смеется, и сам чувствует, что звучит это странно и совсем не весело.  
\- Опять бардак, - тихо говорит он, - в самый неожиданный момент.  
\- Не переживай, я помогу…  
\- Нет, снова все не так, как должно быть…  
\- Не воспринимай так близко к сердцу, - Чанёль осторожно гладит его плечо. От этого Бэкхён совсем расклеивается. Он начинает нервно перебирать тряпки, пытаясь вспомнить, что из этого и когда он носил. Большая часть вещей будет мала и на него сейчас, что уж говорить о Чанеле, но, кажется, когда-то он увлекался безразмерной одеждой...  
\- Хотел бы, да не могу, - он деловито растягивает одну из футболок и примеряется к его плечам: - Нет, эта мала.  
\- Почему не можешь?  
\- Слишком странный день. Все наперекосяк - проблемы с Монрёном, ночевка, уборка, шкаф еще этот, - очередная футболка летит в сторону.  
\- Ну и что? Мы, кажется, прекрасно со всем справились.  
\- Сегодня я все время плохо соображаю, ошибаюсь, теряюсь, и тебе приходится помогать и исправлять, - Бэкхён замечает, что его руки, сжимающие старые штаны, немного трясутся. - А это все заставляет меня чувствовать себя слишком… В общем, это задача для парня, делать такое. Мне и правда пора завести себе кого-то, чтобы он заботился обо мне, когда…  
\- Не надо, - тихо просит Чанёль и накрывает его ладони своими, - пожалуйста, не надо, Бэкхён. Если тебе нужен какой-нибудь парень, выбери меня, а не кого-то чужого?  
В голове царит звенящая пустота, когда Бэкхён решается посмотреть ему в лицо. Взгляд Чанёля будто испуганный, едва ли не наполненный слезами.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Я-я могу заботится о тебе, - нервно облизав губы, продолжает Чанёль, заикаясь, - буду очень стараться, и водить тебя на свидания, если захочешь, и все, что нужно…

Его горячие пальцы сжимают холодные руки Бэкхёна еще крепче, будто он боится, что тот убежит; в глазах светится отчаянная решимость, а уши и щеки пылают красным.  
\- Чанёль, ты, наверное, не совсем понимаешь, что сам имеешь в виду, - тихо предполагает Бэкхён, - твои слова звучат так, будто ты хочешь вступить со мной в отношения…  
\- Я хочу, - кивает головой тот.  
Бэкхён молча пялится ему в лицо, все еще слушая пустоту в мыслях. На пьяного он вроде не похож и говорит будто осознанно.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Да.  
\- Мне… извини, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы… осознать, - он хватает первые попавшиеся вещи и пятится из комнаты. - Подбери себе что-то, ладно? Я в душ, всего несколько минут… Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо.  
Заперевшись, Бэкхён прислоняется к двери ванной, а потом медленно сползает вниз, сотрясаясь от нервной дрожи. Что сейчас произошло, что он имел в виду, может, это галлюцинации? Пустое сознание затапливает вопросами, так что голова, кажется, вот-вот взорвется.  
Он поднимается и смотрит на себя в зеркало: глаза немного припухли, на скулах красные пятна, губы искусаны - такому только встречаться предлагать… Да нет, не мог же он всерьез?.. Это же Чанёль, хладнокровный покоритель женских сердец, его новый веселый приятель, его верный дружище, самый лучший человек в мире… Слезы наконец брызгают так сильно, что он чувствует капли на руке.  
\- Что все это значит, черт возьми? - шепотом спрашивает Бэкхён у своего отражения, но не может дать себе никакого ответа.  
Силы будто покинули тело, и он с трудом влезает под горячий душ и пытается прийти в себя. Получается плохо, но когда он наконец натягивает старую одежду, то выглядит так нелепо, что даже хихикает.

Чанёль ждет его перед дверью. Он смотрит все так же внимательно и взволнованно, будто не воспользовавшись шансом сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Чанёль прижимает к груди что-то цветастое, и стоит Бэкхёну сделать шаг наружу, как он наклоняется, быстро прикасается губами к его щеке и говорит:  
\- Подожди меня, ничего не решай. Я очень быстро.  
Кажется, он и правда принимает душ за несколько минут, так что Бэкхён едва успевает найти запасные одеяла и подушки. В комнату родителей заходить не хочется, поэтому он решил, что предложит Чанёлю спать на широком удобном диване в гостиной, а сам будет в своей старой комнате, но не успевает туда уйти.  
Наверное, будь они в кино, Чанёль выглядел бы горячо и сексуально в одежде на пару размеров меньше, но на самом деле, в этих вещах они оба друг друга стоят. Его черная футболка едва достает до талии и тесно обтягивает грудь, но выцветшие на солнце плечи, растянутый ворот и рукава и пара дырочек сбоку делают образ забавным, не говоря уже о разношенных трикотажных штанах, пусть и довольно свободных, но коротких.  
На секунду Бэкхён запоздало пугается, что Чанёлю могло прийти в голову выйти из душа в одном полотенце, и тогда он не знал бы, что делать, но…  
\- О, ты уже все приготовил, - выключив яркий верхний свет, так что остается гореть всего пара светильников, Чанёль заходит в комнату, - это здорово.  
\- Я не… ничего такого, - Бэкхён вскакивает, чувствуя, что снова начинает путаться в словах и мыслях. - Вот, здесь тебе будет удобно…  
\- Подожди, - Чанёль ловит его за руку и тянет к дивану, - давай обо всем поговорим. Рассказывай.  
Они сидят напротив друг друга, будто в гости пришли, и Бэкхён неуверенно спрашивает:  
\- О чем?  
\- Что мне нужно делать, и как себя вести теперь?  
Это уже похоже на какой-то бред, будто Бэкхён видит самый разбивающий сердце сон в своей жизни, ведь это не может быть реальностью, а значит, скоро он проснется и будет чувствовать себя больным целый день, потому что окажется, что Чанёль его не любит...  
Но тот придвигается ближе, так что их колени соприкасаются, и даже тянет за руку, заглядывая в глаза и повторяя:   
\- Так что, расскажешь?  
\- Ладно, послушай, Чанёль: то, что ты говоришь, - это очень… очень большая вещь. Ты действительно дорог мне, так сильно, что я мог бы только мечтать быть с таким человеком, как ты… - Бэкхён чувствует, что краснеет, и опускает глаза, чтобы справиться с эмоциями и договорить. - Но то, что тебе представляется хорошей идеей, в реальности окажется совсем не таким. Встречаться с мужчиной, особенно если всю жизнь был натуралом, - это очень сложно, и когда ты будешь разочарован во мне, я этого не перенесу.  
\- По-твоему, что, я не способен любить? - голос Чанёля звучит немного обиженно. - То, что в моей личной жизни всегда был полный бардак, не значит, что я не смогу быть хорошим парнем!  
\- О нет, ты способен… Я не знаю другого человека, у которого было бы такое большое сердце.  
\- Ты боишься? - тихо спрашивает Чанёль совсем близко, около уха. - Боишься, что влюбишься в меня, а я тебя брошу? Такого не будет, Бэкхён. Ты знаешь мою подноготную, так что поверь, я никогда в жизни не предлагал никому ничего подобного, только тебе, потому что правда этого хочу. - Его горячие губы снова осторожно прикасаются к щеке, уголку губ, скуле, но это ощущается как забота и попытка успокоить, а не соблазнить. - Пожалуйста, я хочу попробовать.  
“Все равно дружбе конец”, - проносится в голове у Бэкхёна, и он забрасывает руки на плечи Чанёля, прижимая его ближе, и отпускает себя.

***

Жалобный скулеж Монрёна будит Бэкхёна рано утром, и он поспешно выбирается из-под одеяла и спешит вывести пса на улицу. Быстрое пробуждение не способствовало сложным размышлениям о том, что же вчера происходило и чем оказалось к утру. Зевая и ежась от холода, Бэкхён плетется по дорожкам небольшого сквера неподалеку от дома вслед за Монрёном, обнюхивающим каждый куст, и мечтает поскорее вернуться под теплое одеяло, к Чанёлю, спящему с совершенно детским выражением лица. Конечно, вчера не происходило ничего откровенного, они оба остались одетыми и всего лишь обменялись несколькими быстрыми мягкими поцелуями, а потом обнялись. Бэкхён помнит, как вжимался щекой в теплую грудь, вдыхал, наконец, запах кожи и водил пальцами по широкой спине - длины рук хватало как раз для того, чтобы крепко обхватить и держать, пока не перестанет колотить нервная дрожь. Чанёль что-то тихо говорил, но он слышал только, как гулко низкий голос рокочет в грудной клетке, как быстро стучит сердце и как тяжело дышит он сам. Все ощущалось именно так, как он думал - или позволял себе думать, изредка давая слабину.  
Сам Чанёль носом зарывался в его волосы, горячие ладони приятной тяжестью давили на спину, постепенно опрокидывая их обоих на диван - для того чтобы сцепиться еще и ногами, не отпуская друг друга ни на сантиметр.  
Во всем происходящем не было ни капли эротического подтекста, потому что им обоим нужно совсем другое, то, что Бэкхён чувствовал, но не мог бы объяснить - да и зачем, если Чанёль все ощущал точно так же.

Они возвращаются в квартиру, и Монрён с радостными звуками бежит к лохматому Чанёлю, сидящему среди одеял.  
\- Эй, малыш, как себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает он, приподнимая пса за передние лапы. - Твой животик в порядке?  
\- Мне кажется, он здоров, - отвечает за Монрёна Бэкхён и садится рядом. - А ты сам в порядке? Нормально спал?  
\- Очень хорошо, - тихо говорит Чанёль.  
Они сидят еще какое-то время молча, почесывая живот расслабившегося Монрёна в четыре руки, и только когда тот, устав от внимания, перекатывается и уходит, будто просыпаются.  
Пока Бэкхён приводит квартиру в прежний порядок, Чанёль готовит завтрак: чем-то шумит на кухне, шуршит и хлопает дверцей холодильника. На столе стоят остатки вчерашней еды, правда, кое-что он разогрел и даже пережарил с рисом и теперь двигает тарелки, будто подыскивая наиболее выгодную композицию.  
\- Уже можно есть? - уточняет Бэкхён, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Да, конечно, - секунду помедлив, тот тоже садится. - Просто понимаешь, я никогда ни для кого не готовил завтрак, поэтому хотел, чтобы все было идеально.  
\- Боже, Чанёль, правда? Никогда? - теперь даже страшно нарушать эту простую гармонию. - Ни одной девушке, ни Лукасу?  
\- Нет, ни разу, - кивает Чанёль и начинает раскладывать еду, - моя мама убьет любого, кто попытается воспользоваться ее кухней. Да и в остальном… как-то не доходило до такого.   
\- Понятно, - вздыхает Бэкхён. - Но я приготовил в своей жизни тысячи завтраков, и с полной уверенностью могу сказать, что этот - один из лучших, что я видел и пробовал.  
От этой незамысловатой похвалы Чанёль загорается, будто лампочка, и невозможно снова не думать о том, в каких сейчас они отношениях. С наступлением нового дня магия ночи рассеялась, и все стало еще более запутанным. По крайней мере, Чанёль не выглядел сожалеющим и стыдящимся, и он прикасался к Бэкхёну и нежно улыбался куда больше, чем раньше, но поцеловать больше не пытался. Им точно нужно поговорить, обсудить все на свежую голову, что-то решить, но… Бэкхён делает глоток кофе и разрешает себе снова раствориться в этом общем для них обоих тепле и уюте еще ненадолго.  
Спустя некоторое время они наконец покидают квартиру родителей, взяв все необходимое и уже совершенно бодрого Монрёна, и сначала едут в клинику. Там их встречает другой доктор, но по его словам, он полностью в курсе истории болезни. Повторный осмотр показывает, что инцидент, к счастью, серьезного урона здоровью собаки не нанес и он может отправляться на свои маленькие каникулы.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь взять Монрёна пожить к себе? - спрашивает Чанёль, когда они едут к тем самым родственникам, которые ждут его со вчерашнего дня.  
\- Мы не так уж хорошо умеем с ним обращаться, к тому же Тэён все время в школе, а мне нужно работать. А в доме моей тети он оставался уже не раз, и еще по-соседству живет его подружка, так что там ему будет куда лучше.  
\- Понятно, - вздыхает Чанёль и продолжает гладить пса, лежащего головой у него на коленях - они вместе едут на заднем сидении уже без переноски. - Жаль, малыш, я бы часто тебя навещал…  
\- Мы можем навещать его в любое время, когда захочешь, но, для этого придется довольно далеко ехать.  
\- Правда? Здорово, я готов!  
“Я что, только что пригласил его приезжать к моим родителям?” - в ужасе понимает Бэкхён, но, к счастью, они уже на месте, так что неловкий разговор можно не продолжать.

Наконец-то закончив все те дела, ради которых все затевалось, они направляются домой. В машине царит тишина, пока они петляют по городу, но стоит выехать на трассу, как Чанёль сначала нервно постукивает пальцами по колену, вздыхает и потом спрашивает:  
\- Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос?  
\- Какой? - Бэкхён предпочитает снизить скорость и перестроиться, потому что чувствует, разговор будет непростой.  
\- Я могу быть твоим парнем?  
Повисает пауза. Они должны все решить здесь и сейчас, до того, как приедут домой и вернутся к обычным жизням. Покрепче сжав руль, Бэкхён призывает все свое красноречие и выдержку и надеется теперь только на то, что сможет нормально все объяснить - как если бы говорил с пациентом.  
\- Послушай, Чанёль, я ни в коем случае не хочу тебя обидеть, и я не сомневаюсь в твоей искренности, но… Может, тебе просто хочется проводить больше времени со мной? Чаще ужинать вместе, найти общее хобби, общаться, ну, как друзья?  
Чанёль согласно кивает на все, и только последние слова поправляет:  
\- Как парочка.  
\- Но почему я? Ты ведь всегда был натуралом.  
\- Ты тоже им был, пусть и по-другому. Сам же говорил, все может измениться. А я впервые чувствую что-то подобное к другому человеку, и этот человек - ты.  
\- Я, наверное, просто слишком не похож ни на кого из твоих…  
\- Да, не похож! - в голосе Чанёля начинает звучать что-то типа раздражения. - Ты особенный, красивый, смешной, умный и понимающий, и еще, еще… Я до вечера могу перечислять, что мне нравится, вот только… - он отворачивается к окну. - Наверное, такому, как ты, не нравится такой глупый неудачник, как я.  
\- Что? Все совсем не так!  
\- Ты можешь просто сказать “нет”, Бэкхён. Я пойму, и это лучше, чем постоянно задавать все эти вопросы, будто я не осознаю, что со мной происходит, - он говорит уже совсем тихо.  
Молча Бэкхён прибавляет скорости, чтобы поскорее доехать до небольшой лесополосы, и, убедившись, что их не видно с дороги, останавливает машину.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - оглядываясь, спрашивает Чанёль.  
\- Кое-что проверяю.  
Отстегнув ремень и благословляя свою просторную машину, Бэкхён с трудом, но перебирается на колени к Чанёлю, усаживаясь лицом к нему, и плотно сжимает бедра. Положив руки на чужие плечи, он наклоняется к лицу и проводит носом вдоль скулы.  
\- Я хотел бы знать поточнее, - слабым голосом просит Чанёль.  
\- Это то, что ты себе представлял? Думал про все это? - шепчет Бэкхён в покрасневшее ухо и кончиками пальцев трет его затылок. - Быть моим парнем - это не только весело проводить вместе время, это еще и множество других вещей, потому что я такой. Мне нравится секс, разнообразный, в обеих позициях, и я могу научить тебя многому. Я люблю разговаривать обо всем и много обсуждать - все, что между мной и партнером. Хочу заботиться и чувствовать себя защищенным, хочу строить долгие и честные отношения с человеком, который ищет того же. Если ты хочешь просто попробовать переспать с мужчиной или подумаешь, что это все только развлечение, то это убьет меня. Ты ведь не настолько жесток?  
\- Не бойся, - Чанёль прижимает свою огромную теплую ладонь к его щеке. - Я действительно хочу, чтобы у нас было по-настоящему, все, как ты сказал.  
Сердце колотится где-то около горла, и Бэкхёну кажется, что он может заплакать сейчас от переизбытка чувств. Он все еще думает, что может совершить самую большую ошибку сейчас, но также понимает, что если не попробует, то будет жалеть до конца жизни. Это же его Чанёль, а значит, оно того стоит в любом случае.  
\- Я… Я задавал все эти вопросы, потому что и правда не могу поверить, что ты вдруг предложил это, но… - Бэкхён вдыхает побольше воздуха и спрашивает: - Чанёль, могу я быть твоим парнем?  
\- Да! - выкрикивает тот сразу же.  
Они смеются, все еще сидя в той же неудобной позе.  
\- Ладно, решим еще один важный вопрос, - Бэкхён придвигается еще ближе и, стараясь не думать о том, что ведет себя как подросток, потирается бедрами о чужой пах. - Я хотя бы тебя возбуждаю?  
Не отвечая, Чанёль хватает его задницу обеими руками и, крепко зажмурившись, сжимает.  
\- Эй, ты что делаешь? - интересуется Бэкхён.  
\- Представляю на твоем месте девушку.  
\- Что?  
\- Это чтобы сравнить ощущения.  
\- И как?  
Чанёль еще раз сжимает, теперь уже глядя на его лицо, и в его глазах загорается какой-то незнакомый до сих пор темный огонь.  
\- Так гораздо лучше, - говорит он низким голосом. Возбуждаешь, Бэкхён. Я не знаю, почему не осознавал этого раньше.  
Они наконец целуются по-настоящему, как двое взрослых мужчин, умеющих и любящих это делать, и у Бэкхёна ощущение, будто он пьет шампанское, потому что в груди будто лопаются пузырьки от счастья, а на языке остается сладкий пьянящий вкус.  
В его планы не входит секс в машине, ничего подобного, но этих поцелуев и объятий хватает, чтобы занять их не меньше, чем на час. В конце концов, боль в согнутых ногах побеждает, и Бэкхён вылезает из машины, чтобы немного размяться. Они стоят среди невысоких деревьев, где-то посреди трассы, замершие во времени и пространстве, их телефоны в машине, они только примерно представляют, который сейчас час и чем заняты их дети - но зато особенно остро ощущают, что теперь они вместе.


	21. Wish You Were Here

Светло-голубая машина знакомого цвета петляет по трассе, ловко обходя препятствия. Марк безнадежно отстает, отвлекается и наконец вылетает с дороги. Он жмет на разные кнопки, но его черный спорткар несколько раз дергается в кустах, а потом пафосно взрывается. Джонни блестяще финиширует, бросает геймпад и с усталым вздохом откидывается на на широкий диван. Лениво роясь в настройках игры и статистике, Марк размышляет о своем. О том, почему так легко сбился, едва подумав о машине учителя Ли и о том, что недавно видел, как он ехал по улице, далеко от школы - и как было волнующе его узнать. К чужому дому он больше не ходил, пусть и хотел, но свободного времени оказывалось все меньше. Недавно учитель Ли пел для них - Марк готов был расцеловать Лукаса, который уговорил его на это. Все они тогда сидели замерев и слушали мягкий голос, который поначалу казался тихим, но пробирал своей силой до самого нутра. Он тогда не понял, что это за песня и какой была мелодия, а только терялся во всех своих пяти чувствах. Еще несколько минут назад Тэмин-хён сидел на краю сцены, одетый в свою обычную одежду, и со смехом отмахивался от настойчивого Лукаса, и вдруг превратился в неземное существо. Марк мог поклясться, что видит исходящее от него сияние и физически чувствует, как растворяется в звуке голоса.  
Когда все закончилось, он помнит, как обернулся к сидящему рядом Джонни, будто пытаясь разделить эти эмоции и восторг, и тот кивнул понимающе, хотя взгляд его был немного печальным.  
Сейчас Джонни валяется рядом - они в комнате его большого дома, это что-то типа игровой, где помимо пары тренажеров и теннисного стола в углу стоит игровая консоль и старый широкий диван.  
Они стали довольно часто проводить здесь время - комната в цокольном этаже всегда пустует, и тут нет ничего, напоминающего об учебе - а по словам Джонни, ему жизненно необходимо иногда отдыхать от этой нагрузки. Из-за того, что Марк живет рядом, он может приходить довольно поздно - после того, как сделает все свои дела сам, и когда Джонни покончит с тренировкой, репетитором и домашними заданиями - иногда они почти не разговаривают и играют или смотрят что-то не больше часа, а после расходятся, чтобы лечь спать. Раньше Марк думал, что предпочитает простенькие игры на смартфоне, помогающие убить время за выстраиванием шариков, прохождением лабиринтов или сбором ресурсов, но оказалось, что видеоигры в хорошей компании довольно увлекательны.  
Свернув настройки, он листает карты местности, выбирая, где еще они могут погонять раунд-другой, прежде чем разойдутся. Пальцы Джонни, жесткие и сильные, шагают вверх по спине Марка, будто пересчитывая позвонки, и он шевелит плечами, но руку не сбрасывает.  
\- Эй, скажи мне, - спрашивает Джонни, и его пальцы шагают вниз, не прекращая этот нехитрый массаж, - я не слишком сильно тебя достаю?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Может, давлю на тебя, или требую очень много?  
\- Нет, ничего подобного, - Марк удивляется вопросу, но не придает ему особого значения, потому что на Джонни иногда находит подобная необъяснимая задумчивость. - Мне нравится проводить так время.  
Он не развивает эту тему, потому что знает, что если спросить прямо, Джонни будет уходить от ответа.  
Игра снова начинается, но в этот раз голубая машина явно уступает, бессмысленно виляя зигзагами по трассе. Марк тоже не разгоняется, и они спокойно тащатся по дороге, будто наслаждаясь видами пустыни. Джонни лениво приваливается к его боку, и из-за его большого роста кажется, будто он прячется за чем-то большим и слишком теплым.  
\- Эй, тебе пора спать, - говорит Марк, когда они наконец заканчивают гонку.  
\- Не хочу!  
\- Хочешь, я же вижу, - он откладывает их геймпады и пытается встать, но Джонни капризно хнычет, хватает его поперек груди и наваливается еще сильнее, будто обнимая подушку.  
\- Тогда можно никуда не уходить, а спать тут?  
\- Нет, - смеется Марк, все же встает и потягивается, - ты замерзнешь, и этот диван непригоден для сна, у тебя может заболеть спина. Что скажет тренер Пак? А еще мне нужно будет кое-что прочитать перед сном, так что пора идти.  
Все еще недовольно ворча, Джонни выключает консоль и провожает Марка до поворота к дому.   
За те пару минут, которые нужны, чтобы добраться до дома, он успевает еще раз подумать о недавнем странном вопросе. В день, когда Марк был в сотый раз очарован учителем Ли, после его пения, они с Джонни как всегда шли домой вместе. Тот по большей части молчал, а Марку и сказать было нечего - он ощущал себя тающим мороженным и едва понимал, как нужно переставлять ноги… Когда он едва не пропустил нужный поворот, то почувствовал, как его крепко схватили за руку, направляя в нужную сторону; и это было не простое прикосновение, Джонни впился в него, будто боясь потерять на дороге, а потом и вовсе тяжело обнял за плечи. Даже не смотря на свое поплывшее, состояние Марк напрягся и попытался освободиться, но добился только того, что его волосы были разлохмачены, а лямки рюкзака перекошены.  
Около дома Джонни извинился, сказав, что не знает, что на него нашло, а потом они пару дней почти не виделись, пока не удалось пообедать вместе, всей труппой. Марк помнит, что чувствовал что-то странное все это время, но так и не смог объяснить эти ощущения, а после все стало как прежде.

***

Для поездки на день рождения бабушки Марку приходится надеть настоящий костюм - отец утверждает, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не появляться на большом семейном сборе в неформальном виде. Сам он тоже в костюме, и они едут через весь город к большому старому дому. Марк и правда не был там уже несколько лет, поздравлять бабушку родители ездили сами: их она иногда узнавала, а вот молодое поколение уже нет. Конечно, бабушкой ее называли все по привычке, не разбираясь в тонкостях родственных связей, просто она была самым старшим членом их большой семьи, и день рождения был для всех поводом собраться и увидеться хотя бы раз в год. Мама была вынуждена работать в этот день, так что Марк без проблем составил компанию отцу.  
Бабуля треплет отца за щеки, словно маленького, и благосклонно принимает цветы от неизвестного ей молодого человека. Они немного болтают с ней, а потом оставляют старушку в покое, в компании телевизора и дорамы - до появления следующих родственников с поздравлениями.  
В просторной гостиной множество родственников, закуски на столе и разложенные всюду альбомы со старыми фотографиями для желающих предаться ностальгии.  
Марк вежливо здоровается со всеми, и когда они с отцом уже собираются подойти к еде, позади кто-то громко говорит:  
\- Минсок-хён! Вот это встреча!  
\- Чонин! - радостно восклицает отец и обнимает высокого мужчину. - Когда мы уже начнем находить время для общения помимо дня рождения бабушки?  
\- Да, нужно будет заглянуть в расписание, - смеется незнакомец, все еще не отпуская отца. - Почему мы становимся все более занятыми…  
Пока они говорят, Марк понимает, что никакой это не незнакомец, а отец Тэна - тот много рассказывал про него и показывал фото. Так что же, выходит они дальние родственники?  
\- Это твой сын, уже такой взрослый? - между тем ахает господин Ким, указывая на Марка. - Да он же почти с тебя ростом!  
\- Ну, это неудивительно, - усмехается папа и притягивает Марка к себе. - А как там твой парнишка?  
\- Моего роста Тэн еще не достиг, но уже догоняет Кёнсу. Жаль, сегодня у него полная смена в ресторане, он был бы рад тебя видеть. Мы все же должны…  
Через пару минут господин Ким уходит отдать дань уважения бабушке, и пока отец набирает в их тарелки закуски, Марк чувствует, как в голове крутятся шестеренки.. Есть какая-то мысль, которую он никак не может поймать…

Оставив отца общаться с многочисленными тетушками, он еще раз подходит к Ким Чонину, когда тот в свою очередь выбирает, что поесть.  
\- Мы с Тэном занимаемся в театральном клубе, хотя я учусь на год старше. Он отличный парень.  
\- О, правда? - господин Ким радостно улыбается, повернувшись к нему. - А ведь он не раз упоминал своего приятеля Марка, но мне и в голову не приходило, что это мой двоюродный… троюродный? Внучатый племянник?  
Они смеются над тем, как сильно запутаны эти связи.  
\- Я и сам не догадывался уточнить, что мы дальние родственники - получается, и с Тэном тоже. Это здорово! Теперь у меня есть талантливый младший брат.  
\- Думаю, он будет очень рад.  
\- К слову, о театре, - Марк чувствует, что ступает по тонкому льду, но все равно ему кажется, что этот разговор завести стоит. - Тэн так много рассказывал про вашу работу, и Тэён говорил, что побывал на репетициях и это помогло ему с нашей постановкой. Учитель Ли считает, что все получается на очень высоком уровне.  
\- Учитель Ли? Ли Тэмин, правильно.  
\- Да, - Марк задерживает дыхание.  
\- Это ведь мой лучший друг!  
\- Неужели?!  
\- О да, мы вместе учились, подружились с первого дня, - господин Ким жестом предлагает сесть на свободный диван, чтобы поболтать. - Он недавно писал мне, что Тэн так и не узнал его, впрочем, это неудивительно, в последний раз они виделись, когда тот был совсем ребенком. Мы решили не говорить, чтобы он не смущался, так что не сдавай нас, хорошо?  
\- О, конечно, - уверяет Марк и делает попытку перевести разговор в интересующее русло. - В последнее время меня очень интересует обучение искусству. Вы не могли бы рассказать побольше, как все происходит?  
Видимо, тема эта очень приятная, господин Ким рассказывает, как готовился к поступлению и проходил отбор, а после наконец переходит к началу учебы:  
\- Это необыкновенное чувство! Ты словно попадаешь в другой мир, где больше никто не считает тебя странным - вокруг куча ребят, которые так же увлечены музыкой и танцами, и вместе вы начинаете изучать это по-настоящему. Даже несмотря на то, что у меня очень понимающая семья, я иногда чувствовал себя неуверенно, и только тогда осознал, что на самом деле могу раскрыть весь свой потенциал.  
\- А у учителя Ли так же было?   
\- Ну не совсем так, конечно, - господин Ким с легкостью переключается, - у него были некоторые проблемы… хмм… с самоопределением и целями в жизни, перед тем, как он покинул родной дом и переехал в общежитие, но… мы сразу нашли общий язык. И к тому же танцы - вот что было важнее всего. Мы танцевали в классах, в коридорах, пока ждали начала занятий, и после учебы. Иногда даже разговаривать было не нужно, чтобы понять друг друга, и это было волшебно.   
\- Вы где-то выступали?  
\- Разумеется, все студенты старались участвовать в конкурсах и кастингах, выступали на разных праздниках и фестивалях. Семья Тэмина редко ходила поддержать его, но, к счастью, мы почти всегда танцевали вместе, так что им всем, - господин Ким показывает на заполненную родственниками комнату, - приходилось выдавать двойную дозу любви, но, думаю, им это только нравилось.  
\- Ох, правда?..  
\- Да ведь и тебя самого малышом не раз брали на праздники, неужели не помнишь?  
Шестеренки (или что там у него может быть) в голове у Марка наконец щелкают и встают на нужные места. Та самая фотография, те смутные воспоминания… Как хорошо, что он сидит, потому что ноги вдруг становятся ватными, а руки начинают дрожать.  
\- Д-да, - он незаметно прячет ладони, чтобы не выдать беспокойства. - Что-то такое помню, но очень смутно… Яркие огни, сцена, музыка, мороженое…  
\- Верно, тогда тебя должны были больше интересовать игрушки и сладости, - с умилением улыбается господин Ким, - а вот твой отец был настоящим фанатом, даже делал плакаты с именами!  
\- Действительно? Папа? - он с удивлением оглядывается на родного отца, элегантно сидящего в кресле и ведущего светскую беседу с несколькими дамами.  
\- Действительно. Ему очень нравились все наши проекты, и он поддерживал их, даже после того, как… - господин Ким внезапно мрачнеет и замолкает.  
\- После того, как что? - едва дыша спрашивает Марк.  
\- Не совсем уверен, должен ли я такое рассказывать, он ведь учитель…  
Марк чувствует себя на грани обморока.  
\- В общем, я могу сказать так, - говорит господин Ким, подумав. - Мы всегда старались выходить за рамки привычного, бросать вызовы себе и зрителям… Но это не всегда принимали хорошо. И вот однажды - это было незадолго до выпуска, когда мы готовились к отчетному концерту, Тэмин решил превзойти себя. Он подготовил выступление с одним человеком… хм… его близким другом, но по ряду причин оно показалось жюри и преподавателям слишком вызывающим - не знаю уж, почему вдруг, на мой взгляд мы творили вещи и похуже, но… Тэмина едва не исключили прямо перед выпуском. Мы подписывали петиции, осаждали руководство, возмущались и добились хотя бы того, что проблему замяли.  
Марк с шумом вздыхает и разжимает кулаки, которые сам не заметил, как сжал, пока слушал, так что впился ногтями в кожу.  
\- А что было потом?  
\- Потом он… немного изменил свой образ жизни. Наверное, я все же зря это рассказываю, - господин Ким заметно беспокоится. - Ему может это не понравиться, да и вообще, нехорошо так об учителе.  
\- Клянусь, я никому не расскажу! - горячится Марк, подаваясь к нему. - Да вы и не сказали ничего особенного, такого, что я не мог бы узнать, например, от папы. А про то, что учитель Ли замечательный артист и прекрасный танцор, мы и так все знаем, правда. Он нас так сильно вдохновляет!  
\- Да, он такой, - вздыхает господин Ким. - Действительно замечательный человек, жаль, мы встречаемся нечасто.  
\- Но почему? - решается уточнить Марк. - Или это тоже тайна?  
\- Никакая не тайна, особенно для взрослого человека, - он горько улыбается. - Пока вы молоды, вам кажется, что ничто в мире не разлучит вас с другом, ведь вы прошли вместе столько разного, поддерживали друг друга, делились секретами… И конечно же это никуда не девается, вот только жизнь незаметно разводит вас. Разная работа, семьи и личная жизнь, новые интересы. Я всегда буду считать его своим лучшим другом, но мы никогда больше не сможем проводить вместе столько же времени, как раньше.  
Это заставляет задуматься: неужели и правда все те, с кем сейчас он проводит время, ребята из труппы, и даже Джонни вдруг станут далекими и непонятными? Как это возможно, чтобы ваши дети не знали друг друга, если вы полжизни провели вместе? Но он вспоминает, как совсем недавно господин Ким говорил об этом с отцом, и, кажется, это правда…  
\- И...нет никаких способов это изменить? Удержать, стараться чаще видеться? - расстроенно спрашивает Марк.  
\- Есть, конечно. Многие становятся семьями, или, например, вместе работают, но по большому счету ты понимаешь, что это может быть тебе и не нужно.  
\- Мне нужно будет поразмышлять над этим, - трясет головой Марк, - наверное, я и правда до конца не осознаю…  
\- Кажется, я слишком загрузил тебя в первый же день знакомства, - смеется господин Ким, - извини, мы сразу же подняли серьезные темы. Тэн всегда жалуется, что я слишком люблю порассуждать.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, спасибо вам, - Марк надеется, что выглядит не слишком растрепанным и ошарашенным, - я очень рад с вами познакомиться.  
\- Расскажу сегодня Тэну об этом совпадении, он будет счастлив.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Марк, - а я поговорю с ним в школе.

***

Интернет помнит все, и в этом Марк убеждается лично, когда посвящает ночь поиску. После возвращения от бабушки он отказался от встречи с Джонни и отложил домашнюю работу, потому что ему до зуда хотелось попробовать провести расследование. По пути домой он немного расспросил отца, так что примерно выяснил нужные даты и названия, захватил несколько альбомов с фотографиями и приготовился к долгой охоте.  
Имя Ким Чонина сотворило чудо: у того был собственный фан-клуб, особенно активный раньше, когда он больше выступал и снимался в рекламе, и эти люди собирали все возможные материалы, относящиеся к его прошлому. Качество фото и видео, особенно с университетских времен, конечно, ужасное, Марк сомневается, что мог бы сейчас найти телефон, который снимал бы настолько же плохо. Не меньший интерес представляют и старые форумы, на которых люди делились впечатлениями и обсуждали увиденное - и имя Ли Тэмина мелькает иногда, о нем говорят как о верном друге и соратнике Чонина.   
Тихонько пробравшись на кухню за газировкой через спящий дом, Марк с новыми силами начинает поиски.   
Наконец ему улыбается удача, и на одной из страниц давно мертвого сайта находится чей-то рассказ о том, что его однокурсника едва не вышвырнули из-за какого-то танца. Сплетники просят подробностей, и с замиранием сердца Марк читает дальше. Тэмин-хён танцевал с каким-то мужчиной, и про них ходили всякие слухи, будто их связывало куда больше, чем просто дружба - и наверное, так и есть, ведь не зря этот мужчина согласился выступить, хотя сам закончил их университет несколько лет назад… Но куда интереснее был их танец, настолько откровенный и вызывающий, неприемлемый в приличном месте и однозначный, что несколько преподавателей буквально покинули зал от возмущения... Марк чувствует себя так, будто смотрит детективный триллер. Комментаторы реагируют по-разному: возмущаются, сожалеют, злорадствуют, удивляются… Наконец, спустя еще пару страниц, какой-то другой человек, очевидец, подтверждает все произошедшее и даже делится коротким видео.  
Тэмин-хёна едва удается узнать только по знакомой мягкой пластике движений, а его партнер, высокий и широкоплечий, танцует более резко и порывисто, но вместе они идеально гармонируют. Но сам танец… Марк краснеет. Он не удивился бы, пожалуй, увидев подобное в современном западном клипе, но столько лет назад, да еще и в исполнении двух парней… Кажется, понятно, почему возникли проблемы. Вдруг становится по-настоящему неприятно, так что Марк закрывает ноутбук и ложится в постель. Зачем он раскапывал эту историю? Что теперь делать с этим знанием?  
Да, наверняка все произошедшее не было тайной, но это дело давнего прошлого, и вряд ли учитель Ли хотел бы, чтобы кто-то из учеников знал о нем. Он будто подсмотрел за чем-то интимным и личным, таким, о чем другой человек наверняка хотел бы забыть, но оказалось, что и спустя годы эта неудача может снова напомнить о себе.  
Собирая по крупицам информацию об учителе Ли, Марк чувствовал, будто с каждым разом становится ближе к нему на один маленький шажок, и это был его путь к тому, чтобы в будущем они были вместе, но прямо сейчас у него ощущение, что он вдруг шагнул вплотную, и узнал то, к чему был совсем не готов. Вспоминаются слова Джонни, когда тот спрашивал, готов ли Марк принять то, что учитель - реальный человек с вполне земными потребностями? И правда, готов ли?  
Даже с закрытыми глазами он видит этого молодого Тэмин-хёна, с крашеными волосами, как на нескольких попавшихся фото, в совершенно невероятной одежде, с открытыми руками и грудью, в плотно облегающих штанах. Такой яркий, такой вызывающий… А как он доверительно выгибался в руках партнера, прижимался к его бедрам, имитировал совершенно однозначные движения…  
Чертыхаясь, Марк вжимается лицом в подушку, но это не помогает, и он с ужасом думает, как теперь будет смотреть на учителя в школе - тот наверняка догадается о его непростых мыслях. И все же… как бы ни было неприятно и горько сейчас, оказывается, сегодняшняя находка говорит о том, что у Марка могут быть призрачные шансы, потому что у учителя было что-то с мужчиной, причем настолько серьезно, что он не побоялся это показать. А еще те отношения кончились, и он живет один, и наверняка чувствует себя одиноким… Захочет ли он делать с Марком все те же вещи, что делал в танце? Думать об этом ужасно стыдно. Прикосновения… даже случайный контакт с ним приводит в дрожь, что же будет, когда они и правда в будущем начнут ходить на свидания и будут сближаться?   
Есть, например, Джонни, который вообще не умеет держать руки при себе, но физический контакт с ним кажется настолько комфортным, что даже не воспринимается чужеродным - разве что иногда он не рассчитывает силы и обнимает слишком крепко или сжимает пальцы так, будто боится, что Марк исчезнет. Будет ли когда-то и с учителем Ли так же? Невозможно представить…

***

Надолго его не хватает. Всего один учебный день, одна репетиция и еще несколько уроков, и в голове у Марка созревает план, причем настолько странный и ненадежный, что у него начинают подрагивать руки - но иначе он не может.   
Он занимает привычный пост неподалеку от учительской и доски объявлений и ждет. Основная часть уроков уже окончена, ученики разбредаются по дополнительным занятиям, кружкам или в библиотеку, так что просторный холл почти пуст. Учитель Ли появляется на противоположной его стороне, он идет, листая что-то в папке, так что Марк успевает все рассчитать и подойти к нему так, чтобы оба остановились прямо в центре.  
\- Здравствуйте!  
\- Здравствуйте, ученик Ли. Что-то произошло?  
У Марка пока хватает храбрости взглянуть ему в глаза, и он видит в них напряженную осторожность, плохо прикрытую холодным недовольством. Это отстраненное выражение лица всегда появляется у учителя, если им случается говорить наедине, как сейчас. Отведя взгляд от его красивого лица, Марк зажмуривается и на одном дыхании отвечает:  
\- Да, учитель! Мне нужно кое-что вам сказать прямо здесь и сейчас!  
\- Действительно? Тогда я слушаю вас.  
\- Я… все узнал. Это… это была случайность, но потом я начал искать в сети специально, и увидел… И теперь должен извиниться.  
\- О чем вы говорите?  
Глубоко вздохнув, Марк берет себя в руки, понимая, что все прозвучавшее похоже на бред, и начинает сначала:  
\- Я случайно узнал о вашем прошлом, о том как вас, едва не выгнали из университета, и полез в интернет. На меня нашло какое-то помутнение, я все искал и собирал информацию, читал и смотрел, и только позже осознал, что не должен был этого делать.   
\- О господи, - тихо шепчет учитель Ли, и на мгновение на его лице отражается самый настоящий страх.  
\- Я никому не рассказывал, ничего не сохранял, клянусь.   
\- Зачем вам это все понадобилось?  
Расчет Марка на то, что стоя посреди школьного холла он не будет кричать, оказывается верным, потому что и он сам может ответить только очень тихо:  
\- Потому что я люблю вас и хочу знать о вас больше. Но после всего этого я понял, что хочу узнавать подобные вещи от вас. То, что вы мне захотите рассказать и показать, ваш взгляд на происходящее…   
Неожиданно учитель Ли смеется, но не привычным мягким смехом, а как будто с горечью:  
\- Вы все еще такой ребенок, ученик Ли! Несмотря на то, что скорее всего у меня будут проблемы из-за ваших поступков, вы так милы: узнали то, с чем не можете справиться, переволновались, и теперь просите прощения, надеясь на то, что оно что-то не изменит.   
После всех своих переживаний и волнения Марк чувствует, что наконец на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он ведь не хотел ничего плохого, не думал…   
\- Клянусь, учитель, я никогда никому не расскажу об этом! Почему вы всегда ждете от меня подвоха? Я ведь молчал и про аварию, и про наш разговор… Мне не нужно причинять вам проблемы или беспокойство, я просто хочу быть ближе, потому что люблю вас - разве это плохо? - он трет рукавом нос и снова поднимает глаза. - Может быть и стоило скрывать, что узнал, но думаю, я должен быть честным в наших отношениях, и вы могли бы доверять мне больше.  
\- Между нами нет других отношений, кроме как между учеником и учителем. Я… я не держу на вас зла, Марк, - наконец вздыхает учитель, - любой ученик захотел бы узнать побольше об учителе, так что не считайте себя главным злодеем в мире. Я всего лишь надеюсь, что вы действительно не станете сплетничать и постараетесь забыть все это. Надеюсь также, что вы не слишком сильно во мне разочаровались.  
\- Что? Нет! - теперь ему жалко, что они разговаривают на виду у нескольких учеников, потому что очень хочется схватить учителя за руку, но приходится подыскивать слова для убеждения. - Я зауважал вас еще больше! Вы такой сильный и храбрый, а еще талантливый. Поверьте мне пожалуйста, учитель!  
Тот смотрит на него немного странно, совсем не так, как до этого. Марк боится, что Тэмин-хён просто уйдет, заканчивая разговор, но тот думает о чем-то, а потом спрашивает тихо:  
\- Что вы успели раскопать?  
\- Просто рассказы о том, что вы учились вместе с Ким Чонином и много танцевали, а потом однажды подготовили слишком провокационное выступление, и из-за этого возникли проблемы. Но я считаю, это ужасно несправедливо! Вы очень талантливы, они не имели права препятствовать вам.  
\- Ну а сам танец видели?  
Марк чувствует, как его до шеи заливает краска, и соврать, что не видел, уже не получится.  
\- Д-да… небольшой фрагмент. Это очень… ну...  
\- Я ведь говорил вам, Марк, что на самом деле я совсем не такой приятный человек, как вам кажется. У меня есть свое прошлое, свои проблемы, свой взгляд на мир, и они очень далеки от ваших, поэтому для вас будет лучше оставить это странное увлечение поскорее, - его взгляд становится привычно отстраненным, будто Тэмин-хён пытается вернуть ту стену между ними.  
\- Может и так, учитель, - Марк вздыхает, - но не думайте, что я и правда не смогу справиться с этим. С чего вы взяли?   
Не ответив, учитель Ли пожимает плечами - видимо, больше не хочет спорить. Он отступает на шаг назад и, вежливо кивнув, уходит в учительскую.

***

Баскетбольные матчи давно стали рутиной, Марк даже чувствует себя довольно уверенным болельщиком - он не только хорошо понимает, что происходит на поле, но и начал разбираться в стилях игры разных игроков, их достоинствах и недостатках, и почти выучил турнирную таблицу - благо Джонни постоянно говорит об этом с командой, а он то и дело оказывается где-то поблизости.  
В этот раз Марк даже приезжает в спортивный центр пораньше, до того как зрители собираются, чтобы отдать Джонни забытый дома плечевой бандаж - тот собирался на тренировку утром в спешке.  
В коридорах пока пусто, команды разминаются, и Джонни встречает его перед раздевалкой - видимо, он едва начал переодеваться, когда Марк написал, так что выскочил в коридор, едва натянув мягкие штаны.  
\- О, спасибо, ты меня просто спас! - он тут же начинает натягивать черный рукав на руку.  
\- Я не мог допустить, чтобы тебе было некомфортно играть.  
\- Парни говорят, у наших соперников есть группа поддержки. Ты их не видел?  
\- Серьезно? Толпа девчонок, танцующих перед игрой, с этими пушистыми штуками? - удивляется Марк. Такого он еще не встречал  
\- Представь себе. Жаль, у нас такого не предвидится. Тренер Пак когда-то пытался договориться с какой-то соседней школой, но так ничего и не вышло.  
\- Жаль? От такого и правда легче играется?  
\- Ну… - Джонни опирается плечом о стену и складывает руки на груди. Эта гора мышц рядом могла бы напугать кого угодно, но не Марка. - Приятно знать, что кто-то еще за тебя болеет…  
\- Эй! Так значит наших криков не достаточно? - ткнув его пальцем прямо в центр груди притворно злится Марк.  
\- Достаточно, очень даже, - Джонни перехватывает его руку и крепко сжимает, - но вы не носите классную форму, не танцуете, когда я забиваю, и не поздравляете после матча…  
Марк не выдерживает и хохочет, представив себя и других парней из школы, посещающих игры, прыгающими в коротких юбках.  
\- Может, тебе всего лишь стоило попросить!  
\- Да? - Джонни заинтересован всерьез, - и это бы сработало? Марк Ли, ты меня поздравишь в случае победы?  
\- Конечно, - если быть честным, Марк всегда поздравлял и его, и остальную команду, и пару раз покупал Джонни поздравительный кофе, так что проблемы тут нет. - Смотри только. постарайся как следует!  
\- О, можешь не сомневаться. В таком случае мне пора, а то пропущу разминку.  
Стукнувшись кулаками, они наконец расходятся.

Самое выгодное место - не прямо напротив центра поля, а немного сбоку, ближе к скамейке запасных и тренеру, так получается наблюдать еще и за ними. Марку нравится с какими напряженными лицами они обсуждают стратегию, слушают указания и замечания. Иногда сосредоточенный Джонни поднимает взгляд, и его можно перехватить, чтобы улыбнуться и показать пальцы вверх - тогда он едва заметно улыбается уголками губ, не теряя концентрации.  
У соперников и правда есть команда поддержки, и это мило: девушки танцуют в перерывах, громко поддерживают успехи своей команды. Когда они поняли, что у соперников ничего подобного нет, то стали приветствовать и их, пусть и не так громко. Может от этого, а может тренер Пак нашел какие-то формулы успеха, но парни сегодня буквально летают, едва касаясь пола. Рядом с Марком сидит пара мужчин, в которых он узнает рекрутеров из университетских команд - уже научился их отличать в толпе. Они тихо переговариваются, делая заметки, и немного волнительно думать, что за этим, может быть, решается чье-то будущее.   
Марк пытается их глазами посмотреть на Джонни и абстрагироваться, чтобы понять, каким они его видят. Сам он привык воспринимать его большим, шумным, заботливым и иногда неуклюжим, а его стиль игры казался точным и быстрым. Джонни двигается по полю так активно, будто может находиться сразу всюду, и это завораживает. Невольно вспомнив недавние события, Марк вздрагивает: он делает это все так красиво, будто танцует непонятный танец на сцене, почти как учитель Ли. После того странного разговора в коридоре прошло больше недели, и сложные эмоции давно отпустили Марка, но сейчас он ощущает что-то типа понимания: вот каково было зрителям тех танцев… Не сравнить, конечно, да и ситуации совсем разные, и обстоятельства, но что-то необъяснимое все равно цепляет в нем эти ассоциации.  
Остальные игроки, и свои, и соперники, дополняют эту сцену как статисты, и от яркости образа на какое-то мгновение Марк полностью теряется в пространстве и времени. Его приводят в себя крики зрителей, когда после очередного трехочкового разрыв в счете становится совсем уж неприличным - соперники вряд ли отыграются. Он моргает и трясет головой, прежде чем снова взглянуть на площадку, где снова творится настоящий хаос, крики тренеров, кричалки от группы поддержки - уже привычная атмосфера баскетбольных матчей.

После победы команду долго не отпускают, фотографируют, тянут за руки, так что Марк спокойно отправляется на поиски автомата с газировкой, чтобы вознаградить Джонни. Тот, видимо, наконец вырывается из круга всеобщего внимания и, не найдя Марка, пишет короткое “Ты обещал!!!”. Это забавно.  
Они сталкиваются в одном из боковых коридоров, и Джонни вырывает холодную банку из рук и с жадностью пьет, слушая торжественную шутливую поздравительную речь.   
\- Нет, это совсем не то! - заявляет он после. - Ты видел, как мы их громили? И все равно группа поддержки поздравляла их с таким пылом. Так неужели капитан, приведший свою команду к победе, заслуживает меньшего?  
\- Мне станцевать? - смеется Марк и начинает изображать что-то похожее на танец из детского сада.  
\- Недостаточно, - бурчит Джонни.  
Он выглядит таким забавным: все еще взъерошенный, с мокрыми волосами после матча, с надутыми губами, что Марк умиляется.  
\- Не знаю, что еще придумать… Ну вот, например, - он тянется обнять Джонни за шею, так чтобы тот наклонился, и быстро целует в щеку. - Считай, что я преданная фанатка.

Это немного неловко, особенно когда Джонни широко улыбается и накрывает место поцелуя ладонью, будто надеясь сохранить, так что Марк думает, не перегнул ли он палку.  
\- Вот так-то лучше. Теперь буду ожидать этого после каждой игры!  
\- Поле каждой победы, ты хотел сказать?  
\- А после поражения мне обязательно нужно утешение!  
\- Нет, это слишком, - уверенно возражает Марк, - иначе будет немного странно. Тебя ждать или будешь занят?  
\- Буду занят, - со вздохом подтверждает Джонни, и они медленно идут в сторону раздевалок, - ужинаем с командой, и может быть тренер Пак приведет каких-то нужных людей. Придешь ко мне завтра вечером? Сыграем во что-нибудь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- И если я смогу победить, то ты…  
\- Нет! - Марка снова распирает от смеха.  
\- Тогда если ты выиграешь, я…  
\- Нет, хватит!...  
Они смеются еще немного, а потом каждый отправляется по своим делам.


	22. With You

Звонок будильника вырывает Чанёля из какого-то приятного сна, и он медленно садится в кровати и трет глаза. Все как всегда — очень раннее утро, чтобы успеть на пробежку, его захламленная вещами комната, тусклый, уже ненужный свет ночника, цветастое постельное белье. Как всегда вылезать из-под теплого одеяла не хочется, но это пройдет через пару минут, а пока он пытается прийти в себя и вспомнить, что снилось. Кажется, там был Бэкхён…  
Сердце словно пропускает удар, что очень бодрит. «Черт, что же я натворил-то» — привычно уже проносится в мыслях, но он знает, что через секунду снова расслабится. Этот вопрос регулярно всплывал в его голове в течение последних недель, с тех пор как он сам предложил Бэкхёну встречаться, а тот согласился. Страшнее всего было в первое утро, когда он проснулся в холодном поту от осознания: Пак Чанёль, ты, старый холостяк и неудачник, завел отношения? Да еще и с парнем! Чем ты думал? Ох, не зря в тот день Бэкхён сто раз сказал ему, что он пожалеет и передумает, что все не будет так просто — и оказался прав. Чанёля потряхивало, когда он видел его сообщения или разговаривал по телефону, и с каждым часом он все сильнее паниковал, из-за того что не представлял, как и что теперь делать. Как люди встречаются по-серьезному, с теми, кто им нравится? Что делают и что говорят, как себя ведут? Секс — это ерунда, и в данном случае беспокоило меньше всего — раз он и правда смог возбудиться, как-то они с этим справятся, Бэкхён не маньяк, но вот остальное? Свидания? Прогулки? Знакомство с родителями?  
Чанёля так и дергало до их первой встречи в новом статусе. Он даже боялся, что если Бэкхён снова предложит все забыть, он согласится, чтобы не переживать больше так сильно, и умрет в одиночестве. Но тот как всегда оказался на высоте: приветствовал и пожал руку как обычно, предложил поесть, как они всегда это делали, спросил о новостях — разве что улыбался чуть теплее и смотрел в глаза дольше, но это ведь не страшно.  
Одевшись и натянув кроссовки, Чанёль выбегает из дома, но спустя минуту начинает сбрасывать скорость, вспоминая о том, что ему нельзя перегружать ногу. Это тоже заслуга Бэкхёна, который напоминает постоянно и грозится, что когда они начнут выходить на пробежки вместе (в обозримом будущем), ему придется привыкать выполнять их быстрым шагом. Посмеиваясь, Чанёль сворачивает через пару кварталов, запланировав сделать совсем небольшой круг по окрестностям — он знает, что это, и еще нагрузка в школе достаточны для него, и больше нет необходимости бежать и бежать, пока в голове не станет пусто от постоянных мыслей и сожалений. Теперь он торопится домой, к забытому телефону, чтобы написать Бэкхёну, который как раз к этому времени проснется. Конечно, они не обменивались какими-нибудь приторными приветствиями, но Чанёлю нравилось иногда присылать ему фото туманной рассветной дымки пустых улиц или чего-то подобного, всех тех вещей, которые нравились только ему одному… Но, как оказалось, это не так.  
Бэкхён сказал, что они не будут делать ничего, пока Чанёль не будет готов, и пока он сам не будет готов тоже.  
— Я не стану говорить тебе «можешь все закончить в любой момент, если поймешь, что это не для тебя» — мы не в фильме, — говорил он, перемешивая трубочкой коктейль во время одного из их первых «свиданий», когда они пошли в небольшой бар выпить. — Мы несем ответственность друг перед другом, в том числе и за эмоции. Это не значит, что мы должны контролировать свои чувства, понимаешь?  
— Да, понимаю, — Чанёль сделал глоток из своего стакана. — Мы не должны обижать друг друга, если возникнут сложности.  
— Верно. Все можно обсудить и найти решения, но мы оба одинаково взрослые, так что не будем стесняться говорить обо всем, идет? Как мы учим детей.  
В тот вечер они немного перебрали, так что даже целовались в туалете пару минут, пока туда не начали стучать.

Последние недели настолько наполнены самыми невероятными и волнующими событиями, что Чанёль то и дело возвращается к размышлениям о них — вот и теперь сам не замечает, как приближается к дому, закончив пробежку.  
Из своей комнаты спускается заспанный Лукас и желает доброго утра. Чанёль отвечает, и сам тайком проверяет, не покраснели ли его уши из-за того, что приходится скрывать от сына кое-что важное. Они договорились подождать с этим признанием — да пока, собственно, и признаваться было не в чем, для окружающих их с Бэкхёном дружеские отношения не изменились.  
У учителей были инструкции — устные, разумеется, по поводу отношений с родителями учеников. Если бы Чанёль завел интрижку с чьей-то одинокой матерью, это, конечно, особо не одобрили бы, но простили — такое даже могло показаться романтичным. Он сообщил бы директору и отделу кадров, и если угрозы конфликта интересов не возникало, то они могли спокойно встречаться. Но с отцом… Конечно, понимающих людей вокруг довольно много, но недостаточно, чтобы это прошло незамеченным — поэтому не хотелось говорить даже Лукасу и Тэёну, несмотря на доверие.  
Чанёль вздыхает, думая о том, что до такого разговора еще очень и очень далеко — для начала ему нужно до конца понять самого себя и все происходящее, а уже потом открываться другим. Родителям, например.  
Мама привычно накрывает на стол к завтраку, отец помогает ей, разливая кофе по чашкам. Лукас, все еще сонный, ковыряется ложкой в тарелке, и Чанёль думает о том, каково тому было садиться за стол с семьей, да и вообще вести обычную жизнь, скрывая собственные увлечения. Теперь они на одной стороне.

Перед работой Чанёлю нужно сделать еще одно дело, о котором никому не говорит, потому что хочет решить эту проблему сам. Он забирает риэлтора в условленном месте, и они едут посмотреть пару квартир, которые скоро освобождаются. В первые встречи Чанёль только тупо озирался, не представляя, как чей-то чужой дом будет выглядеть без половины мебели, и удобно ли им с сыном будет там жить, но после научился ориентироваться и даже представлял, что и как нужно переставить и докупить, чтобы вышло еще лучше. Самая большая проблема сейчас — это залог за аренду, и хотя риэлтор старался находить приемлемые варианты, Чанёль все еще не мог позволить себе сразу найти такую крупную сумму. Теперь он удивлялся тому, как спокойно раньше жил, ведь учительская и тренерская зарплаты казались вполне приличными, хотя большую их часть съедала его страховка, а из-за остальных трат ему едва удавалось отложить, чтобы собрать на залог — да, можно было обратиться за помощью к Бэкхёну или еще кому-то из знакомых, но Чанёлю хотелось все решить самому, будто наконец он мог совершить настоящий взрослый поступок.  
Он немного с завистью смотрит на небольшие уютные дома, в каждом из которых живет одна семья, но сворачивает на улицу, где стоят многоквартирные. Сейчас им с Лукасом нужно переехать куда-то, а уже после, он клянется себе, они смогут жить в отдельном доме.

Закончив, Чанёль пытает счастья в поисках приличного кофе — а вдруг в этом районе ему улыбнется удача? Он медленно едет вдоль рядов магазинов и кафе, высматривая вывеску, которая покажется ему не слишком приторной, но и не слишком простой, и вдруг видит знакомую фигуру.  
— Тэмин, какая встреча! — зовет он, после того как быстро паркуется и выходит из машины. — Не ожидал тебя встретить.  
— О, Чанёль, здравствуй! Неужели у тебя тоже выходной? — Тэмин улыбается, подходя ближе. Он выглядит очень непривычно в ветровке, джинсах и ярких кроссовках.  
— Нет, были кое-какие дела в этом районе, но после я еду на работу. Эй, не подскажешь, где здесь можно выпить кофе?  
Тэмин показывает ему действительно хорошее место, небольшая кофейня прячется за углом книжного магазина, меню кажется приемлемым, а парень-бариста тихим и вежливым.  
— У тебя какие-то дела здесь? — спрашивает Тэмин, когда они наконец устраиваются за столом у окна. — Мне казалось, ты живешь в другом районе.  
Чанёль уже устал самостоятельно переживать все эмоции, связанные с проблемой переезда, так что он решается немного поделиться наконец хоть с кем-то:  
— Я подыскиваю новое жилье, смотрел пару квартир на соседней улице.  
— Ох…  
— Что такое?  
— Дом, где я живу… Вспомнил, что на втором этаже есть еще одна маленькая комната…  
— Мы переедем вместе с сыном.  
— Тогда, конечно же, это не подойдет, там совсем мало места. А было бы неплохо стать соседями, — улыбается Тэмин.  
— Пожалуй. Только я постоянно донимал бы тебя странными вопросами, — вздыхает Чанёль. — В последнее время в моей жизни происходит множество новых вещей, в которых я плохо разбираюсь.  
— Что же… может быть, и мне пригодилась бы пара твоих советов, — внезапно погрустнев, Тэмин опускает глаза. — Скажи, ты ведь близок с учениками? Занятия и тренировки немного отличаются от обычных уроков.  
— Да, пожалуй. Конечно, на физкультуре я слежу за их здоровьем и стараюсь отвлечь от постоянной зубрежки, ну, а с командой… Они почти живут в зале, я должен знать не только про каждый их ушиб, но и про все остальное — оценки, успеваемость, нагрузку, все ли в порядке дома… Ведь мы не просто команда любителей, для многих парней здесь начнется их будущая карьера.  
— А что ты чувствуешь, когда они заканчивают школу? Не жаль с ними расставаться, ведь ты вкладываешь в них столько сил и эмоций, привязываешься?  
— Конечно, я всегда с мокрыми глазами в день их выпуска, — пожимает плечами Чанёль, — но когда они перестают быть учениками, они становятся друзьями — по крайней мере, у меня так. Почти все парни иногда пишут мне о своих успехах, а я только рад, когда вижу, что мои усилия не пропали.  
— Звучит просто прекрасно.  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь? Разве у тебя не так? Мне казалось, занятия искусством так же располагают к близости.  
— Да, конечно, хотя мои группы меняются чаще. Обычно у учеников есть время на театр и другие занятия только в первом классе, а после учеба забирает его. Разумеется, со всеми у меня остаются теплые отношения, но я не привык думать о том, что после выпуска из школы я могу снова общаться с кем-то из ребят.  
— Если кто-то из них стал особенно близок за время учебы, или, может быть, начал заниматься искусством после школы, то почему нет? — удивляется Чанёль. — Да, иногда они ведут себя совершенно по-детски, но это и понятно, ведь они молоды, но все равно нам всегда есть о чем поболтать во время встречи выпускников.  
Тэмин со вздохом допивает свой кофе.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — наконец отвечает он. — Возможно, я всегда считал свои занятия лишь интересным эпизодом в их жизни, а на самом деле эта связь и правда может длиться дольше и быть более значимой, и для них, и для меня.

Звучит загадочно, но Чанёль решает не допытываться, что Тэмин имеет в виду. Скорее всего, у него какой-то внутренний кризис, профессиональное выгорание — такое бывает с каждым… Он также допивает свой кофе и обнаруживает, что пора ехать в школу. Попрощавшись с Тэмином и в очередной раз договорившись пообедать вместе, Чанёль садится в машину и снова задумывается о своих бывших учениках. У них действительно сохранялись теплые отношения, и парни из первых выпусков уже давно сами стали взрослыми, так что воспринимать их детьми было сложновато, но… А что бы они сказали, если бы вдруг узнали, что их старый тренер вдруг нашел себе парня? Чанёль уверен, что его ровесники, друзья из команды, были бы в шоке и ужасе, как и родители, но ведь кто-то бы понял и поддержал?

На первый же урок физкультуры приходит класс сына. Лукас во время пробежки где-то в начале группы, а его друзья предпочитают держаться ближе к середине, да и после, во время занятия, они ничем не выдают какой-то особой близости, просто выполняя все что нужно. Чанёль не может не размышлять, легко ли им это дается, и чего они хотят больше: не раскрыть перед одноклассниками отношения, или наоборот, едва сдерживаются, чтобы не демонстрировать их?  
— Не думай об этом, — советовал Бэкхён в одну из их недавних встреч, когда Чанёль в очередной раз запутался в этих мыслях настолько, что просто сидел, держась за голову. — Это их жизнь, нас не касается.  
— Но ведь… вдруг это из-за меня Лукас… такой?  
Перегнувшись через стол, Бэкхён больно ткнул его палочками в плечо:  
— Не говори глупостей! Я, конечно, могу выслать тебе сотни исследований на эту тему, так что сможешь выбрать любое подходящее объяснение, почему он такой, и почему ты, но зачем? Разве ты станешь из-за этого любить его больше или меньше?  
— Разумеется, нет.  
— Тогда не забивай себе голову. Наши сыновья только начинают взрослеть, и наступает то время, когда самое важное, что мы можем им давать, — это наша безусловная поддержка во всем.  
— Я понимаю, что ты прав, — вздохнул Чанёль, — но иногда просто не могу перестать думать о том, что все это вдруг произошло с нами…  
Молодой миловидный официант подошел к их столику забрать пустые тарелки и начал спрашивать, понравилась ли им еда, но при этом смотрел только на Бэкхёна и улыбался ему. Чанёль почувствовал глухое раздражение.  
— Ты просто потерялся в этом всем, — сказал Бэкхён, когда они снова остались одни. — Чувствуешь растерянность, потому что внезапно вышел за рамки привычного. Тебе кажется, что поняв мотивы и желания Лукаса, ты разберешься и со своими, но это не так; вы — разные люди, и когда ты поймешь самого себя, станет легче жить.

После пробежки и разминки класс идет играть в футбол, и Чанёль успевает заметить, как Лукас повисает на плечах Тэёна и Тэна, со смехом что-то им рассказывая. Может, и правда, для них все это так просто и естественно?

***

Эта поездка не может не напоминать им о предыдущей, самой первой, и хотя, конечно же, они совершенно разные, Чанёль не может не сравнивать. Сейчас он сам за рулем, и они с Бэкхёном едут в детский центр, чтобы отвезти туда спортивное снаряжение и другие подарки, которые получила баскетбольная команда за свои победы. Это не очень далеко, но тот небольшой поселок находится совсем в глуши, так что дорога петляет среди довольно живописных мест.  
— Хочу подняться на этот холм, — показывает Бэкхён, — и в ту рощу. А там что, горы?  
— Хорошо, обязательно, — смеется Чанёль. — Ты как ребенок.  
— Но здесь так красиво!  
— Да, это правда. Но и те места, куда мы едем, очень живописны.  
Ему кажется очень милым то, как Бэкхён приготовился к вылазке на природу: надел ветровку и спортивные штаны и не забыл о тяжелых устойчивых ботинках, и в этом всем он выглядит мягким и уютным, так что хочется крепко сжать его в объятьях, ощутить сладковатый запах кожи, почувствовать тепло, провести щекой по мягким волосам… Волна какого-то необъяснимого восторга затапливает сердце, потому что Чанёль вдруг с особой ясностью осознает, что вообще-то он может это сделать, и ничто его не остановит. Быстро припарковавшись прямо за той красивой рощей, он просто тянется и прижимает Бэкхёна к себе, с той непонятной самому, но затапливающей его нежностью. Тот удивленно охает, но не говорит ничего, а только сам крепко обхватывает спину в ответ.  
Через минуту Чанёля отпускает этот внезапный порыв, и сердце начинает колотиться из-за волнения, потому что он не знает, как теперь это все объяснить, и что сказать… Но Бэкхён просто улыбается ему, будто произошедшее в порядке вещей, и откидывается на свое кресло, ожидая продолжения поездки. Это так странно — делать что-то подобное, не сомневаясь в правильности, не оправдываясь после, не ожидая подвоха или осуждения — и особенно разделять такое с другим человеком. Чанёль вспоминает, как и раньше, с самого начала их знакомства, он то и дела вываливал на Бэкхёна свои тайные переживания и сожаления, рассказы о прошлом и глупые вопросы о жизни, детях, и всем том, о чем не мог поговорить ни с кем — а тот спокойно слушал, не осуждая, поддерживал и иногда просто позволял ему быть собой — великовозрастным придурком, потерявшимся в своей никчемной жизни.  
Руки вздрагивают, так что Чанёль крепче сжимает руль и позволяет себе еще немного продлить этот момент — осознание того, почему же все-таки он попросил Бэкхёна в тот вечер выбрать его. Как можно было представить, что какой-то другой парень будет ему ближе, чем Чанёль? Будет обедать с ним и гулять, присылать сообщения по утрам и на ночь, прикасаться, когда пожелает, и выражать свою любовь?  
В тот момент он не понимал своих чувств до конца, а после боялся, что мог снова напортачить, как и всегда в подобных делах, и только теперь вдруг осознал, что, кажется, получил то, о чем не мог позволить себе и мечтать.  
— Хочешь, я поведу? — предлагает Бэкхён.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Сейчас я… — Чанёлю все еще трудно говорить и немного стыдно смотреть в его сторону, будто все эти откровенные эмоции могут быть написаны на его лице, но внезапно он слышит тихий смешок и невольно оборачивается.  
— Все еще не могу поверить, что теперь ты мой, — Бэкхён улыбается немного смущенно, но ласково. — Что я могу вот так смотреть и не бояться, что напугаю, быть с тобой и не думать, что ты неправильно поймешь.  
Это откровение будто снова мягко бьет в грудь.  
— Конечно, твой, чей же еще, — ворчит Чанёль и наконец заводит мотор.

В детском центре все проходит быстро. Они выгружают коробки, помогают занести их внутрь, Чанёль выслушивает благодарности руководителя и договаривается о примерных датах, когда его баскетбольная команда, традиционно, приедет поиграть с местными ребятами — обычно они делают это пару раз в год.  
Бэкхён с интересом оглядывается вокруг, и когда Чанёль предлагает обойти здание и осмотреться, интересуется:  
— Это твоя инициатива — заниматься благотворительностью?  
— Не совсем, скорее, идея директора. Здесь живет совсем немного детей, и кроме школы им негде провести время. Когда мы начали привозить сюда то, что нужно для занятий спортом и искусством, местное руководство наконец открыло такой центр. Наша школа, как ты знаешь, довольно обеспеченная, да и команда получает больше, чем может использовать, а местным ребятам полезно встречаться с другими спортсменами, да и хорошее снаряжение никому не повредит.  
— Звучит отлично. А когда мы сможем наконец-то погулять?  
— Прямо сейчас, — улыбается Чанёль.

Сначала он ведет Бэкхёна в домашнее кафе, совсем маленькое, всего на три столика, но его хозяйка готовит по местным и традиционным рецептам, так что побывать здесь и не пообедать будет просто преступлением. А сразу за внутренним двориком, засаженным травами, начинается узкая тропинка, ведущая в лес. Бэкхён в восторге. Кажется, он действительно мало бывал на природе, потому что поначалу не решается сходить с вымощенной дорожки, но потом, вслед за Чанёлем, подходит к понравившимся деревьям, рассматривает все, что кажется необычным, и даже находит какие-то грибы, что потрясает его до глубины души.  
Довольно круто поднимаясь вверх, тропинка приводит их на вершину горы, откуда видно все окрестности. Они находят и дорогу, по которой приехали сюда, и небольшое скопление домов у подножья, а еще Чанёль показывает другой путь, которым они будут спускаться, обогнут гору, дойдут до ручья и после выйдут к машине. Бэкхён слушает с горящими глазами, фотографирует виды, делает селфи и даже снимает короткое видео для Тэёна, чтобы показать после, как здесь красиво.  
Около смотровой площадки, под деревьями, стоит что-то типа беседки для пикника, и хотя у них с собой только вода, они все равно садятся на удобную деревянную скамью.  
Спустя пару минут Бэкхён придвигается еще ближе и обнимает Чанёля, уютно положив голову на плечо.  
— Мне очень нравится все происходящее, — тихо говорит он.  
— Рад, что мы поехали вместе.  
— Не только эта поездка, но и вообще… все.  
— Да? — Чанёль немного удивлен, не до конца понимая его слова.  
— Я думал, что люблю, когда все определено, считал себя достаточно зрелым, чтобы не рисковать, но ошибся. Мне до сих пор странно, что ты вдруг захотел быть со мной, Чанёль, и еще более странно, что я готов ко всем сложностям, что ждут нас впереди.  
— О чем ты?  
— Мне нравится, что все будет развиваться медленно, пока ты привыкнешь ко мне и постепенно перестанешь стесняться. Нравится ждать, сходя с ума от возбуждения, и представлять, как однажды ты коснешься меня по-настоящему.  
Чанёль чувствует, что краснеет, но, к счастью, Бэкхён не видит его лица и продолжает говорить:  
— Ближайшие пару лет мы будем вынуждены скрываться, но это не раздражает, а интригует, будто мы робкие школьники… Хотя, пожалуй, это сравнение уже не подходит, наши дети, кажется, совсем не так себя ведут. Но нам придется быть осторожными, так что моменты близости станут еще волнительнее и горячее, и мне это нравится.  
— Я не уверен, — собственный голос Чанёля звучит немного хрипло, — что все будет так гладко. Моя работа, школа, родители…  
— Все будет совсем не гладко, — соглашается Бэкхён. — Из-за постоянных переживаний и стресса, несмотря на взаимную поддержку, мы все равно будем иногда уставать и ссориться, а потом снова мириться и идти дальше.  
— Ты так спокойно говоришь об этом.  
— Конечно, почему нет? Все эти вещи, маленькие ежедневные проблемы и их решения, сложности и радости, и еще множество мелочей позволят нам врасти друг в друга по-настоящему.  
— А потом?  
— Потом наши сыновья закончат школу и уедут от нас, так что никому больше не будет дела до того, кто чей учитель или родитель, что допустимо, а что нет, и, возможно, мы сможем наконец быть вместе открыто. Переедем куда-то, или останемся здесь — не знаю. Будем вместе путешествовать, переживать за детей, ждать их в гости на праздники, заведем собаку…  
— Скорее всего, когда я стану старше, травма ноги будет давать о себе знать все сильнее, — предупреждает Чанёль, всерьез захваченный всеми этими образами, — придется ходить с тростью.  
— Достанем тебе самую роскошную, — улыбается Бэкхён, — и станем медленно гулять вокруг нашего дома.  
— А потом что? Дождемся внуков, состаримся и умрем в один день?  
— Возможно. Но это будет в самом конце, а до того у нас будет много дней, таких же хороших, как этот.  
Чанёль чувствует, что внутри снова обрывается какая-то ниточка — они то и дело рвались одна за одной в последнее время, и ему казалось, что когда не станет последней, он будто освободится от чего-то тяжелого и мешающего, что всю жизнь было привязано к нему.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает он. — Раз это все говоришь ты, значит, так и будет, ведь ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
Бэкхён смеется. Они долго молча сидят, глядя на лес вокруг, бегущие в голубом небе облака, и слушая шум ветра.  
Сказанное ранее кажется все более логичным. Если подумать, то действительно, скорее всего, их отношения так и будут развиваться — медленно, осторожно, преодолевая маленькие рубежи — признание детям, разговоры с семьей, общее будущее — настолько, насколько они могут себе позволить. И конечно же, Бэкхён прав: все это время будет состоять из долгих дней, наполненных разными мелочами, но теперь у него всегда будет возможность ощутить это тепло, что охватывает их прямо сейчас.

Русло неширокого ручья спускается с горы, Бэкхён перепрыгивает с камня на камень, ловко балансируя. Чанёль старается идти рядом, чтобы подхватить его в случае чего, но пока все больше наслаждается происходящим. Бэкхён ловкий и аккуратный, легко отталкивается от очередного большого валуна и приземляется точно куда задумал, чтобы снова перескочить дальше, даже не замочив подошвы ботинок.  
— И кстати, я тебя не стесняюсь, — будто продолжая недавний разговор, заявляет Чанёль. Он совсем не согласен выглядеть в глазах Бэкхёна робким и зажатым!  
— Правда? — со смехом оборачивается к нему тот. — А почему тогда постоянно краснеешь?  
— У меня просто тонкая кожа.  
— Действительно? Я должен проверить.  
Спрыгнув с камня, Бэкхён приближается и, подталкивая Чанёля, заставляет его пятиться, пока тот не упирается спиной в дерево.  
Улыбаясь, Бэкхён обхватывает его щеки, гладит пальцами нос и лоб, а потом прикасается к ушам.  
— Вот тут действительно тонкая, — говорит он, и Чанёль чувствует, как под его пальцами как всегда начинает гореть, а соприкосновение их губ вообще напоминает взрыв.  
Бэкхён гладит шею, медленно и осторожно, расслабляюще, так что Чанёль вздрагивает, когда чужие руки резко ныряют вниз и задирают одежду почти до груди.  
Прохладный воздух проходится по животу, и он невольно поджимается, напрягая мышцы, когда сильные пальцы надавливают выше пупка и ведут вверх, а после пробегают по ребрам.  
— А здесь кожа такая же, как у меня, — хрипло шепчет Бэкхён. — Хочешь проверить?  
— Хочу.  
Отстранившись, он расстегивает ветровку и задирает свою футболку выше груди. Чанёль на секунду теряется, а потом кладет руки на талию. Он вдруг понимает, что для Бэкхёна сейчас это такой же вызов, как и для него самого: тот часто вздыхал, что его фигура далека от спортивного совершенства Чанёля, и шутил по поводу лишних сантиметров, но теперь без сомнений показывал себя.  
До этого ни разу чужое тело не казалось Чанёлю настолько притягательным. Он привык к быстрым неловким ласкам, предваряющим секс, но сейчас ему хотелось уделить внимание каждому сантиметру нежной горячей кожи, родинкам, теплому запаху, твердым мышцам, перекатывающимся под кожей… Может, Бэкхён и не похож на парня из журнала, но он в тысячу раз привлекательнее.  
Чанёль едва не задыхается от зрелища и осознания того, как его собственные пальцы гладят мягкий живот, подрагивающий от каждого прикосновения. Он поднимается выше, к широкой грудной клетке. Бэкхён быстро и сбивчиво дышит, кусая губы, но когда чувствует прикосновение к соскам, то не сдерживает стона.  
Это словно удар молнии — осознание собственной власти над чужим телом и ощущениями, так что Чанёль склоняется и повторяет этот же путь губами, наслаждаясь тем, как Бэкхён впивается пальцами в его затылок, прижимая к себе, и снова хрипло вздыхает.  
Они о чем-то говорили перед тем, как все это началось, и, возможно, нужно было сделать какое-то замечание, но в голове абсолютно пусто, когда они снова целуются.  
Чанёль давится воздухом, снова чувствуя чужие пальцы, теперь уже на застежке джинсов, и потом — на широкой резинке трусов.  
— Что ты?..  
— Мы не будем заниматься сексом сейчас, — быстро отвечает Бэкхён, — но позволь мне, пожалуйста… Я хочу тебя увидеть.  
Штаны сползают с бедер, и у Чанёля ноги подгибаются, потому что в голове только глухо стучит пульс, без малейших мыслей, будто работает только та часть мозга, которая отвечает за возбуждение, ощущения и опьянение уже знакомым запахом Бэкхёна. Тот уже проводит по его члену, предварительно облизав ладонь, и немного сжимает. Удовольствие нарастает, прокатываясь волнами вдоль позвоночника, и Чанёль хватается за чужие плечи, боясь упасть, несмотря на то, что опирается спиной о дерево.  
Бэкхён льнет еще ближе к нему и, вслед за движениями руки, подается собственными бедрами к его, толкаясь напряженным членом. Они задыхаются от ощущений, глотают воздух, тихо стонут, пока наконец не кончают, один за другим. В голове у Чанёля сияющая пустота, но сердце заходится от нежности.  
— Подожди, нужна салфетка, или, может, помыть, — мямлит он, глядя на то, как Бэкхён вытирает испачканную руку о свои штаны.  
— Ничего, в машине у меня есть запасные, я же настоящий турист, — улыбается тот, — и мне в любом случае нужно переодеться.

***

Свет в коридоре около актового зала еще горит, а это значит, что репетиция не закончена. Чанёль пишет сыну, что будет ждать в машине, и вздыхает. Премьера спектакля совсем скоро, так что все ребята — включая команду, задерживаются куда дольше, чем после тренировок. К счастью, их сложно обогнать по очкам в турнирной таблице, и впереди только номинальные матчи со слабыми противниками.  
Лукас прибегает примерно через полчаса, с кучей каких-то свертков, распечатанных схем и в берете с длинным пером на голове.  
— Привыкаю его носить, — объясняет он, пристегиваясь. — самая неудобная часть костюма.  
— Тебе идет, — кивает Чанёль, заводя мотор.  
Они едут домой, к остывшему ужину и громко включенному родителями телевизору, и каждый думает о своем. Чанёлю все еще неловко спрашивать о новостях, потому что он боится, что Лукасу будет неудобно говорить об этом и упоминать — или не упоминать свои отношения с Тэёном и Тэном, да и самому сказать особо нечего. «Скучаю по Бэкхёну, у которого всю неделю пациенты допоздна» — это не то, что он пока готов сказать сыну.  
Правда, есть кое-что, о чем они на самом деле должны поговорить, так что, припарковавшись около дома, Чанёль придерживает Лукаса, готового отстегнуть ремень безопасности.  
— Послушай, — тихо говорит он, — постарайся в ближайшие дни собрать вещи — самое необходимое.  
— Зачем?  
— Вчера я подписал предварительный договор аренды квартиры. Если все пойдет по плану, через месяц мы переедем.  
Возбужденный Лукас так глубоко вдыхает, собираясь восторженно закричать, что давится воздухом и начинает кашлять.  
— Квартира не очень большая, и от школы немного дальше, но мы сможем ездить вместе, да и вообще… По собственной настоящей комнате для каждого, представляешь?  
— О боже, папа! — наконец справившись с эмоциями, Лукас обнимает его. — Это правда? Я так счастлив! Просто поверить не могу!  
— Еще нам придется постепенно покупать некоторую мебель, хотя самое необходимое там есть, и привыкать готовить и убирать, и все остальное…  
— Да, это ерунда! Главное, жить отдельно… А почему ты сказал собирать вещи уже сейчас? Разве это удобно?  
— Ну, понимаешь, — Чанёль смущенно трет затылок, — я все еще не решил, как сообщить об этом дедушке и бабушке.  
— Ох…  
— Поэтому есть риск, что они вышвырнут нас из своего дома, как щенков. Ты ведь знаешь, какие они вспыльчивые.  
— Я понимаю… Пожалуй, ты прав.  
— Разумеется, потом они остынут и успокоятся, но… Лучше быть готовыми.  
Они оба смеются.  
— Пожалуй, я оставлю костюм для спектакля у Тэна или Тэёна…  
— А я отвезу кое-что важное на работу…

Они подходят к дверям вместе, плечом к плечу, будто уже готовые к битве.  
— Но так же может быть, бабушка и дедушка обрадуются и поддержат нас, ведь правда? — вздыхает Лукас. — Они ведь нас любят.  
— Разумеется. Думаю, в конце концов все и правда станет хорошо. Но крику будет…  
Нервно улыбнувшись друг другу, они наконец входят в дом.


	23. Big Chance

Шаткая куча учебников и тетрадей с шелестом съезжает со стола и разлетается по полу, к счастью, не производя слишком много шума — уже глубокая ночь, и Тэён не хотел бы разбудить отца. Вздохнув, он все же дописывает эссе и только после этого берется за уборку — эта ненадежная стопка отвлекала весь вечер, но Тэён твердо дал себе слово не отрываться от сложного задания, пока не закончит.  
Домашних заданий слишком много, и по ощущениям становится все больше — но это, наверное, потому, что до премьеры их спектакля осталось чуть больше недели, и количество дел только росло. То, что они много занимались вместе с Лукасом и Тэном, несомненно, спасало, особенно когда рядом бывали Марк, Джонни и другие ребята, готовые подсказать и объяснить, но все равно работы очень много.  
Наведя порядок на столе, Тэён со стыдом открывает краткое содержание вместо книги и клянется прочитать ее полностью позже, когда будет посвободнее. Буквы пляшут перед глазами, и приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на тексте.  
Перед тем, как наконец-то лечь спать — всего несколько часов до школы — Тэён просматривает список дел, с удовольствием вычеркивая выполненные, особенно радует, что у него нет учебных долгов. За последний месяц отец только однажды спросил, как дела с учебой, не намекая на его увлеченность другими делами, не высказывая претензий и не напоминая о важности занятий, и Тэён был вдохновлен стараться еще сильнее, когда понял, что ему доверяют.  
Минуту подумав, он все же решается вычеркнуть из списка пункт про реквизит, несмотря на то, что Тэн, вооруженный клеевым пистолетом, все еще добавлял детали и совершенствовал костюмы — но даже в том виде, что есть сейчас, они уже прекрасно смотрелись.  
Выключая свет в комнате, Тэён с удовольствием вспоминает их недавнюю небольшую репетицию у Тэна, пока его отцов не было дома: сначала они повторили сцену в саду, а после кто-то пошутил про закрепление брака, и Ромео с Джульеттой действительно сделали все необходимое, и даже дважды, уже с участием режиссера. Это забавно, как подобные вещи, несмотря на огромную загруженность, прочно вошли в их жизнь. Они давно перестали считать, сколько раз кто с кем переспал, не говоря уже о прочих шалостях, мелких и не очень. Тэн очень строго следил за тем, чтобы они сначала делали все домашние задания и другие запланированные дела, прежде чем отпускать свои желания на волю. Он был прав, потому что Лукас легко отвлекался и потом с трудом включался в работу, а самого Тэёна долго не отпускало возбуждение, которое было тяжело направить в полезное русло… От этих мыслей он чувствует нарастающее давление внизу живота и решает быстро помочь себе сбросить напряжение, чтобы поскорее уснуть.  
Фантазии не нужны особые стимулы, достаточно вспомнить серьезное лицо Тэна, хмурящегося из-за того, что под прикрытием библиотечного стола Лукас пытается гладить его бедро. И после, когда у них наконец появляется немного времени, чтобы побыть наедине, он с уже притворной строгостью прижимает возбужденного Лукаса к стене и потирается бедрами, пока несчастный не начинает вздыхать.  
Все эти заигрывания, напряженное ожидание, сладкие моменты близости, возбуждающая и откровенная переписка и еще тысяча подобных мелочей делают их жизнь невероятно полной, и Тэён ни на что не променял бы это все.  
Рука двигается быстро, совсем так же, как это делали его парни сегодня вечером, незадолго до того, как они все разошлись по домам, и через пару минут Тэён блаженно расслабляется, так что сил хватает только на то, чтобы воспользоваться салфетками и, удобно устроившись, уснуть.

***

Почти все освещение сцены отключено до того момента, пока первые такты мелодии не начинают ускоряться, и после Тэён включает софиты один за другим. Парни, сначала казавшиеся бесформенной темной массой, синхронно двигаются сначала в одну, затем в другую сторону и наконец рассыпаются по сцене. Хаос выстраивается в красивый рисунок, и танцоры четко и слаженно меняются местами, перестраиваются и показывают себя, следуя за музыкой — немного резковатой, быстрой, но при этом она кажется будоражащей и создает нужное настроение.  
Тэён снова переключает свет, меняя белый на красный, синий, желтый, снова затеняя сцену, а после опять ярко освещая. Хэчан из их класса, один из предложивших техническую помощь на спектакле, внимательно следит за его действиями и делает пометки в блокноте.  
Танец заканчивается, но парни остаются сосредоточенными и перестраиваются, чтобы отрепетировать еще один — медленный, спокойный, с печальным настроением, он будет оканчивать спектакль. Тэн и Лукас сидят в центре сцены, и все будет происходить вокруг них, завершая историю. Для музыкального сопровождения подобрали старую песню о трагической любви, и хотя она рассказывала, конечно, о совсем другой ситуации, ее настроение полностью подходило спектаклю. Мягкий женский вокал и тихая музыка успокаивают, и Тэёну до сих пор кажется удивительным то, как парни быстро перестроились для этого танца после первого — агрессивного и быстрого.  
Наконец они заканчивают, и свет на сцене снова обычный, хотя остается отработать еще один эпизод — для Ромео и Джульетты, именно то, с чего все начиналось. Раньше остальная труппа не особенно интересовалась этим, поэтому Тэн и Лукас больше репетировали дома, но теперь все расходятся по краю сцены и внимательно смотрят, а после громко аплодируют.  
Это очень мило. Тэён вспоминает, как совсем недавно труппа не желала никаких дополнительных элементов в спектакле, так как и без того он казался им слишком насыщенным, и одного танца главных героев было достаточно. Все изменилось, когда господин Ким, отец Тэна, пригласил их всех на генеральную репетицию спектакля, в котором он танцевал — в настоящий театр, со всеми этими костюмами, музыкой, светом и безумной атмосферой… Пришлось потрудиться, уговаривая старшеклассников отпроситься с тренировки, а остальных — изменить свои планы на выходной день, но в итоге в зале сидели они все. Это было потрясающе — почти как настоящая премьера, и они занимали лучшие места. Некоторые из парней никогда не были в театре, так что для них происходящее оказалось настоящей магией. После этого труппу несколько дней штормило — они осознали, какая огромная сила и власть воздействовать на зрителей будет сосредоточена в их руках, как прекрасно будет стоять на сцене, играя свои роли, и захотели большего. Конечно, перекраивать постановку, превращая ее в танцевальный спектакль или мюзикл, они не могли, но все срочно захотели танцевать — как настоящие артисты, которых они видели недавно.  
Сейчас Тэён действительно гордится собой. За короткое время они вместе с Тэном придумали и смогли поставить два общих танца, один для сцены бала, а второй — для финала. Господин Ким, конечно, дал им несколько советов, но только сам Тэён понимал, как это все должно выглядеть, чтобы сохранилась общая концепция. Сначала казалось, что они придумали что-то слишком сложное, но оказалось, все парни неплохо двигаются и умеют танцевать, так что выучили все довольно быстро, и теперь, в оставшееся недолгое время до премьеры, они отрабатывали сцены раз за разом, доводя их до совершенства.  
Всю оставшуюся часть репетиции учитель Ли посвящает отработке произношения и интонаций, и подобным тонкостям, всему тому, что сделает постановку еще выразительнее. Тэён же все это время разговаривает с ребятами, желающими помочь за сценой — они разбираются, что нужно делать с декорациями и костюмами, светом и звуком, обсуждают еще десятки мелочей.

Они снова заканчивают позже обычного — как и всегда в последнее время, и Тэён вместе с Тэном и Лукасом плетется до перекрестка, на котором каждый свернет в сторону своего дома. Голова гудит от усталости, и его парни выглядят такими же обессилевшими, так что Тэён не удерживается от расстроенного вздоха.  
— Что случилось? — тут же обеспокоенно вскидывается Тэн.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что мы задали слишком высокую планку с этим всем.  
— О чем ты?  
— Эти танцы, музыка, измененный смысл, адаптация текста… Мне так сильно нравилось перекраивать все, чтобы традиционный сюжет зазвучал иначе и рассказывал о том, что именно нам интересно, но… поймут ли зрители?  
— Почему нет? — удивляется Лукас. — Даже если кто-то придет смотреть только на любовную историю, они все равно это получат. А вообще, я думаю, все эти зрители — родители и учителя, да и остальные ученики — они ведь хотят увидеть что-то новое, так что будут готовы ко всему. А наша постановка действительно крутая.  
— Это правда, — кивает Тэн, — все эти костюмы, и танцы, а главное, новый смысл — все у нас получается просто отлично!  
Тэён улыбается им. Наверное, он действительно устал за все эти месяцы работы, ведь приходилось вживаться в каждую роль и персонажа, продумывать незаметные со стороны повороты сюжета, чтобы он оставался связным и логичным, а после объяснять все это остальной труппе, да так, чтобы они верно поняли… Сил вдохновляться у него больше не осталось, но теперь задуманное будто движется и развивается само по себе, и это происходит именно потому, что он вместе с друзьями однажды смог это начать.

***

— Это шоу лучших нарядов Вероны! — кричит Джонни, который первым закончил переодеваться и выскочил из раздевалки чтобы снять на камеру каждого выходящего. — Давайте рассмотрим, оценим и вынесем вердикт.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивляется Тэён.  
— Хочу оставить кое-что на память!  
— Не забудьте запечатлеть и свой наряд, Джонни, — советует учитель Ли, — тем более, что он весьма впечатляющий.  
— Вы как всегда правы!  
Джонни кружится перед зеркалом в своем роскошном бело-голубом женском ханбоке, накинутом поверх черных брюк и рубашки.  
— Несомненно прекраснейшая женщина этого города — кормилица Джульетты, — комментирует он, снимая себя, — вы только взгляните на эти узоры и отделку! А аксессуары? Просто мечта!  
Он показывает отражению массивные ожерелья из цепей и кожи, браслеты, и перетягивающую грудь портупею, и Тэён думает, что с оригинальностью костюмов они действительно постарались на славу. Ограничиваться реквизитом школьного театра было скучно, так что пришлось как следует подумать, чтобы найти решение. Кое-что нашлось у парней дома, и, конечно, огромную лепту внес отец Тэна. В его запасах нашлось немало оригинальных и вычурных вещей и аксессуаров, к тому же костюмеры из его театра с удовольствием избавились от старых элементов костюмов и фурнитуры, скопившихся у них.  
Тэн нарисовал десятки эскизов и концептов, вызвавших массу бурных споров в труппе, но тот самый поход в театр помог и здесь: парни увидели, что странные, небанальные и иногда нелепые сочетания самых неожиданных вещей смотрятся на сцене просто потрясающе, так что все сразу же отказались от скучных трико и плащей.  
— А вот и главный красавчик города, Парис! — между тем кричит Джонни, приветствуя очередную свою жертву, выходящую из раздевалки. — Ого, а тебе и правда идет.  
Джэхён смущенно улыбаясь поправляет роскошную куртку, расшитую металлическими украшениями, цепями и шнурами. Из-за асимметричного ворота и особого кроя его плечи кажутся еще шире, а фигура внушительнее.  
— Постой, это нужно будет носить вот так в сцене на балу, — Тэён спешит помочь Джехёну спустить куртку с одного плеча, так что становится видна и красивая рубашка, и остальной костюм, и теперь кажется, что Парис действительно одет, будто принц.  
Лукас со своим огромным пером на берете, расшитом украшениями, наконец научился не цепляться за все подряд и теперь крутится перед большим зеркалом рядом с остальными, рассматривая полный образ.  
Тэён чувствует какую-то странную гордость и удовлетворение от того, что все его актеры выглядят именно так, как они и хотели. Ему нравится и обилие украшений, и смелые образы, и цвета — в основном темные, но с яркими акцентами, на сцене будет смотреться потрясающе.  
Джульетта появляется последней, потому что Тэну довольно долго пришлось возиться с париком — хотя теперь волосы не такие длинные, как те, что он носил раньше. Его наряд — единственное светлое пятно на фоне остальных: несколько слоев летящих белых юбок, короткий жакет, а из аксессуаров только обилие пирсинга и черный ремешок вокруг шеи. Когда Тэн тихо выходит в общий зал, у Тэёна на секунду перехватывает дыхание от его красоты и какой-то сверхъестественной хрупкости. Он представляет, как в темном зале, освещенный всего лишь несколькими рассеянными лучами света во время танца Тэн будет казаться почти прозрачным. А потом рядом с ним появится Лукас, такой же неземной, в свободной белой рубашке, после того как снимет часть костюма. Больше всего Тэёну хочется присоединиться к ним в этот момент — они нередко танцевал вместе во время репетиций, и его иногда буквально трясло от напряжения, натянутого между его парнями в эти моменты. Он не чувствовал себя лишним — совсем нет, это было похоже на ощущение какой-то власти, когда он осознавал, что сам сделал так, чтобы вся эта красота была возможна, предугадывал движения, растворялся в музыке, чувствовал, как их взгляды пересекаются на его коже…  
Из задумчивости его выводят громкие вопли Джонни и остальных, когда кормилица наконец видит свою крошку и кидается к ней с камерой. Тэн кружится, демонстрируя, как красиво развивается его подол, показывает свои украшения и даже черные кроссовки.  
Эй, ты тоже должен что-то надеть, — говорит Тэёну Марк, отпихивая от себя Джонни, который все пытается что-то поправить в его костюме. — Там осталось кое-что из вещей.  
— Да, обязательно! Будет весело! — галдят, соглашаясь, остальные. — Нас одел, а сам?  
— Действительно, Тэён, примерьте что-то и вы, — соглашается учитель, — будет несколько фото на память. Да и вообще, будет обидно — вы так много работали над этим всем, но не попробовали самое интересное.  
Немного попротестовав, он все же идет в опустевшую раздевалку, потому что вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что он и в самом деле является частью труппы, так почему же должен отставать от остальных?  
То, что осталось после того, как парни расхватали костюмы, особого выбора не оставляет, и Тэён понимает, почему они не стали надевать эти вещи — открытые и откровенные, наверное, им показалось, это слишком… Что же, придется работать с тем, что есть.  
Когда он выходит, Лукас громко давится водой, привлекая всеобщее внимание, а после начинаются крики восторга. Наверное, никто из актеров не смог натянуть узкие кожаные штаны с кучей ремней и перетяжек, а из укороченных, едва достающих до талии свитеров Тэён хоть и выбрал самый закрытый, но все равно чувствовал себя почти голым. В какой-то момент им овладел даже какой-то азарт, и он нашел короткую яркую куртку и много разномастных аксессуаров, так что, кажется, образ получился вполне достойным остальных.  
Учитель Ли берет камеру у Джонни, чтобы сделать несколько общих кадров, а потом ему приходится сделать то же самое на телефоны каждого из членов труппы. Остаток репетиции они должны потратить на отработку танцев в костюмах, и пока остальные еще шумно делают селфи и суетятся, к Тэёну проскальзывает все еще возбужденный Лукас.  
— Ты ведь можешь забрать эту одежду домой, она не нужна в спектакле? — тихо спрашивает он.  
— Конечно, но зачем…  
— Тэён, это просто жизненная необходимость, — подключается неизвестно откуда вынырнувший Тэн, — просто поверь нам.  
— Хорошо, но я не думал, что вам может понравиться …  
— Ты шутишь? — Лукас наклоняется так близко, что его горячий шепот обжигает щеку. — Теперь я буду вспоминать о тебе в этом образе перед сном и в душе каждый раз, пока мы снова не увидим тебя таким.  
— Да, только мы, и никто больше, — так же шепчет Тэн в другое ухо.  
— Эй, по местам, начинаем танцевать! — кричит кто-то со сцены. — Джульетта, Ромео, ждем только вас!  
Они спешат к остальным, а Тэён на минуту забегает обратно в раздевалку и натягтвает свою толстовку — чтобы больше никого не отвлекать.

***

Учитель Пак звонит в дверь ровно через десять минут после того, как отец провожает последнего пациента. Тэён открывает, и они здороваются, будто не виделись несколько часов назад на уроке. Переобувшись в тапочки, учитель неловко мнется около кухни, шурша пакетами из какого-то кафе.  
— Ты… присоединишься к нам? — смущенно спрашивает он наконец. — Твой отец обещал приготовить суп, а я принес немного курицы и закусок…  
— Нет, спасибо, учитель Пак, — Тэёну сложно сдержать улыбку, — я уже поел и буду занят уроками наверху. Думаю, вы и вдвоем отлично поужинаете.  
Он уже собирается уйти, прихватив воду из холодильника, когда учитель снова заговаривает:  
— Послушай, Тэён, для тебя ведь не странно то, что я общаюсь с твоим отцом?  
— О, конечно же, нет, я только рад этому! Папа все время работает, и после переезда у него совсем не было друзей и знакомых здесь, он был очень одинок. Но теперь он проводит много времени с вами, и это делает его счастливее. Так что я очень благодарен вам!  
Учитель Пак почему-то краснеет и благодарно кивает. Будто услышав, что говорят о нем, папа появляется на кухне, тут же зарывается в принесенные пакеты и тоже спрашивает у Тэёна:  
— Хочешь поесть с нами?  
— Нет, спасибо, у меня еще есть дела. А вы оба должны отдохнуть после рабочего дня!  
Он наконец пятится из комнаты, шутливо кланяясь, и спешит подняться к себе, пока его все же не уговорили поужинать второй раз.

С оставшимся домашним заданием Тэён справляется быстро, а потом приступает к делу, которое откладывал уже довольно долго. Стол загромождает множество книг по популярной психологии, распечатанные статьи, его блокноты с заметками и просто стикеры, с помощью которых он разбирался в нужной теме. Все это лежало здесь с тех самых пор, пока он готовился и писал сценарий для пьесы. После всех их обсуждений и разговоров, анализа и собственных размышлений Тэён тогда понял, что не может просто в очередной раз показать людям историю Ромео и Джульетты — это будет нечестно. Он не хотел впадать в морализаторство или осуждение, не хотел придумывать счастливый конец или интерпретировать происходящее не в традиционном виде. Хотелось, чтобы зрители видели то, что желали увидеть, но при этом не просто жалели этих двух подростков, как это было принято всегда, а смотрели на события глазами современного человека.  
У самого Тэёна, да и у всей остальной труппы, были десятки претензий к происходящему в сюжете, но почти ни у кого не было точных ответов о том, как надо было поступать. Они бесконечно спорили и обсуждали, но этого было мало, и тогда он начал зарываться в книги об отношениях и общении, которые стояли у них на полках дома. Отец когда-то говорил, что не держит в своей библиотеке совсем уж неприемлемых и никчемных изданий, но и сложная профессиональная литература Тэёну была не нужна. Так что раз за разом он спускался в гостиную и листал то одну, то другую книгу, находил какие-то ответы или подсказки, а иногда и просто вдохновляющие слова, и утаскивал все к себе наверх, чтобы добавить новой информации в сценарий.  
Получившийся гибрид, в итоге, показался Тэёну слишком запутанным, перегруженным деталями и странным, но и учитель, и труппа одобрили его, и когда они начали репетировать по-настоящему, стало понятно, что ему действительно удалось рассказать историю по-новому. «Вы слишком сильно погружены в детали, — сказал как-то учитель Ли, когда он делился с ним своими сомнениями, — и поэтому не видите общей картины. Это нормально, когда долго и старательно над чем-то работаете. Но сейчас вам стоит отпустить все это, и увидите, что получится.»  
Так и произошло. Актеры будто действительно вдохнули жизнь в немного измененные и дополненные стихи, создали нужную атмосферу и вжились в нее. Появлялись новые идеи, добавились танцы и музыка, и вскоре постановка превратилась в нечто особенное, что всем не терпелось показать это зрителям.  
Теперь, когда до премьеры оставалось совсем немного, Тэён ощущал себя одновременно и напряженным, и слишком расслабленным. Больше ничего не изменить, декорации построены, костюмы сшиты, роли разучены, зрители раскупают билеты…  
Книги и все прочее, что он использовал для подготовки, теперь только тяготят его, потому что взгляд постоянно цепляется за неиспользованные заметки и идеи, так что Тэён начинает нервничать. Поэтому он собирает в большую коробку все то, что следует оставить на память — блокноты с черновиками, схемы, стопки эскизов Тэна… После постановки он сложит сюда и остальное, чтобы навсегда сохранить память об этом. Из отцовских книг приходится долго вытряхивать закладки и записки, но наконец собирается приличная стопка, которую нужно отнести вниз и расставить по местам.

Света, падающего из кухни, да еще пары светильников достаточно, чтобы заниматься нехитрой работой, и Тэён приступает. Через открытые двери ему видно, что папа и учитель все еще сидят за столом, уставленным тарелками, и разговаривают — правда, их не слышно за шумом телевизора, включенного на какой-то музыкальный канал.  
Расставляя книги, Тэён думает о том, что каждая из них немного научила его чему-то. Конечно, он вовсе не стал каким-то гуру отношений или специалистом в решении проблем, но совершенно точно узнал, что неразрешимых вопросов практически не бывает, просто иногда нужно как следует поискать ответы. Так, их отношения с Тэном и Лукасом — непривычные и нетрадиционные во всех смыслах, все равно оказались гармоничными и комфортными, или, например…  
Потянувшись к верхней полке, Тэён снова случайно бросает взгляд в ярко освещенную кухню.  
Отец и тренер Пак сидят, близко склонившись друг к другу — настолько, что их носы почти соприкасаются. Папа что-то говорит и улыбается, положив ладонь на чужую щеку, а учитель явно воспринимает это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, да к тому же не отрываясь смотрит в его глаза.  
Книга вылетает из ослабевших пальцев и с грохотом летит на пол, а Тэён не успевает ничего сообразить и сделать, застыв, как дурак, с открытым ртом.  
Конечно, они это слышат и тут же замечают его. Отец с учителем резко отстраняются друг от друга, а потом, переглянувшись, спешат к нему.  
— Вы… вы это… — Тэён мямлит, не находя слов. — Вы что?..  
Поняв, что он не поранился, папа вздыхает, поднимает с пола злополучную книгу и садится в кресло рядом с ним.  
— Дорогой, это… примерно то, что ты подумал.  
Он оглядывается на бледного и испуганного учителя Пака, и тот молча становится рядом, хотя выглядит так, будто хочет убежать.  
Тэён чувствует, что ноги его не держат, и поэтому обессиленно опускается в кресло напротив и спрашивает:  
— Ты и учитель… Это действительно ТАК? Давно? Это правда?  
— Не очень давно, но это действительно так. Мы решили попробовать быть вместе, и когда поняли, что, кажется, у нас получается, собирались рассказать тебе и Лукасу.  
— После вашего спектакля. Чтобы не нагружать вас еще и этим, — хрипло добавляет учитель Пак.  
— Да, у вас и так забот хватало, — соглашается с ним отец. — Ну и нам нужно было время…  
— Ох, — только вздыхает Тэён, обхватив голову руками. Он и сам не может сообразить, почему чувствует себя таким ошарашенным. Еще минуту назад он с удовольствием размышлял о том, каким понимающим и внимательным стал в последнее время, как вдруг такое… Прислушавшись к себе, он не находит отвращения или страха, разве что какое-то глубочайшее удивление, которого не испытывал, наверное, с раннего детства.  
Все молчат, давая ему время подумать, а когда Тэён наконец выпрямляется, то замечает, как учитель быстро убирает ладонь с папиного плеча, а тот опускает свою, будто они в волнении держались за руки, ожидая его вердикта. Эта мелочь будто сдвигает что-то внутри, и ему кажется, будто на глаза вот-вот навернутся слезы.

— Извините, просто растерялся, — быстро объясняет Тэён. — Это… Это… Вы должны согласиться, немного неожиданно, и даже можно сказать, шокирующе.  
— Хочешь поговорить о том, что чувствуешь, дорогой?  
— Нет, я ничего не чувствую! То есть ничего такого плохого или странного… ну, ты понимаешь. Я думаю… Учитель Пак, как я и сказал раньше, мне кажется, отец стал счастливее, когда начал общаться с вами. Может, я имел в виду не до такого уровня, но… Вы понимаете, да? — глаза вдруг становятся мокрыми.  
— Спасибо тебе, — отец тянется и крепко обнимает, коротко поцеловав его волосы.  
— Спасибо, Тэён, — тихо повторяет за ним учитель, все еще стоящий рядом с креслом.  
— Я не должен никому говорить, да?  
Они снова переглядываются, будто беззвучно обмениваясь мнениями.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — просит отец. — Мы немного не в том положении, и у Чанёля могут быть неприятности на работе, как ты понимаешь… Поэтому мы собираемся скрывать отношения так долго, как это возможно.  
— Тогда вам лучше не попадаться на глаза Тэну, — невпопад шутит Тэён, и в ответ на их недоумевающие взгляды, поясняет: — Он замечает такие вещи в два счета, от него не скроешься.  
Учитель серьезно кивает, принимая информацию к сведению.  
— И насчет Лукаса, дорогой… Мы хотим немного подождать, хорошо? Думаем, он не совсем готов к подобным вещам, поэтому, пожалуйста, не рассказывай ему. Мы действительно собирались поговорить с вами обоими совсем скоро, и теперь должны правильно подобрать нужные слова.  
— Хорошо, я буду молчать, но не затягивайте, — вздыхает Тэён. — Мне не очень хочется иметь от него секреты.  
— В скором времени его ждет несколько важных событий, так что действительно не стоит нагружать сразу всем, — кивает учитель Пак. — Но я обещаю, мы сделаем это после премьеры.  
— Договорились.

В своей комнате Тэён обессиленно падает на постель, отложив уборку до лучших времен. Руки немного подрагивают, да и вообще во всем теле ощущения как после шока, будто только что пришлось прыгать с парашютом или догонять уходящий поезд.  
Хотя чем произошедшие события уступают этому? Буквально вся привычная жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову.  
Он всегда знал, что однажды папа представит ему мужчину, с которым заведет отношения — они говорили об этом еще давно, когда родители только развелись. И не раз Тэён ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы этого — особенно когда замечал, что отец действительно одинок, что он остается дома, когда все другие родители его друзей куда-то ходили или ездили вместе, мирно жили в одном доме, появлялись у них в гостях или даже встречались в магазине. А уж после переезда сюда, когда кроме пациентов к ним не приходил вообще никто, это стало особенно заметно.  
Возможно, встреча с отцами Тэна вдохновила папу, и он даже обмолвился пару раз, что собирается пойти на свидания, вот только, видимо, результаты их были не особенно хороши. А теперь… как гром среди ясного неба.  
«Наверное, они подружились, потому что близки по возрасту и нашлись какие-то общие темы для разговоров, — думает Тэён. — А потом… ну… сошлись ближе.» Он буквально силой заставляет себя не представить случайно, что между ними может быть что-то подобное тому, что происходит у них с Лукасом, потому что личная жизнь родителей — это слишком некомфортная тема. Уж лучше мысли о том, что раз папа выбрал учителя Пака, тот действительно прекрасный человек — впрочем, поводов сомневаться в этом у него не было, хотя они общались и не так много.  
Тэён думает о Лукасе, который теперь узнает эту невероятную тайну последним, спустя несколько дней, и ему становится неприятно и обидно, но, взглянув на ситуацию под разными углами, понимает, что их отцы были правы. Даже если сейчас он позвонит ему и скажет, что в ближайшее время того ожидает большая неожиданность, это будет стресс не меньший, чем собственно правда. А ведь Лукасу скоро выходить на сцену, а еще предстоит матч, да и с учебой сложно разбираться… незачем добавлять ему переживаний. Вообще-то он и сам немного жалеет, что узнал раньше времени, потому что теперь выбросить из головы такой значительный факт не удастся.

Звуки внизу слышатся примерно через час: хлопает входная дверь, шумит мотор, а спустя пару минут отец стучится к Тэёну.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — тихо спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом на кровать. — Не хочешь поговорить?  
— Все в порядке, правда. Я очень рад за тебя.  
— Я немного переживаю из-за Лукаса. Как, ты думаешь, он это воспримет?  
— Сначала не поверит, потом будет долго уточнять, а после смеяться как ненормальный, думая, что мы его разыгрываем, — улыбается Тэён, живо представляя себе эту реакцию. — А в конце будет очень рад, я уверен. Он переживает о своем отце не меньше, чем я о тебе.  
— Правда? Теперь я полностью спокоен, — вздыхает отец и обнимает его. — Спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня.  
— Вы немного похожи на Ромео и Джульетту. Встречаетесь тайком, скрываете все…  
— Действительно, похоже. И если я могу рассказывать о своей любви близким, то моя Джульетта вынуждена скрываться от всех и каждого, да и будущее сулит нам немало испытаний.  
— Но финал у этой истории будет счастливый, — категорично заявляет Тэён. — Вообще не по Шекспиру, да?  
— Финала вообще не случится, — согласно кивает отец, — все персонажи будут бесконечно долго жить, наслаждаясь каждым днем, и все у них будет хорошо.


	24. Better Days

Лукас с Тэёном выглядывают сквозь щелку в тяжелом занавесе, рассматривая зал, постепенно заполняющийся зрителями. Играет негромкая музыка, освещение включено, все готовятся к долгожданной премьере. Тэн пристраивается к ним, втирась между друзьями, и громко шепчет:  
— Ну, где они? Вы их видите?  
— Пока нет, — бормочет Тэён, — может, еще не пришли?  
— Вот, вот они! Налево от центра! — радуется Тэн. — Мои отцы, а рядом господин Бён и учитель Пак.  
— Ну, это само собой, как обычно, — замечает Лукас. — Хорошо, что все приехали пораньше и успели занять отличные места.  
Из-за кулис зовут Тэёна, и все трое убегают, чтобы продолжить подготовку.  
Заняв их место около занавеса, Джонни так же осторожно выглядывает. Находит своих родителей, замечает отца и мать Марка неподалеку и, конечно, тренера Пака, которому отец Тэёна что-то нашептывает на ухо. В зале вообще множество знакомых лиц, не только родители тех, кто играет в пьесе, но и ученики, и учителя — вот, например, учитель Ли, на краю первого ряда, максимально близко к проходу за сцену, чтобы прийти на помощь труппе, если понадобится.  
Звенит первый звонок, и на секунду повисает тишина: зрители взволнованно переглядываются, а за сценой слышится всеобщий нервный вздох. Несмотря на то, что Джонни совершенно не боялся выходить на сцену (как вся его команда — им не привыкать выступать перед большой аудиторией), но некоторое волнение охватывает и его, так что он спешит в гримерные, где царит суета из-за последних приготовлений.

***

Парни забегают за кулисы, сбрасывая одинаковые черные маски горожан, и надевают цветные, для слуг Монтекки и Капулетти. У Джонни странное ощущение, что команда как будто играет без него, но, может, это и правильно — начинать привыкать к этому. Теперь все они — сами за себя, каждый выбрал, где продолжать учебу после школы, и совсем скоро они могут встречаться как соперники, теперь уже из разных университетских команд. Конечно, все это понимали, но старались не обсуждать, и больше всего мечтали однажды встретиться в сборных на Олимпиаде или чемпионате мира. Последние сыгранные матчи показали, что это не такое уж несбыточное желание, они были действительно лучшими среди школьных команд, так что…  
На сцене звенят шпаги, и Джонни выглядывает, чтобы видеть хотя бы немного происходящего: несмотря на десятки репетиций, все равно парни передвигаются так, будто делают обводы с мячом, остается только надеяться, что зрители, увлеченные действием, этого не заметят. Публика им досталась благодарная, из зала не доносилось ни лишнего шороха, ни разговоров — только восхищенные вздохи после особенно интересных поворотов измененного сюжета или танца.  
Выглянувший из своего угла Тэён находит глазами Джонни и напоминает ему приготовиться, но он и сам знает, что сейчас будет его сцена. Расправив ханбок и проверив уложенные волосы, он ждет крика «Кормилица!» и шагает на сцену.

Во время антракта, пока все пьют воду, бледный от волнения, растрепанный Тэён подробно пересказывает весь оставшийся сюжет пьесы. Они молча слушают, не прерывая, потому что для каждого очевидно, что Тэёну просто необходимо делать это, чтобы хоть немного успокоить нервы и взять происходящее под контроль. После бедняга пытается напомнить общий танец, причем сразу все партии, так что Тэн наконец встает, обнимает его, уводит к стулу, сажает к себе на колени и крепко держит. Никто и бровью не ведет, и Джонни внутренне усмехается, потому что из всех дел, которые он хотел закончить в школе, желание разобраться, что там происходит внутри неразлучной троицы, осталось единственным неисполненным.  
Лукас совсем не облегчает задачу, когда наклоняется к этим двоим и начинает что-то нашептывать.  
Джонни чувствует себя так, будто последняя минута сложного матча вдруг растянулась на несколько часов: сердце колотится от волнения даже сейчас, когда они не на сцене, в висках стучит, но при этом приятное возбуждение и кураж пьянят так, что кажется, еще немного — и они будут на вершине мира. Наверное, у остальных такое же настроение, глаза блестят, и даже несмотря на грим, видны покрасневшие скулы. После напоминаний Тэёна все снова листают свои распечатки с текстом, но Джонни кажется, что буквы пляшут перед глазами, так что невозможно сосредоточиться — но все равно стихи буквально врезались ему в память, так что ошибиться будет сложно, куда важнее не забыть все рекомендации по поводу актерской игры, замечания и идеи, которые дал им учитель Ли.  
Будто в ответ на его мысли Марк, стоящий неподалеку, дергается, и Джонни сдвигается на пару шагов следом за ним, чтобы помочь в случае необходимости. Чутье не подвело: сквозь щели между закрытым занавесом и началом кулис, у края сцены, видно учителя, который уже начал подниматься к ним по ступенькам, но его остановил незнакомый мужчина. Возможно, это кто-то из родителей, но в школе Джонни его ни разу не видел, слишком приметная внешность: ростом выше, чем он сам, красивое лицо с приятной улыбкой, дорогой костюм.  
Марк, стоящий впереди, едва слышно охает, когда понимает, что если сейчас он попытается отойти, его заметят, и будет неловко, а после, когда видит стоящего рядом Джонни, окончательно смущается. Остается только пожать плечами, обозначая то, что они в безвыходной ситуации.  
— Здравствуй, Тэмин. Как всегда, твоя работа восхитительна, — говорит незнакомец.  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя спустя пять лет, Юнхо, — учитель Ли кажется напряженным, но не расстроенным, и как будто немного возбужденным, словно сам вдруг оказался одним из актеров труппы, выходящим на сцену.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, были обстоятельства…  
— Что-то изменилось? — с горечью спрашивает учитель.  
— Да, изменилось. И поэтому я снова хочу смотреть на твои произведения искусства.  
— Это работа моих учеников, я всего лишь…  
— Все, к чему ты прикасаешься, становится прекрасным. Мне очень не хватает этого.  
— Думаю, ты должен был привыкнуть за прошедшее время. А если все еще нет — у тебя впереди вся жизнь, так что пожалуйста, больше не беспокой меня.

Джонни замечает, что Марк, слушая непонятный разговор, стал бледным как полотно и, кажется, перестал моргать; единственное, на что его хватает, это просипеть на грани слышимости: «Это же ОН!». Чувствуя внезапное глухое раздражение, Джонни понимает, что с него достаточно: надоело становиться случайным свидетелем тайн собственного учителя и после разбираться со всем, что это знание ему приносит.  
Громко топнув пару раз, он обнимает одеревеневшего Марка за плечи и делает несколько шумных шагов вперед, подталкивая — остается только надеяться, что мужчинам сейчас нет дела до такой грубоватой актерской игры.  
— О, учитель Ли! А мы собирались вас искать — нужна помощь с Тэёном, кажется, он слишком перенервничал. — Джонни ослепляет всех широкой улыбкой и еще раз легонько дергает Марка, висящего в его руках, как тряпичная кукла, чтобы они вдвоем вежливо поклонились незнакомцу: — Здравствуйте! Вы пришли посмотреть наш спектакль?  
Мужчина слегка кланяется в ответ и с недовольным лицом отступает, в отличие от учителя Ли, который, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, наконец спешит к ним.  
Тэён почти в порядке, но всем очень интересно, насколько хорошо постановка смотрится из зрительного зала, так что учитель начинает хвалить их, стараясь поддержать нужное настроение — говорит о том, как хорошо реагирует публика, как он успел услышать одобрительные обсуждения в коридоре, а после предлагает вспомнить одно из упражнений для концентрации, которое они выучили на занятиях.  
Им точно это необходимо, потому что антракт скоро закончится.  
Сжав в одной руке маленькую ладонь Марка, а в другой — огромную лапу Джэхёна, Джонни становится в общий круг, отмечая то, что учитель также собирается успокаиваться вместе с ними — видимо, есть необходимость. Размышления о странном незнакомце и еще более странном подслушанном разговоре уходят на второй план, а после и вовсе кажутся незначительными: все ведь очевидно, какой-то старый знакомый учителя просто зашел посмотреть на его работу — наверное, он раньше работал в их школе, или… а впрочем, неважно.  
Когда все размыкают круг и открывают глаза, Джонни видит будто не своих друзей, а настоящих Монтекки и Капулетти, горожан и стражников, и поправляет ханбок и ожерелья на своей шее. Звенит звонок, обозначающий окончание антракта, и стоящий рядом Марк вздыхает и открывает свой текст. Он больше не выглядит бледным и растерянным, скорее даже наоборот, в глазах сверкает что-то такое, что есть в Меркуцио — Джонни успел изучить этот взгляд.

***  
Им аплодируют целую вечность.  
Кто-то даже свистит и выкрикивает «Браво!», как это бывает в фильмах о театре, и актеры спускаются со сцены, чтобы принять поздравления. Все родители дарят цветы, и Джонни в благодарность целует маму в щеку, замечая, что у нее покрасневшие глаза, хотя улыбка счастливая. Рядом с ним отец Тэёна обнимает Лукаса, в то время, пока сам тренер Пак жмет руки команде, постепенно приближаясь и к нему. Самое странное — это, конечно, один из отцов Тэна, который по-медвежьи схватил их хрупкого учителя Ли и раскачивается с ним из стороны в сторону, что-то выкрикивая. Похоже, у кого-то сегодня особенный день, потому что тот не вырывается, а только счастливо смеется.  
— О господи, я сейчас кое-что понял, — слышится рядом испуганный голос Тэна, — кое-что невероятно очевидное… Лукас, где Тэён? Мне нужно срочно вам это рассказать!  
Наблюдения прерывает баскетбольная команда, которая почти сносит Джонни с ног, втягивая в свой круг. Все кричат, делятся впечатлениями и радостью, как после хорошей игры, и тренер Пак наконец сжимает его руку своими.  
— Отлично поработали, вы все! Я поверить не мог, что мои неуклюжие лоботрясы способны на такое. Танцы, актерская игра… а какие длинные монологи вы запомнили! Не идут ни в какое сравнение с моими указаниями во время матчей.  
— Эй, тренер Пак! Нечестно! Это неправда! Мы ведь и в чемпионате победили, — галдят все, а он шутливо с сомнением качает головой.  
— Спасибо, что предложили это попробовать, — наконец говорит Джонни, выражая общее мнение, — мы очень благодарны. Пусть театр и забрал остатки нашего свободного времени, но оно того стоило — это будут лучшие воспоминания о школе.  
Парни замолкают, словно вдруг осознав, что закончилось последнее дело, которое они выполняли все вместе.  
— Не грустите, а то я тоже начну плакать, — просит учитель Пак, но его глаза уже мокрые. — Это не конец, а новое начало, свое собственное для каждого из вас. Мы всегда будем друзьями.  
К ним наконец прибегает Лукас и остальные новички из последнего набора в команду — те, кто остается играть после них, и снова начинаются объятия, рукопожатия и поздравления, и это отвлекает от грустных мыслей.

Они едва успевают немного успокоиться, снять часть самых неудобных деталей костюмов и стереть грим, как шум в зале снова усиливается. Перед закрытым занавесом ставят небольшую трибуну, и вот-вот начнется официальная школьная церемония.  
Оставив за кулисами кошмарный беспорядок, вся труппа спускается в зал и рассаживается рядом с родителями, и теперь они — просто ученики, такие же, как и их одноклассники.  
Играет национальный гимн, после гимн школы, и директор Шин поднимается на сцену. Он благодарит театральный кружок и учителя Ли за представление, искренне восхищается постановкой и игрой, рассказывает о своих впечатлениях, так что зал не раз смеется над шутками. Потом заходит речь и об остальных школьных достижениях за прошедший год, в том числе и о баскетболе, и команда снова получает шквал аплодисментов в свою честь.  
Наконец, секретарь выносит на сцену небольшой стол, раскладывает все необходимое, и директор начинает вызывать третий класс по очереди.  
Джонни с грустью смотрит на одноклассников, которые кланяются, получая аккуратные папки с документами, грамотами, благодарностями, и понимает, что многих видит в последний раз, так как его круг общения вне уроков составляли команда, труппа и Марк, и теперь со многими из ребят ему не о чем поговорить.  
Когда подходит очередь, Джонни поднимается на сцену под радостные крики, с поклоном жмет руку директора и кроме бумаг получает значок почетного ученика, принесшего школе очередной титул чемпиона.

Этот день слишком долгий, так что иногда, кажется, приходится двигаться по инерции, пускай усталость и не валит с ног. Бесконечные разговоры после окончания церемонии, прощания и еще миллионы каких-то мелких дел не дают даже проверить, который час, хотя по ощущениям — поздний вечер. Они кое-как приводят в порядок бардак за сценой, пусть младшие просят не беспокоиться — ведь они еще будут приходить в школу и смогут сделать уборку сами, сваливать всю работу на них просто нечестно.  
Учитель Ли приходит, чтобы в очередной раз поблагодарить их, рассказывая, что ему понравилось в игре каждого — даже в массовке, и сразу заметно, как он гордится ими. В течение этого года у Джонни было множество поводов возненавидеть его, но, в очередной раз прислушиваясь к себе, он все так же не может найти это чувство. Учитель ни разу не дал повода относиться к себе плохо, как бы внимательно Джонни ни следил за каждым его шагом, взглядом, словом, как бы сильно ни ревновал… И в конце концов, только благодаря театру они смогли сблизиться с Марком и сделать так много важного. Эмоции переполняют, и Джонни ляпает:  
— Спасибо вам за то, чему мы научились. Все, к чему вы прикасаетесь, становится прекрасным.  
Маленькая, еще меньше, чем у Марка, рука замирает на секунду в его ладонях, и учитель поднимает на него паникующий взгляд.  
— Что ж… Я рад был обучать вас, но и вы научили меня многим вещам. Хотелось бы и мне стать хотя бы наполовину таким же смелым и упорным, как вы, Джонни. Умение формулировать свои желания и идти к цели в столь юном возрасте — большое достижение. Не теряйте его.

К счастью, на их неловкий обмен любезностями никто не обращает внимания, и когда все отвлекаются на Тэёна, что-то показывающего в сценарии, Джонни идет забрать кое-какие вещи из своего шкафчика.  
Когда в темноте на него налетает Марк и тянет в угол, он не сопротивляется.  
— Тебя больше не будет, — чужой голос звучит как будто обиженно. — Ни в школе, ни дома…  
— Да, ты ведь знал, что я даже выпускную церемонию и вечеринку пропущу из-за того, что завтра рано утром еду в тренировочный лагерь. Университетская команда, в которую меня возьмут — это не шутки, так что я должен…  
— Да знаю я! — лица Марка почти не видно, но он вцепляется в плечи Джонни. — Знаю, что ты мне первому сказал, когда тебя приняли, но не осознавал почему-то до конца, что это значит… Как я приду в школу, и… и буду один?  
— Почему один? А как же Тэн, Тэён и Лукас? И остальные?  
— Они — не ты, а еще учитель Ли… Это все… Я не смогу сам, без тебя!  
Джонни поднимает руку, чтобы утешающе погладить его по спине, но Марк вдруг прижимается, крепко обняв, и целует — не так, как после матча, шутливо, а по-настоящему. Мир словно останавливается, и Джонни почти ненавидит себя за то, что мысли в его голове не исчезают, оставляя блаженную пустоту. Он чувствует слезы Марка, бегущие по щекам, и обнимает наконец так сильно, как ему всегда этого хотелось.  
Они отстраняются друг от друга вечность (или секунду) спустя, и Джонни зарывается носом во все еще жесткие после укладки волосы, не размыкая объятий.  
— Я больше не могу тебя ждать, — вздыхает он. — Хотелось бы делать это вечно, но мне нужно двигаться вперед.  
— Да, я понимаю. Прости за все это.  
— Нет, это ты прости за то, что оставляю тебя со всем этим наедине. Больше я не буду мешать твоим чувствам, тянуть к себе и пытаться отвлекать.  
— Это не так! Ты… и учитель… я не могу сам понять, что мне нужно делать.  
— Поймешь, как только немного успокоишься, — он чувствует, как чужие горячие слезы пропитывают футболку. — Это не конец света, ты найдешь решение.  
— Но ведь… я, оказывается, совсем не знаю, что он за человек, — бормочет Марк что-то непонятное, — а ты уезжаешь на другой конец страны, начнешь новую жизнь, тебе будет не до моих глупостей.  
— Нет, неправда, — с трудом заставив себя отстраниться, Джонни заглядывает ему в лицо. — Мне всегда будет до тебя дело, и я всегда буду тебя любить — так, как ты мне позволишь. Послушай, я буду в закрытом тренировочном лагере около двух месяцев, но после окончания стану жить как обычный студент. Мы сможем созваниваться и переписываться, как и все люди, а потом ты сможешь приехать ко мне, в любой момент, без повода, просто так. Может, тогда ты придешь к какому-то решению, или еще нет, но это неважно — я в любом случае буду ждать тебя.  
Марк тяжело вздыхает и отступает на шаг.  
— Спасибо за это… это время. Мне и правда нужно попытаться разобраться в себе, но я клянусь, что приеду к тебе, как только будет можно.  
— И мы отлично проведем время!  
— Не сомневаюсь. А сейчас, пожалуйста, позволь мне ненадолго остаться здесь одному. Хочу успокоиться, чтобы не пугать родителей.

Они прощаются, будто до понедельника, хотя поезд Джонни отправляется рано утром, но он и сам не хочет как-то по-особенному выделять этот момент, будто они и правда совсем скоро столкнутся коридоре.  
В зале уже никого не осталось, так что он берет свой рюкзак и в последний раз идет из школы домой один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта история — самая длинная и сложная из всех, пока написанных мною. К первоначальному замыслу добавилось много новых идей, поворотов сюжета и важных решений, которые мы принимали вместе с героями. Я знаю, что текст не идеален, и вижу множество недочетов, стилистических ошибок и мест, где можно было сформулировать мысли поизящнее, и может быть, однажды отредактирую этот фанфик еще раз, и он станет лучше, но пока все останется таким, как есть. И в связи с этим я хочу выразить огромную благодарность всем, кто читал его, несмотря ни на что: спасибо за ваши отзывы и фидбэк, иногда только это могло заставить меня взять себя в руки и поспешить закончить с новой частью вовремя. И разумеется, самое большое спасибо моей бете и соавтору, которая почти год регулярно выслушивала мои рассуждения, помогала формировать мысли и, конечно же, делала текст читабельным — без этой помощи ничего бы не вышло :)
> 
> Хочу оставить несколько пояснений о тексте, которые кажутся мне важными:
> 
> об именах: у части героев имена сценические, а остальные пользуются настоящими — мне не очень нравится такая система, но поскольку все происходит в безымянной корейской провинции, у ее обычных жителей не может быть сложных иностранных имен (выкрутился только Лукас) — поэтому логичнее было оставить что-то максимально усредненное.
> 
> о решениях: не могу претендовать на всезнание и всепонимание, но решения, принимаемые героями в тех или иных ситуациях, их слова и реакции именно такие, которые кажутся мне максимально не травмирующими, здоровыми и уважительными, потому что эта история исключает драму, случившуюся из-за того, что люди отказываются друг друга понимать. Кто-то решал бы проблемы иначе, и, возможно, что-то спустя время покажется-таки неправильным, но здесь и сейчас все именно так.
> 
> о будущем: эта маленькая вселенная была со мной слишком долго, чтобы можно было ее просто так оставить. Думаю, после отдыха я захочу возвращаться к любимым героям. И если текст понравится большему количеству людей и читатели поделятся идеями, у меня будет больше вдохновения.,
> 
> а сейчас я оставляю героев, дав им все для счастливого будущего, все их мечты и планы сбудутся, все начинания будут удачными, а перспективы будущего самые радужные. Решения, которые они пока не успели принять, окажутся самыми правильными, и у всех все обязательно будет хорошо :)


End file.
